


Wyobraź sobie smoka

by dressedlikedead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedlikedead/pseuds/dressedlikedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po porażce śmierciożerców w Departamencie Tajemnic Lucjusz Malfoy zostaje zamknięty w Azkabanie, a szesnastoletni Draco wraca do Hogwartu z zadaniem, by zapłacić za błędy swojego ojca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Powiedzieli, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby poczekał tutaj i chociaż miało to zabrzmieć jak sugestia, stanowiło jedynie kolejny rozkaz.  
Draco skinął głową i wszedł do niewielkiego, pogrążonego w ciemności pomieszczenia. Nie spojrzał na nich, kiedy wychodzili, zostawiając go na pastwę echa wspomnień i krzyku własnych myśli. Czuł wahanie matki, kilkusekundowe, na tyle długie, by zdążyła wypowiedzieć jego imię lub dotknąć jego ramienia, zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi, lecz zbyt nikłe, zbyt niepewne, by przybrało rzeczywisty kształt. Dobrze, pomyślał Draco, jeszcze pogniotłaby mi szatę.

Ledwie poznawał dawną bibliotekę rezydencji Malfoyów. Okno na południowej ścianie zasłonięte było kotarami, a latające świeczki, które miał zwyczaj zapalać wieczorami, leżały bezwiednie w kącie, z wypalonymi knotami, gdyż już od dawna nikt nie przywoływał ich do życia. Zniknęła również stojąca na podwyższeniu sofa z ozdobnymi poduszkami, na tyle duża, że mogłaby pomieścić gromadkę dzieci zafascynowanych opowieścią i dźwięcznym brzmieniem głosu matki, ta, na której Draco zwykle siadywał sam, każąc domowym skrzatom podawać sobie coraz to nowe książki, chociaż mógłby je przywołać jednym prostym zaklęciem. W niektóre dni, kiedy wzrok ojca stawał się niemal tak ostry jak jego podbródek, zabierał ze sobą do biblioteki Gregory'ego i Vincenta. Pozwalał im kłaść się na perskim dywanie i słuchać, jak opowiada o kłótniach starych czarodziejskich rodów, jakie podsłuchał na kartach równie starych ksiąg. Sprawiał mu przyjemność sposób, w jaki wtedy na niego patrzyli, prawie tak jak patrzyli na ostatnie cynamonowe ciasteczka, znikające w ustach Dracona, zanim z niewinną miną, a nawet lekkim oskarżeniem w głosie twierdził, że wcale mu nie zasugerowali, żeby się z nimi podzielił. Ponieważ czarodzieje czystej krwi czy też nie, Draco zawsze siedział na sofie sam, zawsze wyżej od nich i zawsze spoglądał na nich z góry, nawet wtedy, kiedy byli już od niego dobre kilka centymetrów wyżsi.

Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej, jakby pomieszczenie było martwe, a kurz niezamieszkałych regałów i popioły spalonych książek pokryły także jego dzieciństwo. Odkąd Czarny Pan uczynił z rezydencji Malfoyów swoją kwaterę główną, Draco starał się wychodzić z pokoju najrzadziej jak mógł. Nie chciał spotkać wędrujących po korytarzach obcych twarzy i rąk, zachowujących się tak, jakby wszystko, czego dotkną, automatycznie stawało się ich własnością, i mogły robić z tym cokolwiek zechcą. Biblioteka była jednym z pomieszczeń, które uznali za zbędne. Bajki dla dzieci zatruwały umysł swym moralizatorskim charakterem, księgi historyczne gloryfikowały osoby walczące o prawa szlam i mugoli, stawiające świat niemagiczny na równi z magicznym, na siłę próbując wpisać się w „poprawność polityczną". Chłopiec prychnął. Pozycje godne przebywania w rezydencji szlacheckiej rodziny czarodziejów zostały przeniesione w bardziej odpowiednie miejsce, los pozostałych słów i ruchomych fotografii nie miał znaczenia. Zresztą, już niedługo i tak Draco miał stać się zbyt pochłonięty _ważniejszymi_ sprawami, by znaleźć czas na coś tak błahego jak czytanie.

– Wszystko gotowe, pa-paniczu Draco. – Dotarł do niego świszczący głos Glizdogona i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie usłyszał odgłosu otwieranych drzwi. – Nasz pan cię oczekuje.

W komnacie pełniącej obecnie funkcję głównej siedziby Czarnego Pana panowała teatralna, fałszywa cisza. Draco nie potrafił zliczyć, ile osób znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu wraz z nim. „Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery", powtarzał w myślach, samemu nie wiedząc, czy próbuje określić liczbę zgromadzonych, czy bezwiednie oczekuje momentu, kiedy stopa Glizdogona zetknie się z podłożem, łudząc się, że może ten odgłos zagłuszy wcześniejszy błysk w jego oku i uśmiech, który można by uznać za pokorny, gdyby kącik ust z jednej strony nie uniósł się tak wysoko. Patrzył na rzędy otaczających go zwolenników Czarnego Pana, tych najbardziej oddanych, których uznał za godnych, by nosili na swoim ciele jego imię w postaci czarnego znaku, patrzył, ale ich nie widział, nie tak naprawdę. Stanowili jedynie tło, masę zawistnych i szyderczych, znudzonych i nieprzeniknionych wyrazów twarzy. Byli nic nie znaczącymi statystami w przedstawieniu, które zostało zorganizowane specjalnie dla niego. Patrzył nie dlatego, by poznać ich tożsamość; patrzył, ponieważ miał wtedy pewność, że oni to spojrzenie oddają i widzą wylewającą się z Dracona dumę, jaką niesie za sobą wiedza, że jest pierwszym, który dostąpi _tego_ zaszczytu w tak młodym wieku.

Z trudem podniósł wzrok na matkę, czekającą na niego w miejscu, które powinien zajmować ojciec, gdyby tu był. Gdyby _mógł_ tu być. Stała wyprostowana, z zadartym nosem i dumnie uniesionym podbródkiem, o wiele łagodniejszym niż ten, który widział u Lucjusza lub wtedy, gdy spoglądał w lustro. Tylko jej oczy błyszczały strachem i Draco przełknął głośno ślinę, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego się tu znalazł.  
A może to nie jej oczy błyszczały strachem, może to było tylko odbicie jego oczu.

Zostało mu do pokonania kilka stopni, by znaleźć się na równi z Czarnym Panem, który stał przodem do wypełnionego zielonymi, wijącymi się niczym glony płomieniami kominka z czarnego marmuru i już nie odprowadzał go nikt poza wzrokiem zgromadzonych. Klękając, Draco dostrzegł, jak chude palce Voldemorta subtelnie sunęły po różdżce, którą trzymał w dłoniach, prawie tak, jakby ją głaskały.

– Panie – wyszeptał, pewny, że gdyby choć trochę podniósł głos, byłoby w nim słychać drżenie. Uporczywie wpatrywał się we własne dłonie, byleby tylko odciągnąć uwagę od syczenia Nagini i cienia sylwetki Czarnego Pana, jaki rzucał na ziemię ogień z kominka, sylwetki, którą miał za chwilę ujrzeć w pełnej okazałości.

– Zbliż się, młody Malfoyu. – Przywołał go gestem dłoni. – Tutaj, właśnie tutaj. Sprawiłem, by płomienie przybrały barwę wody z jeziora, widzisz? Żebyś mógł poczuć się jak w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, jak, zaryzykuję stwierdzeniem, w domu – powiedział, kładąc akcent na ostatnie słowo i zmrużył oczy. – Ale spójrz uważniej, tam w rogu… Poznajesz? – Był to skrawek fotografii przedstawiającej Draco uśmiechającego się do kogoś, kogo twarz zdążył już wypalić ogień. Postać dawała mu kuksańca, po czym szybko cofała rękę, by uchronić się przed rewanżem, wciąż na nowo i na nowo. Teodor Nott, pomyślał Draco, jego rówieśnik ze Slytherinu, którego rodzina postanowiła przejść na niewłaściwą stronę. – Wyrzekniesz się dla mnie wszystkiego, jeśli taka będzie moja wola.

– Wyrzeknę się – powtórzył automatycznie.

– Więc przyglądaj się, jak twoje wspomnienie płonie – rozkazał Czarny Pan. – To dla twojego dobra – dodał, niemalże łagodnie, jakby syczał, wykorzystując swoją zdolność, by zakląć kolejnego węża do kolekcji. – Ci zdrajcy, których nazywałeś przyjaciółmi… Będą cię tylko spowalniać, powstrzymywać przed byciem kimś wielkim, kim dane ci jest się stać, jeśli pozostaniesz mi lojalny. A oni wszyscy prędzej czy później zapłacą za to, że ośmielili się wątpić lub sprzeciwiać, sugerując, że możemy stanąć ramię w ramię z mugolami i szlamami. Przecież wiesz, że jesteśmy kimś więcej, jesteśmy ponad nimi i dlatego wybrałem ciebie, żebyś do mnie dołączył. Wierzysz mi, Draco?

– Wierzę. – Czuł, jak przerażenie w jego sercu ulatywało, zastępowane przez podekscytowanie i poczucie spełnienia, ponieważ został doceniony, wybrany przez samego Czarnego Pana, a takiej potęgi nikt nie ośmieli się zlekceważyć.

Voldemort powoli podciągnął rękaw jego szaty, odsłaniając bladą skórę przedramienia z widocznymi niebieskimi liniami żył i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Znak śmierciożercy nie pojawił się na skórze Dracona od razu przy dotyku cisowej różdżki, chłodnym i intymnym jak dotyk palców jej właściciela, lecz powoli wypływał z jego głębi, stając się coraz wyraźniejszym, aż zaczął wyglądać tak, jak gdyby zawsze tam był.

– Honor nazwiska Malfoyów znajduje się teraz w twoich rękach. Nie zawiedź, tak jak zrobił to twój ojciec.

 

***

 

Na dworzec King's Cross Draco Malfoy przyszedł sam. Z matką pożegnał się wcześniej, skinieniem głowy chłodnym niczym powietrze tego wrześniowego poranka. Nie miał przy sobie nic poza czarną aktówką, nieróżniącą się niczym od miliona innych czarnych aktówek, produkowanych masowo dla ważnych osobistości i szarych urzędników Ministerstwa Magii, by wpisywali się w schemat profesjonalizmu. Resztą jego bagażu zajęli się słudzy, którzy prawdopodobnie zdążyli już go dostarczyć i umieścić w czekającym na peronie pociągu. Draco nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi błahostkami. Kiedy wchodził do dormitorium, wszystkie jego rzeczy były już na swoich miejscach, jakby wcale się stamtąd nie ruszały na okres letniej przerwy – tak po prostu się działo, samo, a Draco nie chciał marnować czasu na zastanawianie się jak i dlaczego. Był przyzwyczajony do wyręczania się służbą, innym ludźmi czy magią.

Stanął na uboczu, z pogardą obserwując zebrany tłum. Rodzice przytulali swoje dzieci na pożegnanie, jedni ubrani w czarodziejskie szaty ze wzrokiem mówiącym, że nie są tu pierwszy raz; niektórzy przestraszeni, rozglądający się wokoło z niepokojem i nerwowo ściskający dłońmi krawędzie swetrów, jakby właśnie znaleźli się w innym świecie i nie mieli pojęcia, jak się zachować. Kilku chłopców obok niego grało w Eksplodującego Durnia i za każdym razem, kiedy głośno wybuchali śmiechem, Draco z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby nie spalić ich kart. Większość uczniów zdążyła już w tej chmarze zbyt pstrokatych barw i przyprawiających o wymioty dźwięków podekscytowania znaleźć swoich przyjaciół i teraz stali w grupkach, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas i pochwalić się wspomnieniami z tego lata. Śmiali się i wygłupiali, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo byli zwyczajni i że do nich świat nie będzie należał nigdy. Są tacy naiwni i nieświadomi, myślał Draco, mógłbym wykrzyczeć im w twarz, kim jestem i do czego zostałem wybrany, a i tak by nie zrozumieli. Popatrzyliby na mnie z politowaniem, może parsknęliby śmiechem z grzeczności, wierząc, że to tylko ironiczny żart.

– Pan Malfoy Junior. – Usłyszał ze swojej prawej strony. Obrócił się i dostrzegł wysokiego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, ubranego w ciemne, przylegające do ciała spodnie i długi bordowy płaszcz z szerokimi rękawami, ciągnący się za jego palcami jak kolorowy cień. W ręku trzymał laskę, którą torował sobie drogę przez tłum. Skinął Malfoyowi głową na powitanie, ale nie ściągnął kapelusza, prawdopodobnie starając się nim zakryć powiększającą się na jego skroniach łysinę. Draco znał jego twarz, lekko zgarbiony nos i ostro zarysowany łuk brwiowy, który sprawiał, że mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby nieustannie był czymś zaskoczony czy zdziwiony. Widywał ją setki razy na korytarzach rezydencji Malfoyów i w swojej wyobraźni, kiedy stał przed drzwiami swojego pokoju i bał się wyjść na zewnątrz. Dopiero teraz, spotykając go w miejscu takim jak dworzec King's Cross, zdał sobie sprawę, że istnieje on poza konturami, które nakreślił mu Czarny Pan, jako ktoś więcej niż tylko śmierciożerca. Prawdopodobnie właśnie odprowadził na stację swoje dziecko, które Draco będzie mijał na korytarzach w Hogwarcie; może spotkał już je kilka razy albo nawet należy do tego samego domu co ono, nic o tym nie wiedząc. – Życzę szczęścia. Na pewno się panu przyda – powiedział oficjalnym tonem, lustrując go zmrużonymi oczyma.

– Nie potrzebuję szczęścia – odpowiedział Draco.

– Oh, oczywiście, że nie. – Czarodziej uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. – Niech pan w to wierzy, póki jeszcze może – dodał, po czym odszedł, wymachując laską.

Draco rozejrzał się wokół siebie, upewniając się, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na tę tajemniczą wymianę zdań. Jego prawa dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do rękawa lewej ręki i podciągnęła go aż po nadgarstek, chociaż jeszcze w domu setki razy sprawdzał, czy czarna koszula, którą miał na sobie, dokładnie zakrywa znajdujący się na jego przedramieniu znak. Cała ta sytuacja była idiotyczna. Nie miał ochoty dłużej stać tutaj, wśród obcych ciał i oddechów bezkarnie naruszających jego przestrzeń osobistą, czekając aż Crabbe i Goyle wspaniałomyślnie postanowią się zjawić i zapewnić mu przyzwoite miejsce w pociągu. W końcu był Malfoyem, a czekanie nie należało do czynności, które Malfoyowie mieli zwyczaj wykonywać. Szukanie na własną rękę niewypełnionego przedziału w Expressie Hogwart, koniecznie z wolnym siedzeniem obok okna i liczbą Gryfonów równą zeru, również nie należało do tych czynności, ale Draco wierzył, że dzięki jego ślizgońskim zdolnościom, uda mu się osiągnąć sukces. Odwrócił się, by wcielić w życie swój zamiar, jednak zanim zdążył wykonać choćby krok, zderzył się z czymś twardym i, niestety, zdecydowanie żywym, przez co aktówka niemalże wyślizgnęła mu się z palców, co Ślizgonom nigdy, ale to nigdy się nie zdarza.

– Patrz, jak chodzisz! – krzyknął, odzyskując równowagę, po czym spojrzał na poprawiającą okulary niedoszłą przyczynę jego śmierci. Chwileczkę. Okrągłe okulary, włosy wyglądające jakby każdy z nich postanowił stać się niezależny i rozpocząć własne życie, wyłaniająca się spośród nich blizna i bardzo przeciętny, żeby nie powiedzieć mierny, dobór ubrania. – Potter – skwitował. – Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Koordynacja ruchowa godna Gryfona – pochwalił go, a jeden z kącików jego ust samoistnie powędrował do góry, dumny z perfekcyjnie wyważonej ironii.

– Widzę, że znalazłeś nowych przyjaciół, co, Malfoy? – spytał Potter bezceremonialnie, jakby wcale nie usłyszał wypowiedzi Dracona, a jego nos poniekąd wydłużył się od wpychania go w cudze sprawy.

– Cóż, przynajmniej ja, w odróżnieniu od niektórych, _mam_ przyjaciół – odparł Draco.

– A po ostatnich wydarzeniach już dobrze wiemy, kim oni są.

– O czym ty, na Salazara, mówisz? Jesteś pewny, że nie postradałeś rozumu? Słyszałem, że po pewnym czasie tak się dzieje z tymi z Gryffindoru… Wiesz, presja związana z udawaniem honorowego i szlachetnego, kiedy naprawdę jest się zarozumiałym pyszałkiem, może mieć negatywne skutki, szczególnie dla kogoś z tak traumatycznym dzieciństwem i nieposkromioną obsesją na punkcie wybawiania świata od wszelkiego złego.

– Przestań odgrywać ten swój teatrzyk, już nikt się na to nie nabierze. Każdy zdążył się przekonać, w jakim towarzystwie obraca się twoja rodzina.

– Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo interesuje cię moja rodzina... Czyżby to dlatego, że nie masz własnej? – zadrwił Draco, po czym nachylił się i dodał: – Lepiej trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, Potter, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć jak twój ojciec.

Starał się upchać całą swoją nienawiść w słowach, ale nagle nagromadziło się jej tyle, że musiał oprócz tego zacisnąć pięści, wbić paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni i czekać, aż powstaną w ich miejscu szczeliny na tyle głębokie, by mogła się ona przez nie przedostać.

– Za to ty najwidoczniej chcesz skończyć jak twój, Malfoy.

Draco zmrużył oczy, zanim stałyby się wielkie i przezroczyste, i ukazały coś więcej poza wstrętem i odrazą. Wyobrażał sobie, jak sięga po różdżkę i pokazuje Potterowi, gdzie jest miejsce dla takich gnid, jak pluje mu w twarz, zanim chłopiec ośmieliłby się dodać cokolwiek z tą bezczelną dumą w głosie, że to on był tym, który zamknął Lucjusza Malfoya w Azkabanie. Wiedział, że swoim brakiem opanowania ponownie zawiódłby ojca i poczuł jego rozczarowanie tak wyraźnie, jakby w tym momencie przy nim stał. Uspokoił się więc, powtarzając w myślach, że musi być cierpliwy i nie wychylać się, a dostanie o wiele więcej niż przypatrywanie się hańbie Gryfona.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – szepnął Potterowi prosto w twarz, prawie tak, jakby wymierzał mu policzek, po czym wyprostował się, poprawił koszulę i odszedł niespiesznie. Po chwili dołączyli do niego Crabbe i Goyle, i choć nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ich ciężkie kroki i głośne słowa wywołały w nim poczucie ulgi.

 

***

 

Kiedy w zeszłym roku został wybrany na prefekta Slytherinu, nie był ani trochę zaskoczony. Arystokratyczne pochodzenie, wybitne wyniki w nauce, jakkolwiek rozumiany zwyczaj przywracania do porządku młodszych uczniów oraz niezaprzeczalny respekt wśród starszych roczników wystarczyły, by stwierdzić, że nie ma lepszego kandydata. Otrzymawszy srebrną plakietkę z herbem węża i wygrawerowaną literą „P", Draco poczuł się kilka centymetrów wyższy i postanowił wywiązać się ze swojego zadania jak najlepiej potrafił. Trzeba przyznać, że to właśnie dzięki jego staraniom Ślizgoni znaleźli się o krok od zdobycia Pucharu Domów. Jednak wiele się zmieniło od tamtych świetlanych czasów. Działalność Brygady Inkwizycyjnej i rozsądne zmiany profesor Umbridge należały już do przeszłości. Teraz Draco musiał nie tylko pogodzić się z przywróceniem starych zasad, ale również niezbyt przychylną opinią dawnych kolegów, koleżanek, wrogów i innych twarzy mijanych na korytarzu, posiadających głos, chociaż zbyt przeciętnych, by zostały przez niego zapamiętane. No tak, musiał być dla nich nie lada atrakcją. W końcu nie każdy uczeń mógł pochwalić się ojcem uwięzionym w Azkabanie za spiskowanie z „ciemną stroną". Spodziewał się, że prawie wszyscy będą patrzyli na niego z góry, a niektórzy Ślizgoni nawet z najwyższego szczytu Himalajów. Samo posiadanie śmierciożercy w rodzinie nie było tak potępiane, jak posiadanie śmierciożercy, który dał się złapać, co wydarzyło się w przypadku jego ojca. Nie liczył na współczucie czy zrozumienie ze strony uczniów innych domów, ale wiedział, że to Ślizgoni będą traktowali go z największą nonszalancją. W powszechnej opinii jego rodzina była skończona, a wraz z nią reputacja i dotychczasowa pozycja Dracona Malfoya. Aczkolwiek nie przejmował się za bardzo ich chwilowemu ulęgnięciu złudzeniu, że jest nikim, skoro prędzej czy później mieli klęknąć tylko po to, by zbliżyć wargi do jego butów, ponieważ to on został wybrany, a nie żadne z nich.

Rozważywszy wszelkie za i przeciw, Draco postanowił zignorować obowiązki prefekta i usiąść w przedziale ze Ślizgonami, unieść wysoko brwi i pokazać im, że to, co się stało, nie miało znaczenia i wciąż może robić, co zechce. Chociaż wszedł do pociągu z Crabbem i Goylem, nie zajął miejsca obok nich, ale przy stoliku naprzeciwko, twarzą w twarz z Blaisem Zabinim. Czarnoskóry zmrużył oczy, nie odzywając się. Zielony krawat opadał mu na tors, a splecione dłonie opierał o blat stolika.

– Jak tam twoja matka, Blaise? Słyszałem, że planuje ponowne wyjście za mąż. Który to już raz, szósty? – spytał Draco. Jego głos brzmiał niedbale i niezobowiązująco, a sztywną, napiętą pozycję łatwo można byłoby wziąć za oznakę zarozumialstwa. Zabini ściągnął brwi w zdezorientowaniu, jakby nie był pewny, czy wypowiedziane słowa są skierowane do niego, czy tylko rzucone w powietrze, by zawisnąć tam bez odpowiedzi jak w próżni.

– Siódmy – powiedział w końcu, chociaż jego szerokie usta zdawały się nie poruszyć. – Mówi, że do dziewięciu razy sztuka, więc prawdopodobnie na tym nie poprzestanie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tak się mówi. – Draco wsparł plecy o siedzenie i rozłożył wygodnie nogi po tym, jak udało mu się przełknąć ślinę i pozbyć igieł z gardła. Czarna koszula, którą włożył, kontrastowała się z barwnymi wzorami oparcia.

– Nie mówi. Nie u nas. Nowy mąż matki jest mugolem – ciągnął obojętnym tonem zapytany. – Mugolem z ogromną fortuną i najwyżej kilkoma tygodniami życia przed sobą…

Kąciki ust Draco uniosły się z wyższością. Skoro mugoli cechowała taka naiwność, nic dziwnego, że zostali stworzeni do bycia wykorzystywanymi przez lepszych od siebie. „Pozdrów ode mnie swoją matkę", chciał dodać, ale w tej chwili Pansy Parkinson weszła do przedziału. Miała spięte w kucyka włosy i skrzekliwy głos, którym manifestowała wszem i wobec swoje niezadowolenie.

– Jak zwykle zapomnieliście mnie powiadomić, który przedział zajmujecie – poskarżyła się, wręczając Zabiniemu jakiś świstek papieru. – To wiadomość od profesora Slughorna, nowego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Z zaproszeniem na małą przekąskę do przedziału C, jak przeczytałam.

Wyprosiła Zabiniego i wpakowała się na jego miejsce.

– Ślizgoni zawsze zajmują te same przedziały, Pansy – zauważył z ironią Draco, śledząc zawistnym wzrokiem odchodzącego Blaise'a. Nie wstał, by pomóc dziewczynie włożyć walizki na bagażową półkę. Rozbawiony obserwował jej nieudolne próby i poirytowane westchnienia, kiedy raz za razem przegrywała z ciężarem własnych rzeczy.

– Masz przecież różdżkę.

– W walizce. – Krople potu pojawiły się na jej czole, zlepiając ze sobą kilka niesfornych ciemnych kosmyków. – I nie waż się ze mnie śmiać, bo mnie nikt nie wyręcza. Z wszystkim muszę radzić sobie sama, w odróżnieniu od ciebie.

Jednocześnie miała rację i kompletnie nie wiedziała, o czym mówi, choć to właściwie się nie liczyło, bo Pansy byłaby jego, nawet jeśli roześmiałby się teraz na całe gardło.

– Na brodę Merlina, pomóż jej, Greg, bo mam już dość tych ciągłych stęków. Greg, mówię do ciebie, przestań w końcu bawić się tymi figurkami dla niedorozwiniętych Gryfonów!

– Kupiłem je na Przekątnej i można ćwiczyć na nich coś w rodzaju Imperiusa – powiedział Goyle, niezdecydowany, czy chce się usprawiedliwić, czy sprzeciwić Malfoyowi. Przerwał zaklęcie i skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę Pansy.

– Wolałabym, żebyś zrobił to bez użycia magii – zaoponowała dziewczyna, pochylając się obronnie, jakby trzymała tam nie wiadomo jakie skarby. – Po przyjeździe do Hogwartu chciałabym ujrzeć moje rzeczy w ich oryginalnym stanie.

Goyle wstał, wziął walizkę od Pansy i włożył ją na półkę bagażową, po czym wysłał magiczne posążki do pudła i wrócił na swoje miejsce z zamiarem nieodzywania się więcej do końca podróży. Nie reagował nawet na zaczepne szturchnięcia ze strony Crabbe'a.

Nieprzerwany potok słów Pansy i kilka obrażonych westchnień Gregory'ego później wrócił Zabini. Malfoy przestał wpatrywać się w uciekający za oknem krajobraz i przeniósł wzrok w jego stronę dokładnie w momencie, kiedy czarnoskóry zasunął drzwi. A raczej próbował je zasunąć.

– Co jest z tymi drzwiami!? – zdenerwował się, raz po raz uderzając nimi w niewidzialną przeszkodę. Nagle rozsunęły się całkowicie tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś nimi szarpnął. Blaise, wciąż uwieszony klamki, o mało co nie przewrócił się na kolana pochłoniętego komiksem Vincenta. Zamiast tego próbował chwycić się dłonią półki bagażowej, by zachować równowagę, ale trafił na niechlujnie odłożone pudło figurek Goyle'a. Jego zawartość rozsypała się po całym przedziale i pochłonęła uwagę i gardła niemal wszystkich znajdujących się w nim osób. Tylko Draco obserwował inny punkt, gdzie, jak mu się zdawało, dostrzegł przed chwilą biały przedmiot, śmigający w górę i znikający w powietrzu. Coś było nie w porządku, ale biorąc pod uwagę przelatujące w tę i z powrotem krzyki i wyzwiska, on jeden zwrócił na to uwagę. Postanowił zachowywać się normalnie, na wypadek gdyby jego podejrzenia były słuszne i ktoś wszedł za Zabinim do ich przedziału. Dużo czytał o niewidzialności i zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdzie jak gdzie, ale w pociągu pełnym młodych czarodziejów, musiał też znaleźć się ktoś, komu ten temat nie był obcy.

Draco zachichotał, patrząc na nieudolne próby Goyle'a, starającego się przekrzyczeć wydające odgłosy bojowe zastępy figurek i zmusić Blaise'a do uprzątnięcia bałaganu, jaki narobił.

– To twoje zabawki, więc radź sobie z nimi sam – oznajmił Zabini, krzyżując ręce.

– Ej, Zabini – odezwał się Draco, chcąc powstrzymać wiszącą w powietrzu kłótnię, zanim Gregory wpadnie na pomysł, by użyć różdżki, co mogło się skończyć tylko źle albo jeszcze gorzej. – Czego chciał ten Slughorn?

– Po prostu próbował urobić sobie ludzi, którzy mają dobre znajomości – odrzekł zapytany, wciąż łypiąc groźnie na Goyle'a. – Ale najwyraźniej nie doszukał się takich wielu, bo niektórzy wyglądali, jakby znaleźli się tam przez przypadek, jak Longbottom albo ta Weasley.

– Zaprosił Longbottoma?! – Draco zmarszczył czoło, nachylając się, jakby myślał, że się przesłyszał.

– No, chyba tak, skoro tam był – odrzekł apatycznie Zabini.

– Ale co Slughorna mogło w nim zainteresować?

Zabini tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Kogo jeszcze zaprosił?

– McLaggena z Gryffindoru, jakiegoś bruneta z Ravenclawu o nazwisku Belby, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Notta – wyliczył. – No i Pottera.

– Słynny Potter… Jak mogłoby go tam zabraknąć. Pewnie chciał sobie popatrzeć na Wybrańca – zadrwił Malfoy, przypominając sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie na peronie. – Ale ta Weasley! Czyżby zdrada krwi uczyniła ją tak wyjątkową?

– Mówiłem, że to raczej eksperymentalne zgromadzenie.

– Z tego, co słyszałem, Slughorn nie ma najlepszego gustu, więc nie liczyłbym na poprawę.

– I tak nie wybieram się tam kolejny raz – odparł Blaise z zamiarem zakończenia tematu.

– Ciekawe, dlaczego nie zaprosił ciebie, Draco – włączyła się Pansy, podnosząc wzrok znad magicznego lusterka, które dostała od ciotki na szesnaste urodziny. Kiedy wkładała pod nie dłoń, odbicie pokazywało jej paznokcie z najrozmaitszymi szlaczkami i kolorami. – Hmmm, myślę, że wezmę ten – dodała, z satysfakcją spoglądając na swoje dzieło.

– Po Notta posłał dopiero wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego rodzina przeszła na stronę Dumbledore'a. Widocznie nie chce mieć do czynienia ze śmierciożercami – stwierdził Zabini, a Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać cisnącego mu się na usta pogardliwego uśmiechu. Tak mało wiedzieli. Może to był najwyższy czas, żeby uchylić im rąbka tajemnicy, zanim staliby się jeszcze bardziej bezczelni i zaczęli otwarcie obrażać jego ojca.

– A co mnie tam obchodzi, z kim on chce mieć do czynienia, a z kim nie. W przyszłym roku może mnie w ogóle nie być w Hogwarcie, więc nie zależy mi na sympatii jakiegoś starego profesora.

Pansy przestała kreślić różdżką wybrany wzór na paznokciach.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Może będę musiał zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami. – Miał spokojny ton, niemalże pozbawiony emocji, jakby komentował pogodę albo jeden z napadów ekscytacji brunetki.

– Myślisz, że Czarny Pan będzie chciał cię mieć u siebie? – spytała Parkinson z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, a cały przedział zdawał się wstrzymać oddech. Nawet Zabini przestał być wyniośle obojętny i zdradzał oznaki zainteresowania.

– Skoro aktualnie jego rezydencja znajduje się w moim dworze, to już tak jakby jestem u niego. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie w tym rzecz. Może potrzebować, bym zajął się dla niego pewnymi sprawami.

– Nie przesadzaj, masz dopiero szesnaście lat i nie jesteś jeszcze w pełni wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem, co ty mógłbyś dla niego zrobić? – Blaise uniósł brew z coraz większym powątpiewaniem w prawdziwość słów Draco.

– Widać już Hogwart – zauważył Malfoy, ignorując ostatni komentarz Zabiniego i wskazał na pociemniałe okno, co rozładowało napięcie. – Lepiej się przebierzmy.

Crabbe westchnął i niechętnie zamknął komiks, chociaż przez kilka ostatnich minut trzymał otwartą wciąż tę samą stronę, aż kolorowe postacie ze znudzenia zaczęły wyśmiewać i naśladować jego mimikę, rozwarte, zaskoczone słowami Malfoya usta. Kopnął pod stołem łydkę Gregory'ego, który siedział z rękoma szczelnie oplatającymi trzymane na kolanach pudło magicznych figurek i patrzył w jeden punkt z uporczywą myślą w postaci wąskiego zagłębienia między brwiami. Obydwaj podnieśli się z miejsc, Vincent, przeciągnąwszy się, sięgnął po swój kufer, a wyższy Ślizgon odstawił na bok tak pilnie strzeżone przez siebie pudło i zaczął ściągać pozostałe walizki z półki bagażowej. W pewnym momencie Draco usłyszał dziwny odgłos, jakby stęknięcie bólu i szybko spojrzał w górę, marszcząc czoło. Tym razem miał pewność, że się nie przesłyszał. Ktokolwiek tu był, musiało mu bardzo zależeć na podsłuchaniu ich rozmowy, skoro ryzykował ukrycie się w przedziale pełnym Ślizgonów.

Pociąg zwolnił, szarpiąc i zgrzytając. Korytarze znowu zaczęły wypełniać się uczniami. Goyle położył przed Draco jego aktówkę, po czym rozsunął drzwi. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na blondyna z niemym pytaniem.

– Idźcie – zakomenderował Draco i spokojnie otworzył czarną teczkę, wyciągając zwiniętą szatę z ukrytą w rękawie różdżką. – Ja muszę coś sprawdzić.

– Zajmę ci miejsce obok siebie na Uczcie Powitalnej – obiecała Pansy, przywdziewając figlarny uśmiech i pomachała mu z nadzieją, że zwróci uwagę na jej paznokcie.

Greg zaczął przepychać się łokciami przez tłum drugoroczniaków, torując drogę pozostałym. Kiedy Blaise wychodził z przedziału, Draco z wyższością i pewnym oznajmieniem spojrzał mu w oczy, i stał się świadkiem, jak pełne niedowierzania brązowe tęczówki rozszerzają się, jakby przestraszone nagłym odkryciem czarnoskórego.

Odczekał aż Ślizgoni znikną wśród tysięcy ciemnych szat i przeciskających się ciał, po czym podszedł do drzwi i ściągnął w dół zasłony, żeby nikt nie mógł zajrzeć do środka.

– _Petrificus totalus_! – Odwrócił się momentalnie, celując różdżką w miejsce, gdzie, według niego, znajdował się niewidzialny przybysz. Czyjeś ciało zwaliło się na podłogę z przerażającym łoskotem. Draco wyszczerzył zęby z satysfakcją. Przed nim leżał w dość karykaturalnej pozycji Harry Potter, łypiąc oczami na wszystkie strony. Okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa i opadły na rozciągającą się na ziemi, jak wydedukował, pelerynę-niewidkę.

– Tak myślałem – oznajmił Malfoy zarozumiale. – Usłyszałem cię, jak Goyle ściągał kufer. I chyba zobaczyłem, jak coś białego mignęło w powietrzu, kiedy wrócił Zabini… – Spojrzał na adidasy Pottera. – To ty zablokowałeś drzwi, kiedy Blaise chciał je zamknąć, tak?

Przez chwilę przyglądał się Gryfonowi w milczeniu. Sam nie mógłby tego lepiej zaplanować. Powiedział dokładnie to, co Potter chciał usłyszeć; podał mu pod nos pytania, wątpliwości i podejrzenia.

– Ostrzegałem cię, żebyś trzymał się ode mnie z daleka. Teraz zrozumiałeś, czy powinienem użyć mowy wężów, skoro normalnego polecenia nie potrafisz pojąć?!

I kopnął go w twarz.

– To za mojego ojca. A teraz, żeby przypadkiem nie przyszło ci na myśl, by wykręcić taki numer kolejny raz…

Wyciągnął pelerynę-niewidkę i narzucił ją na niego. Okulary uderzyły o ziemię, pękając z cichym trzaskiem.

– Myślę, że nikt cię nie znajdzie, póki pociąg nie wróci do Londynu – powiedział spokojnie. – No, to do zobaczenia, Potter. Chyba, żebyśmy się już nie zobaczyli.

 

***

 

Wysokie wieże Hogwartu i orzeźwiający zapach wody z pobliskiego jeziora stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze w miarę jak Draco przemierzał ścieżkę w środku lasu, a jego buty szurały, spotykając się z drobnymi ziarnami żwiru. Teraz, w subtelnym szeleście liści i uspokajających parsknięciach odpoczywających testrali, niewidocznych dla Ślizgona, trudno było usłyszeć śmiech i radosne kroki uczniów zmierzających do zamku kilka chwil wcześniej. Nawet księżyc, tak częsty gość uczt powitalnych, schował się za chmurami, nie chcąc być świadkiem przestąpienia śmierciożercy przez migotające bariery ochronne szkoły, stworzone specjalnie po to, by uniemożliwić wstęp takim jak on. Mury Hogwartu wydawały się bardziej surowe i nieprzystępne niż zazwyczaj, jakby chciały mu zakomunikować, że wcale nie był tu mile widziany. Kiedy mrużył oczy, z daleka mógł dostrzec niewyraźne sylwetki mężczyzn przeprowadzających przed wejściem do szkoły kontrolę bagażów w celu maksymalnego zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa. Z łatwością rozpoznał profesora Flitwicka, znikającego od czasu do czasu między nielicznym już stosem walizek tak, że było mu widać jedynie czubek głowy. Dreptał za nim w swych obdartych szatach woźny Filch, utykając na jedną nogę i gestykulując zapamiętale za każdym razem, gdy profesor sprawdzał coś na swojej liście. Prawdopodobnie rzeczy Dracona już gdzieś tam leżały i podległszy kontroli, czekały aż ich właściciel potwierdzi ich przynależność, by mogły zostać przeniesione do jednego z dormitoriów w ślizgońskich lochach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że kotka Filcha trzymała się od nich z daleka.

Zostało mu do pokonania kilka kroków, by dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie stałby się widoczny dla zgromadzonych przed bramą Hogwartu osób i już nie mógłby się wycofać. Nagle bardzo zapragnął zawrócić, pobiec do pociągu, który zawiózłby go do domu, prawdziwego domu, gdzie mógłby z powrotem być tylko chłopcem, nie tego pachnącego obcością, okrucieństwem i nieobecnością ojca, ale sparaliżował go strach, że jeśli obróci głowę, okaże się, że droga za nim rozmazała się, rozmyła, a on nie będzie potrafił nadać jej spójnego kształtu. Usłyszał miauknięcie ze swojej lewej strony i mocniej zacisnął palce na uchwycie aktówki, żeby przypadkiem nie rzucić nią we wpatrującą się w niego zapchloną kotkę. Oczy Pani Norris wydawały się doskonale wiedzieć, z jakim zadaniem przybył do Hogwartu i szydzić z niego, kiedy jej postrzępiony ogon kołysał się równomiernie, raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę.

– Ta walizeczka do sprawdzenia – zaskrzeczał Filch, zbliżając się do niego z wyciągniętym paluchem, a Draco nawet z tej odległości zauważył jego tłuste włosy i ślady sierści pani Norris na zwisającej z niego szacie. Wykrzywił usta z obrzydzeniem.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę, byś to ty ją przejrzał?

– O ile dobrze mi wiadomo, nie jesteście z panem Filchem przyjaciółmi, więc wypada, żebyś zwracał się do niego z należytym szacunkiem, panie Malfoy – zganił go profesor Flitwick, pojawiając się nagle tuż obok, jakby wyrósł spod ziemi, ale nie zdążył jeszcze przybrać odpowiedniego rozmiaru. – A tym – dodał, poprawiając na nosie okrągłe szkiełka okularów i przejmując z rąk Ślizgona czarną aktówkę – jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, zajmę się ja.

Draco w milczeniu obserwował, jak nauczyciel zaklęć przesuwa swoją różdżką po gładkiej powierzchni walizki, a jego wargi poruszają się, nie wydając przy tym dźwięku. Podjęte środki kontroli wydawały mu się niedorzeczne. Co prawda, mogli sprawdzić bagaż każdego ucznia i skonfiskować przedmioty uznane za potencjalnie niebezpieczne, ale to nic nie zmieniało. Nie trzeba próbować wnieść do Hogwartu trucizny, skoro można ją przyrządzić na lekcji eliksirów. Nikt nie kontrolował tego, co uczniowie kupowali podczas wypraw do Hogsmeade, na które posiadali oficjalne pozwolenia. Poczta również funkcjonowała bez ingerencji ze strony dyrekcji. Zresztą, nauczyciele nie mogli być na tyle głupi, żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że przedmiot mający najbardziej zagrażające życiu możliwości, jest jednocześnie tym, bez którego Hogwart nie mógłby istnieć. Różdżka. Magia, nieznająca granic i słuchająca jedynie swojego właściciela, rozróżniająca jego głos od innych, choć nie potrafiąca rozróżnić dobra od zła. Decyzja zawsze należała do osoby, która trzymała ją w dłoni, ale jej zadaniem było jedynie wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, co okazywało się czasem zbyt proste i nieprzemyślane, gdyż to tylko słowa. Czyny wykonywała różdżka.

– Pragnie pan odebrać swoją własność tutaj czy od razu wysłać ją do pańskiego dormitorium?

– Niech czeka na mnie w dormitorium razem z pozostałymi rzeczami – zdecydował Draco. – Mogę już iść?

– Może pan, panie Malfoy. Aha, i niech to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy się pan spóźnia na Powitalną Ucztę. Stanowisko prefekta do czegoś zobowiązuje – dodał Flitwick, a woźny parsknął, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu razem z trzymaną przez siebie na rękach panią Norris.

– To ostatni raz – chciał odpowiedzieć, ale jego głos zagłuszyło skrzypnięcie otwierających się wielkich dębowych drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Kiedy był mały, a jego ojciec pochłonięty sprawami tak znaczącymi, że każda wzmianka o nich natychmiast przeistaczała stanowczość jego głosu w potępiające spojrzenie, Draco lubił przeglądać książki o Hogwarcie. Czasem sam czytał historię szkoły, czasem poznawał ją przez opowieści Narcyzy i ruchome fotografie jej wspomnień. Nieraz wpatrywał się w nie tak długo, aż zaczęło mu się wydawać, że ktoś narysował je na wewnętrznej stronie jego powiek, by widział je za każdym razem, gdy zamknie oczy i zacznie marzyć o dniu swoich jedenastych urodzin. Początkowo najbardziej fascynowała go Wielka Sala i to, że kiedy patrzył w górę, miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w szklanej kuli o kolorze nieba. Patrzył z pewnością, że gdy wyciągnie dłoń, będzie w stanie tego dotknąć, choć wszystko było tak odległe i nieprawdziwe.

– Hogwart wcale nie jest tak wspaniały, jak sobie wyobrażasz, Draco – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy jakiś czas potem. – Jedynie dom Slytherina respektuje nasze prawa i nie przyjmuje pierwszej lepszej szlamy z ulicy. W Wielkiej Sali możesz zapomnieć o godności przebywania w towarzystwie prawdziwych czarodziejów, jak to należy się komuś z twoim pochodzeniem.

Od tego momentu Wielka Sala jawiła się Draconowi jako śmieszna, z tymi wszystkimi szlamami, pstrokatymi barwami i przesadzonymi ozdobami, i kiedy ukończywszy jedenaście lat zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, kpił z otwartych z zachwytu ust i wyciągniętych w kierunku sklepienia palców otaczających go uczniów.

Teraz, pięć lat później wkroczył do niej z prawie piętnastominutowym spóźnieniem i włosami wciąż ułożonymi nienagannie, pomimo rześkich powiewów wiatru ze strony jeziora. Ostatni z pierwszoroczniaków właśnie usadowił się na stołku, nerwowo splatał i rozplatał palce, czekając aż profesor McGonagall nałoży mu na głowę tiarę przydziału, a spod ostrego rumieńca trudno było dostrzec jego twarz.

– RAVENCLAW! – krzyknęła tiara po krótkim namyśle i przy stole Krukonów rozległy się gromkie brawa. Jeden z prefektów wstał i oficjalnie uścisnął dłoń nowemu mieszkańcowi, a następnie popchnął go lekko w stronę wolnego miejsca, by usiadł, zanim dyrektor zacznie przemawiać.

Draco zmierzał w kierunku części sali przeznaczonej dla Ślizgonów, udając, że nie czuje gniewnych spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez zgromadzonych, szturchania się nawzajem łokciami i szeptania pogardliwych słów, nie starając się przy tym nawet na odrobinę dyskrecji. Nie chcieli go tutaj i pewnie sądzili, że nie miał już prawa tu być, skoro jego bliscy zdradzili Albusa Dumbledore'a, nazwisko Malfoy znalazło się na liście popleczników Voldemorta, a Lucjusz, głowa rodziny, został uwięziony w Azkabanie, pokrywając hańbą wszystko, czym się kiedyś szczycił. Spełniło się to, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Ludzie patrzyli na niego, a widzieli jedynie upadek jego ojca.

Przyzywające machnięcie ręką przy drugim końcu stołu rozwiało ponure myśli Dracona tak, jakby ktoś zdmuchiwał kurz z dawno nieużywanej książki. Wśród elegancko zapiętych czarnych szat i krawatów w kolorach węża, z ulgą rozpoznał oliwkową cerę Pansy Parkinson i jej błyszczące oczy, teraz przysłonięte ściągniętymi brwiami, pełnymi ponaglania. Siedziała w towarzystwie Vincenta i Gregory'ego, przekomarzających się o coś pod nosem. Zajmujący kolejne krzesło Zabini przewrócił oczami po tym, jak jeden ze sztućców należących do Ślizgonów wylądował na podłodze, popchnięty kilkoma zbyt gwałtownymi wyzwiskami.

Tymczasem Dumbledore spokojnym krokiem zbliżył się do katedry i kiedy oparł na niej dłonie, wydawało się, że ozdabiająca ją figura, przedstawiająca sowę w locie, ożyła i wraz z dyrektorem poczęła świdrować spojrzeniem wszystkich zebranych w Wielkiej Sali. Draco pomyślał, że chociaż profesor uśmiecha się szeroko, wygląda starzej niż kiedykolwiek. Miał pod oczami cienie zmęczenia, a na czole kilka dodatkowych zmarszczek, nieistniejących jeszcze przed atakiem śmierciożerców na Ministerstwo Magii.

– Dobry wieczór wszystkim! – rzekł, rozkładając ramiona, jakby chciał objąć całą salę. – Rozpoczyna się kolejny rok czarodziejskiej edukacji w Hogwarcie, więc chciałbym powitać nowych uczniów i wyrazić swoją radość z powrotu do szkoły tych starszych. Cieszę się, że będę mógł spędzić kolejne dziesięć miesięcy w waszym towarzystwie. Na początek kilka spraw organizacyjnych… Przypadło mi zadanie, by przedstawić wam nowego członka grona pedagogicznego, profesora Slughorna. – Slughorn powstał, jego łysina zalśniła w chybotliwym blasku świec, a wielki brzuch rzucił cień na stół przed nim. – Zgodził się on objąć ponownie stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów.

– Eliksirów?

– ELIKSIRÓW?

W całej sali rozległ się szmer niedowierzania. Zdezorientowani uczniowie spoglądali po sobie, chcąc się upewnić, że się nie przesłyszeli.

– Natomiast profesor Snape – dodał Dumbledore, podnosząc głos – obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Aplauz ze strony stolika Ślizgonów zagłuszył rozmowy, które teraz wybuchły ze zdwojoną siłą. Draco jako jeden z nielicznych nie przyłączył się do ogólnego rozentuzjazmowania. Podparłszy ręką podbródek, spojrzał z nutą zainteresowania w stronę stolika nauczycielskiego. Był zaskoczony, że nikt go nie powiadomił o zmianie posady przez profesora, ostatnio będącego tak częstym gościem w rezydencji Malfoyów. Snape, siedzący po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a, nie wstał na dźwięk swojego nazwiska, podniósł jedynie rękę, by uciszyć oklaski dochodzące ze strony uczniów domu Slytherina. Z pozoru jego twarz wydawała się pozbawiona emocji, jednak poza zwykłym poczuciem godności, Draco dostrzegał w niej również jakąś dziwną, niepasującą rysę w okolicy ust, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Dumbledore odchrząknął i odczekał chwilę, aż zrobi się zupełnie cicho, po czym kontynuował:

– Jak wszyscy wiecie, Lord Voldemort i jego zwolennicy ciągle rosną w siłę. – Draco spuścił wzrok na ułożone przed nim na stole sztućce, skupił się na ich kształcie, jakby samym spojrzeniem mógł wyczuć ostrość ich krawędzi. Napięcie wokół niego stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze, aż w końcu został zmuszony, by wytrzeć spoconą dłoń o materiał szaty. – Podjęliśmy wszelkie kroki, by zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo. Magiczna ochrona zamku została w ciągu lata bardzo wzmocniona. W sierpniu odbyliśmy naradę, po której, wraz z ostateczną zgodą wszystkich członków grona pedagogicznego, zdecydowaliśmy się zorganizować dodatkowe zajęcia, jak zapewne się domyślacie, dotyczące walki i samoobrony. – Dumbledore urwał, by wziąć głęboki oddech i pozwolić uczniom przetrawić to, co powiedział i przygotować się na to, co jeszcze miał do powiedzenia. – Zbliża się wojna, nie da się temu zaprzeczyć. Dlatego też zajęcia te będą obowiązkowe dla każdego, choć może w odrobinę innej formie, niż się spodziewacie. Jednak zanim przejdę do sedna sprawy, chciałbym sprecyzować jedną rzecz. Nie ma dla nas znaczenia, z jakiej rodziny pochodzicie, jakie poglądy wyznajecie ani nawet po której stronie zdecydujecie się stanąć. Liczy się tylko to, żebyście przeżyli. Po to tu jesteśmy, by uświadomić was, że wojna nie jest czymś odległym, dotyczy nas wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna. Jesteście jej częścią, czy tego chcecie, czy nie. I pewnego dnia będziecie musieli zdecydować. Nie narzucimy wam ścieżki, którą macie podążyć. Chcemy tylko wam pokazać, że takie ścieżki istnieją. Od was zależy, co zrobicie z tą wiedzą.

Hagrid pociągnął głośno nosem, wyrywając obecnych w Wielkiej Sali z transu spowodowanego głosem dyrektora, brzmiącym zbyt spokojnie w porównaniu do słów, które się za nim kryły. Profesor McGonagall, otrząsnąwszy się z zamyślenia, poklepała gajowego po ręce i pokiwała smutno głową. Pozostali nauczyciele spoglądali nieobecnym wzorkiem na rzeczy widoczne tylko dla nich, być może w ich głowach wojna się już zaczęła. Jedynie Albus Dumbledore patrzył prosto na uczniów, jakby wierzył, że błękit jego oczu może dodać im wsparcia i otuchy, nawet jeśli większość z nich unikała czyjegokolwiek spojrzenia.

– Widzę na waszych twarzach strach, niepewność, a jednocześnie zdeterminowanie. Dobrze, to znaczy, że traktujecie tę sprawę poważnie i mogę teraz przejść do dalszej części. Zajęcia będą odbywały się w formie praktycznej, po lekcjach, czasem także, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, w sobotę lub w niedzielę. Zostaniecie podzieleni na grupy, w pierwszej kolejności ze względu na roczniki. Uczniowie pierwszego roku będą pobierali naukę wraz z drugoklasistami, połączymy także roczniki trzeci z czwartym oraz piąty z szóstym. Lekcje dla najstarszych uczniów odbywały się będą osobno, ze względu na ich wysoki poziom umiejętności i znajomość o wiele bardziej zaawansowanych czarów. Poza tym ogólnym pogrupowaniem, każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do mniejszych zespołów, w których skład będą wchodziły cztery osoby pochodzące z czterech domów. Chodzi o to, byście zrozumieli, jak ważna jest współpraca i że różnice między wami w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie mają znaczenia. Nieważne, jak głośny będzie wasz jęk protestu, uznaliśmy to za najlepszy sposób, by umożliwić wam spojrzenie na różne rzeczy z innej perspektywy, z punktu, w którym być może nigdy nie wyobrażaliście sobie się znaleźć. Po kolacji pojawią się przed wami pergaminy z waszym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Dalsze informacje dotyczące postępowania będziecie dostawać z czasem. Kiedy nadejdzie nowa wiadomość, pergaminy zaczną migotać na czerwono. Proszę o natychmiastowe i bezwarunkowe dostosowanie się do poleceń, które zostaną na nich wyświetlone. Chcemy, byście nauczyli się w ten sposób działać w sytuacjach nagłych i niespodziewanych, bez wcześniejszego przygotowania, gdyż właśnie tak wygląda prawdziwe życie. Śmierciożerca również nie da wam żadnego ostrzeżenia... A teraz – Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie i skromna zastawa stołów zniknęła pod niezliczoną ilością przysmaków, począwszy od zapiekanych placków, nadziewanych mięsem wołowym z dodatkiem tłuczonych ziemniaków, na szarlotkach z budyniem skończywszy. – Zabierajcie się do jedzenia i nie martwcie się na zapas, gdyż mogę przyrzec, że nie ucierpi nikt poza waszymi brzuchami, jak przypuszczam, patrząc na wszystkie smakołyki, które dla nas przygotowano tego wieczoru.

Jak za sprawą zaklęcia, w jednej chwili wszystkie widelce i noże ożyły i zaczęły skakać od jednego półmiska do drugiego, przenosząc smakowicie pachnące potrawy na talerze ich właścicieli.

– Co za cyrk. Muszę coś zjeść, bo głodny tego nie przetrawię – powiedział Vincent, odkrawając wielki kawał placka i wpychając go sobie do buzi.

– Staruszek postradał zmysły, jeśli sądzi, że to się uda, co nie? – dodał Gregory. – Dziwne, że Snape nie zdołał go odciągnąć od tak niedorzecznego pomysłu, choć mogę się założyć, że głosował przeciw.

– Jako jeden z nielicznych jest na tyle rozsądny, że zdaje sobie sprawę, co wyniknie z połączenia Ślizgonów z Gryfonami. Prędzej się pozabijamy niż zaczniemy współpracować – wtrąciła Pansy Parkinson, w połowie drogi zawieszając trzymaną łyżkę kremu dyniowego i z obrzydzeniem obserwując Crabbe'a, oblizującego swoje grube paluchy, w których jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał czekoladowe ciasto.

Nawet Zabini włączył się do rozmowy, nachylając się odrobinę w ich stronę, tak, że widzieli, jak falują skrzydełka jego nosa.

– Nadęty Gryfon, zadufany w swojej wszechwiedzy Krukon i Puchon-łamaga. Chyba będę musiał mówić do siebie, żeby usłyszeć kogoś inteligentnego.

– Ten rok szkolny zapowiada się wręcz wspaniale. Stawiam, że dojdzie do jakichś trzech prób otrucia zanim w ogóle skończy się pierwszy miesiąc ćwiczeń – zawyrokowała Pansy.

– Chyba chcesz powiedzieć „pierwszy tydzień".

– Więc dobrze, że to my mamy za opiekuna nauczyciela eliksirów. – Towarzystwo ryknęło śmiechem, aż kilkoro Krukonów z drugiego roku obróciło głowy w ich stronę. Czarnoskóry za pomocą różdżki nalał soku pomarańczowego sobie i Pansy, po czym stuknęli się szklankami z triumfem w oczach, jakby właśnie zapewnili sobie zwolnienie od wykonywania poleceń Dumbledore'a i następnego dnia wcale nie mieli dołączyć do zespołu z uczniami pozostałych domów.

– Co jeśli trafimy na którąś ze szlam? Mam nadzieję, że w takim wypadku zapewniają kombinezony ochronne, bo nie chciałabym się zarazić. – Pansy skrzywiła się, jakby właśnie połknęła coś bardzo kwaśnego.

– A na Pottera? – podjął temat Blaise, z głuchym trzaśnięciem odłożywszy szklankę. Pozostały w niej napój zachlupotał, rozsiewając w powietrzu intensywny zapach owocu. – Wyobrażacie sobie ciągłe słuchanie o tym, jaki to on biedny, bo szczęście całego świata spoczywa na jego bliźnie? Oczywiście dzięki wybitnym staraniom jego nieżywych rodziców.

– Potter tu jest? – wymamrotał Draco, miał ściągnięte brwi i zachrypnięty głos, tak jak gdyby coś szczypało go w gardło. Pytanie na chwilę zawisło w powietrzu, czekając niecierpliwie aż ktoś je przejmie i przeistoczy w odpowiedź. Zdawało się blaknąć i krzyczeć jednocześnie, podczas gdy z twarzy Ślizgonów powoli znikało zaskoczenie i może poczucie winy, za to, że zbyt pochłonięci rozmową zapomnieli o siedzącym wraz z nimi, pogrążonym w milczeniu blondynie.

– Tak. Wszedł do sali zanim Dumbledore zaczął przemawiać – potwierdziła Pansy. Jej jaskrawe paznokcie uderzały o szkło trzymanej przez nią w ręku szklanki, wydobywając z niej chaotyczny, irytujący dźwięk. – Chcesz trochę soku, Draco?

– Przypuszczam, że wasze spotkanie było udane, bo wciąż miał ślady krwi na nosie – zauważył Blaise w tym samym momencie, ale na tyle cicho, że jego słowa dotarły jedynie do uszu Dracona. Ślizgon odwrócił się w jego stronę i zmrużył oczy.

– Radzę ci trzymać się z daleka od spraw, które cię nie dotyczą, Zabini.

– Ah, tak? A kim ty niby jesteś, żeby mi rozkazywać? – Czarnoskóry powiedział to na głos i rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, krzyżując ramiona. Uwaga Pansy i Goyle'a przesiąkła sylwetkę Draco, tak jak krople potu, które pojawiły się na jego karku. Nawet Vincent Crabbe przerwał pałaszowanie kolejnych łakoci, ze zdumieniem otwierając usta pełne nieprzeżutego jeszcze jedzenia.

– Przecież wiesz…Blaise. Jeśli jesteś choć w połowie tak inteligentny za jakiego się uważasz, to dobrze wiesz, kim jestem.

Nagle nad wszystkimi czterema stołami zawisły zwinięte w rulonik pergaminy z wykaligrafowanym imieniem i nazwiskiem ucznia, dla którego były przeznaczone; to Dumbledore pstryknął palcami i teraz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wychodził z Wielkiej Sali w towarzystwie profesora Slughorna.

– A teraz pozwólcie, że pójdę się zająć sprawami, które mają jakieś znaczenie – powiedział Draco, wstając i wkładając swój pergamin za pazuchę szaty. Kiedy był kilka kroków dalej, odwrócił się i dodał: – Jeśli najdzie cię później ochota, żeby bez świadków prosić o wybaczenie, to nie przychodź, Blaise. Nie gniewam się.

Kilka oświetlonych świecami korytarzy i krętych klatek schodowych później Draco Malfoy stanął przed lochami Slytherinu. Wpatrywał się w kamienną ścianę, która dzieliła go od tonącego w zieleni jeziora pokoju wspólnego i pierwszy raz, odkąd Tiara Przydziału zdecydowała się uczynić go Ślizgonem, poczuł, że jest w obcym miejscu. Było inaczej niż zapamiętał, o wiele zimniej. Nikt nie przepuścił go przed sobą, kiedy wypowiedział hasło, to samo, które wymyślił w czerwcu wraz z Pansy, i ukazało się przejście. Cienie zwisających z sufitu zielonkawych lamp padały na kamienne ściany sali, mieszając się z ciepłymi płomieniami kominka. Sławni średniowieczni Ślizgoni, których przygody ukazane zostały na rozmieszczonych tu i ówdzie gobelinach, przyglądali się z góry przechodzącemu blondynowi, jednak żaden z nich się nie odezwał ani nie ukłonił na powitanie. Dopiero po tym, jak drzwi dormitorium Dracona zatrzasnęły się, trochę zbyt głośno w porównaniu do ciszy ostatnich miesięcy, zaczęli wymieniać między sobą uwagi na temat karygodnego zachowania i godnych pożałowania manier dzisiejszej młodzieży.

Gdy jedenastoletni Draco szedł do Hogwartu, Lucjusz Malfoy, po zaniepokojonych losem syna prośbach Narcyzy, postanowił zapewnić mu osobne dormitorium, by mógł mieć coś, co należało tylko do niego, dawało warunki godne potomka czarodziejów czystej krwi i pozwalało czuć się prawie tak komfortowo jak w domu. Draco zdziwił się niezmiernie, dowiedziawszy się, że wszyscy pozostali dzielą sypialnie po pięć osób. Napisał nawet o tym w liście do ojca, lecz kiedy prześledził odpowiedź, przyniesioną przez jego puchacza wraz z paczką słodyczy od matki kilka dni później, przestał się już dziwić i uznał, że tak właśnie powinno być, ponieważ on był Malfoyem i to wszystko tłumaczyło.

Teraz wpływy Lucjusza Malfoya nie sięgały już Hogwartu, właściwie nie sięgały dalej niż cztery ściany jego obskurnej celi w Azkabanie, ale nikt nie przymierzał się do odebrania Draconowi osobnego dormitorium. Kiedy wszedł do środka, tak jak przypuszczał, wszystkie jego rzeczy stały już na swoich miejscach. Gdyby nie perfekcyjnie wyprasowane zagięcia koszul i poukładane w kolejności alfabetycznej podręczniki, mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że nie ruszyły się stąd od czerwcowego zakończenia roku.

Chłopiec podszedł do okna i zasłonił ciemnozielone kotary, odgradzając drogę wnikającemu w wody jeziora księżycowi. W pomieszczaniu zapanowała ciemność. Przez moment wahał się, czy nie wziąć książki i nie udać się do pokoju wspólnego, by poczytać w blasku kominka i wysokim uniesieniem podbródka przypomnieć o swoim znaczeniu schodzącym się powoli Ślizgonom. Jednak uporczywe myśli, które starał się ignorować całe popołudnie, zaczęły się dobijać do jego świadomości i w końcu postanowił, że może zostawi to na jutro. Rozwiązał szatę i niechlujnie rzucił ją na znajdujący się po jego prawej stronie bujany fotel, który zakołysał się nieznacznie, stęknął z niechęcią, że ktoś próbuje zbudzić go ze snu i z powrotem stanął nieruchomo.

Tej nocy Draco długo nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit, a tańczące na nim cienie zdawały się przybierać postać jego lęków i wątpliwości, pytań składających się ze słów, których wolałby nie widzieć nigdy w życiu. Było mu duszno, choć powietrze pochłaniał chłód. Głosy dochodzące zza ściany już dawno się rozwiały, więc Draco słyszał, jak jego serce pompuje krew, regularne, gwałtowne ściśnięcia huczały w jego uszach. Rozmyślał głównie o ojcu. Potykał się o jego wyprostowaną sylwetkę i chłodne spojrzenie nawet wtedy, kiedy starał się skupić na czymś innym. Chciał widzieć go takim, jakim był za czasów, kiedy nazwisko Malfoy wzbudzało w towarzystwie respekt, a nie nieukrywane skrzywienie ust. Przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie, jak jego postać kuliła się ze strachu, gdy był prowadzony do Azkabanu, i przełknął ślinę, by pozbyć się krzyku ze swojego gardła. Nie tak miało się stać. Czuł, jak koniuszki jego palców napełniają się gniewem. Nie wiedział, czy był bardziej wściekły na ojca, przez to, że zawiódł, czy na Pottera, który przestawiał ludziom życia jak mu się podobało, a oni wciąż modlili się do jego blizny, czy może na Narcyzę, niepotrafiącą dostrzec, że Draco nie miał cholernego pojęcia, co robić. Żałował, że to nie matka stała się więźniem dementorów. Siadywałby wtedy dumnie po prawej stronie ojca i przyglądał się, jak ten uporządkowuje sprawy niczym banalną układankę magicznych kart. Prawdopodobnie nie wróciłby już do Hogwartu, a znak na jego przedramieniu nie szczypałby go tak bardzo, nieustannie przypominając o zadaniu, które ma do wykonania. Błękitne spojrzenie Dumbledore'a nie odstępowało na krok jego myśli, a słowa wypowiedziane podczas uczty powitalnej nadal brzmiały w jego uszach, jakby powtarzał je w kółko tylko po to, by Draco wreszcie zrozumiał, co oznaczają. Rozumiał i nawet przez chwilę, przez jeden nikły błysk, który pojawił się, a może wydawało mu się, że się pojawił w oczach dyrektora, uwierzył mu. Ale później Dumbledore odwrócił wzrok i Draco przypomniał sobie, że przecież profesor nie dożyje przyszłego roku.

 

***

 

Pierwsze dni września mijały zasłonięte chmurami. Wszyscy oczekiwali nadejścia burzy lub przebicia się niegasnących promieni słonecznych przez mleczną masę spowijającą niebo, lub czegokolwiek, co przerwałoby jednostajność i pozorny spokój codziennych wydarzeń. Blaise Zabini nie zjawił się, by przeprosić Dracona Malfoya, ale za to następnego dnia usiadł obok niego na lekcji eliksirów.

– Wiem, kim jesteś – szepnął mu do ucha, kiedy Slughorn odwrócił się niezdarnie, chcąc napisać coś na tablicy i strącił swoim wielkim brzuchem stojący na biurku pojemnik z czarnymi piórami.

– To dobrze – odpowiedział Draco, również szeptem. Chwilę patrzył mu z zadowoleniem w oczy, zanim otworzył zeszyt i starannie zanotował polecenia profesora.

Atmosfera wśród Ślizgonów wydzielała zapach tak mdlący jak kociołek Longbottoma pod koniec zajęć, zdawała się bulgotać i wrzeć, jakby źle dobrane składniki lada moment miały wybuchnąć. Uczniowie, którzy byli świadkami wymiany zdań między Zabinim i Malfoyem podczas uczty powitalnej, przy każdym spotkaniu kiwali Draconowi głową, ale nie witali się głośno, mając zamiar stanąć po środku sporu, który przecież nie mógł mieć środka, nie w przypadku podopiecznych domu Salazara Slytherina. Draco wciąż chodził wyprostowany dumnie, jak podczas przeszłych pięciu lat. Być może jego sylwetkę podtrzymywała myśl, że został wybrany i dzięki Czarnemu Panu był kimś, kim pozostali nawet nie odważyli się marzyć, by być.

Pewnego dnia w połowie września, zaraz po kolacji, na której poza zwykłymi potrawami coczwartkowej uczty, podane zostały pokryte tęczowym lukrem pączki, Draco Malfoy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego w towarzystwie głośnego śmiechu Pansy Parkinson i dobrotliwego przewrócenia oczami Zabiniego. Rozstawionych tu i ówdzie foteli trudno było dostrzec przez rozlewającą się chmarę ciał.

– Możecie nam wybaczyć, ale chcielibyśmy tu usiąść – zwrócił się Blaise do grupki nachylonych do siebie czwartoklasistów, siedzących na sofie w pobliżu kominka i dyskutujących o czymś z wypiekami na policzkach. W jego ciemnych oczach odbijało się nieznoszące sprzeciwu poczucie władzy. Pomieszczenie owiała cisza. Ślizgoni spoglądali po sobie, wyraźnie zmieszani. Jeden z nich miał butnie zaciśnięte wargi, ale spojrzenie spuszczone na stopy.

– Nie słyszeliście, co powiedział? – spytał Draco. Mówił szeptem, pewny, że usłyszą go nawet ci znajdujący się na drugim końcu pokoju, a jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, jakby po prostu odbierał to, co było jego własnością.

– Chyba widzicie, że sofa jest zajęta – odezwał się oparty o parapet Teodor Nott. Zaznaczył, w którym miejscu skończył czytać książkę, zaginając jedną z jej kartek i zostawił ją pod oknem. Sam podszedł kilka kroków bliżej. – Trzeba było przyjść wcześniej, jeśli chcieliście znaleźć wolne miejsce.

Pansy prychnęła gardłowym śmiechem.

– Chcieliśmy wam po prostu umilić czas naszym towarzystwem, Notty. Widzisz, dzięki nam mogłeś przez chwilę odegrać rolę obrońcy słabszych. Tatuś byłby wniebowzięty, że tak łatwo się aklimatyzujesz.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś cię spytał o zdanie – zwrócił się do Ślizgona Draco, jakby nie usłyszał wypowiedzi Pansy. Ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i do połowy spuszczonymi powiekami świdrował sylwetkę Notta; widział podwinięte rękawy jego szaty i cienką kreską pozbawioną włosków na jednej z brwi.

– Jeśli chcesz się w bawić w takie dziecinne złośliwości, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś cię prosił o wejście do pokoju.

Draco starał się usilnie ignorować Teodora Notta, jak oczekiwał tego od niego Czarny Pan, ale było to co najmniej trudne, kiedy ten tak panoszył się swoją osobą. Przestraszeni czwartoklasiści zdążyli uciec do swojego dormitorium, zapewne pod wpływem groźnego spojrzenia Blaise'a, jednak nikt z nich nie usiadł na sofie. Zamiast tego Pansy złapała Dracona za rękaw i pociągnęła go w stronę sypialni.

– Ta rozmowa zaczyna mnie nudzić. Chodźmy już, zająć się mniej nużącymi sprawami niż przebywanie w towarzystwie nabzdyczonych Ślizgonów – marudziła po drodze, tak, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, co do powodu ich wyjścia.

Z Pansy było inaczej niż z Teodorem, chociaż rodziny obojga nie należały do popleczników Czarnego Pana. Parkinson zaliczała się do tych Ślizgonów, którzy nie przeszli na właściwą stronę _jeszcze_. Ojciec Notta zbuntował się z pełną świadomością, jaka przyszłość czeka go i jego syna po odejściu od służby.

 

***

 

Ćwiczenia, o których opowiadał Dumbledore podczas powitalnej uczty, nie rozpoczęły się następnego dnia, jak się tego powszechnie spodziewano. Początkowo uczniowie z lękiem i oczekiwaniem wpatrywali się w swoje pergaminy, nosili je nawet ze sobą na zajęcia, nie chcąc przeoczyć możliwego nadejścia wiadomości. Jednak z czasem powędrowały one do zamkniętych szuflad biurka czy, uderzone przypadkowo nogą rozchichotanego chłopca, zostały gościnnie przywitane przez znajdujący się pod łóżkiem kurz. Nauczyciele również nie wspominali nic na ten temat, więc niektórzy zaczęli spekulować, że może napotkali w swoim planie na komplikacje nie do przezwyciężenia, jak na przykład współpraca Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami, i postanowili skapitulować, zanim komuś stanie się krzywda. Właśnie w tym czasie, spowitym teoriami i koncepcjami, pergaminy Dumbledore'a rozbłysnęły się na czerwono. Połowa uczęszczających do Hogwartu uczniów prawdopodobnie by tego nie zauważyła, gdyby nie przyzywający głos w ich głowie, który nakazywał wygrawerowanym na sobie imionom i nazwiskom odszukać się natychmiast. Był to moment, kiedy Draco Malfoy zapukał do drzwi prywatnego gabinetu profesora Snape'a.

– Wzywałeś mnie – powiedział na powitanie. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, rozświetlany błyskami mikstur o różnych kolorach, ułożonych na półkach według hierarchii znanej tylko nauczycielowi. Snape siedział przy biurku, ze zmarszczką między brwiami przestawiając zgromadzone na nim składniki. Podniósł wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy uznał powstały model za zadowalający.

– Mówiłem ci, byś w szkole zwracał się do mnie „profesorze".

– Przecież tutaj nikt nas nie słyszy. – Draco wzruszył ramionami. – A więc? – ponaglił i podparł ręce o biodra, próbując zamaskować przeszywające jego ciało napięcie.

– Zostałem zobligowany, by poinformować cię, że nie możesz dłużej pełnić stanowiska prefekta Slytherinu. – Przez splecione palce i bezbarwny głos profesor sprawiał wrażenie, jakby powtarzał z pamięci jakąś formułę.

– Chyba się przesłyszałem?

Profesor Snape wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Draco pomyślał, że w tym świetle jego nos wydaje się jeszcze dłuższy.

– Odkąd rozpoczął się rok szkolny, ignorowałeś swoje obowiązki. Wystarczająco dużo czasu udawałem, że tego nie dostrzegam. To musi się skończyć, jeśli nie chcemy dać McGonagall szansy odjęcia Śligonom punktów.

– Nie miałem czasu – odburknął, przerywając wypowiedź rozmówcy i ze zniecierpliwieniem przestępując z nogi na nogę. Czuł potrzebę, by natychmiast odwrócić się i wyjść z gabinetu, zostawiając za sobą ostre zapachy mikstur i tłuste włosy Snape'a.

– Dlatego uznałem, że najlepiej będzie, gdy twoją funkcję przejmie Teodor Nott – dokończył profesor. Jego czarne oczy z obojętnością śledziły drogę unoszących się ze złości brwi Dracona.

– Dlaczego właśnie on?!

– Jest respektowanym w całej szkole uczniem. Przekażesz mu swoją odznakę jeszcze dzisiaj. To wszystko – dodał, kiedy jego słowa nie spotkały się z niczym poza ciszą i gniewnym ściśnięciem materiału szaty. Ślizgon ruszył w stronę drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że gabinet zaraz zmieni się w wielką bańkę mydlaną, wystarczająco delikatną, by przekłuć ją igłami, które pojawiły się w jego oczach. – Dajesz sobie radę, Draco? – spytał Snape, gdy ten stał już na progu.

– Nie sądzę, że powinieneś się w to wtrącać, profesorze. – Wyszedł, zostawiając zafrasowanego mężczyznę wśród odbijających echo jego słów szklanych flakoników.

Draco nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się w swoim dormitorium. Wpadł zdyszany, jakby biegł i zacząć mechanicznie przerzucać błąkające się po pokoju przedmioty, zanim znalazł to, co krzyczało w jego myślach odkąd wszedł do gabinetu Snape'a. Zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmowa z profesorem znikła za mgłą jego myśli, jedynie gniew i zazdrość wciąż odczuwał wyraźnie, choć nie rozumiał, jakie było ich źródło. Przez chwilę patrzył na wygrawerowane na pergaminie nazwisko oraz na swoje migoczące w czerwonym świetle dłonie, po czym rozwinął rulonik. _Ostatnia sala po prawej na drugim piętrze._

Na miejsce przybył kilka minut i siarczystych przekleństw, wzywających imię Salazara później. Przez niedomknięte drzwi przebijały się głosy, trochę skrępowane i pozwalające zawisnąć w powietrzu niedokończonym zdaniom. Draco wszedł do środka bez pukania, ale za to w towarzystwie hałaśliwego skrzypnięcia zawiasów. Pierwszym, co zwróciło jego uwagę, były ognistorude włosy dziewczyny opierającej się o jedną z ławek i mdlący zapach, przesiąkający pomieszczenie.

– Co to za smród? – skrzywił się, zasłaniając dłonią nos.

– Wygląda na to, że to dawna klasa historii magii. Profesor Binns musiał zapomnieć pozbyć się stąd książek – odpowiedziała mu Ginny Weasley. – Użyłam już kilku zaklęć i otworzyłam okno, żeby trochę przewietrzyć.

Draco zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, kto do niego mówił. Prawdopodobnie podzieliłby los rozkładających się, zapomnianych podręczników, gdyby nie nagły wybuch śmiechu Gryfonki.

– Co cię tak śmieszy? – spytał, otrząsnąwszy się z zaskoczenia i podszedł do przodu. Z każdym krokiem jego usta zmieniały się w coraz ostrzejszy grymas.

– Musiałbyś zobaczyć swoją minę – odrzekła Ginny, zbliżając odrobinę podbródek do klatki piersiowej, by stłumić chichot.

– Wystarczy, że widzę twoją twarz, a jakoś powstrzymuję się od śmiechu.

– Nie zapędzaj się tak lepiej. Nie mamy zamiaru znosić niczyich humorków. – Usłyszał i przeniósł wzrok na miejsce, skąd dochodził głos. Dopiero wtedy zauważył siedzącego po turecku chłopca, z idealnie zawiązanym na szyi krawatem w niebiesko-brązowe paski. Patrzył w jego kierunku, nie przerywając zabawy trzymanym w ręku zwiniętym pergaminem. Obok niego stała niska dziewczyna ze splecionymi w warkocze mysimi włosami.

– To wy jesteście moją „drużyną"? Wspaniale. Po prostu wspaniale.

– Nie jesteśmy „twoją" drużyną, jesteś w _naszej_ drużynie i uwierz, nikt z nas też nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony.

– Ja się powstrzymam od pochopnych wniosków. Przekonam się, czy jestem zadowolony, czy nie, jak zobaczę, na co cię stać – powiedział chłopiec z niebiesko-brązowym krawatem i podniósł się z ziemi. – Nazywam się Terry Boot. – Wyciągnął rękę do Draco.

– Draco Malfoy.

– Trudno, żebym nie wiedział – skwitował Terry, ze swawolnym uśmiechem łechtając jego ego. – A to jest Amelia Fittleworth.

Puchonka pomachała mu na powitanie, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca, chociaż wyglądała, jakby było jej bardzo niewygodnie.

– Szkoda, że Dumbledore nie pomyślał, by dać wskazówki dotyczące tego, co robić, jak już się sobie przedstawimy – powiedziała Ginny, kiedy zapadłe milczenie stało się tak niezgrabne, że zaczęli przysłuchiwać się odgłosom skąpanych w promieniach słońca błoni, wyciągających do nich rękę przez otwarte okno.

– To nie pierwszy taki przypadek, gdy o czymś nie pomyślał.

– Bez urazy, Malfoy, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że ty się buntujesz przeciw niektórym rzeczom tylko dlatego, że jesteś Ślizgonem, no wiesz, tak z zasady.

– Widzisz, Weasley, my przynajmniej przestrzegamy zasad.

– Chyba tylko tych, które sami wymyślacie.

– Mówią, że Puchoni są łagodni, ale mogę przysiąc, że Amelia wyrzuci was przez okno, jeśli zaraz nie przestaniecie – wtrącił się Terry, wskazując głową na dziewczynę. Z różdżki w jej prawej ręce sypały się syczące iskry.

– Żeby wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, najpierw ta Amelia musiałaby się nauczyć mówić – zauważył Draco i zadowolony ze swojego spostrzeżenia, wyjął swoją różdżkę, jednym machnięciem oczyścił fotel przeznaczony dla nauczyciela i rozsiadł się wygodnie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

– Testowałam cię, Draco. Jesteś pierwszym Ślizgonem, którego mam okazję poznać i chciałam zobaczyć, jak się zachowasz, jeśli się nie odezwę. To dużo mówi o człowieku – powiedziała Amelia, siadając naprzeciwko Malfoya. Patrzyła mu w oczy, jakby nie dostrzegała granicy pomiędzy nimi, takiej samej, jak pomiędzy miejscami, na których siedzieli, granicy jak między profesorem a uczniakiem.

– W takim razie mam nadzieję, że nie zdałem – odpowiedział Draco.

Ginny Weasley stała przy oknie, w pewnym oddaleniu od pozostałych. Ich głosy dobijały się do jej myśli, czuła siłę uderzenia, choć zabłądziła daleko stąd, do momentu, kiedy próbowała przekonać Harry'ego, że plan Dumbledore'a jest dobry i ma szansę się udać. Rozwinęła swój pergamin, łudząc się, że może jeśli popatrzy pod światło, dostrzeże nową wiadomość, którą dyrektor przesłał, ale której jeszcze nie potrafili odczytać. Ciche westchnienie wydobyło się z jej ust. Żadne słowa się nie pojawiały, pomimo nawoływania jej desperackich myśli.

– Na moim nadal nic – oznajmiła, odwracając się i rzuciła swój pergamin na ławkę, gdzie siedziała Amelia, bawiąca się w zamyśleniu włosami.

– U mnie też bez zmian – zakomunikował Terry. – Może to wszystko na dzisiaj, może po prostu chodziło o to, żebyśmy się poznali.

– Pewnie tak. Niepotrzebnie próbujemy doszukać się drugiego dna.

– Skoro w końcu to ustaliliśmy, to mogę już sobie pójść bez wrogich spojrzeń z waszej strony, że zdradzam „drużynę"? Muszę się zająć ciekawszymi sprawami i nieporównanie ciekawszymi ludźmi. – Draco wstał z miejsca i nie czekając na niczyją odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Tak, lepiej już sobie chodźmy – odpowiedziała Ginny z rozczarowaniem.

– Ginny, zapomniałaś pergaminu – odwróciła się Amelia. – Chwileczkę – pochyliła się nad ławką, tak, że jej twarz, zasłonięta grubymi warkoczami, zniknęła całkowicie dla stojących przy drzwiach uczniów. – Myślę, że chcielibyście to zobaczyć.

Terry podszedł do niej pierwszy i oparł dłonie o kant blatu. Po chwili wszystkie trzy głowy obserwowały coś z zainteresowaniem i Draco musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Powietrze pomiędzy leżącymi obok siebie pergaminami Ginny i Amelii wydawało się o wiele gęstsze niż w innych częściach sali, jakby przepływała tamtędy energia. Puchonka zbliżyła przedmioty do siebie i słaba poświata przybrała wyraźniejszą, bladoczerwoną barwę.

– Dołóżcie swoje – rozkazała Weasley, miała bardzo czerwoną twarz, trudno stwierdzić, czy przez emocje, czy światło płynące z pergaminów i zahaczające o końcówki jej włosów.

W momencie, kiedy liczba pergaminów wynosiła cztery, a ich kolor można było niepodważalnie nazwać czerwonym, zaczęły pojawiać się litery, tak jakby Dumbledore właśnie stał obok nich i pisał je z uśmiechem ukrytym w siwej brodzie. _Od teraz jesteście zjednoczeni._

 

***

 

„Ciekawszymi sprawami", którymi miał się zająć Draco, było rozmyślanie na temat powierzonego mu przez Czarnego Pana zadania, przy jednoczesnym unikaniu, jak ich nazwał, „nieporównanie ciekawszych ludzi". Nie chodziło o to, że towarzystwo Pansy, Blaise'a czy Greogry'ego i Vincenta mu przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się przy nich dobrze, ponieważ oni o niczym nie wiedzieli, głośno wyśmiewali się z potknięć innych i traktowali go, jakby jego pozycja wciąż była prestiżowa, przez co na chwilę sam zapominał, że już tak nie jest. Poranki i zachody słońca wyprzedzały się nieubłaganie, jakby brały udziały w niekończącym się wyścigu. Gdyby nie wyrywane kartki z kalendarza, Draco mógłby przysiąc, że na nowo przeżywa ten sam dzień, ani trochę nie zbliżając się do wypełnienia misji. Myśl o Dumbledorze budziła na jego rękach gęsią skórkę, więc postanowił skupić się na metodzie, znalezieniu sposobu i okazji, zamiast zastanawiać się nad tym, co będzie później. Wiedział, że profesor reprezentował wszystko, czym gardził jego ojciec i próbował się przekonać, że w takim razie to w porządku, to wszystko tłumaczyło i ułatwiało. Ważne, że Lucjusz zostanie uwolniony z Azkabanu, a nazwisko Malfoy odzyska swoją godność. Rzecz w tym, że z biegiem czasu kontury wspomnienia ubiegłego lata stawały się coraz mniej wyraźne, a zapach przerażenia, które czuł jeszcze, gdy pierwszego września zbliżał się do bram Hogwartu, rozmywał się, dając złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jedynie uważne spojrzenia, jakie rzucał mu Snape podczas lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, przypominały, że wszystko, co się wydarzyło, wszystko, czego obawiał się głęboko pod skórą, nie było już tylko zwykłym koszmarem. Może ta wiedza była zbyt zatrważająca do zniesienia, a może Draco po prostu bardzo nie chciał zostać sam, w każdym razie, kiedy idąc do swojego dormitorium, usłyszał kwaśny głos Pansy, ponownie odłożył wcześniejsze plany na nieokreślone w czasie „kiedy indziej".

– Trafiłaś źle czy jeszcze gorzej? – spytał, dosiadając się do dziewczyny i szturchając ją lekko w ramię. Pokój wspólny tego poranka sprawiał wrażenie nadnaturalnie sennego, codzienną krzątaninę zastąpiło marudne trajkotanie Ślizgonki i nieustające ziewnięcia Blaise'a.

– Skarżyła mi się na to przez ostatnie piętnaście minut i kiedy pomyślałem, że już nic nie powie, bo niemożliwe, by istniało więcej epitetów określających tę samą rzecz, zjawiasz się ty i pytasz o jej drużynę. Wielkie dzięki, Draco – powiedział Blaise, przerywając swój potok słów jedynie na kolejne ziewnięcie.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz! Mam w zespole tą przemądrzałą Granger! – oburzyła się Pansy. – I jakby tego było mało, to oczywiście już na pierwszym spotkaniu musiała pokazać, jaka to jest inteligentna. – Wyprostowała się i nachyliła w stronę Draco, jakby chciała się upewnić, że rozumie, co do niego mówi. – Wiesz, rozwiązała zagadkę Dumbledore'a praktycznie od razu, a później nie mogła się nadziwić, jakie to było łatwe i że można było się tego spodziewać, bo to wspaniały pomysł, uświadamiający nam, co to naprawdę znaczy współpraca, blablabla. Miałam ochotę zwymiotować na jej zadowoloną z siebie szlamowatą twarz.

Draco roześmiał się, kiedy Pansy wydała z siebie charkot wściekłości i uniosła ręce w takim geście, jakby próbowała zacisnąć je na czyjejś szyi.

– Przynajmniej możesz być pewna, że będziesz miała jeszcze na to szansę.

– Nie zapominaj też, że dzięki niej siedzisz tutaj z nami, kiedy większość wciąż głowi się nad tym, co powinni zrobić – dodał Zabini i ułożył usta na kształt przymilnego uśmiechu. Oczy Pansy zrobiły się wrogie, jakby ćwiczyła nimi zaklęcie uśmiercające.

– Z kim cię przydzielono, Blaise, że wam też poszło tak sprawnie? – spytał Draco.

– Z Lisą Turpin, tą brunetką, który siedzi niedaleko nas na zaklęciach. Gryfon i Puchon chyba są braćmi, a przynajmniej wyglądali na jednakowo nierozumnych, ale wchodząc położyli pergaminy obok siebie, więc nie musieliśmy później główkować.

– Wszyscy tak się chełpią, że udało im się dotrzeć do tego, czego oczekiwał Dumbledore, ale ja jestem rozczarowany. Ta zdrajczyni krwi Weasley aż zrobiła się cała czerwona, kiedy na pergaminach pojawiła się wiadomość.

– Jesteś w zespole z Weasleyówną, Draco? Będę prosić Salazara o opiekę nad tobą – wtrąciła Pansy.

– W każdym razie spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego, terminu następnego spotkania albo informacji na temat tego, co będziemy robić. „Od teraz jesteście zjednoczeni". Co za niedorzeczny bełkot.

– Typowe górnolotne frazesy Dumbledore'a – podsumował Blaise, jednocześnie zamykając temat, gdyż do pokoju wspólnego zaczęli się schodzić pozostali Ślizgoni. Mieli ważne miny, a ich spocone dłonie zostawiały ślady na pergaminach, które ściskali zbyt mocno i Draco pomyślał, że te „górnolotne frazesy Dumbledore'a" zdołały oszukać nawet ich.

 

***

 

Pierwsze ogólne spotkanie piąto- i szóstoklasistów odbyło się w Zakazanym Lesie cztery dni później. Był to poniedziałek. Poniedziałek jak każdy inny, pełen masy szarych ludzi i usypiających słów. Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na nich przez okno wnikliwym spojrzeniem, kiedy odchodzili wraz z Dumbledorem w chłód rześkiego poranka, pozostawiającego na liściach i trawie ślady łez. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy jest dumna i zmartwiona, czy zagniewana, że opuszczają akurat lekcje transmutacji. Uczniowie rozmawiali niedużo, najczęściej szeptem i w najbliższym gronie, lęk mieszał się na ich twarzach z zaspaniem. Dyrektor odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się na miejscu. Słońce wynurzyło się znad widnokręgu i pojawiło w jego błękitnych oczach, zahaczając również o uśmiech.

– Podejdźcie bliżej, żebyśmy się wszyscy dobrze słyszeli – powiedział. Była ich garstka, z trudem można było się naliczyć trzydziestu osób. Skuleni pod szatami i szalikami wydawali się jeszcze mniejsi. Nie mieli ze sobą różdżek. Draco trzymał się na uboczu z Pansy, Vincentem i Gregorym. Wszyscy woleli nie dołączać do swoich drużyn tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe. Jedynie Zabini stał już z Lisą Turpin; nie mówił wiele, ale kącik jego ust unosił się czasem, dyrygowany przez dźwięk słów Krukonki. – Pewnie wam trochę chłodno, co? – spytał dyrektor, kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie na tyle, że ich oddechy się mieszały. Wzdłuż tłumu przeszedł niepewny szmer, przypominający jednocześnie potwierdzenie i dławiony nerwowy śmiech. – Zaraz się rozgrzejecie. Wiecie co, zdradzę wam tajemnicę. Będziecie dzisiaj walczyć jak podczas prawdziwej bitwy. Rzucać w siebie czarami. Wszystkimi, jakie znacie, żadnych hamulców. – Głos Dumbledore'a był ciepły, bardzo różniący się od oficjalnego tonu jego przemówień przy katedrze w Wielkiej Sali i Draco pomyślał, że zachowuje się, jakby mówił do dzieci, dzieci, które mają duże okrągłe oczy i wpatrują się w ciebie z zafascynowaniem, choć nie potrafią zrozumieć, co kryje się wśród twoich myśli. – Jedyny warunek jest taki, że nie będziecie mogli używać swoich różdżek, ale tych, które dla was przygotowaliśmy – kontynuował, a przed każdym uczniem pojawiła się różdżka, dla wszystkich taka sama, dziesięciocalowa, sztywna, z dzikiego bzu. – Są one zaczarowane w ten sposób, że zostawią tylko plamę po zaklęciu, nie odczujecie żadnych jego skutków. Trafionego zawodnika nie dyskwalifikuje się od razu, pozostaje w grze tak długo, aż ostatnia osoba z jego drużyny zostanie ugodzona czarem. Będziecie wiedzieli, kiedy to się stanie, gdyż wasze różdżki przestaną słuchać poleceń. Taktykę wybieracie sami, nie rozkazuję wam, byście trzymali się razem. Możecie się osłaniać, możecie działać w pojedynkę. Teren, który macie do dyspozycji, jest oczywiście ograniczony, ściany zobaczycie już z daleka. I tak się cieszymy, że nasi przyjaciele z Zakazanego Lasu użyczyli nam tyle miejsca w gościnie. Zanim rozpoczniemy, czy macie jakieś pytania?

– Można atakować członka swojego zespołu? – zastanowiła się głośno Pansy Parkison, a kilku Ślizgonów ryknęło śmiechem, krótkim i brzmiącym prawie jak kaszlnięcie.

– To jak atakować siebie, panno Parkinson. Spodziewałem się, że to będzie jasne po pierwszym spotkaniu, jeśli prawidłowo zrozumieliście jego przesłanie i podeszliście do sprawy dojrzale – odpowiedział Dumbledore i Pansy odwróciła głowę, żeby nie widział, jak wydymają się jej obrażone policzki. Zapewne stałaby tak do końca zajęć, z zadartym nosem znajdującym się wyżej niż pogardliwie spuszczone powieki, gdyby nie nić tkliwości płynąca ze strony Draco i ogień rozbawienia w jego lodowych oczach, który zapalił również jej oczy.

Dyrektor nakazał, by ustawili się w grupach i wspólnie ustalili strategię lub, w niektórych przypadkach, przynajmniej poinformowali pozostałych członków, jaką strategię postanowili obrać. Nie miało trwać to dłużej niż kilka minut. Draco dał znać Bootowi, Weasley i Fittleworth, że oczywiście działa sam. Przez cały czas stał obok nich, ale nie słuchał, o czym rozmawiają. Zamiast tego, szeptając cicho do swojej tymczasowej różdżki, rozglądał się po tłumie, ciekawy, jak prezentują się pozostałe zespoły. Nachylali się do siebie z gorączkowymi poleceniami na ustach, a ich policzki upodobniły się do wschodzącego właśnie słońca. Dzieli się myślami, zadaniami, funkcjami, jakby już od fundamentów źle zrozumieli koncepcję Dumbledore'a, by nie dzielić się, ale jednoczyć. Z zapełniającego powietrze chaosu wyróżniała się stanowcza sylwetka Pottera. Mówił szybko i jednocześnie spokojnie, spychając wszystkie emocje w nerwowe ruchy ręki, którą starał się odgonić wiatr ze swoich włosów. Draco zacisnął zęby. Wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy dostrzegł obok Gryfona pochyloną postać Teodora Notta. Stał bokiem, więc Draco mógł dokładnie widzieć, jak spija słowa wychodzące z jego ust i nagle bardzo zapragnął, by ta żałosna zabawa już się zaczęła.

– Już czas – ogłosił Dumbledore. – Różdżki każdej drużyny zostawiają po zaklęciach inną barwę, także nie będziecie ani anonimowi i niedocenieni, ani bezkarni. Macie dwie minuty, by zniknąć z głównego pola rażenia.

Draco biegł, słysząc w głowie odliczanie dyrektora. Czuł, jak mrowienie w jego palcach i przyspieszony oddech zagłuszają w nim wszystkie odgłosy z zewnątrz, że przestaje zwracać uwagę na stopy uderzające o twarde podłoże czy krzyczące do siebie głosy. Wtargnął w głąb lasu, tak jak inni kilka sekund przed nim czy po nim, rozglądając się za miejscem do ukrycia. Zobaczył na pagórku upadły pień drzewa, porośnięty mchem i grzybami, i pomyślał, że mógłby schować się tam, poczekać, bezpiecznie obserwując otoczenie i ostatecznie dorwać Pottera w momencie, kiedy ten będzie prawie pewny, że wygrywa. Był już blisko, kolorowe czary latające obok jego głowy zdawały się świadomie go omijać, jakby wiedziały, że tym razem nikt nie może mu przeszkodzić. Jednak właśnie wtedy, gdy mógł mieć wszystko na wyciągnięcie różdżki, zdarzyło się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. W miejscu, które miało posłużyć mu za kryjówkę, ktoś już kucał. Była to dziewczyna, drobna, o bardzo błękitnych oczach. Przystanął w pół kroku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądają one jak oczy Dumbledore'a tego poranka; ta myśl wstrząsnęła jego całym ciałem. Powoli wycelował w nią różdżką, tak, żeby przypadkiem nie widziała, jak trzęsie mu się ręka i chciał krzyknąć jednocześnie „Expeliarmus" i „Avada Kedavra", i po prostu krzyczeć z frustracji, ale miał w głowie jedynie szum. Zanim zdążył go uporządkować, coś rozprysnęło się na jego szacie, rozjaśniając jej czarny kolor pomarańczową poświatą, taką samą, jaką dostrzegł w tej chwili na szatach dziewczyny. Magiczny przedmiot w jego rękach gasł, pozbawiony mocy, co oznaczało, że wszyscy z jego drużyny zostali już trafieni. Usłyszał za sobą śmiech i odgłos przybijanej piątki; to Potter i Nott z zadowolonymi minami i pozbawionymi śladów po zaklęciu ubraniami wracali na polanę. Poprawka: czyli _wszyscy_ zostali już trafieni. To był koniec.

– No, no, nie zajęło wam to nawet dziesięciu minut. Gdybym o tym wiedział, nie kazałbym wam wałęsać się ze mną po Zakazanym Lesie tak wcześnie rano – powiedział Albus Dumbledore; wraz z nim już ostatni uczniowie wychodzili zza drzew ze zwieszonymi głowami. Pansy kłóciła się o coś głośno z Ginny Weasley. – Chciałbym serdecznie pogratulować panom Potterowi i Nottowi oraz pozostałym członkom ich drużyny, tak bezprecedensowej przewagi nie widziałem jeszcze w żadnym roczniku. – Gromkie brawa dyrektora spotkały się z ciszą gapiących się w ziemię spojrzeń. Brwi Dumbledore'a zbliżyły się do siebie ze zmartwienia, chłonąc ich ponurą reakcję. – Nie pozwólcie, by gniew i zazdrość zabroniły wam stać prosto – zaczął. – Właśnie po to tu jesteśmy, żebyście nabrali doświadczenia i wprawy, by wasza prawdziwa bitwa nie skończyła się po dziesięciu minutach. Walczymy tu o wasze życia, nie dla tytułów, zaszczytów czy sławy. Wiem, że to trudne, ale wyrażam szczerą nadzieję, że to przemyślicie i zrozumiecie.

Teraz próbował mówić do nich jak do dorosłych, choć przecież byli tylko dziećmi bawiącymi się w wojnę. Wypowiadał wielkie słowa, które brzmiały majestatycznie, a miały sprawić, że łatwiej będzie im umrzeć lub zabić. Manipulował ich, by nie widzieli ataków, ale zabawę, grę opartą na konkurencji, obrzucali się nawzajem zaklęciami, zapominając, że za kolorowymi plamami kryje się cień. Przecież to tylko ćwiczenia, tylko ćwiczenia…

Właśnie w ten sposób próbował uspokoić się Draco podczas powrotu do zamku. To tylko ćwiczenia, tylko głupie ćwiczenia, powtarzał sobie w myślach, choć jego serce wciąż dudniło trochę zbyt gwałtowanie, próbując dopasować się do szybkich kroków Gregory'ego i Vincenta. Zażenowanie i stres ogrzewały jego policzki. Nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, że stracił kontrolę, chociaż były to tylko głupie ćwiczenia. Wystarczył jeden impuls, jedna myśl, by wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Poczuł lepki pot na wewnętrznej stronie swoich dłoni na samo wspomnienie nieznajomej dziewczyny. Szukał jej później w tłumie i okazało się, że należy do drużyny o rok młodszego Ślizgona, z którym rzadko rozmawiał. Tak jak pamiętał, była bardzo niska, ale jej oczy były zwyczajne, bardziej szare niż niebieskie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego wcześniej na jej widok przyszła mu na myśl postać dyrektora, dlaczego widział go tak intensywnie, jakby to on przed nim stał. Wtedy nie były to zwykłe ćwiczenia, tylko _ten_ moment, moment, w którym miał wykonać swoje zadanie, kiedy był tylko on i Dumbledore, i szept Czarnego Pana na jego przedramieniu, tak jak gdyby to jego usta miały wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, a nie Dracona.

Sale lekcyjne i głosy nauczycieli zmieniały się wraz z położeniem słońca. Draco instynktownie przemierzał korytarze i trafiał do odpowiednich klas, wyciągał zeszyt i wydawało mu się, że notuje polecenia profesorów, choć naprawdę tylko podpierał ręką podbródek, a pióro leżało między jego palcami w nienaturalnej pozycji.

– Posiekajcie korzeń waleriany zanim wrzucicie go do wywaru – powiedział Slughorn.

– Wiecie, czym jest zaklęcie Patronusa? – pojawiło się pytanie profesora Flitwicka jakiś czas później lub wcześniej.

– To przez tę szlamę – skarżyła się Pansy, a Greg i Vincent narzekali na zbyt słabe różdżki, choć nikt ich nie słuchał.

Rzeczywistość zmieniała kolejność, gubiła ciąg przyczynowo–skutkowy i jedyne, czego Draco był pewien, to to, że już wiedział. Trzymał tę myśl kurczowo w dłoni, na wypadek gdyby znajdował się we śnie i zaraz wszystko miało ulecieć, i rozprysnąć się o ścianę. Już wiedział, jak zabić Dumbledore'a.

 

***

 

Pod koniec tygodnia, kiedy czuł w sobie jakąś ciszę i pewność, postanowił odezwać się do matki. Przeglądnął pobieżnie listy, które przysyłała mu od początku września, pełne zmartwień i niepokojów o niego. Pierwsze litery na pożółkłym pergaminie, nakreślone tym samym piórem, którym odrabiał zadania domowe, ułożyły się w wyraz przeprosin, że tak długo nie dawał znaku życia, chociaż naprawdę wcale nie było mu przykro. Dodał, żeby się o niego nie martwiła, gdyż ma plan i poradzi sobie sam. Chciał napisać coś jeszcze, cokolwiek, co nie brzmiałoby tak oficjalnie, jakby pisał do kogoś obcego, co sprawiłoby, że matka naprawdę by w niego uwierzyła. Lecz tlące się w nim złość i wyrzuty podszeptywały, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia, bo była to wyłącznie jego sprawa, a stanie się wyłącznie jego zasługą.

W sowiarnii natknął się na Teodora Notta, głaszczącego po pyszczku płomykówkę o bardzo jaskrawych piórach. Udawszy, że go nie widzi, podszedł do klatek z huczącymi i spożywającymi swoje zdobycze sowami. Wszystkie z nich były otwarte, dając złudną obietnicę wolności. Zagwizdał dwa razy, najpierw długo wypuszczając powietrze, a potem układając usta w idealną literkę „o" i po chwili nadleciała do niego sowa śnieżna. Nie usiadła mu na ramieniu. Wiedziała, że tego nie lubi i wciąż machała skrzydłami, kiedy przywiązywał jej list do nóżki.

– Zanieś go mojej matce – rozkazał. Sowa odleciała, nie czekając na żaden przysmak ani gest życzliwości z jego strony. Przez chwilę spoglądał, jak oddala się od zamku, aż została tylko białą plamą na tle wieczornego nieba, po czym odwrócił się, by wrócić do lochów.

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco? – spytał Nott, zachodząc mu drogę. Miał zmartwiony głos, ale zacięte spojrzenie. Draco bezskutecznie próbował ominąć jego krępującą ruchy sylwetkę i pytania, które z siebie wypluwał z irytującą troską, nieprzystającą Ślizgonowi. – Dlaczego nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć? Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Coś ukrywasz. Jesteś jakiś inny od początku tego roku. Dlaczego nawet nie spojrzysz mi w oczy?! – krzyknął, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę i złapał Malfoya za ramię. Mocno niebieskie oczy podniosły się na niego z nienawiścią w tym samym momencie, co głogowa różdżka, którą przyłożył do jego gardła. Dłoń Notta bezwiednie ześlizgnęła się z karku Draco.

– Nie mów do mnie, nie dotykaj mnie i nigdy więcej nie stawaj mi na drodze – wyszeptał Draco, drażniąc różdżką grdykę Ślizgona. – Nie istniejesz dla mnie, rozumiesz? I lepiej nie przypominaj mi o swoim istnieniu, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym wydał ciebie i twojego cholernego ojca Czarnemu Panu.

I odszedł, zostawiając go o wiele mniej przerażonego niżby sobie tego życzył. Kiedy zbiegał po schodach, przyszło mu na myśl, że Dumbledore musiał bardzo dogłębnie analizować charaktery poszczególnych uczniów, skoro przydzielił Notta do drużyny akurat z Potterem.

 

***

 

Podczas następnego miesiąca pergaminy piąto- i szóstoklasistów zamigotały tylko raz, ponownie na lekcji transmutacji z profesor McGonagall. Nauczycielka wytłumaczyła im, że wcale nie muszą pędzić do swoich dormitoriów, by zobaczyć wiadomość od dyrektora. Co prawda, te pergaminy, tak samo jak ludzie, nie reagowały na zaklęcie przywołujące, ale materializowały się przed właścicielem, jeśli ten poprosił je w odpowiedni sposób i nie zapomniał pstryknąć palcami. Draco pomyślał, że działa to w podobny sposób, jak ze służącymi. Jednak zanim to się stało, zanim po raz drugi zmierzali w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, by spotkać się z Dumbledorem i zostać poddanym kolejnej próbie, minęło wiele monotonnych i bardzo nużących dni. Słońce pojawiało się coraz rzadziej, zwykle tylko po to, by musnąć promieniami jesienne liście, pływające po powierzchni jeziora. Niektórzy uczniowie wychodzili popołudniami na błonia i odpoczywali na wilgotnej trawie, starając się wtedy spotykać w grupach, do których przydzielił ich dyrektor. Jedną z takich osób był Blaise Zabini, widocznie zafascynowany osobowością Lisy Turpin, czego Draco w żadnym stopniu nie rozumiał, ani tym bardziej, popierał. Kręcił tylko z pobłażaniem głową, kiedy Blaise wracał do pokoju wspólnego przesiąknięty chłodnym powietrzem i zapachem obcego domu. Zwykle był wtedy w dziwnym nastroju i nie odpowiadał na zaczepki Pansy, ale następnego ranka wszystko wracało do normy, więc Draco uznał, że nie ma się czym przejmować, gdyż Blaise nie postradał jeszcze zmysłów, a Krukonka nie zdołała wywiercić mu w głowie tolerancyjnych zapędów. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Draconowi zdecydowanie brakowało czasu, by zacząć się tym przejmować. Starał się brać aktywny udział w lekcjach, by nie stracić pozycji najlepszego ucznia wśród szóstoklasistów (w rankingu, który nie uwzględniał szlam, w tym zajmującej pozycję lidera Hermiony Granger). Uczył się często w pokoju wspólnym, wraz z podręcznikami zajmując całą ciemnozieloną sofę, znajdującą się najbliżej kominka. Po pewnym czasie Ślizgoni zaczęli specjalnie zostawiać to miejsce wolne, w razie gdyby Draco poczuł chęć, by wyjść ze swojego dormitorium i poddać się studiowaniu zadań domowych razem z nimi. Nie tylko kiwali mu głową na powitanie, ale rozmawiali z nim tak jak kiedyś, trochę kłócąc się, a trochę wyśmiewając z kompromitujących sytuacji, spotykających zawodników na treningach quidditcha, z których Draco zrezygnował, powodując wielką żałobę w domu Slytherina. Traktowali go dobrze i miał zamiar wziąć to pod uwagę, i wstawić się za nimi, _kiedyś_ , kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Powoli zdawali się zapominać, że Lucjusz Malfoy wciąż znajdował się w Azkabanie, a jego sponiewierała matka gościła w rezydencji Malfoyów Czarnego Pana. Czasami, kiedy wszystko było tak jak dawniej, Draco też o tym zapominał i śmiał się głośno z Grega i Vincenta, opowiadających głupie kawały. Lecz później zamykał się w swoim dormitorium i czytywał listy od Narcyzy, sztywne i oszczędne w słowach, i przypominał sobie, że nie było tak jak dawniej. Nie odpisał więcej na żaden z nich.

Realizację swojego planu traktował jak wypełnianie zadania domowego, długoterminowego, wymagającego i zadanego tylko jemu. Założenie było proste. Podczas następnej bitwy ćwiczeniowej w Zakazanym Lesie, kiedy wszyscy będą pochłonięci swoimi strategiami, Draco pobiegnie do Dumbledore'a, krzycząc, że Pansy została trafiona prawdziwym zaklęciem. Odciągnie dyrektora w miejsce, gdzie pole ochronne Hogwartu już nie sięga i gdy ten pochyli się nad ranną dziewczyną, zaatakuje go czarem usypiającym z własnej różdżki i wezwie pozostałych śmierciożerców, po czym wraz z nimi i bezwładnym ciałem Dumbledore'a przeteleportuje się do rezydencji Malfoyów. Po dłuższym namyśle stwierdził, że czar usypiający to za mało, że Czarny Pan oczekuje od niego więcej i musi spełnić jego wymagania, jeśli chce zasłużyć na przywrócenie chwały swojemu nazwisku i przyczynić się do uwolnienia ojca z Azkabanu. Pomysł na użycie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci nieświadomie podsunął mu profesor Slughorn podczas jednej z lekcji. Sposób przygotowania Draconowi udało się znaleźć w starym podręczniku do eliksirów, gnieżdżącym się pomiędzy równie opasłymi i pokrytymi kurzem tomami w szkolnej bibliotece. Ze zdobyciem składników było trochę trudniej. Nie poniżył się do tego, by poprosić o pomoc Severusa, lecz kiedy upewnił się, że nauczyciel jest zajęty spożywaniem kolacji w Wielkiej Sali i wydawaniem ponurych mruknięć w stronę zmuszającej go do rozmowy profesor Sprout, udał się do jego gabinetu. Pośród równiutko poukładanych flakoników w końcu znalazł to, czego potrzebował. Tujon, roślina typu asfodelus ze skupiskiem białych kwiatów u szczytu łodygi, piołun i korzeń waleriany. Z chęcią wysłałby po to Grega lub Vincenta, ale nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział cokolwiek o jego zadaniu. Zresztą, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadną pomyłkę, a w rękach tej dwójki Ślizgonów skończyłoby się to zapewne przekręceniem nazw ingrediencji lub stłuczeniem któregoś z flakoników. Prawdopodobnie Snape i tak zdał sobie sprawę z kradzieży, jednak nie zgłosił jej nikomu, co oznaczało, że domyślił się, czyja to sprawka. Jedynie wciąż rzucał Draconowi przeciągłe spojrzenia na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią. Raz czy dwa próbował go zatrzymać po zajęciach, ale Draco zawsze był tym, który wychodził z klasy pierwszy, ignorując oficjalne wezwania profesora.

Eliksir warzył w Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy w zeszłym roku szkolnym odkrył, gdzie odbywają się spotkania Gwardii Dumblredore'a, nie wiedział zbyt wiele o tym pomieszczeniu. Co prawda, jako dziecko natknął się na wzmianki o nim w książkach na temat Hogwartu, jednak zawsze pod inną, nieokreśloną nazwą, więc uznał je za zwykłe dyrdymały. Spytał o Pokój Życzeń matkę, jeszcze zanim t o się stało, zanim przestali rozmawiać i patrzeć na siebie inaczej niż z wyrzutem, a oczy Narcyzy uśmiechnęły się wtedy, może do niego, a może do wspomnienia, które się przed nimi pojawiło. Nie zdradziła mu, o czym myślała, jedynie uświadomiła, w jaki sposób może wykorzystać pokój do swoich celów. Kiedy pierwszy raz pojawiły się przed nim niepozorne, drewniane drzwi z kołatką w kształcie gargulca, nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie za nimi tyle sekretów, w ciągu dziesięcioleci odkładanych przez minione pokolenia. Odwiedzał Pokój Życzeń kilka razy w tygodniu, nie częściej niż wymagał tego od niego sposób przygotowania, nakazujący drobno posiekać korzeń waleriany czy zamieszać miksturę czterokrotnie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Nie wychodził od razu po skończeniu pracy. Lubił przyglądać się pozostawionym tam przedmiotom, które milczały uparcie, a jednak sprawiały wrażenie, że jeśli je dotknie, zaczną palić się wspomnieniami. Przestał się bać, że ktoś go tu nakryje. Nawet jeśli tak by się stało, trudno byłoby mu zgadnąć, z jakiego powodu tu przychodził, która historia należała do niego.

W szkole Wywar Żywej Śmierci był uważany za środek łagodzący ból lub wywołujący utratę przytomności. Uczniowie nie znali jego innego zastosowania, mylnie wierząc, że nazwa specjalnie wprowadza w błąd. By uzyskać poważniejsze skutki, jak długotrwałe omdlenie, uszkodzenie mózgu czy nawet śmierć, należało go warzyć w trochę bardziej skomplikowany sposób, trwający od czterech do pięciu tygodni, aż uzyska idealnie czarną barwę i gładką konsystencję. Właśnie tym zajmował się Draco. Odmierzał składniki z perfekcyjną dokładnością, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co się stanie, kiedy nadejdzie moment, w którym będzie musiał go użyć. Planował, że poda go Dumbledore'owi w ilości przekraczającej normę, ale nie zbyt dużej, na wypadek gdyby Czarny Pan chciał przywrócić mu świadomość i przekazać kilka słów, kryjących w sobie groźbę, której dyrektor nie zdąży już zmienić przed swoją śmiercią. Ale to miało się zdarzyć kiedyś, w nieokreślonej jeszcze przyszłości, którą spokojna teraźniejszość wymazywała z jego umysłu. Ważne, że teraz jego plan był sprecyzowany i wydawał się prosty do zrealizowania, myślał więc o nim jak najrzadziej.

Dzień, w którym po raz kolejny zamigotały pergaminy piąto- i szóstoklasistów, był szesnastym dniem warzenia eliksiru. Draco usłyszał przyzywający głos w swojej głowie akurat wtedy, kiedy wsypywał zgniecione listki piołunu do mikstury, przez pośpiech prawie zrzucając kilka na podłogę. Przywołał pergamin zgodnie ze wskazówkami profesor McGonagall. Błyszczące litery patrzyły na niego z pytaniem: _Czy potrafisz dotknąć ognia?_ Tylko tyle, to była cała wiadomość. Gdy dołączył do reszty, zdał sobie sprawę, że miny zgromadzonych przed szkołą uczniów odzwierciedlają jego odczucia. Tym razem bezzwłocznie ustawili się w grupach, by przedyskutować w drodze do Zakazanego Lasu, co mogła oznaczać podpowiedź Dumbledore'a. Nawet Pansy, choć z nieco cierpiętniczą miną, szła w towarzystwie Hermiony Granger, więc Draco, nie mając innego wyboru, dołączył do swojego zespołu.

– Zaklęcia wyczarowujące wodę są przecież proste, a dzięki nim łatwo pozbędziemy się ognia – dziwił się właśnie Terry Boot, kiedy Draco zrównał się z nimi krokiem.

– Konieczność ich użycia byłoby wytłumaczalna, no nie wiem, w drugiej klasie, ale nie u nas. Nie wierzę, że o to chodzi – powiedziała Ginny Weasley, a jej nos zmarszczył się odrobinę. Wiatr rozwiewał jej rude włosy, zasłaniając co chwilę sylwetkę idącej obok Amelii Fittleworth. Puchonka milczała, jej zaciśnięte zęby uwidaczniały wysuniętą górną wargę, przez którą wiecznie wyglądała na naburmuszoną.

– Może początkowe zadania nie mają wymagać od nas specjalnego wysiłku.

– Jeśli masz na myśli wysiłek intelektualny, to nie liczyłbym na nikogo, kto pochodzi z domu zaczynającego się na „Huffle", a kończącego na „puff" lub którego nazwa określająca rymuje się z „Bufon" – wtrącił się Draco z irytująco dumnym ze swojego dowcipu uśmiechem.

– „Gryfon" i „bufon" to dość słaby rym, jak na kogoś z tak ponadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami jak te, za których posiadacza się uważasz, Malfoy – odgryzła się Ginny.

Polana w środku Zakazanego Lasu była pusta i dziwnie cicha. Wyjący wiatr, który jeszcze przed chwilą bezlitośnie drażnił ich policzki, nagle ustał, jakby ukołysany do snu uspokajającym falowaniem między koronami drzew. Szorstkie pnie zdawały się ich obserwować, ukryte za rysami przybierającej rozmaite kształty kory i czekać, aż któreś z nich zacznie krzyczeć, przerażone tym nienaturalnym spokojem. Uczniowie spoglądali po sobie i choć nie odzywali się, ich oczy pytały, dlaczego nie czekał tu na nich Dumbledore. Właśnie w tym momencie, kiedy nieświadomie zbliżyli się do siebie, wokół nich wybuchły płomienie ognia i jak wcześniej oczekiwały tego drzewa, kilka osób zaczęło krzyczeć. Kłęby dymu wznosiły się do szarego nieba i przesłaniały im widok na cokolwiek, co znajdowało się poza zasięgiem strzelających ciepłem iskier.

– Pamiętajcie, że to tylko zadanie… Dumbledore uprzedził nas przecież, że będą one wyglądały w taki sposób, niespodziewany i wymagający improwizacji – powiedział ktoś i jego słowa rozniosły się z ust do ust. Zespoły znów ustawiły się osobno, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwoliła im ograniczona przestrzeń. Niektórzy zaczęli dyskutować, inni od razu rzucać zaklęcia, które próżnym echem odbijały się od ognistej ściany. Wytryskująca z różdżek woda, czy wyczarowywane podmuchy powietrza, nie sprawiały wrogiemu żywiołowi najmniejszej szkody. Ktoś spróbował przywołać swoją miotłę, by uciec z pułapki górą, ponad buchającymi płomieniami, ale wyglądało na to, że żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie wyjść poza bańkę, w której się znaleźli. Z każdą mijającą minutą coraz więcej osób siadało na ziemi i ze zrezygnowaniem i lękiem podpierało brodę lub przytulało głowę do kolan.

– Następnym razem musimy spytać, jak mamy dać znać, kiedy będziemy chcieli się poddać – powiedział Terry Boot, wzdychając ciężko.

– W tych ćwiczeniach chodzi właśnie o to, żeby oduczyć chodzenia na łatwiznę i poddawania się momentalnie, jak wydarzenia przybiorą trochę bardziej skomplikowany obrót – odpowiedziała Amelia, która jako jedna z nielicznych wciąż stała, głowiąc się nad rozwiązaniem. Pod wpływem żaru jej włosy zrobiły się sztywne i potarganymi strąkami wychodziły z wcześniej gładkich warkoczów.

– Jesteśmy zamknięci w bańce ognia i dymu, bez dostępu do jedzenia ani picia, i co najgorsza, skazani na swoje towarzystwo na nie wiadomo jak długo, to nazywasz „trochę bardziej skomplikowanym obrotem wydarzeń"? – zadrwił Draco, jego usta podniosły się z szyderstwem równocześnie z brwiami.

– Przynajmniej staram się pomóc, a nie tylko narzekać, w odróżnieniu od niektórych!

– Bo stanie i udawanie, że ma się o czymś pojęcie, na pewno zbawi nasze dusze.

Amelia fuknęła ze złości, a jej górna warga wydęła się jeszcze bardziej i Draco pomyślał, że wygląda naprawdę żałośnie, kiedy jest zagniewana. Nie odezwała się już. Przycupnęła tylko obok siedzącego po turecku Terry'ego Boota, który sięgnął za pazuchę szaty, wyciągnął pergamin od Dumbledore'a, po czym rozwinął go. Ginny Weasley zaglądnęła mu przez ramię.

– Moglibyśmy chociaż dostać jakąś wskazówkę, skoro minęło już tyle czasu, a my wciąż jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia! – Rozgoryczony, cisnął pergamin obok siebie.

– Poczekaj. – Ginny Weasley sięgnęła po niego. – Przecież dostaliśmy wskazówkę. „Czy potrafisz dotknąć ognia?" – przeczytała na głos. – To nawet więcej niż wskazówka!

– Co masz na myśli?

– To zachęta, bodziec do działania. Wydaje mi się, że mamy traktować to pytanie dosłownie. Nikt tu nie mówi o sposobie pozbycia się ognia, ugaszenia go ani pokonania. – Czerwień otaczających ich płomieni zrobiła się bardzo widoczna na jej policzkach. – Pytają nas, czy potrafimy go dotknąć, jakby próbowali sprawić, byśmy to sprawdzili!

– Może masz rację, ale kto podejmie takie ryzyko? – spytał Terry racjonalnie, a Weasley wstała z miejsca i zaczęła iść w kierunku ognistej ściany, najpierw bardzo powoli, potem z coraz większą pewnością, tak wielką, że teraz, nawet jakby dopadły ją wątpliwości, nie zdążyłaby zahamować przed wejściem w ogień.

Obserwujący ją uczniowie wstrzymali oddech, kiedy jej czerwone włosy zlały się z czerwonymi płomieniami. Odwróciła się do nich i uśmiechnęła, chociaż powinna wrzeszczeć z bólu.

– To tylko iluzja, widzicie? – krzyknęła i wyciągnęła do nich rękę, wciąż bladą i pokrytą piegami, bez najmniejszego śladu oparzenia. Przeszła na drugą stronę i wszyscy zaczęli podnosić się z miejsc, jedni z ciekawością i dumą, inni dalej naznaczeni niedowierzaniem. Ale w tym momencie ogień zgasł i zza dymu zaczęła wyłaniać się coraz wyraźniejsza sylwetka Dumbledore'a, kierującego rytmiczne klaśnięcia w stronę Ginny Weasley.

– Gratuluję niekonwencjonalnego sposobu myślenia, wyobraźni i przede wszystkim odwagi, panno Weasley. Nie tylko udało ci się wpaść na poprawne rozwiązanie, ale również podjęłaś ryzyko, by wcielić je w życie, wierząc w słuszność swojej idei, ale nie narażając przy tym na niebezpieczeństwo nikogo innego. To się ceni.

Przez polanę przebiegł huk oklasków, do którego dołączyły odgłosy budzących się ze snu zwierząt leśnych.

– Myślę, że wszyscy się zgadzamy, że drużyna Ginny zasługuje na nagrodę za jej postawę. Podejdźcie, proszę.

Draco z wyższością szczerzył zęby w stronę skandującego tłumu. Odpowiedział kiwnięciem głową na zapalczywe gesty ze strony Pansy, jednak, gdy zbliżył się do dyrektora, spuścił wzrok na przygniatające trawę buty Terry'ego.

– O kolejnych zajęciach zostaniecie poinformowani wcześniej niż pozostali. Oczywiście, nie muszę przypominać, że nie wolno wam nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Poza tym, dostaniecie również informacje, co może wam się przydać i rady, w jaki sposób i w jakim czasie tego użyć. – Dumbledore uścisnął dłoń po kolei każdemu z nich i pozwolił im odejść. Przez całą drogę do zamku Draco nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego rękę dyrektor przytrzymał odrobinę dłużej.

 

***

 

Dziewiątego listopada Wywar Żywej Śmierci wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak ten z ilustracji w podręczniku. Płatki białych kwiatów korzenia asfodelusa, czyli ostatni składnik eliksiru, zdawały się zgnić w locie od samych oparów, jeszcze zanim zdążyły dotknąć idealnie czarnej i gładkiej powierzchni mikstury. Draco wyciągnął flakonik, napełnił go ostrożnie i schował do kieszeni szaty. Tym razem wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń bardzo szybko, pozostawiając go równie obcym, jaki był wtedy, gdy go odnalazł. Satysfakcja i samozadowolenie, które powinien odczuwać, nie potrafiły się wydostać przez rosnącą w jego gardle gulę. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy mijający go na korytarzach ludzie dostrzegają wypukłe miejsce na jego szacie i doskonale wiedzą, co tam ukrywa. Flakonik nagle zaczął mu niewyobrażalnie ciążyć.

Wiadomość o kolejnych zajęciach w Zakazanym Lesie przyszła dwa dni wcześniej. Draco nie pojawił się na umówionym spotkaniu swojej grupy, ale Terry Boot przekazał mu szeptem podczas lekcji historii magii, co bez niego wydedukowali. Dumbledore zaplanował, by w tę sobotę odbyła się jeszcze jedna bitwa ćwiczeniowa. Przysłał im też dziwnie brzmiące zaklęcie. Draco nie słuchał podekscytowanego głosu Krukona, który tłumaczył mu, jakie jest jego zastosowanie. Zamiast tego, wpatrywał się przez okno w skąpane deszczem błonia i dym wydobywający się z komina chatki Hagrida, pozostawiający na niebie szare kształty. Wraz ze słowami Terry'ego, coraz mocniej zaciskał palce na ukrytym w szacie flakoniku, który wciąż przy sobie nosił.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – warknął, odrobinę zbyt głośno, kiedy nie mógł już znieść rozdrażnienia wypełniającego jego gardło. Wstał i wyszedł z sali, odprowadzany zdzwionymi spojrzeniami zebranych uczniów. Profesor Binns, zastanawiający się głośno, czy bunt centaurów wybuchł w roku 1743, czy w 1744, wtedy co powstanie trytońskie, zdawał się wcale nie zauważać rozpętanego w klasie zamieszania.

Swoje dormitorium Draco opuścił dopiero w sobotę. Wcześniej odpowiadał jedynie pukającym trzy razy długo i raz krótko skrzatom, którym rozkazał przynosić sobie jedzenie. Na prowokacyjne pytania Zabiniego ani zmartwione spojrzenia Pansy nie reagował. Jednak, gdy znaleźli się na polanie Zakazanego Lasu, a dyrektor dał znak, że rozpoczyna zawody, działające na identycznych zasadach, co poprzednie, pociągnął Ślizgonkę za sobą, biegnąc w przeciwnym kierunku niż pozostali.

– Pamiętasz, co mówiłem w pociągu w drodze do Hogwartu? Pamiętasz, Pansy? O Czarnym Panie i tym, że mogę mu się przydać? – wyszeptał, z desperacją głośniejszą niż sam jego głos, jak już ukryli się za skupiskiem drzew. – Skoncentruj się.

– Tak, pamiętam, ale dlaczego pytasz o to teraz?

Draco przymknął powieki. Nie potrafił patrzeć na troskę w jej oczach.

– Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

– C-co?

Stała pośród drzew, z tą krótką spódniczką w zielono-srebrną kratkę, spuszczonymi zakolanówkami i niezapiętymi guzikami płaszcza, odsłaniającymi jej dekolt, bardzo niepasująca do otoczenia i bardzo nieświadoma. Przypomniał sobie, jak pocałował ją w piątej klasie po jednym ze spotkań Brygady Inkwizycyjnej.

– Zaatakuję cię teraz, ale nic złego ci się nie stanie. Sprowadzę od razu Dumbledore'a, żeby ci pomógł – wytłumaczył. Mówił bardzo szybko, nie biorąc przerwy na oddech. – Zabrałem dzisiaj ze sobą własną różdżkę, dlatego zaklęcie będzie prawdziwe. Naprawdę nie chcę cię zranić, wiesz to, prawda? Po prostu… muszę coś zrobić. I tylko ty jesteś w stanie mi pomóc.

– Co się dzieje, Draco? – Pansy otworzyła usta i już ich nie zamknęła.

– Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Zresztą, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, choćbym chciał. Pozwól mi… pozwól mi to zrobić.

– Będziesz musiał mi to zrekompensować, Draconie Malfoyu. I tym razem się nie wymigasz – uśmiechnęła się, dając mu przyzwolenie, ale wciąż wyglądała, jakby było jej zimno.

– _Everte statum_ – wyszeptał, bez zwłoki celując w jej postać swoją różdżką, po czym schował ją za pazuchę szaty i zaczął biec w kierunku dyrektora. Nie odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał plask, jaki wydało jej odrzucone ciało przy starciu z podłożem.

Nie był pewny, czy szum zapełniający jego głowę niczym stado mrówek, wydawał hulający między koronami drzew wiatr, czy krew krążąca w jego żyłach tak szybko, jakby próbowała wyprzedzić go w biegu. Na szczęście Dumbledore stał sam, niedaleko od miejsca, gdzie zostawił Pansy. Profesorze, profesorze, wołał, a może tylko myślał tak desperacko, aż ten zwrócił na niego uwagę.

– Coś się stało Pansy, ja nie wiem… Coś poszło nie tak, profesorze. Ona potrzebuje pomocy. Niech pan pójdzie ze mną – powiedział błagalnym tonem, schylając się, by zaczerpnąć oddech i uspokoić drżące kolana, a brwi Dumbledore'a zmarszczyły się ze strachu. Zerwał się natychmiast i pobiegł w kierunku, który wskazał mu Draco. Szata ciągnęła się za nim jak cień.

Draco ruszył jego śladami, trochę wolniej niż wcześniej, jakby bał się, że jeśli spróbuje wykonać następny krok, ziemia rozstąpi się pod nim i wciągnie go do środka. Czuł mrowienie w opuszkach palców, kiedy ponownie wymieniał ćwiczeniową różdżkę na prawdziwą, przez cały czas schowaną za pazuchą jego czarnej szaty. Musnął też flakonik z Wywarem Żywej Śmierci, chcąc upewnić się, że nie zniknął, że wciąż tam jest, że to już nadszedł ten moment, w którym będzie musiał go użyć. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, a jednocześnie w zwolnionym tempie. Coś w jego środku nieustannie krzyczało, że nie był gotowy, nie potrafił tego zrobić, nie chciał tego zrobić. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce i zobaczył sylwetkę profesora, zdecydowanie zbyt chudą i zbyt pomarszczoną, pochylającą się nad ciałem Pansy, nie potrafił już uspokoić charczącego oddechu.

– Z panną Parkinson wszystko w porządku. Mówiła, że potknęła się i uderzyła w głowę, a ty niepotrzebnie się zdenerwowałeś, myśląc, że zadziałał na nią twój czar. Teraz zasnęła. Różdżki ćwiczeniowe są zabezpieczone, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że to nie twoja wina, ale cieszy mnie troska, jaką okazujesz w stosunku do koleżanki – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. Nie wstawał ani nie obracał się, jakby na coś czekał. – Nie chcesz jej zobaczyć, Draco? – dodał, po chwili milczenia i Ślizgon zdał sobie sprawę, że dyrektor wiedział. Wiedział, że Draco stał teraz kilka metrów od niego, trzymając w ręku wycelowaną różdżkę, która dygotała mimowolnie, tak jak gdyby wciąż nie potrafiła obrać celu.

– To jasne dla nas obu, że skrzywdzenie jej nie było twoją intencją. Nie jesteś taki.

– Nie wiesz, jaki jestem! Nic o mnie nie wiesz! – Nie od razu dotarło do niego, że krzyczy, próbując wydostać z siebie ciężar, który przygniatał mu klatkę piersiową. Był już tak blisko, tak blisko! Niemalże słyszał szept zaklęcia, w który jego usta nie potrafiły się ułożyć. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się wizja, jak ciągnie bezwładne ciało Dumbledore'a poza pole ochronne Hogwartu, wlewa truciznę do jego sinych ust, które poddają mu się bez walki, wzywa śmierciożerców i teleportuje się wraz z nimi do Malfoy Manor. Czarny Pan przyjąłby go wtedy niczym swoją prawą rękę, jak dawniej Lucjusza i nagrodził obficie za jego zasługę. Draco potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się marzenia sprzed swoich powiek, ostrzejszego i wyraźniejszego niż rzeczywistość, i skupić się na tym, co musiał zrobić.

W tym czasie Dumbledore, widocznie zmęczony przyjętą pozycją, podciągnął jedną nogę, by oprzeć na niej dłonie i wstać z klęczek. Przez ten niby nic nie znaczący ruch Draco poczuł, że czas mu się skończył, że jeśli nie zaatakuje teraz, ta jedyna szansa na chwałę i tryumf minie bezpowrotnie. Panika zalała jego ciało i nie słyszał nawet, co mówi, a jednak jego wargi ułożyły się w słowo „Insomnus" i miał już tylko nadzieję, że udało mu się utrzymać wyprostowaną rękę. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i upadł na ziemię, szloch wydarł się z jego płuc, prawie uniemożliwiając oddychanie. Jak przez mgłę ujrzał Teodora Notta, który rzucił zaklęcie w tym samym momencie, co on, a ich czary wpadły na siebie, przegrywając i dominując, aż wytrysnęły strzelistymi iskrami gdzieś w prawo, daleko od profesora Dumbledore'a, ale gdzie przez przypadek znalazł się ktoś inny, nadbiegający właśnie z drugiej strony lasu.

 

***

 

Luna Lovegood spędziła w Szpitalu św. Munga cztery dni. Pomimo znakomitych zdolności leczniczych pani Pomfrey, dyrekcja nie zgodziła się podjąć ryzyka, by dziewczyna została w Hogwarcie, nie w przypadku tak zawiłego pochodzenia czaru. Zaklęcia wysłane z różdżek pana Malfoya i pana Notta, zderzając się, utworzyły całkiem nowe, którego powikłań nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć. Po trafieniu nim, Krukonka leżała zdrętwiała i trupio sina, jakby była martwa od wielu godzin. Początkowo dawano jej niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. Podczas kolacji w Wielkiej Sali Albus Dumbledore ogłosił, że wydarzenia tego dnia doszły do skutku przez przypadek i zwykłą pomyłkę, a co za tym idzie, nie należało nikogo obarczać winą. Wytłumaczył również, iż nikt z grona pedagogicznego nie wziął pod uwagę możliwości niezamierzonego zetknięcia się ze sobą dwóch czarów o różnych działaniach ani konsekwencji, jakie za tym następowały. Pan Malfoy i pan Nott nie mieli na celu skrzywdzenia nikogo, zgodnie z obowiązującymi zasadami używając na zajęciach swoich ćwiczeniowych, a nie prawdziwych różdżek, więc nie zostaną ukarani w żaden sposób.

Napięcie nie opuszczało ciała Dracona, a nerwowość, którą krył podczas dnia za maską wyższości i pogardy, w nocy rozlewała się w jego głowie, sprawiając, że topił się we własnych myślach i nie potrafił zasnąć ze strachu, że jeśli choć na chwilę pozwoli sobie stracić kontrolę, udusi się we śnie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Dumbledore skłamał na temat różdżki, jakiej używał, nie wydał go, choć Draco właśnie po to przyszedł tego dnia na zajęcia, nie tylko by zranić, ale by popełnić morderstwo. Przenikał korytarzami jak duch, wtapiając się w rzucane przez ogień pochodni cienie, jakby był jednym z nich. Rzadko kiedy się odzywał. Rozmowa z kimkolwiek napawała go wstrętem i odrazą, i poczuciem, że nie może już tu dłużej być. Ślizgoni ignorowali go, znudzeni jego ciągłym niezadowoleniem i zadzieraniem nosa, lub rzucali obraźliwe docinki w jego stronę, demonstrując swoje wyrzuty, że przez niego inni uczniowie znów patrzyli na dom Slytherina jak na wylęgarnię przyszłych zabójców. Wszystko było nie tak, jak powinno. Wieczorami Draco nadsłuchiwał zbliżających się do jego dormitorium kroków, ale dyrektor nie przychodził. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na niego uwagi, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby o niczym nie wiedział i Draco naprawdę nic już z tego nie pojmował. Siadywał na bujanym fotelu, kołysząc się równocześnie z falami smaganego przez wiatr jeziora, które widział przez okna dormitorium, podciągał rękaw koszuli i wpatrywał się w znak na swoim przedramieniu tak długo, aż nauczył się na pamięć jego każdej kreski, każdego odcienia czerni. Myślał o ojcu i o tym, że musiał jak najszybciej zacząć wszystko od nowa, żeby Czarny Pan nie dowiedział się o jego porażce, ale nie miał pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać, teraz, kiedy Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę z jego działań. Problem stanowiła też ta Lovegood. Martwił o to, co będzie, jeśli nie wyzdrowieje albo co będzie, jeśli wyzdrowieje i zdradzi, że Draco rzucił zaklęcie z prawdziwej różdżki, bo przecież musiała to zauważyć, musiała…

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chciałeś to zrobić, Draco. Nie krzyw się tak, dobrze wiesz co… – Nott złapał go za nadgarstek któregoś dnia po zajęciach obrony przez czarną magią, kiedy pozostali uczniowie wyszli już z lochów i z westchnieniem ulgi zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali, a ich twarze przyozdabiały uśmiechy na myśl o czekających ich przysmakach. – Opamiętaj się, to już nie jest zabawa.

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie nie dotykał – wysyczał Draco, wyrywając się gwałtownie. Nott miał spocone ręce i włosy nieobcinane tak dawno, że zahaczały o jego ciemne oczy, teraz twarde i nieruchome. Może wyglądałby nawet surowo, gdyby nie jego chuda, rozciągnięta sylwetka i podłużna twarz, stanowiące dość komiczny całokształt. – I jeśli próbujesz mi grozić, miej na uwadze to, że ja groziłem ci pierwszy. A teraz dodatkowo wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny.

– Przeszkadzam wam w czymś, chłopcy? – przerwał im profesor Snape, otwierając drzwi swojej klasy i wpychając między nich swój nos. – Jak mniemam zauważyliście, że lekcja już się skończyła, więc radzę wykorzystać przerwę obiadową, zamiast urządzać sobie pogaduszki pod moim gabinetem.

Ślizgoni patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby nie od razu dotarło do nich pojawienie się Snape'a.

– Racja, profesorze – odezwał się w końcu Draco i odszedł, zanim Severus zdążył otoczyć go ramieniem i schować pod płaszczem swojej kruczej szaty, by wydobyć z niego wszystkie sekrety, potępić z powodu przegranej i nazwać głupcem.

Wielka Sala była tego dnia szara i pochmurna, chociaż dopiero minęło południe. Z sufitu lały się strumienie deszczu, znikające w pewnym momencie, jakby napotkały na swej drodze niewidzialnego, połykającego krople potwora. Duchy latały tu i ówdzie, śmiejąc się głośno i roznosząc srebrzystą mgiełkę. Pomimo ponurego wyglądu, wnętrze było ciepłe i pełne szwędających się uczniów. Większość z nich dyskutowała o czymś z ożywieniem, przerywając co jakiś czas, by wpakować do buzi garść pieczonych ziemniaczków. Niektórzy, rozłożywszy podręczniki między półmiskami z jedzeniem, czego profesor McGonagall tyle razy prosiła, by zaprzestać, odrabiali zadania domowe i pisali referaty, brudząc kartki pergaminów tłustymi palcami. Inni jedynie spoglądali po sobie z dziwnymi, zdezorientowanymi minami. Draco nie od razu zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Najpierw spojrzał w stronę stolika Ślizgonów, chcąc sprawdzić, czy Pansy na pewno przy nim nie siedziała. Nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co się działo pomiędzy stołami Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu, dokładnie naprzeciwko miejsca, gdzie stał, kilka kroków obok głównego wejścia. Zza sylwetki opierającego się o jedno z krzeseł Harry'ego Pottera, wyłaniało się oblicze Luny Lovegood, wciąż chorobliwie blade i przyozdobione cieniami wyraźniejszymi od jej białych włosów. Nie mógł słyszeć, o czym ze sobą rozmawiali, a jednak na ich widok poczuł, jakby niebo Wielkiej Sali zwaliło mu się na głowę. Wnętrze jego klatki piersiowej zamarło przygniecione ciężarem gruzów, by po chwili zatłuc gwałtownie, ale regularnie, jak tykająca bomba, odliczająca czas do eksplozji. Wtedy Potter odwrócił się, popatrzył mu prosto w oczy i Draco pomyślał, że na pewno to usłyszał. Nie odwracając wzroku, poluzował krawat na swojej szyi, by w końcu móc ponownie normalnie oddychać, cofnął się parę kroków i pospiesznie wyszedł z sali, zanim jej kontury zaczęły tracić dla niego ostrość.

Łzy gnieździły się w jego gardle tak szybko, że prawie nie nadążał ich połykać. Czuł na karku krople potu, mnożące się pod natarczywymi spojrzeniami postaci z wiszących na ścianach portretów, które oglądały się za nim i głośno komentowały niestosowność jego zachowania. „Za moich czasów uczniowie nie mogli wychodzić ze wspólnego posiłku, kiedy tylko im się podobało i szwendać się po zamku, robiąc nie wiadomo co", powiedział mężczyzna z dwoma podbródkami. Zapięte guziki eleganckiego surduta ściskały jego szyję, malując na policzkach wielkie wypieki. Draco go nie usłyszał, chociaż zdawało mu się, że wszystko czuł wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Wtargnął do toalety dla chłopców na drugim piętrze, jakby to właśnie tam znajdowało się coś, co mogło mu w pomóc w wyrwaniu się z sideł upokorzenia, porażki i zguby, która go czekała. Zacisnął dłonie na umywalce i pochylił się nad nią nisko. Nie potrafił powstrzymać dygotania swojego ciała. Nie myślał już o Lovegood, o tym, że jeśli się wygada, wszystko stracone, nie myślał nawet o rodzicach. W jego głowie krążył jedynie obraz Czarnego Pana. Jego wężowe oczy obserwowały go, chociaż był tak daleko stąd. Draco dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że łzy ciekną mu po twarzy i skapują do brudnej umywalki. Miał wrażenie, że w jego gardle siedzi coś obcego i że zaraz zwymiotuje. Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, jakby mogło mu to pomóc zmyć z siebie rozczarowanie i gorycz, i strach, przede wszystkim strach. Nagle poczuł, że nie był sam, powietrze się zagęściło, a mięśnie na jego plecach napięły, próbując obronić się przed czyjąś nieproszoną obecnością. Spojrzał w lustro i ponad swoim ramieniem zobaczył Harry'ego Pottera. Myśli w jego głowie uporządkowały się niczym banalna układanka. Do tej pory myślał, że jedynymi osobami, wiedzącymi, co planował zrobić, był Dumbledore i Nott, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z szczegółów, które wcześniej pomijał, podejrzliwych spojrzeń, jakie rzucał mu Potter w Wielkiej Sali, na korytarzach, podczas zajęć, nieustającego wrażenia, że ktoś go śledzi, kiedy wybierał się do Pokoju Życzeń. Wspomnienia powróciły do niego niczym uderzenie w twarz. Tego dnia, kiedy próbował zabić Dumbledore'a, Teodor Nott nie powtrzymał go sam. Towarzyszył mu Potter.

Draco obrócił się w miejscu, dobywając różdżki. Jego zaklęcie chybiło Gryfona o parę cali, roztrzaskując lampę wiszącą na ścianie za jego plecami. Zahamował czar, który próbował rzucić Potter, po czym ponownie machnął różdżką, a metalowy kosz na śmieci eksplodował. Jakieś zaklęcie odbiło się od ściany tuż za jego uchem i roztrzaskało rezerwuar; woda popłynęła po posadzce. Kiedy Potter poślizgnął się, Draco skumulował w dłoni całą wypełniającą go nienawiść i frustrację, i chciał krzyknąć „Crucio", ale Gryfon go uprzedził.

– _SECTUMSEMPRA_! – ryknął Potter z podłogi. Draco w jednej sekundzie pomyślał, że chłopak wyglądał jak szaleniec, z tą nieopisaną dzikością w oczach, przekrzywionymi okularami i rozczochranymi włosami, a potem poczuł, jak coś rozrywa jego ciało, jakby ktoś ciął go na odlew niewidzialnym mieczem. Zachwiał się do tyłu i z głośnym chlupnięciem upadł na zalaną wodą posadzkę, wypuszczając różdżkę z ręki. Jęk niekontrolowanie wydobył się z jego ust, kiedy błądził dłońmi po szacie, próbując usunąć to, co go torturowało. Jego ręce zrobiły się lepkie i brudne od krwi i poczuł, jakby zaraz miał upaść, chociaż przecież leżał. Potter zadyszał nad jego głową.

– Nie… ja nie…

Musiał być bardzo blisko, bo Draco słyszał go wyraźnie, chociaż szeptał. Chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się zamknął, że przecież osiągnął to, czego pragnął, więc niech skończy skamleć albo niech sprawi, żeby to coś przestało, bo ciało Malfoya rozsypywało się jak piasek i wiedział, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie.

– Nie… Ja nie chciałem… Draco, ja nie chciałem. Obudź się, obudź się... – mówił gorączkowo, coraz bardziej chrobotliwym głosem. Ślizgon miał przymknięte powieki i już się nie poruszał, wszystko w jego wnętrzu płonęło ogniem.

– MORDERSTWO! MORDERSTWO! W ŁAZIENCE! MORDERSTWO! – zapiszczał w jego głowie dziewczęcy głos, zanim upadł w ciemność.

 

***

 

Kiedy się obudził, było mu miękko i ciepło. Bał się, że jeśli się poruszy, wypełniająca go cisza zniknie, dlatego leżał, nie zmieniając pozycji. Wpatrywał się w barwne plamy wnętrza swoich powiek i pierwszy raz od dawna nie myślał o niczym. Prawdopodobnie to trochę płytszy oddech lub fakt, że mocniej zacisnął oczy, zdradził, że już nie śpi i ktoś w pokoju chrząknął.

Severus Snape stał bokiem do niego, obserwując powiększające się i pękające okręgi na tafli jeziora, o którą niespokojnie bębniły spadające z nieba krople deszczu. Zza pasma tłustych włosów widać mu było jedynie nos. Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że znajdują się w jego własnym dormitorium i pomyślał, że profesor tu nie pasował i nie powinien tu być, ale to nie wystarczyło, by mężczyzna zniknął. Wciąż stał uparcie tam, gdzie przed chwilą i milczał, jakby chciał zrobić Draconowi na złość.

Ślizgon spróbował usiąść i mimowolny stęk wypadł mu z ust.

– Wyleczyłem rany, które zadał ci Potter, ale obawiam się, że blizny pozostaną – odezwał się Snape. Jego głos brzmiał ponuro i przypominał pogodę za oknem. Dopiero wtedy Draco przypomniał sobie, co się stało. Przez koszulkę dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej. Poczuł chłód, choć był pewny, że odnajdzie na swojej dłoni zgliszcza pożaru. – Z przykrością muszą przyznać, że jestem tobą rozczarowany, Draco – kontynuował profesor. – Przez ostatnie miesiące przymykałem oko na twoje zachowania, dawałem ci wolną rękę, wierząc w twój rozsądek, a ty odpłacasz się za to czymś tak infantylnym i szczeniackim. Masz szczęście, że tylko ja byłem świadkiem dzisiejszego incydentu. Po wydarzeniach z Luną Lovegood lepiej dla ciebie, żeby żaden inny nauczyciel się o tym nie dowiedział.

– A co z Potterem? – spytał Draco. Brwi profesora przybrały postać równych kresek, ale kiedy odpowiadał, jego głos nie wyrażał zdziwienia.

– Zająłem się nim już. Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Jeśli nie chcesz rozczarować Czarnego Pana bardziej niż już to zrobiłeś, radzę ci wysłuchać moich rad i współpracować. Wystarczająco namieszałeś, próbując bawić się w dorosłego.

– Czarny Pan mnie wybrał! To moje zadanie i nikt cię nie prosił, żebyś się wtrącał! – wrzasnął Draco, jakby wierzył, że krzyk wystarczy, by zwalczyć duszącą się w nim złość.

– Gdyby nie ja, wyleciałbyś ze szkoły już dzisiaj, jeśli nie wcześniej. I jeśli sądzisz, że Czarny Pan przyjąłby cię do siebie z wyciągniętymi ramionami po takiej porażce, to tylko dowodzi, jak wielkim głupcem jesteś.

– Poradzę sobie bez twojej pomocy.

– Próbujesz przekonać mnie czy siebie? – spytał profesor. Nie patrzył na Malfoya, przyglądał się tytułom jego poukładanych na półce książek, a one zdawały się oddawać spojrzenie. – Posłuchaj mnie Draco, bo możliwe, że znam jedyne wyjście, jakie ci pozostało. Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu jutro, po wieczornych zajęciach. Do tego czasu uda mi się przekonać Czarnego Pana, że pomimo drobnych komplikacji, twoje zadanie zostanie wykonane – powiedział, odczekał chwilę, a kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Ślizgon nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć, spojrzał na niego z czymś bardzo dziwnym w oczach i wyszedł z pokoju, jakby rozmowa pomiędzy nimi nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim głucho i nagle Draco znalazł się sam w ciszy, która sprawiała, że bardzo chciał krzyczeć. Wstał z łóżka, wyciągnął pergamin i zaczął pisać list do matki, pełen chaosu, frustracji i wyrzutów. Wydawał się nie mieć kontroli nad słowami wypełzającymi spod jego pióra. Wiedział jedynie, że nie wytrzyma tego dłużej, przebywania tutaj, w Hogwarcie, wśród oskarżających spojrzeń i szeptania po kątach, ciągłej dezorientacji i niepewności. Wypełnienie zadania, bez pomocy czy z pomocą Snape'a, wydawało mu się teraz czymś niemożliwym. „Zabierz mnie stąd. Musisz mnie stąd zabrać", pisał z rosnącą desperacją. Nie mógł tu zostać, ale nie miał też gdzie pójść. Rezydencja Malfoyów nie była już jego domem, była siedzibą Czarnego Pana, nieprzyjazną i nieprzystępną. Zabicie Dumbledore'a miało być proste i zmienić wszystko, problem w tym, że wcześniej Draco słyszał o śmierci jedynie z ust ojca i z artykułów w gazetach czytanych przez matkę, sam jeszcze nigdy nie podchodził tak blisko niej.

 

***

 

Sowa rodu Malfoyów przyniosła odpowiedź od Narcyzy kilka godzin później. Zapadał zmierzch. Chociaż niebo było jeszcze jasne, świat poniżej konarów drzew przybrał pochłaniającą światło nieokreśloną barwę, w której ginęły wszystkie kolory. " _Znalazłam wyjście,_ pisała Narcyza _, znalazłam sposób, dzięki któremu uda nam się uciec, wszystkim. Ojcu także. Zaczniemy nowe życie. Wytłumaczę ci wszystko, jak się spotkamy. Nałóż na siebie zaklęcie niewykrywalności i czekaj dziś o północy przed bramą Hogwartu. Obiecuję, że teraz wszystko się ułoży. Tylko przyjdź_." Brakowało podpisu, ale Draco wiedział, że to list od matki. Poznawał jej charakter pisma i woń jej perfum, pachnących jak dzieciństwo. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy tej nocy ucieknie z zamku. Było tak, jakby ta decyzja została podjęta już dawno temu, jakby ucieczka stanowiła jedyne możliwe zakończenie.

Tego dnia, swojego ostatniego dnia w Hogwarcie, również nie przyszedł na kolację. Czuł wstręt na myśl o jedzeniu i zakrytych uśmiechem twarzach tych, których spotkałby w Wielkiej Sali. Przechadzał się w kółko po swoim dormitorium, myśląc, czy powinien coś spakować. W końcu zdecydował się pozostawić wszystko tak, jak było, jakby jutro znowu miał się tu obudzić w towarzystwie oblegających regał z półkami książek i nieruchomego bujanego fotela, zakrytego szatą i krawatem Slytherinu. Ściągnął ubranie, by przebrać się w coś cieplejszego. Spodziewał się, że noc będzie chłodna, pozbawiona snu i trwająca nie wiadomo jak długo. Dopiero wtedy zauważył blizny pokrywającego jego ciało. Były bledsze od jego skóry, prawie przezroczyste, jakby powoli zaczynał rozpływać się w powietrzu. Patrzył na nie i przypomniał sobie o Potterze. Nienawiść powróciła do niego, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że już zawsze będzie nosił na sobie cząstkę jego różdżki, ale tym razem czuł ją inaczej niż kiedykolwiek, niczym połączenie gniewu i poczucia winy. Żałował, że żadne z jego zaklęć nie trafiło Gryfona. Jednak pamiętał też, jak brzmiał jego zmartwiony głos i desperacki szept, układający się w imię Dracona, kiedy bezwładnie leżał na posadzce, brudząc krwią wylewającą się z pękniętego rezerwuaru wodę i to wspomnienie sprawiło, że poczuł się bardzo, bardzo dziwnie.

Wyszedł z zamku kwadrans przed północą, bez słowa pożegnania. Szkoła pogrążona była we śnie, a chrapanie postaci ze zdobiących ściany portretów niosło się echem po korytarzach, którymi podążał. Nie napotkał nikogo na swojej drodze, chociaż wcale się nie starał, by przejść niezauważonym. Było mu wszystko jedno, po prostu chciał wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej. Dębowe drzwi pożegnały go ciężkim skrzypnięciem i mroźne powietrze nocy podrażniło jego nozdrza, torując sobie ścieżkę do płuc. Księżyc świecił jasno, sprawiając, że jeśli by wytężyć wzrok, można było dostrzec kontury pola ochronnego otaczającego Hogwart. Jednak Draco tego nie widział, patrzył tylko pod nogi, dopóki nie znalazł się za bramą zamku.

Ktoś już tam czekał. Zakapturzona postać stała tyłem do niego. Jej peleryna była czarna i wtapiała się w mrok, cienie pozbawionych liści drzew tańczyły na niej ponuro. Draco przystanął i po kilku oddechach ciszy postać odwróciła się. Spod przykrytych kapturem włosów, tak samo jasnych jak te, które widział w lustrze, patrzyła na niego twarz Lucjusza Malfoya. Miał wyraźne cienie pod oczami i wystające kości policzkowe, tak ostre, jakby w każdej chwili mogły przeciąć mu skórę. Głębokie zmarszczki zasłaniały dawne wyrafinowanie i pańskość.

– Ojcze? – spytał Draco z zamarłym sercem w gardle. – Ojcze, co tutaj robisz?

– Witaj, Draco. Przyszedłem do ciebie – powiedział Lucjusz. Jego głos brzmiał inaczej niż to zapamiętał.

– Jak ci się udało wydostać z Azkabanu?

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, pokręcił jedynie głową i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Rękaw jego szaty osunął się odrobinę, odsłaniając część Mrocznego Znaku.

– Jest z tobą matka? –spytał Draco, z trudem odwracając od niego wzrok i rozglądając się wokoło.

– Matka?

– Tak – odpowiedział Ślizgon niepewnie. – Miałem się z nią tu spotkać.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z cieniem jakiegoś szaleństwa na twarzy, którego Draco nie potrafił nazwać, i powiedział:

– Ależ Draco, twoja matka nie żyje.

Coś pękło w jego klatce piersiowej i miał wrażenie, że zaraz poczuje w przełyku krew zamiast śliny.

– Co? Nie, nie… Przysłała mi dzisiaj list. Prosiła, żebym tutaj przyszedł…

– Ona nie żyje – powtórzył Lucjusz, ale Draco go nie słuchał.

– Pisała, że znalazła wyjście, że wszystko się ułoży, że uciekniemy... Wszyscy razem. Że będziemy znów rodziną… – wyrzucał z siebie słowa z coraz większą nerwowością, próbując wysuszyć chłodnymi palcami wilgoć na wnętrzu swoich dłoni.

– Narcyza jest martwa już od kilku dni. Ja ją zabiłem.

– Nie wiesz, co mówisz, ojcze. Nie wierzę w to... To nie… to _nie może_ być prawda.

– Czarny Pan powiedział, że muszę to zrobić, jeśli chcę wyjść z Azkabanu… Sam do mnie przyszedł. Nie poznałem go od razu, myślałem, że jest kolejnym z moich majaków... Ale był prawdziwy. Przyszedł i obiecał, że mnie uwolni, rozumiesz? Że mnie zabierze od tego krzyku i jęków, i szumu w mojej głowie... Nieustannej obecności _ich_ , przez którą chciałem wyrwać sobie żyły z nadgarstków... Jakbym ciągle śnił ten sam koszmar i nigdy się nie budził... Musiałem uciec od tego szaleństwa i Czarny Pan dał mi taką szansę. Zdecydował, że jestem godzien, by ją dostać. Życie za życie, sprawiedliwy układ. A ja się zgodziłem. – Lucjusz westchnął. Trwało to tyle, co trzy uderzenia serca Dracona.

– Ale po co to wszystko? – wychrypiał, mrużąc oczy, żeby powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy. – Dlaczego ktoś odpowiedział na mój list, udając matkę? Dlaczego ty jesteś tutaj?

– Czarny Pan mnie przysłał. Sprawdzał twoją lojalność, sprawdzał, czy spróbujesz uciec, jeśli nastanie taka możliwość... Obawiam się, że nie będzie zbyt zadowolony, kiedy złożę mu raport – powiedział Lucjusz. Jego głos był suchy i mechaniczny, jakby nigdy nie miał syna, a chłód nocnego powietrza odbijał się w jego oczach. Okrył się szczelniej peleryną i dodał, zanim zniknął, rozmywając się w mroku jak zły sen: – Zostajesz w Hogwarcie, Draco. I robisz to, co do ciebie należy albo powielisz los swojej matki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ważne: w opowiadaniu występują dwa fragmenty "Księcia Półkrwi", przerobione przeze mnie tak, by przedstawiały sytuację z punktu widzenia Draco.
> 
> Opowiadanie jest zakończone, dla ułatwienia zostanie opublikowane w trzech częściach. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wyrażenie w komentarzu opinii i każdy pozostawiony kudos. Nie trzeba mieć do tego konta.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy rozpłynął się w chłodzie nocnego powietrza, Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił wszystko.

Szaleństwo zabrało mu ojca i schronienie w kościstych ramionach matki, wraz ze śmiercią której również Malfoy Manor przestało być miejscem, gdzie mógł wrócić i schować się. Przestało być jego domem. Został kompletnie sam i już nie miał dokąd uciec przed narzuconym mu przez Voldemorta zadaniem. Wiedział, że jeśli chce uratować siebie, musi zamordować Dumbledore'a.

Kiedy udało mu się wyrównać oddech, skierował się z powrotem w stronę Hogwartu, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby upaść na kolana i skomleć jak pies, aż wszystkie gładkie i miękkie powierzchnie w jego wnętrzu zamieniłyby się w skalne rumowisko.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Dumbledore stał oparty o framugę wejściowych drzwi, jakby na niego czekał.

– A jednak wróciłeś – powiedział serdecznie. Wyglądał bardzo zwyczajnie, ze swoją nocną szatą w brudnoszarym kolorze i kryjącym się w brodzie uśmiechem. Zbyt zwyczajnie i spokojnie, tak jak gdyby wszystko było w porządku. I nagle Draconowi zaczęło się wydawać, że ktoś krzyczy w jego głowie, a skumulowana w przełyku bezsilność wydarła się z jego piersi spazmatycznym szlochem. Nie upadł jednak, chociaż ugięły się pod nim nogi; to dyrektor podbiegł do niego i wziął go pod ramię, pozwalając, by Ślizgon wsparł na nim cały ciężar, który trzymał w sobie tak długo.

– On ją zabił, on ją zabił… – powtarzał w kółko Draco, krztusząc się łzami. Dumbledore mówił do niego, prowadząc go do zamku, ale głos dyrektora brzmiał zbyt spokojnie w porównaniu do szumu w jego głowie, przez co gubił znaczenie słów, jeszcze zanim docierały do jego uszu. Korytarze ciągnęły się jak aleje labiryntu i miał wrażenie, że zaraz natrafią na ślepą uliczkę i rozbiją się o ścianę. Zacisnął więc powieki, najmocniej jak mógł, czekając aż pojawią się na nich gwiazdy i wpadną mu do źrenic jak piasek.

Kiedy długi czas później w końcu udało mu się otworzyć oczy, leżał zwinięty na żółtym jak cytrynowe dropsy fotelu w gabinecie dyrektora, z nogami podciągniętymi do podbródka i wilgotnymi od płaczu policzkami. Albus Dumbledore siedział naprzeciwko niego, w zamyśleniu gładząc palcami brodę.

– Dzień dobry, Draco... Jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, mimo że do poranka pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Chciałbyś może napić się herbaty? – spytał dyrektor. Uprzejmością głosu próbował zamaskować troskę na swojej twarzy.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

– Pozwól więc, że ja sobie zrobię. – Wyczarował przed sobą dzbanek w kwieciste wzory i niewielką filiżankę, białą, z ognistym uchwytem przypominającym pióro feniksa. – To moja ulubiona – dodał, gdy z naczynia zaczęła unosić się ciepła para o cynamonowym zapachu. – Teraz, jeśli chcesz, możesz mi opowiedzieć, co się stało.

I Draco opowiedział, nieskładanie i chaotycznie, mieszając kolejność wydarzeń. Coś z boku jego głowy szeptało, że jutro będzie tego żałował, ale uparcie ignorował ten głos, wypowiadając głoski wyraźniej i z większym naciskiem. Czuł w sobie obojętność, jakby wszystko, co mówił, dotyczyło kogoś obcego i nie wiedział dokładnie, po co to robił. Ale, choć w jego słowach dominował strach, nie potrafił pozbyć się też nutki dumy, wywołanej przez to, że tyle osiągnął, tak daleko zaszedł, zanim wszystko posypało się niczym zamek z piasku. Nie wiedział, czy Dumbledore ją słyszał.

Gdy skończył, dyrektor milczał długo, aż pierwsze promienie świtu wpadły bladą łuną przez okno, oświetlając drewniany regał wypełniony czarodziejskimi szkatułkami, plamiastymi jajami salamandry, mikroskopami, lunetami, książkami o zakurzonych okładkach i innymi osobliwymi przedmiotami.

– Widzisz, Draco? Nie jest za późno. Jest jeszcze bardzo wcześnie – powiedział wtedy. – Nie potrafię przywrócić życia twojej matce, czego bardzo żałuję. Ale teraz masz wybór i wszystko zależy od ciebie. Oczywiście, nie będziemy cię próbować powstrzymywać przed odejściem. Jednak, jeśli zostaniesz w Hogwarcie, zapewnimy ci tu bezpieczeństwo, to mogę obiecać. 

\- Wolałbym... myślę, że wolałbym raczej zostać.

\- Ogromnie mnie to cieszy. W takim razie, trzeba zrobić wszystko, żeby Lord Voldemort jak najdłużej nie wiedział, że przeszedłeś na naszą stronę. Koniecznie musisz uczęszczać na zajęcia do profesora Snape'a. Będzie uczył cię oklumencji. Mniemam, że wiesz, co to za dziedzina magii?

– Do Snape'a? – Draco zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się na fotelu w kierunku rozmówcy. – Ale on pracuje dla Czarnego Pana... Jest podwójnym agentem...

– Tak się składa, że ufam profesorowi Snape'owi – odparł dyrektor grzecznie, ale z naciskiem. – To jedyne wyjście, żebyś nie musiał opuszczać szkoły. W ten sposób nauczysz się chronić swój umysł przed możliwą próbą jego penetracji ze strony Voldemorta. Wymagam tego, gdyż nabywszy tę umiejętność, zabezpieczysz nie tylko siebie, zabezpieczysz nas wszystkich, a wiesz, jak ważne jest dla mnie, by zapewnić ochronę moim uczniom.

\- W porządku, niech będzie... Zrobię to.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i wstał.

– Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony i pewnie chcesz już zostać sam. Wróć do siebie, odpocznij... Oczywiście, jesteś dzisiaj zwolniony z lekcji. Jeśli zechcesz, skrzaty przyniosą ci jedzenie w czasie przerwy obiadowej. Jednak wolałbym, żebyś udał się na posiłek do Wielkiej Sali. Potrzebujesz teraz towarzystwa, nieważne jak bardzo byś temu zaprzeczał.

Draco zasłonił dłonią ziewnięcie, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo chciało mu się spać, i podniósł się z fotela. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że wszystko wokół było tak stabilne jak wczoraj, jak gdyby wydarzenia tej nocy wcale nie doprowadziły do rozpadu wszechświata.

– Chcesz, żebym cię odprowadził? - spytał dyrektor, otwierając przed nim drzwi. Miał w głosie zmartwienie i współczucie tak wyraźne, że szyję Dracona ogarnęło zażenowanie.

– Dam sobie radę. W końcu znam drogę lepiej od pana – odpowiedział, starając się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy. Nie podziękował, ale skinął Dumbledore'owi głową, zanim wyszedł na cichy, wciąż pogrążony we śnie korytarz.

  
***

  
Śniła mu się matka, łagodna i dystyngowana. Miała na twarzy uśmiech, taki, jaki zapamiętał z dzieciństwa, pozbawiony cienia wywołanego zamknięciem Lucjusza za kratami celi w Azkabanie i przyjęciem przez Dracona Mrocznego Znaku. Obudził się z pewnością, że Narcyza żyje. Jednak z chwilą, gdy podniósł powieki i spojrzał na zielone ściany swojego dormitorium, a zielone ściany spojrzały na niego, ta pewność się rozwiała. Przypomniał sobie wtedy wszystko, co zdarzyło się minionej nocy i zapiekły go policzki.

Ubrał się w elegancką koszulę, zapinając guziki na nadgarstkach, by ukryć Mroczny Znak, i starannie ułożył włosy. Niebo za oknem było równie szare, co jezioro, więc nie potrafił stwierdzić, która jest godzina. Miał tylko nadzieję, że kolacja się jeszcze nie skończyła. Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu był pusty, jedynie postacie z gobelinów kłóciły się ze sobą podniesionymi głosami. Umilkły na chwilę i spojrzały na niego podejrzliwie, gdy przechodził koło nich, jakby obawiały się, że zamierza podsłuchiwać.

W wejściu do Wielkiej Sali minął się z chmarą uczniów z różnych domów, którzy, napełniwszy żołądki, rozchodzili się do swoich części zamku. Przy stole Slytherinu zostało już niewiele osób. Usiadł na brzegu, z dala od śmiejącej się głośno grupy szóstoklasistów, wśród których rozpoznawał donośne brzmienie głosu Pansy Parkinson. Natychmiast pojawiły się przed nim czysty talerz i sztućce. Poczuł zapach smażonej potrawki mięsnej z makaronem i ślinka napłynęła mu do ust. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jadł nic od wczorajszego południa.

Ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i widelec wypadł mu z ręki, z głuchym dźwiękiem spadając na podłogę.

– Ee, cześć, nie chcę ci zawracać głowy, bo... Nie gadamy dużo ostatnio, ale tylko chciałem powiedzieć… to znaczy chcieliśmy, obaj z Vincem, powiedzieć, że nam przykro – odezwał się Goyle, a stojący obok Crabbe pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, potwierdzając słowa Ślizgona. – No wiesz, z powodu twojej matki… I ojca. Kiepsko wyszło.

Draco wstał, odsuwając gwałtownie krzesło. Trzeszczący dźwięk poniósł się między stolikami Wielkiej Sali.

– Czy wszyscy wiedzą już o morderstwie dokonanym przez mojego ojca?! – zagrzmiał, a Gregory i Vincent spuścili głowy. Zupełnie jak w dzieciństwie.

– Dyrektor zawsze mówi… Przecież zawsze mówi otwarcie, jak wtedy, gdy ten Puchon zginął... i o ataku na ministerstwo… – plątał się Goyle.

– Ale kto powiedział, że ktokolwiek ma wiedzieć cokolwiek o mojej rodzinie?!

– Nie histeryzuj, Draco – zwrócił mu uwagę ktoś z jego prawej strony. – Niby dlaczego uważasz, że mielibyście zostać potraktowani w wyjątkowy sposób?

– Nie rozmawiam teraz z tobą – odburknął Draco, ledwie zaszczycając spojrzeniem wydęte wargi Zabiniego i jego skrzyżowane ręce.

– Ale my z tobą tak – dołączyła się Pansy.

Okrążyli go tak, żeby nie mógł się wydostać.

– Czyżby? To zdradźcie mi, skoro Dumbledore uświadomił was już o śmierci mojej matki i wyjściu ojca z Azkabanu, czy powiedział też, skąd o tym wszystkim wie? Czy powiedział wam o mnie? – wypluwał z siebie słowa, nie kontrolując topiącej go od środka złości. Ślizgoni spojrzeli po sobie z konsternacją. Jedynie Blaise wciąż patrzył mu twardo w oczy. – No właśnie. Tak myślałem. Nic nie wiecie, więc nie zachowujcie się, jakby było inaczej i zejdźcie mi z drogi.

– Oh, przestań, Draco. To już nie jest nawet śmieszne – oznajmiła Pansy, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach. – Najpierw prosisz mnie, żebym naraziła dla ciebie życie, a potem bez żadnego wyjaśnienia przestajesz się odzywać i złościsz się, jak ktokolwiek cię zagada... O co ci właściwie chodzi?!

– Nie narażałaś dla mnie cholernego życia!

– Nieważne.... Mam tego dość. To, że kogoś straciłeś, nie upoważnia cię do tego, by traktować wszystkich pozostałych, jakby byli nikim.

– Zawsze ich tak traktowałem. Może tego nie zauważyłaś, bo nie byłaś jedną z tych osób.

Zapadło milczenie, wypełnione jedynie przelatującymi między nimi iskrami. Oczy Pansy kryły w sobie jakąś zawziętość.

– Chodźmy już, chłopaki – powiedziała w końcu, kręcąc głową. – To strata czasu.

Draco odprowadzał ich wzrokiem, aż zniknęli we wciąż zatłoczonym wyjściu Wielkiej Sali. Wiedział, że rozmawiali o nim, wyraz twarzy Pansy wciąż był zacięty, a Goyle obrócił się raz przez ramię, by na niego spojrzeć. Nagle odechciało mu się jeść. Bezsensownie babrał widelcem w talerzu, podpierając głowę. Kiedy wrócił do lochów Slytherinu długi czas później, w Pokoju Wspólnym nie było już nikogo.

  
***

  
W czwartek postanowił pójść do profesora Snape'a, tak jak obiecał Dumbledore'owi, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie wiedział, co innego mógłby ze sobą zrobić. Pansy, Blaise, Gregory i Vincent nie odzywali się do niego wcale, gapiąc się uparcie przed siebie, kiedy mijali go na korytarzu lub w lochach, już po lekcjach. Na życzliwe uśmiechy i nędzne próby rozpoczęcia rozmowy przez innych Ślizgonów, reagował burknięciem i kpiącym spojrzeniem. Wolał, żeby czuli wobec niego pogardę niż litość. Nigdy nie prosił o współczucie, a teraz, gdy nie potrafili już patrzeć na niego tak jak wcześniej, nie potrafili go podziwiać, równie dobrze mogli po prostu zostawić go w spokoju.

Zapukał krótko do drzwi gabinetu profesora Snape'a i otworzył je, zanim usłyszał pozwolenie na wejście.

– Cieszę się, że jednak przyszedłeś, Draco – powiedział na jego widok nauczyciel, z pozoru sztywno i sucho, ale w jego głosie słychać było poufność, brzmiącą tak samo jak wtedy, gdy w poprzednich latach chwalił Ślizgona na lekcji przy całej klasie. – Usiądź. – Wskazał mu miejsce.

– Co będziemy robić? – spytał Draco, rozsiadając się wygodnie na fotelu, prawie tak, jakby był u siebie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało tak jak zawsze. Ciemne i odpychające, niczym kopia profesora Snape'a. Posegregowane mikstury bulgotały, tworząc nieprzyjemny zapach i ruszające się cienie na przeciwległej ścianie. Widocznie Snape wciąż nie potrafił rozstać się ze swoimi zabawkami, chociaż przecież teraz obejmował stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, a nie eliksirów.

– Oklumencja polega na tym… – zaczął mężczyzna, łącząc opuszkami palce obu rąk, ale Draco mu przerwał.

– Wiem, na czym polega oklumencja. Pytałem, w jaki sposób masz zamiar nauczyć mnie zamknięcia umysłu na penetrację z zewnątrz.

– To proste. Istnieje tylko jedna droga: próbując dostać się do jego wnętrza.

W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Draco zmrużył oczy na widok sylwetki Pottera, tak niechlujnej, jakby wparował do gabinetu od razu po skończonym treningu quidditcha.

– Witamy, panie Potter. Jak zwykle spóźniony, w iście gryfońskim stylu.

– Dziwne, żebym się spóźnił lub nie, skoro nikt mnie nie poinformował, na którą godzinę mam przyjść – wymamrotał Gryfon, a Draco stłumił parsknięcie.

\- Wyrażaj się, jeśli nie chcesz pozbawić swojego domu kolejnych punktów. - Twarz Snape'a przybrała niezadowolony wyraz, kiedy chłopak bez zaproszenia usadowił się na fotelu obok Dracona, jednak nie powiedział już nic. Brwi Ślizgona zbliżyły się do siebie, kształtując płytką rysę zdziwienia na jego czole.

– Chwileczkę, bo chyba czegoś nie rozumiem... Co on tu robi? – spytał bezceremonialnie.

– Prawdopodobnie to samo, co ty – odpowiedział Potter, choć Draco wcale nie skierował swojego pytania do niego.

– Tak zadecydował dyrektor Dumbledore, Draco. Próbowałem go przekonać, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, ale był nieugięty.

– Skoro o tym wiedziałeś, dlaczego mnie nie poinformowałeś?

– Bo wtedy wcale byś nie przyszedł.

\- Zawsze mogę wyjść - oznajmił Draco, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i lekceważącym wydęciem warg obserwował, jak Snape nieefektywnie tłumaczy Gryfonowi, na czym polega oklumencja. Chociaż wyjaśniał, że należy być ciągle gotowym, mówił nudnym, usypiającym głosem, jakby próbował rozproszyć ich uwagę. Kiedy w końcu wdarł się do umysłu Pottera bez konkretnego ostrzeżenia, coś z zaskoczenia podskoczyło w żołądku Dracona. 

Twarz Gryfona przybrała taki wyraz, jakby coś stanęło mu w gardle i nie potrafił się tego pozbyć. Zacisnął ręce na oparciach fotela tak mocno, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Draco nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Dopiero gdy napięte dłonie rozluźniły się, a Potter zaczął kaszleć jak po zbyt długim zanurzeniu w wodzie, zdał sobie sprawę, że on sam również wstrzymał oddech.

– Nie możesz tak robić! Nie powiedziałeś, że już zaczynamy! – krzyknął Gryfon z wyrzutem.

– To, że spotykamy się na zajęciach poza lekcjami, nie upoważnia cię do tego, by przestać zwracać się do mnie na „pan", Potter – odpowiedział Snape, widocznie z siebie zadowolony. – Trzymasz swój umysł ciągle otwarty, więc nie dziw się, jak ktoś zacznie ci do niego wchodzić i wychodzić, kiedy tylko będzie miał na to ochotę.

– Ale nawet nie zdążyłem…

– Dosyć, Potter. Nie tłumacz się. Draco, teraz twoja kolej. Pokaż, jak powinno się to robić.

Ślizgon przełknął ślinę, tak głośno, że miał wrażenie, że usłyszeli to wszyscy w pokoju. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na wnętrzu swoich powiek, żeby o niczym nie myśleć i czuć jedynie ciemność. Ale w tym samym momencie przypomniał sobie, jak w dzieciństwie wydawało mu się, że widzi na nich odbicia komnat Hogwartu i poczuł, jak Snape łapie to wspomnienie i wyciąga na zewnątrz z taką prędkością, że Draconowi zakręciło się w głowie. Na szczęście nauczyciel puścił je, zanim rozbiło się o jego powieki.

– Wygląda na to, że jeszcze dużo pracy przed nami – westchnął Snape, pocierając oczy długimi palcami. – Ćwiczcie koncentrację, żeby móc kontrolować to, co robicie, a nie pozwalać przejmować władzę pierwotnym instynktom i chaotycznym emocjom. We wtorek spotykamy się o tej samej porze. To koniec na dzisiaj, możecie odejść.

Chłopcy wstali niemalże równocześnie. Kiedy wyszli na korytarz i zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Draco odwrócił się przez ramię. Miał zamiar rzucić zgryźliwy komentarz w stronę Gryfona, ale Potter wyglądał na zmieszanego, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć, więc Draco tylko prychnął pogardliwie, zanim jakiekolwiek słowo wypadło z jego ust, i odszedł w stronę lochów.

 

Nauczył się zamykać swój umysł już po kilku spotkaniach ze Snapem, choć zawdzięczał to jedynie sobie, nie wskazówkom ani radom profesora. Porównywał to do momentów, kiedy próbuje się zachować obojętną minę, ale usta zdradziecko układają się w uśmiech. W takich sytuacjach Draco unosił górną wargę odrobinę wyżej, tak, że bardziej przypominały wyraz pogardy niż zadowolenia. Kontrola umysłu okazała się dla niego czymś podobnie prostym. Za to Potter wciąż reagował gwałtownie i łatwo wpadał w złość. Czasem Draco śmiał się z niego, otwarcie, ale jakoś inaczej niż zwykle i Gryfon rozluźniał się trochę, choć przecież powinien odpowiadać opryskliwie i bezczelnie, gdyż przez jego wybuchy śmiechu ponownie tracił kontrolę, a Snape stawał się coraz bardziej niezadowolony.

Poza tym nie rozmawiali. Draco przełykał złośliwości, które pojawiały mu się na końcu języka tak, że z czasem całkowicie zniknęły. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie protestuje przeciwko temu rozejmowi milczenia. Może po prostu był zbyt zmęczony, żeby dodatkowo codziennie użerać się z Potterem, a może po pewnych wydarzeniach wszystko blaknie w tobie tak bardzo, że nawet nienawiści nie potrafisz odczuwać tak intensywnie jak kiedyś.

Pewnego dnia Snape poinformował go, że rozpoczynają ćwiczenia, chociaż byli tylko we dwójkę i Draco siedział na fotelu, czekając aż otworzą się drzwi i wpadnie przez nie spóźniona postać Gryfona.

– Potter wziął sobie wolne? – spytał opryskliwie, ponownie rzucając drzwiom natarczywe spojrzenie.

– Nie przyjdzie dzisiaj – odpowiedział Snape i Draco poczuł się trochę nieswojo. Pierwszy raz miał problemy z koncentracją i do końca zajęć nieudolnie próbował powycierać wilgotną od potu dłoń o materiał ciemnych dżinsów. Profesor musiał zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, bo zachowywał się łagodniej niż zawsze, jego oblicze nie było tak surowe i nawet pozwolił mu wyjść wcześniej.

Draco nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego jest rozdrażniony i zaniepokojony, ale wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Poza zwykłymi lekcjami, zajęcia u Snape'a i wymuszone spotkania z Potterem, były teraz jedyną stabilną i pewną rzeczą w jego życiu. Chociaż nie potrafił dostrzec w nich sensu, wstawał każdego ranka, jakby czuł się odpowiedzialny za powtórzenie schematu, jakby musiał go powtórzyć bez względu na wszystko, nawet jeśli słońce nie wstawało razem z nim.

Gdy następnym razem wślizgnął się do gabinetu z resztkami snu w oczach, Potter już tam był. Siedział, wyglądając bardzo beztrosko, jak gdyby ostatnio wcale nie opuścił zajęć. Kiwnął Draconowi głową na powitanie, ale ten, udając, że go nie widzi, ziewnął ostentacyjnie, jakby był znudzony lekcją, choć jeszcze wcale się nie zaczęła. Nos, ciągnięty przez niewidzialną siłę, czupurnie zadzierał mu się do góry.

Profesor Snape wpatrywał się w okno, a deszcz, skacząc po powierzchni jeziora, zdawał się odbijać na jego twarzy. Miał ubraną swoją zwykłą czarną szatę z guzikami zapiętymi aż pod samą szyję i ręce splecione u dołu pleców. Odchrząknął i odwrócił się dopiero, jak blondyn ze zniecierpliwienia zaczął stukać paznokciami o blat biurka.

– Zaczynamy od ciebie, Potter – powiedział i utkwił nieprzenikniony wzrok w twarzy Gryfona. Przez chwilę Draco mógłby przysiąc, że się na niego rzuci, ale nie, wciąż stał tam gdzie wcześniej, chłodny i wyprostowany, tylko jego wargi się poruszały. Nie mrugał. Za pierwszym razem wchodził do umysłu Pottera powoli, fale jego myśli były niemalże wyczuwalne. Gryfon zacisnął powieki, odpychając je od siebie i przegryzł dolną wargę, jakby próbował powstrzymać ją od uśmiechu satysfakcji. Ale Snape na tym nie poprzestał.

– Chociaż udawaj, że się starasz – skomentował i natarł ponownie, tym razem gwałtownie i stanowczo, jak gdyby dokładnie wiedział, czego szuka. Potter bezskutecznie próbował go odeprzeć. Krople potu zalśniły na jego czole, odbijając światło lewitujących świec, a ciemne włosy poplątały się tak, że blizna stała się doskonale widoczna. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że Snape wchodzi do środka właśnie przez tę bliznę. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, jak bardzo intymna była sytuacja, w której się znaleźli.

– Hmm, co my tu mamy?

– Przestań już, przestań… – próbował wymamrotać chłopiec, a potem już tylko krzyczał, kiedy Severus Snape wyciągał ręką wspomnienia z jego głowy i raz po raz rozbijał je o ściany pomieszczenia. Było w tym coś okrutnego, coś ponad zwykłą próbą motywacji do mocniejszego wysiłku, wyzwolenia z ucznia siły, której nie przypuszczał w sobie znaleźć i Draco zauważył, że trzęsą mu się nogi. Jego ciało oderwało się od fotela, ale nie zderzył się z sylwetką Snape'a, jak planował, by wyrwać go ze stanu koncentracji i uciszyć ten wrzask. Poczuł, jakby leciał na miotle, próbując prześcignąć świszczący w uszach wiatr i nagle uderzył z impetem w nieruchomą powierzchnię ziemi. W jego umyśle zaistniała wizja, jak nauczyciel eliksirów z zachłannością obserwuje siedzącego po turecku przed lustrem o złotej ramie Pottera, o wiele młodszego niż był teraz, w zakurzonej komnacie z meblami schowanymi za białymi prześcieradłami. Pojawienie się Dracona natychmiast zamazało krawędzie wspomnienia i odrzuciło intruzów tak, że Snape, ocknąwszy się w gabinecie, musiał podeprzeć się o blat biurka, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Potter, z przekrzywionymi okularami i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, dyszał ciężko obok niego. Jednak, zanim Draco zdążył zrozumieć, co się dzieje, chłopiec bez namysłu skierował różdżkę w stronę swego wcześniejszego oprawcy, wypowiadając na głos zaklęcie legilimencji. Profesor nie obronił się od razu, prawdopodobnie zbyt zaskoczony i oszołomiony. Skurczył się w sobie odrobinę, kiedy jego umysł podlegał penetracji.

– Wystarczy – wysyczał Snape po chwili, ledwo otwierając usta. Podszedł do Gryfona i złapał go za materiał koszulki, podnosząc go lekko do góry. – Nasze wspólne lekcje właśnie dobiegły końca. Wynoś się – powiedział, furia w jego głosie brzmiała wyjątkowo spokojnie. Potter wyrwał mu się i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Niezliczone mikstury, obserwujące ich ze swoich ściśle określonych miejsc na półkach, wciąż ozięble milczały, tak samo jak Draco.

  
***

  
Nieustanne dzwonienie deszczu o szyby nie opuszczało uczniów Hogwartu aż do następnego piątku, kiedy to obudzili się w dziwnie podejrzanej ciszy i ponaglającym nawoływaniu ze strony pergaminów Dumbledore'a. Na zewnątrz wciąż było wilgotno i buty mokro chlupotały podczas starcia z podłożem. Trawa wydawała się bardziej zielona i pachniała jak nocna ulewa. Dyrektor czekał na piąto- i szóstoklasistów przed zamkiem, tak samo jak za pierwszym razem. Na codzienną szatę narzucił pelerynę, a na nogach miał gumowe kalosze. Dreptał nimi w miejscu, uszczęśliwiony dźwiękami, jakie wydawały. Witał każdego z osobna wielkim uśmiechem, ale odezwał się dopiero, jak zebrały się wszystkie grupy.

– Piękną pogodę dzisiaj mamy, aż żal byłoby zostać w dusznych i ciasnych salach, prawda? Dlatego postanowiłem przyspieszyć nasze zajęcia o jeden dzień, choć zgodnie z planem, miały się odbyć dopiero jutro. Macie ochotę, by zagrać w quidditcha? – spytał, poruszając wąsami, a tłum zagrzmiał radośnie. – Tak, tak, jakżeby inaczej... Ale wiem, że nie wszyscy. Dlatego proszę was, byście wybrali jedną osobę z grupy, która będzie brała udział w dzisiejszych zawodach na miotłach. Szlak prowadzi przez Zakazany Las, gdzie musicie złapać transmutowaną w motyla wiadomość. Zdecydujcie wspólnie i rozsądnie, kogo wystawicie do tego zadania. Pamiętajcie, że jesteście zespołem, wygrywacie lub przegrywacie razem, nawet jeśli nie zawsze macie wpływ na główny bieg wydarzeń.

– Ja to zrobię. Latam najlepiej z was – zakomunikował głośno Draco, podciągając rękawy swojego płaszcza, żeby nie przeszkadzały mu w trzymaniu miotły.

– Po pierwsze, to ma być demokratyczny wybór grupy, a nie oświadczenie jednego z członków, a po drugie, chciałbyś – sprzeciwiła się ochoczo Ginny Weasley. Nie, żeby Draco był tym zaskoczony.

– Muszę się z tobą nie zgodzić, Ginny – wtrącił się Terry, zawinięty wokół szyi niebiesko-brązowy szalik odrobinę stłumił jego stanowczy głos. Amelia stała obok z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach i rozwianymi włosami. – Tym razem Draco ma rację. – Ślizgon jedynie uniósł pysznie brwi. – W tym zadaniu potrzeba kogoś szybkiego i zwinnego, takiego jak szukający.

Kilka minut później, pomimo ostentacyjnych komentarzy Weasley o „ _byłym_ szukającym", Draco stał w szeregu lewitujących mioteł i wybranych członków pozostałych drużyn, którzy wraz z sygnałem Dumbledore'a mieli stać się jego rywalami, identycznie jak podczas meczów quidditcha. Odzwyczajony od dotyku miotły, postanowił założyć rękawice. Przesunął wzrokiem po sylwetkach swoich przeciwników. Z domu Slytherina oprócz niego startowali jeszcze Zabini i Teodor Nott. Draco dostrzegł obok niego miotłę, na której zwykł latać Potter i zdziwił się, że to nie Gryfon został wybrany do tego zadania. Kiedy dyrektor dał znak do startu, uczniowie ruszyli niemalże równocześnie, odpychając się stopami od grząskiego podłoża.

Wraz z zagęszczającymi się drzewami, robiło się coraz ciszej. Draco dostrzegł latającego motyla dopiero po chwili. Złapał go bez trudu, ale wiadomość rozpadła się w jego rękach. Tak samo stało się z kolejnymi dwoma.

– Co jest… – mruknął do siebie. Motyle były prawie przezroczyste i trudne do wyłapania wzrokiem wśród zwisających ponuro gałęzi, zwalonych pni drzew i wyrośniętych grzybów o zzieleniałych daszkach. Im szybciej Draco starał się rozpędzić miotłę, im gwałtowniej wyciągał rękę, tym z większą prędkością motyle przed nim uciekały. W pewnym momencie frustracja przejęła nad nim kontrolę i skwaszony zatrzymał się pośrodku lasu. Rozejrzał się wokół. Dopiero po chwili poznał to miejsce. Przypomniał sobie schyloną nad ranną Pansy, zmarszczoną sylwetkę Dumbledore'a i siebie, trzymającego różdżkę w ręku, kiedy jeszcze wszystko zależało od niego i wszystko mogło się wydarzyć. Stałby tak pewnie jeszcze długo, pochłonięty chaosem myśli, gdyby nie urwane przekleństwo i hałas turlającego się ciała. To Zabini, próbując złapać motyla, zahaczył rękawem o wystający konar i spadł na mokrą trawę, a jego rozpędzona miotła roztrzaskała się o pień wielkiego dębu.

Draco podleciał do niego, podczas gdy niezdarnie próbował otrzepać się z błota. Nie mógł wspomóc się magią, jako że nie mieli przy sobie różdżek.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to ja cię zdyskwalifikuję, ale wygląda na to, że drzewo poradziło sobie równie dobrze – zakpił Draco.

– Jak mi przykro, że zostałeś pozbawiony tej przyjemności – odpowiedział Blaise, na tyle wyniośle, na ile pozwoliła mu na to sytuacja. Skrzywił się, zobaczywszy z bliska stan swojej miotły.

– Możesz polecieć ze mną, jeśli chcesz. Pewnie i tak już jesteśmy jednymi z przegranych – zaproponował Draco, chociaż nie był to czysto przyjacielski gest, bardziej rezultat znudzenia ciągłą napiętą ciszą między nim a pozostałymi Ślizgonami.

– Od kiedy Draco Malfoy z taką obojętnością podchodzi do bycia zwycięzcą lub nie?

– Zwycięstwo dla grupy to nie prawdziwe zwycięstwo, skoro musisz się nim dzielić.

Wyścig wygrał Teodor Nott, któremu udało się odkryć sposób, w jaki Dumbledore zaczarował latające wiadomości. Wszystkie te, które przed nimi uciekały, nie chcąc zostać złapanymi, były fałszywe, dlatego rozpadały się w rękach. Prawdziwy motyl latał spokojnie, niemalże niezauważony. Chociaż Draco stał na uboczu, dostrzegł szczerzącego się z satysfakcją Pottera, który poklepał Notta po plecach, kiedy dyrektor ogłaszał zwycięzcę i prawidłowe rozwiązanie. Nie poczuł zazdrości, gdy wiadomość, teraz już w postaci zwykłego rulonu, powędrowała w ich ręce.

Właściwie, od śmierci matki przestał odczuwać jakiekolwiek intensywne emocje, jedynie poirytowanie wciąż drażniło jego gardło. Przypuszczał, że to dlatego nie mógł zapomnieć dnia, gdy powstrzymał Snape'a przed wtargnięciem do umysłu Pottera. Profesor wytłumaczył mu, co dokładnie się stało, zaraz po tym, jak za Gryfonem zamknęły się drzwi, a Draco wciąż siedział z otwartymi ustami. Stres sprawił, że magia Ślizgona roznieciła iskry, nawiązując połączenie między chłopcami i tworząc z myśli i emocji Dracona pewnego rodzaju tarczę przed wpływem z zewnątrz. Taka więź powstawała rzadko, a zawarta pod wpływem impulsu przez osobę bez żadnego doświadczenia, mogła mieć tragiczne konsekwencje. Draco nie rozumiał, jak to zrobił, ale błyskawice podekscytowania, które rozgrzmiały w jego podbrzuszu, wydawały się przyjemne. Dlatego też, gdy Snape z ponurym wyrazem twarzy i niemalże drgającą powieką zakomunikował mu, że dyrektor każe Harry'emu Potterowi wrócić na lekcje oklumencji, z trudem udało mu się utrzymać kąciki swoich ust w prostej, obojętnej pozycji.

– Jak się pewnie domyślasz, nie mam zamiaru fatygować się z przesyłaniem mu specjalnego zaproszenia, jakby był nie-wiadomo-kim. – Nauczyciel zmarszczył nos, może przez plugastwo swoich słów, a może przez zapach, który przybrał przyrządzany przez niego eliksir po dodaniu błyszczącego, fioletowego proszku. – Więc muszę cię poprosić, choć wiem, że wiele wymagam, żebyś przekazał mu tę informację. Przy jakiejś okazji. Wcale nie musisz się spieszyć.

Odczekawszy kilka dni, Draco udał się do zachodniej części zamku, gdzie odbywały się lekcje astronomii, chociaż wcale na nie nie uczęszczał. Wszedł kilka schodów w górę wieży astronomicznej, tak, że mógł swobodnie widzieć ciemne drzwi prowadzące do sali, teraz lekko uchylone. Ledwie usiadł na parapecie wypełnionego witrażami okna, a blade promienie słońca, przechodząc przez ozdobne szkło, pomalowały jego dłonie kolorowymi światłami, po schodach zaczęła zbiegać chmara uczniów. Trzymali pod pachami niezbędne podręczniki, a ich oczy świeciły, jakby pozostał w nich ślad gwiazd i księżyca, które przed chwilą obserwowali. Na jego szczęście Potter wyszedł z klasy jako ostatni.

– Potter – powiedział Draco cicho, dopiero wtedy, kiedy Gryfon znalazł się kilka stopni od niego, chociaż nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy już wcześniej. – Następne zajęcia u Snape'a są w sobotę, o tej porze, co zwykle. Profesor mówi, że masz na nich być.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że obchodzi mnie to, co mówi twój profesor? – odpowiedział Gryfon, zatrzymując się z wyraźną niechęcią.

– Przede wszystkim nie sądzę, żebyś mógł to potraktować jako propozycję. – Draco mówił powoli i z pewną nonszalancją w głosie. Oparł się o parapet i rozprostował na całą długość nogi, tak, jakby próbował zagrodzić nimi przejście. – To polecenie od Dumbledore'a.

– Snape zdążył już mu się poskarżyć?

– Nie przekazał mi raportu wydarzeń, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie dobro Snape'a ma na uwadze dyrektor.

– Oczywiście. Martwi się o mnie – potwierdził Potter, kiwając ironicznie głową. Jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się na podręczniku, który trzymał. – Jak każdy.

– Nie każdy - powiedział Draco. - Ale po wydarzeniach z tamtego roku, wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś za słaby, by ochronić umysł przed wpływem Czarnego Pana i po prostu potrzebujesz pomocy – dodał, z cieniem drwiny w kąciku ust. Kosmyki ciemnych włosów Pottera zdawały się elektryzować z emocji, tworząc na głowie Gryfona niemożliwy do uporządkowania bałagan.

– Może ja nie potrzebuję niczyjej ochrony! Nie jestem zrobiony z cholernego szkła i mam dosyć bycia traktowanym przez innych, jakbym miał się rozbić, jeśli tylko podniosą na mnie głos!

Podręcznik do astronomii upadł na podłogę tuż przy jego stopach i Draco nie potrafił dłużej kryć satysfakcji. Było coś niezwykle osobliwego w obserwowaniu gniewu Gryfona, tego, jak jego oczy zaczynały niezdrowo błyszczeć, a na policzkach malowało się wzburzenie. Schody, przemieszczając się, skrzypnęły głośno gdzieś obok nich.

– Masz rację, Potter – powiedział blondyn, kiedy ponownie zrobiło się cicho. – Nie jesteś ze szkła. A nawet jeślibyś był, ja bym zaryzykował rozbicie cię, tylko po to, by uwolnić to, co znajduje się w środku.

Podniósł podręcznik za pomocą różdżki i wręczył go właścicielowi, po czym bez słowa zbiegł po schodach.

– Bądź u Snape'a. – Odwrócił się przez ramię, zanim skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do lochów Slytherinu. Potter wciąż stał na półpiętrze.

  
***

  
Tak jak Draco przypuszczał, Potter zjawił się w sobotę w gabinecie Severusa Snape'a.

– Oczekuję przeprosin – powiedział na powitanie.

Snape uniósł jedną brew, spoglądając na niego swoimi ciemnymi oczyma.

– Przeproś więc.

– Oczekuję przeprosin od pana, profesorze, za niepotrzebne naruszanie mojej prywatności i dobieranie się do najbardziej intymnych wspomnień. Dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli kontynuować ćwiczenia.

– Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to lepiej od razu opuść to pomieszczenie.

Gryfon wszedł do środka pewnym krokiem i oparł dłonie o blat biurka, pochylając się odrobinę w stronę mężczyzny.

– Nie lubię pana i pan nie lubi mnie, i jestem pewny, że nie spędzalibyśmy w swoim towarzystwie więcej czasu niż to konieczne, ale te zajęcia są właśnie konieczne. Więc lepiej dla nas obu, żeby pan ich nie utrudniał. Ja też postaram się tego nie robić, odrzucając moje wątpliwości, co do słuszności pańskich metod i do zaufania panu tak w ogóle. Im szybciej nauczę się oklumencji, tym prędzej rozejdziemy się w swoje strony. Coś mi mówi, że panu również pasowałby taki układ.

Profesor Snape odchrząknął, zahaczając palcami o podbródek.

– Doceniam wysiłek, jaki włożyłeś w przygotowanie tej jakże widowiskowej i logicznie uargumentowanej wypowiedzi, ale ja jestem już od dawna świadomy wszystkiego, co powiedziałeś... A teraz wybaczcie mi na chwilę. Oczekuję, że po moim powrocie będziesz gotowy do rozpoczęcia nauki.

– Jesteś taki przewidywalny, Potter – powiedział Draco, kiedy zamknęły się drzwi za profesorem. – Mogłeś chociaż poudawać, że nie ulegasz każdemu poleceniu Dumbledore'a i nie przyjść chociaż na pierwsze zajęcia.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy. Niczego nie rozumiesz.

– Rozumiem, że nie ufasz Snape'owi, ale jesteś tu, bo nie potrafisz opanować oklumencji, a musisz się jej nauczyć. Nie sądzę, żeby było w tym jakieś drugie dno.

Potter podniósł się z fotela i zaczął chodzić bezmyślnie po pomieszczeniu, pozostawiając ślady swoich palców na wypełniających półki eliksirach, które przestawiał niekontrolowanie.

– Za to ty jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że dyrektor miłosiernie okazał ci łaskę, chociaż jesteś zdrajcą i próbowałeś go zabić! O mały włos nie pozbawiwszy przy tym życia Luny Lovegood! A teraz wciąż oczekujesz współczucia i bezkarnie przechadzasz się po korytarzach Hogwartu... Może wcale tak nie powinno być, może powinieneś tkwić tam, gdzie twój ojciec! – Potter upuścił jedną z mikstur, która upadła na podłogę i rozleciała się na drobne kawałki. Wylany płyn pobrudził podłogę i jego białe adidasy.

– Nie oczekuję od nikogo współczucia – odpowiedział Draco, wygładzając krawędzie ciemnego swetra, który miał na sobie i strzepując z niego drobinki kurzu. – I nie wątpię, że byłbyś wniebowzięty, gdybym gnił teraz w Azkabanie. Ale jeśli jeszcze na to nie wpadłeś, Potter, pomyśl, że Dumbledore z jakiegoś powodu musiał nas przydzielić razem na zajęcia oklumencji.

Gryfon użył różdżki, by naprawić rozbity flakonik i odłożył go na właściwie miejsce.

– Ty bez problemu potrafisz kontrolować swoje emocje i zamknąć umysł przed Snapem – powiedział po chwili milczenia.

Draco pokiwał głową.

– Brawo. Już widać efekty, jak dobrze moje towarzystwo wpływa na jakość twojego myślenia.

– Więc, jak ci się to udaje? Co ja robię źle?

Szybciej trwałoby wyliczenie, co robisz dobrze, pomyślał Draco, zanim, nie wiedzieć czemu, spokojnie odpowiedział:

– Za bardzo się skupiasz na swoich odczuciach i sytuacjach, które je wywoływały, dlatego są one łatwym celem do ataku z zewnątrz. Kontrola nie polega na tym, że próbujesz złapać pojedynczą emocję i zamknąć ją jak w klatce. Po prostu spraw, żeby te wspomnienia nie były ważne. Wyobraź sobie, że są snem. Napastnik nie zwraca uwagi na emocje w snach, bez znaczenia, jak intensywne.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ nie są prawdziwe.

Potter zamyślił się, z roztargnieniem mierzwiąc włosy.

– I to wszystko?

– W moim przypadku działa.

 

Pod koniec zajęć Snape zakomunikował Draconowi, że ma mu coś do powiedzenia i musi zostać chwilę dłużej. Był w wyraźnie lepszym nastroju niż dotychczas, jakby zasługi za postęp w umiejętnościach Gryfona przypisywał sobie.

– Nie ma już potrzeby, byś przychodził do mnie na dodatkowe lekcje, Draco. - rzekł. - Opanowałeś oklumencję w takim stopniu, w jakim powinieneś.

– Słucham? My-myślałem, że…

– To źle myślałeś – uciął profesor. – Twój umysł jest już bezpieczny. Pora na to, żebyś zaczął się zastanawiać nad innymi rzeczami. Dumbledore nie chce wywierać na tobie presji, gdyż wie, że wciąż cierpisz po stracie matki, ale czas mija, Draco. Twój ojciec jest na wolności, a Czarny Pan nadal czeka aż wypełnisz dla niego zadanie, jednak staje się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Musisz wiedzieć, co zrobisz, kiedy nadejdzie dzień wyboru.

– Wolałbym nie rozmawiać teraz na ten temat.

– Oczywiście... Poradzisz sobie sam, tak jak poradziłeś sobie wcześniej, prawda?

\- Nie mam zamiaru tego dłużej słuchać - powiedział i wyszedł z gabinetu nauczyciela szybkim krokiem.

Nagle poczuł złość na matkę, że oszukanie Czarnego Pana okazało się dla niej za trudne i zostawiła go z tym wszystkim samego. W twarzach uczniów, których mijał, widział twarz ojca, taką samą, jak wtedy, kiedy tamtego jesiennego wieczoru, który miał być początkiem ich dobrego zakończenia, oznajmił mu z chłodną obojętnością w oczach, że Narcyza nie żyje. Skręcił w jeden z rzadko uczęszczanych korytarzy i kiedy doznał wrażenia, że w jego żyłach nie płynie już krew, jedynie gniew i zaraz zabraknie mu tlenu, przyłożył rozpalone czoło do zimnej ściany. Pod wpływem jego ciepła kamień zaczął zmieniać kształt, aż poczuł, że dotyka czegoś drewnianego i pustego z drugiej strony. Pojawiły się przed nim drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Draco uświadomił sobie, że kociołek, w którym przygotowywał Wywar Żywej Śmierci, wciąż musi tam być i jego dłoń niekontrolowanie powędrowała w kierunku złotej klamki. Gargulec patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Jednak Ślizgon nie wszedł do środka. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jego oddech uspokoił się i opanowało go złudne poczucie ulgi, jakby był już bezpieczny, chociaż pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal nie wiedział, co zrobić, a kiedy próbował zobaczyć przyszłość, przed oczami pojawiała mu się plama, ciemna jak oczy profesora Snape'a i płaszcz, w którym zawsze chodził.

  
Pokój wspólny Slytherinu tego wieczoru chował się w zielonym świetle rozwieszonych tu i ówdzie lampek. Powietrze pachniało wilgocią jeziora i ciepłymi oddechami obecnych tam Ślizgonów. Kiedy Draco wszedł do środka, Zabini podniósł oczy znad książki, którą czytał i skinął mu głową, jakby wysyłał nieme zaproszenie, by usiadł na sofie obok niego, jeśli chce. Kilka dziewczyn z czwartej klasy grało w Eksplodującego Durnia, co chwila wybuchając głośnym śmiechem.

– Byłeś u Snape'a? – spytał Blaise cicho, gdy Draco usadowił się wygodnie obok niego, kradnąc mu jedwabną poduszkę i podkładając ją sobie pod plecy.

– Już ostatni raz – odpowiedział. – Właściwie, skąd wiesz, że tam chodzę?

– Pansy widziała cię kiedyś. Powiedziała, że wszedłeś do środka kilka minut po Potterze.

– Oh... Pansy…

Pomiędzy chłopcami zapadła krótka chwila milczenia. Zabini przewrócił kolejną stronę książki, a dziewczyny z czwartej klasy znowu zaniosły się śmiechem.

– Powinieneś się z nią pogodzić – oznajmił Blaise, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco nie zamierza dodać nic więcej.

– Nie sądzę, żebyśmy byli pokłóceni. Po prostu nie rozmawiamy.

– Ty tak uważasz. Może ona uważa inaczej. W każdym razie, chciałem zapytać, czy, skoro spędzacie tak dużo czasu razem na zajęciach u Snape'a, przyjaźnisz się teraz z Potterem?

– Postradałeś zmysły?! – wybuchnął Draco, krztusząc się herbatą, którą przywołał czarem.

– Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzają w tym roku. Ja polubiłem Lisę, choć od zawsze byłem przekonany, że nie tknę nikogo, kto ma brudną krew, a Gregory podobno „zabujał się w jakiejś Puchonce z piątej klasy". To oczywiście stwierdzenie Pansy. – Blaise wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał udowodnić, że ten temat tak naprawdę nie ma dla niego większego znaczenia. – Pomysł Dumbledore'a, umożliwiający nam zbliżenie się z osobami z innych domów, musiał być bardziej przemyślany niż przypuszczaliśmy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi z niepokojem dostrzegając zmianę, jaka zaszła w Zabinim odkąd ostatni raz rozmawiali. Upił łyk herbaty, by dać sobie więcej czasu do namysłu.

– Jeśli można to tak nazwać, ja i Potter tolerujemy się – odpowiedział na pytanie postawione przez czarnoskórego.

– To znaczy, że się lubicie?

– To znaczy, że nie czuję potrzeby rzucenia na niego Cruciatusa za każdym razem, kiedy go widzę. Czemu jesteś taki zainteresowany?

– Nie jestem. Po prostu wpadło nam coś do głowy, Pansy i mi. To przypuszczenie, które chcielibyśmy sprawdzić, ale sami nie potrafimy tego zrobić.

– Zamierzasz być odrobinę bardziej konkretny czy mam poprosić Snape'a, żeby nauczył mnie legilimencji?

– Chodzi o zajęcia organizowane przez Dumbledore'a. – Zabini zatrzasnął książkę, którą wciąż trzymał w rękach, co dało Draconowi do zrozumienia, że sprawa jest poważna. – Coś jest nie tak, nie widzisz tego, Draco?

Wskazówki ciemnozielonego zegara w kształcie węża wybiły północ. Czwartoklasistki pozbierały szybko karty i życząc sobie dobrej nocy, rozeszły się do swoich dormitoriów.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał blondyn przyciszonym głosem, kiedy ostatnia z nich z wielkim ziewnięciem zniknęła w mroku klatki schodowej.

– Jeśli dyrektor chciałby uczyć nas walki i obrony, jak zapowiedział na początku, wystarczyłyby ćwiczeniowe bitwy w Zakazanym Lesie. Ale jest tego więcej... Zadanie z przejściem przez ogień, na które odważyła się Weasley, ostatnie latanie na miotle…

– Robi z tego grę – wtrącił Draco.

– Tak. Wydaje nam się, że tak. Testuje nas, jakby chciał sprawdzić, kto jest w czym najlepszy.

– Ale dlaczego?

– My nie wiemy, jednak ktoś będący bliżej Dumbledore'a pewnie tak. Święta gryfońska trójca to jego największe pupilki. Weasley i Granger prędzej by nas pogryźli niż coś zdradzili, ale Potter… Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, Draco, ale masz Pottera na wyciągnięcie ręki. Możesz się dowiedzieć, jeśli się postarasz – oznajmił Zabini, patrząc na niego z powagą i powoli wstał z sofy. – Idę do łóżka. Ty lepiej też się już połóż.

Ostatnie płomienie w kominku zgasły i jego postać powoli zlewała się z falą mroku, w który wchodził, aż w końcu zniknął całkowicie, pozostawiając Dracona na pastwę dręczących go pytań.

  
***

  
Pomimo wiszącej w powietrzu groźby zbliżającej się wojny z Voldemortem, nauczyciele Hogwartu zadawali zadania domowe i przepytywali uczniów z omówionego materiału tak samo, jak zawsze. Choć szóstoklasiści wierzyli, że teraz, kiedy uczęszczali jedynie na przedmioty przygotowujące ich do przyszłego zawodu, znajdą więcej motywacji do nauki, korytarze wciąż były wypełnione ich nieustannymi jękami z powodu zbyt dużego natłoku obowiązków. Bezowocnie przepychając się pomiędzy rozemocjonowanym tłumem w poszukiwaniu zaginionej przestrzeni osobistej podczas przejścia jednym z takich korytarzy, Draco zaczął żałować, że nie poczekał na Crabba i Goyle'a, pałaszujących śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Tam przynajmniej było wystarczająco miejsca, by otworzyć podręcznik. Zamierzał właśnie uderzyć łokciem jednego ze stojących mu na drodze rosłych Krukonów, kiedy poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go za rękaw, zmuszając do skręcenia w prawo. Próbował się wyrwać, ale nacisk stał się jeszcze bardziej natarczywy i po kilku sekundach znalazł się w kącie za rzeźbą rycerza w zbroi, w odległości pół kroku od Pottera. Szalik w czerwonozłote paski zawiązany był tak niestarannie, że cudem wciąż trzymał się na jego szyi.

– Rezygnujesz z zajęć u Snape'a? – wydyszał.

– Prawdopodobnie istnieją różne wersje tej historii, ale chyba mogę odpowiedzieć, że tak. Obchodzi cię to?

– Jesteś tym zaskoczony? Myślałem, że Dumbledore chce, żebyś mi pomógł, dlatego chodziliśmy na lekcje razem... Sam tak mówiłeś.

– Widocznie źle myślałeś – odpowiedział Draco, świadomie naśladując słowa nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. – Chodziłem na nie, ponieważ tego potrzebowałem, nie po to, żeby trzymać cię za rączkę i pilnować, żeby Snape nie zrobił ci krzywdy.

Z ust Pottera wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie i spuścił wzrok na swoje adidasy, jakby był zmieszany odpowiedzią Ślizgona.

– Nieważne. Wydawało mi się, że nie musimy już zachowywać się jak dzieci i dogryzać sobie na każdym kroku, skoro obaj mamy większe problemy na głowie i stoimy, przynajmniej tymczasowo, po tej samej stronie. W każdym razie, eee… dzięki. No wiesz, za radę, jak zamknąć przed innymi swój umysł.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Draco z zamiarem odejścia, ale Potter nie ruszył się z miejsca, blokując mu drogę. – Przełknij swoją gryfońską dumę i wykrztuś to wreszcie.

– To, co powiedziałem u Snape'a… o tobie i twoim ojcu… Wcale tak nie myślę.

– Pewna część ciebie właśnie tak myśli. Inaczej nie wpadłoby ci to do głowy, nawet w gniewie.

– W takim razie przykro mi za tę część.

– A mi nie. Dlaczego próbujesz wyprzeć się swoich emocji? To, że są negatywne, nie oznacza od razu, że są złe. Jeśli czujesz gniew, irytację, złość, podenerwowanie, przestań udawać, że tak nie jest. – Potter patrzył gdzieś w bok, wykazując ogromne zainteresowanie wzorami na tarczy posągu rycerza. Po chwili podniósł wzrok i jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę. To Weasley i niemal całkowicie zasłonięta przez burzę swoich brązowych loków Granger zbliżali się, machając do niego. Prawdopodobnie nie widzieli jeszcze Dracona, zasłoniętego przez posąg rycerza. – Boisz się, jak zareagowaliby na to twoi przyjaciele, co?

– Po prostu się zamknij, Malfoy.

– Pewnie. Ale następnym razem, gdy będziesz czegoś ode mnie chciał, zawołaj mnie, zamiast w panice próbować potargać moją szatę, dobra? Zdobycie pieniędzy, za które ją kupiłem, zajęłoby rodzicom twojego rudego przyjaciela co najmniej dwa miesiące – dodał, ale Potter już go nie słuchał. Zanurkował we właśnie zmierzający na lekcję latania tłum pierwszoroczniaków, którzy z ważnymi minami ustępowali mu drogi, szepcząc między sobą, że to ten słynny Harry Potter i z nieudaną dyskrecją pokazując palcami bliznę na jego czole.

  
***

  
Tydzień później spadł pierwszy śnieg. Wyglądał jak fragmenty rozerwanej chmury i topił się od razu przy starciu z ziemią, jednak uczniowie, szczególnie ci młodsi, przyglądali mu się z zachwytem, przystawiając czerwone nosy do okien i tworząc na szybach plamy pary, po których potem bazgrali palcami. Tego dnia profesor Binns zadał do napisania esej o wpływie brytyjskiego kolonializmu na rozprzestrzenianie się szkół magicznych poza Europą i choć Draco skończył lekcje wcześniej, całe popołudnie spędził w bibliotece, ziewając nad pokrytymi kurzem kartami opasłych ksiąg. Od śmierci matki, a może nawet wcześniej, od dnia, kiedy wrócił na wakacje do Malfoy Manor i dowiedział się, że musi zastąpić swojego ojca w szeregu popleczników Czarnego Pana, stracił swoją pasję do nauki i poczucie przyjemności, które kiedyś z niej czerpał. Wciąż uczył się dobrze, ale już nie dla pragnienia zdobycia wiedzy. Jedynie po to, żeby udowodnić sobie i innym, że nadal potrafi być najlepszy.

Dopiero wracając do lochów Slytherinu, by zdążyć przepisać esej „na czysto" jeszcze przed kolacją, Draco zauważył, że pada śnieg. Wyjrzał przez okno na piątym piętrze, gdzie miał doskonały widok na boisko do quidditcha i Zakazany Las, teraz zasłonięty przez białą pierzynę. Wrócił myślami do świąt Bożego Narodzenia, które spędzał w surowej atmosferze rodzinnego domu, tak bardzo różniącej się od błyszczącego ozdobami i radosnym śmiechem Hogwartu. Przypomniał sobie, jak w pierwszej klasie pojechał na przerwę świąteczną do dworu Malfoyów i spytał ojca, czy mogliby ubrać w tym roku choinkę. Nakrywający stół domowy skrzat, słysząc te słowa, upuścił jeden z niesionych przez siebie talerzy, rozpryskując szkło po całej podłodze. Lucjusz kazał mu pozbierać odłamki gołymi palcami, chcąc pozbyć się bałaganu przed przybyciem Narcyzy. Nachylił się w stronę Dracona tak, że chłopiec mógł poczuć jego ostre perfumy i wytłumaczył mu, że dekorowanie choinki to mugolska tradycja, która w tej rodzinie nie będzie akceptowana. Matka weszła kilka sekund później, wpuszczając do wnętrza chłodne powietrze zimy. Miała serdeczny uśmiech na twarzy i ozdobiony bladoniebieską wstążką prezent w rękach. Draco nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co było w środku.

Przetarł dłonią parę, zamieszkałą na oknie pod wpływem jego oddechu, jakby chciał zamazać także zmartwychwstałe w jego głowie wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Przytrzymał palce na szybie dłużej niż było to konieczne. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nad jego kciukiem co jakiś czas pojawia się i znika czarny punkcik. Wytężył wzrok, próbując przebić się przez lecące z nieba płatki śniegu, smagane wiatrem tak, że przypominały plagę owadów. To był Potter, latający na miotle po boisku do quidditcha i wbijający kafle do niebronionych przez nikogo obręczy.

Kilka minut później śnieg sypał jeszcze gęściej, a Draco znalazł się na podwórku bez szalika. Podciągnął wyżej kołnierz płaszcza, próbując ochronić szyję przed ostrymi cięciami powietrza.

– Zmieniłeś pozycję, Potter? – spytał, unosząc głowę do góry, tak, żeby jego głos przebił się przez nabierające prędkości wycie. Gryfon nie od razu go zauważył. Rozejrzał się, odwracając głowę w prawo i w lewo, zanim rzuciły mu się w oczy blade włosy Dracona. Wykonał manewr ścigającego, jeszcze raz strzelił kaflem do jednej z pętli i łapiąc go z drugiej strony, podleciał do Ślizgona, który właśnie usiadł na miejscu dla rezerwowych zawodników.

– Snape cię przysłał? – spytał Potter, unosząc się kilka metrów nad Draconem i przerzucając kafla z ręki do ręki.

– Nie wyszedłbym na dwór w taką pogodę jedynie na jego życzenie.

– Więc co tutaj robisz?

– Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie. Nie sądzę, by ktoś pełnosprawny umysłowo uznał panujące warunki za zachęcające do treningu.

– I masz rację. Nikt inny tak nie uznał. Dlatego tu jestem.

Oddech Dracona zamieniał się w kłęby pary przy starciu z mroźnym powietrzem, a kostki na dłoniach zrobiły mu się sine jak u trupa. Potter skierował trzon miotły w dół i wylądował tuż obok niego, lekko, choć wcześniej Draco usłyszał świst, świadczący o prędkości, z jaką leciał. Odwrócił się do niego tyłem, szamotając się przy kufrze z kulami do quidditcha.

– Pytałem wcześniej, czy zmieniłeś pozycję – powiedział Draco. – Pewnie odkąd ja zrezygnowałem, nie ma już z kim konkurować, co?

Gryfon zaśmiał się głośno, pokręcił głową i stanął do niego przodem z cieniem podekscytowania na policzkach i zaciśniętą pięścią prawej dłoni, w której błyszczał, odbijając się w spadających płatkach śniegu, złoty znicz.

– Tęsknisz za quidditchem? – spytał.

Draco przypomniał sobie, jak miał osiem lat i ojciec pierwszy raz pozwolił mu wsiąść na miotłę. Wzleciał wysoko, tak, że widział czubki drzew i wszystko w dole zrobiło się malutkie, jakby mógł zgnieść to, ściskając palec wskazujący z kciukiem. Lucjusz zaklaskał i ociekającym dumą głosem oznajmił, że Draco zostanie w przyszłości najlepszym zawodnikiem w historii quidditcha.

– A co, chcesz mi zaproponować, żebym z tobą zagrał? – Blondyn uniósł wyzywająco brwi.

– I tak obaj wiemy, że stchórzysz, ale czemu nie?

– Podpuszczasz mnie tylko dlatego, że wyszedłem z wprawy i wiesz, że wygrasz.

– Zawsze wygrywałem – oznajmił Potter z błyskiem w oku.

– Bo dawałem ci fory.

– Tak? A dlaczego miałbyś to robić? Chyba nie przez swoją ślizgońską empatię i chęć uszczęśliwiania innych?

– Hmmm, pomyślmy... – Udał, że się zastanawia. – Kto ostatnio złapał znicza na meczu Gryfonów z Krukonami, ty czy Terry?

– Terry.

– Widzisz, dzięki temu, że ja dawałem ci wygrywać, myślałeś, że jesteś dobry, a teraz, kiedy mnie nie ma, tylko ośmieszasz się przed widownią. Mój plan zniszczenia ci kariery został zrealizowany.

Potter parsknął śmiechem.

– Zmyślasz tak przekonująco, że gdybym nie znał prawdziwych wydarzeń, prawie bym ci uwierzył.

– Nie bez powodu jestem Ślizgonem.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, trochę zbyt długo, aż uśmiech zgasł z ich ust i Gryfon odchrząknął, odwracając wzrok.

– Zrobię to. Zagram z tobą – zadeklarował wtedy Draco. – Jeśli zdradzisz mi najpierw, o co chodziło z tym pytaniem, czy przysłał mnie Snape.

– Możliwe, że powiedziałem mu dzisiaj o kilka słów za dużo – przyznał, szczerząc się zadziornie. – Nakierowałem go na wspomnienie, kiedy śmialiśmy się z jego tłustych włosów wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Zacisnął zęby z wściekłości, widząc to, więc wyraziłem żal, że tym razem nie znalazł w moim umyśle tego, czego szukał. Wyglądał, jakby zjadł coś nieświeżego.

– Szkoda, że nie widziałem jego miny.

– Właściwie to nie różniła się tak bardzo od jego zwykłego wyrazu twarzy.

Draco zachichotał, odrzucając głowę do tyłu tak, że Potter mógł widzieć jego bladą szyję i wyraźnie zarysowaną, drżącą grdykę. Zacisnął palce mocniej na rączce miotły.

– To jak, zaczynamy?

Ślizgon wypowiedział zaklęcie przywołujące i po chwili poczuł w dłoni Nimbusa Dwa Tysiące Jeden, tego samego, którego kupił mu ojciec w drugiej klasie, kiedy dostał się do drużyny Slytherinu. W tym samym momencie złota kulka wydostała się z klatki palców Pottera, rozwinęła skrzydełka i z zawrotną prędkością wzbiła się w powietrze, znikając chłopcom z oczu. Odliczyli do trzech i równocześnie odbili się od podłoża. Wzlecieli wysoko, tak, że wielkie jezioro Hogwartu z ich perspektywy zaczęło wyglądać zaledwie jak kałuża. Śnieg przestał padać, ale wiatr wciąż smagał im policzki, pozostawiając na nich zaróżowione rysy. Początkowo trzymali się blisko siebie, próbując jednocześnie wypatrywać znicza i nie spuszczać wzroku z przeciwnika. Ciemne włosy Pottera tańczyły przy każdym podmuchu, a jego wargi przybrały kolor przyszytego do szaty godła Gryffindoru, które wystawało mu spod brązowego płaszcza. Nagle Gryfon zanurkował. Radosny okrzyk wyrwał mu się z gardła i to za jego echem podążył Draco, z trudem utrzymując otwarte oczy przy prędkości, której nabrali. Potter puścił miotłę, chociaż wciąż leciał pionowo w dół i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na niego z satysfakcją i Draco był pewny, że Gryfon zdążył już złapać znicza. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie są puste.

Właśnie wtedy poczuł to po raz pierwszy, coś głośniejszego od łomotu serca w jego klatce piersiowej i szumu wiatru w uszach. Zamknął oczy, a uczucie stało się jeszcze intensywniejsze, rozdmuchując przyjemne mrowienie aż do palców u stóp. Kiedy ponownie podniósł powieki, skrzydełka znicza brzęczały z jego prawej strony, jakby ktoś z środka przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem. Wyciągnął dłoń i gdy udało mu się zamknąć złotą kulkę w palcach, Potter wpadł na niego z łoskotem, niemal strącając ich obu z mioteł. Draco zaklął, bez powodzenia próbując odzyskać równowagę. Odległość dzieląca ich od podłoża zmniejszała się nieubłaganie. Wtedy Gryfon złapał jedną ręką miotłę blondyna, tak, że ich dłonie prawie się zetknęły, i wyhamował gwałtownie. Ziemia znajdowała się już mniej niż trzy metry pod nimi. Wylądowali spokojnie, chociaż wciąż oddychali ciężko i Draco pochylił się, by opanować drżenie kolan. Kiedy chciał się odwrócić, by zbesztać Pottera za bycie nieodpowiedzialnym półgłówkiem, który dla zabawy narażał jego życie, usłyszał jego śmiech. Początkowo niepewny, jakby śmiał się z kiepskiego żartu, ale z każdym tonem przybierający na sile, tak, że po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że śmieje się razem z nim.

Okazało się, że znaleźli się niedaleko zachodniej części Hogwartu, gdzie piętrzyła się wzniośle wieża Ravenclawu, ginąc wysoko w szarym niebie. Trawa wciąż była wilgotna od śniegu i chlupotała pod ich stopami, podczas gdy wracali do zamku.

– To było niezłe, Potter – odezwał się Draco. – Gdyby pominąć moment, kiedy próbowałeś mnie zabić, mógłbym nawet powiedzieć, że dobrze się bawiłem.

– Upewniałem się tylko, czy po tak długiej przerwie od quidditcha, nie utraciłeś przypadkiem swoich zdolności – powiedział Gryfon niewinnie. – Właściwie to powinieneś mi dziękować.

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, że ostatecznie znicz znalazł się w moich rękach, czyli zwyciężyłem, to ty powinieneś dziękować mi. Gdybym nie odszedł z drużyny, Gryfoni mogliby znaleźć się w tym roku na samym dole tabeli.

– Lepiej nie mów tego na głos, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że się o nas troszczysz.

Dębowe drzwi skrzypnęły i weszli do wnętrza Hogwartu, wpuszczając ze sobą wciąż zimne od śniegu powietrze.

– Muszę to odnieść, zanim pani Hooch się zorientuje – oznajmił Potter, podnosząc wyżej kufer z piłkami do quidditcha. – No wiesz…

– Jasne – odpowiedział Draco. – Zdobyłeś to nielegalnie. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. – Pokręcił głową z przesadną dezaprobatą. – Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie, że uda ci się mnie w to wkręcić. Jeśli się dowiedzą, zwalę całą winę na ciebie.

Gryfon wybuchnął śmiechem, a oczy błysnęły mu spod okularów wspomnieniem niedawnego lotu.

– W takim razie lepiej się pospieszę, zanim nadarzy ci się taka okazja.

– Ależ to byłaby przyjemność – zapewnił go Draco.

– Na razie, Malfoy – powiedział Potter ciepło i odwrócił się, kierując swoje kroki do pomieszczenia ze sprzętem. Jego białe adidasy zostawiały na podłodze mokre plamy.

Podekscytowanie jeszcze długo buzowało w żyłach Dracona, sprawiając, że czuł się dziwnie lekki, jakby w towarzystwie śmiechu Pottera ciężar w jego wnętrzu rozmywał się. Rzeczywistość znowu stawała się realna, a uczucia – prawdziwe. Nie były to tylko półuczucia ani ćwierćuczucia, takie, z których przy otwarciu wysypałaby się obojętność. Gromadziły się w nim, przybierając niemalże namacalnego kształtu i wywołując dreszczyk lęku, że kiedyś się nimi zadławi. Wcześniejsza nienawiść nie zniknęła ot tak. Pod wpływem spotkań u Snape'a, wspólnego milczenia, odosobnienia, tajemnicy, która niepostrzeżenie rosła pod ich skórą, zamieniła się w coś innego. Złudzenie, iluzję, urojenie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to nietrwałe i zwodnicze, jednak odpychał od siebie te myśli, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nic z tego nie ma znaczenia.

W pokoju wspólnym czekała na niego Pansy. Siedziała na oparciu sofy z założoną nogą na nogę. Miała usta pomalowane krwistoczerwoną szminką, pasującą pod kolor jej spódniczki.

– Jesteś wreszcie – warknęła na powitanie. – Blaise chciał wiedzieć, czy spytałeś już Pottera o to, co miałeś spytać, ale znudziło mu się czekanie na ciebie.

– Jeszcze nie – wymamrotał Ślizgon obojętnie. – Nie mam teraz czasu – dodał, ruszając do swojego dormitorium. Zatrzymała go trochę zbyt gwałtownym szarpnięciem.

– Z Blaisem potrafisz już normalnie rozmawiać, a ze mną nie? – spytała z wyrzutem. W jej oczach odbijała się sylwetka Dracona, ale nie potrafiła już dostrzec jego, jedynie zdradę jego ojca, śmierć matki, rozkaz Czarnego Pana, porażkę, która wytworzyła między nimi wciąż pogłębiającą się przepaść. Po prostu nie była wystarczająco odważna, by wyciągnąć to na wierzch.

– Powiedziałem, że nie mam teraz czasu, Pansy – żachnął się Draco, strącając jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

– Właściwie to prawda – powiedziała, dziwnie zadowolona z siebie. – Przyszło do ciebie wezwanie od profesor McGonagall. Wygląda na to, że szykuje ci się szlaban.

Zostawiła go z tą informacją i rozłożyła się na sofie, sięgając po niedojedzoną paczkę solonych orzeszków, prawdopodobnie pozostawioną tam przez Crabbe'a lub Goyle'a. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Dafne Greengrass i Draco wciąż słyszał ich trajkotanie, po tym jak zamknął drzwi swojego dormitorium. Tak jak mówiła Pansy, na biurku leżał zapakowany w oficjalną kopertę list. Kiedy wziął go do ręki, papier przybrał kształt ust i w pokoju rozległ się surowy głos profesor McGonagall. Informowała, że został przyłapany wraz z panem Harrym Potterem na niezgodnym z regułami Hogwartu używaniu sprzętu szkolnego i następnego dnia o piątej popołudniu ma stawić się przed jej gabinetem w celu odbycia stosownej kary. Wiadomość rozjarzyła się ogniem i spaliła w mgnieniu oka, pozostawiając po swoim istnieniu jedynie duszący zapach popiołu i przekleństwo, które cisnęło się Draconowi na usta.

  
***

  
Ojciec mówił mu, że zostanie ukaranym przez nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, to kompromitacja, na którą może pozwolić sobie Gryfon, ale nie ktoś o takiej pozycji jak on. Jeśli łamał zasady, musiał być wystarczająco cwany, by zauważyli to wszyscy oprócz tych, którzy mieli dostateczną władzę, by go skarcić. Złośliwe komentarze Dracona nigdy nie docierały więc bezpośrednio do uszu profesorów, a jeśli jakiś mięczak na niego doniósł, udawało mu się wykręcić, często z subtelną pomocą ze strony Snape'a. Dzięki temu dotychczas został ukarany tylko raz, przez niefortunną pomyłkę w pierwszej klasie, kiedy za wszelką cenę próbował skompromitować Harry'ego Pottera.

W dzieciństwie Harry był dla niego niczym legenda, postać z bajki, którą wszyscy znają. To jego nazwisko usłyszał podczas jednego z niedzielnych wieczorów, gdy stał przed drzwiami salonu, nieudolnie starając się podsłuchać, o czym dyskutują goście jego ojca. Nic więc dziwnego, że dowiedziawszy się, że właśnie ten chłopiec jedzie pociągiem do Hogwartu razem z nim, pomyślał, że korzystnie byłoby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że jego propozycja zostanie odrzucona – nikt wcześniej nie śmiał odrzucić propozycji od Dracona Malfoya.

W wieku jedenastu lat Draco wciąż łatwo dawał się ponosić emocjom, więc kiedy nadeszła okazja, by zemścić się na Potterze, donosząc profesorom o złamaniu przez niego reguł, nie potrafił się powstrzymać od skorzystania z niej. Był to krok wielce nierozważny i poważny w konsekwencjach, lecz jednocześnie stanowił doświadczenie, dzięki któremu Draco nie popełnił już podobnego błędu w przyszłości, starannie planując swoje złośliwości i wyważając szyderstwa.

Jak perfidne było zrządzenie losu, które sprawiło, że teraz, pięć lat później, Draco został ukarany po raz drugi, ponownie za sprawą Harry'ego Pottera. Kąciki jego ust unosiły się niekontrolowanie, szydząc z niego, kiedy szedł oświetlonym żółtymi lampami korytarzem do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Zanim zdążył zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich Potter, popychany lekko przez idącą za nim nauczycielkę transmutacji.

– O, pan Malfoy też już jest – powiedziała kobieta, spoglądając na niego kocimi oczami znad okularów-połówek. – Znakomicie.

Na głowie miała spiczasty kapelusz, rzucający cień na jej schowaną w zmarszczkach twarz. Wyglądała surowo, jednak inaczej niż podczas zajęć transmutacji. Trochę tak, jakby nie czuła się do końca pewnie, jakby tutaj, poza salą, czegoś jej brakowało.

– Mniemam, że zdajecie sobie sprawę, za co zostaliście ukarani. – Jej głos brzmiał twardo i bezkompromisowo, nie odzwierciedlając wieku, jaki się w nim krył. – Pan Filch zauważył podczas swej zwykłej przechadzki, jak dwójka uczniów korzysta z boiska do quidditcha. Dowiedział się, że żadna z drużyn nie zarezerwowała tego terminu na trening, co dowodzi, że przebywaliście tam i używaliście sprzętu szkoły nieprzepisowo. Czyżbym się myliła?

Potter spuścił wzrok na swoje buty i pokręcił głową, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

– Muszę skonfiskować wasze różdżki na czas odbycia kary – oznajmiła McGongall. – Pan Potter oddał mi swoją jeszcze w gabinecie, teraz pana kolej, panie Malfoy.

Draco patrzył jej w oczy kilka sekund, zanim sięgnął za pazuchę szaty.

– Jak będzie wyglądać nasz szlaban? – odezwał się Potter.

– Cieszę się, że o to pytasz. – Położyła im dłonie na ramionach, nakazując, by się odwrócili. – Pan Filch już tu jest. Zaprowadzi was na miejsce i pokaże, co macie robić. Różdżki możecie odebrać za godzinę w moim gabinecie.

Woźny miał skołtunione włosy i żółte zęby rozciągnięte w drwiącym uśmiechu. Mówił dużo i ważnym głosem, wyraźnie dumny z zadania, które powierzyła mu profesor McGongall. Kiedy wspinali się w górę schodów, światło trzymanej przez niego w pomarszczonej dłoni lampy, błyszczało cynicznie w jego oczach. Opowiadał o dawnych sposobach karania nieposłusznych uczniów, a Pani Norris ocierała się o jego nogi, miaucząc głośno.

Kwadrans później Filch przystanął przed drzwiami, które wyglądały, jakby miały się rozpaść, jeśli ktoś spróbuje je otworzyć. Pomimo niebezpieczeństwa, mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty pęk kluczy, przeglądał je przez chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego, aż w końcu wybrał jeden, o lekko zardzewiałych trójkątnych bokach, włożył go do dziurki i przekręcił. Zamek otworzył się ze zmęczonym westchnięciem.

– Właźcie – zakomenderował woźny. – To dawny kantorek quidditcha. Macie go posprzątać. Na błysk. Odechce się wam od tego dzikich gierek!

Przyniósł miotłę i wiadro z wodą, po czym wepchnął ich do środka. Wciąż słyszeli jego rechot, kiedy zamykał od zewnątrz drzwi na klucz.

Ostre światło zwisającej z sufitu żarówki zamigotało i zalało pomieszczenie błyszczącymi drobinkami kurzu. W pierwszej chwili Draco odniósł wrażenie, że jest to mniejsza wersja Pokoju Życzeń – najrozmaitsze przedmioty zalegały podłogę i półki, wysypywały się z kartonów i chowały pod stołami, jakby bez skutku próbowały znaleźć odpowiednie dla siebie miejsce. Wydawało się, że zostały tu zostawione przez pomyłkę, jak gdyby ktoś rzucił je niechlujnie, a potem zapomniał po nie wrócić. Trudno było zrobić choćby krok, bez potknięcia się o sterczące miotły czy poślizgnięcia na wylewających się z pudeł papierach, spod których ledwie przebijała się posadzka. Po chwili Draco zmienił zdanie. To nie była tylko mniejsza wersja Pokoju Życzeń. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś starał się na siłę upchać tu cały Pokój Życzeń, ugniatając i ściskając go niemiłosiernie.

– Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego McGongall ustaliła czas szlabanu – skomentował Draco. – Jeśli po prostu kazałabym nam tu posprzątać, prawdopodobnie nie wyszlibyśmy aż do zakończenia roku szkolnego.

– Jeśli wcześniej nie udusilibyśmy się od tej stęchlizny – dodał Potter, marszcząc nos.

Przejechał palcem po powierzchni najbliższego metalowego regału, zostawiając za sobą cienki ślad, a Draco sięgnął po miotłę, którą przyniósł dla nich Filch.

– Cóż, ta z pewnością nie służy do latania – powiedział po oględzinach. – Do czego innego moglibyśmy jej użyć?

Brwi Pottera uniosły się do góry z pobłażaniem.

– Nie wiesz? Przecież to normalna miotła. – Kucnął, by wepchać stertę walających się po podłodze papierów z powrotem do wielkiego kartonu.

– Normalne miotły służą do latania, Potter. Właśnie ustaliliśmy, że ta nie, jeśli to przeoczyłeś.

– Filch przyniósł nam _mugolską_ miotłę. Żebyśmy _pozamiatali_.

Jak na zawołanie przedmiot wypadł Draconowi z ręki i upadł na podłogę z głuchym trzaskiem.

– Czekaj, co?

– Posprzątali, tak jak mówiła McGonagall. Chyba wiesz, jak to się robi, nie? – Potter przerwał na chwilę układanie papierów, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Pewnie – oznajmił dumnie Draco. – Wiele razy widziałem, jak moje skrzaty to robiły.

Widocznie nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał Gryfon, gdyż tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie.

Draco postanowił go zignorować i podszedł do regałów, wypełnionych wszelkich kolorów i rozmiarów pucharami, medalami i orderami, z których uśmiechali się do niego zawodnicy quidditcha. Nagle coś za nimi zaczęło stukać, tak mocno, że kilka srebrnych medali z wizerunkiem graczy drużyny Krukonów przesunęło się niekontrolowanie. Był to stary tłuczek, wykonany jeszcze z ołowiu i niezdarnie spięty łańcuchami, z których teraz próbował się wydostać, pobudzony obecnością Dracona. Ślizgon odsunął się. Kątem oka zauważył znajomy błysk, gdzieś na górnej półce po prawej stronie.

– Spójrz tam, Potter – powiedział, wskazując palcem odpowiedni kierunek. – Daję głowę, że to znicz.

– Nie dostaniemy tam – ocenił sceptycznie Gryfon.

– Stąd nie – zgodził się Draco. – Ale zawsze możesz się wspiąć.

– Dlaczego akurat ja? – sprzeciwił się Potter. – To ty złapałeś ostatnio znicza, co znaczy, że jesteś o wiele zwinniejszy i lepiej sobie poradzisz.

– Co do tego nikt nie ma wątpliwości. Ale to z twojej winy się tutaj znaleźliśmy, więc ty to zrobisz. Gdybyś przypomniał sobie w porę, że jesteś cholernym kapitanem drużyny Gryffindoru i jeśli chcesz polatać na miotle czy pograć samemu ze sobą w quidditcha, możesz po prostu zgłosić nauczycielowi trening i nie poinformować o nim żadnego innego zawodnika, nie musielibyśmy teraz sprzątać tej rupieciarni. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że mugole muszą tak się męczyć przez cały czas.

– Przecież nawet jeszcze nie zacząłeś – wtrącił Gryfon, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Stanął przed regałem i objął dłońmi metalowe poręcze. – Myślisz, że to bezpieczne?

– Nie wydawałeś się przejmować taką drobnostką, kiedy prawie nas zabiłeś ostatnim razem – zadrwił Draco. – Dawaj! Będę cię asekurował.

Potter nie wydawał się przekonany tym zapewnieniem, ale spojrzał na niego z jakimś wyzwaniem w oczach, postawił stopę na najniższej półce i podciągnął się do góry. Mebel zachwiał się i kilka medali zsunęło się ze skupiska, a następnie, kiedy wspiął się jeszcze wyżej, spadło na podłogę.

– Jest – powiedział, podtrzymując się jedną ręką, a drugą sięgając po coś, czego Draco nie widział. – Muszę tylko przesunąć ten kufer – dodał i coś przewróciło się z ciężkim hukiem. Dopiero wtedy Draco zauważył leżący na wysokości jego wzroku numer „Proroka Codziennego". Nie był opatrzony datą, ale podobny model widział wśród urywków z pamiątek swojej matki, więc pomyślał, że musi być z czasów, kiedy ich rodzice chodzili do Hogwartu. Na otwartej stronie srebrny znicz syczał wesoło, dopóki czyjaś ręka nie zacisnęła się wokół niego. Zawodnik oddalił się, z triumfem wykonując salto na miotle i przez chwilę Draco mógł przysiąc, że to Harry Potter. Tylko oczy miał inne.

Chciał zwrócić jego uwagę, ale usłyszał nad głową charakterystyczny trzepot skrzydełek i popatrzył w górę. W tej samej chwili Gryfon puścił metalową belkę i zaczął wymachiwać chaotycznie rękami. Próbując odzyskać równowagę, złapał ramię zaskoczonego Dracona i oparł na nim swój ciężar tak, że obaj z łoskotem upadli na podłogę.

– Potter – wykrztusił Draco, czując jak coś przygniata mu żebra. Ciemne włosy łaskotały go w szyję. – Nie mogę oddychać.

Gryfon spróbował wstać, naciskając łokciem jeszcze mocniej na klatkę piersiową Dracona.

– Złaź wreszcie! – zawył Ślizgon, odpychając go mocno lewą ręką, tą, której nie miał przygniecionej. Kiedy chłopiec osunął się obok niego, Draco podniósł się i z przekleństwem na ustach otrzepał swoje ubranie z pyłu.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pokonywałeś mnie kiedyś w quidditcha z taką koordynacją ruchową!

Na te słowa Potter wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem, poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa i niezdarnie dźwignął się z ziemi.

– Może dlatego, że to ja zawsze łapię znicza – powiedział z satysfakcją i wyciągnął przed siebie dwa palce, między którymi jarzyła się srebrna piłka, taka sama, jaką Draco widział wcześniej w gazecie. – Wydaje mi się, że ma skręcone skrzydło – dodał, marszcząc czoło. Rzeczywiście, jedno ze skrzydeł było wygięte pod dziwnym kątem i nie nadążało za drugim, które trzepotało szybko, chcąc uwolnić się z jego rąk.

– Tylko nie mów, że chcesz go naprawić i zatrzymać – powiedział Draco. Gryfon wzruszył ramionami, próbując zachować nonszalancki wyraz twarzy. – Na Salazara, Potter, jesteś taki ckliwy.

– Przynajmniej w ten sposób następnym razem nie dostanę szlabanu za niezgodne z regulaminem używanie sprzętu szkolnego, skoro będę miał własny znicz, nie?

Draco parsknął. Poprawił rękawy szarego swetra, tak, jakby miał zamiar zabrać się do pracy, ale zamiast tego oparł się wygodnie o blat jednego ze stołów, zgniatając paczkę z dyplomami, i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi.

– Nie mam co liczyć, że pomożesz mi sprzątać, prawda? – spytał Potter z ciężkim westchnięciem.

– Malfoyowie nie sprzątają, to po pierwsze – potwierdził Draco. – A po drugie, po co miałbym to robić?

– Pomyślmy… – Potarł palcami podbródek, udając, że się zastanawia. – Może dlatego, że odbywamy szlaban, który właśnie na tym polega? No wiesz, obaj go odbywamy?

– Więc ty też nie sprzątaj.

– I jak, twoim zdaniem, później się z tego wytłumaczymy?

– Oh, to proste. – Wzruszył ramionami Draco i popatrzył na niego protekcjonalnie. – Przecież nie musimy posprzątać całego pomieszczenia, więc równie dobrze możemy w ogóle nie zaczynać.

Potter wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale przysunął się odrobinę w stronę Dracona, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na sprzęty do czyszczenia.

– A co z Filchem?

– Nie wchodził tu nawet.

– Może wchodził zanim nas przyprowadził.

Draco przewrócił oczami z poirytowania i głośno wypuścił powietrze.

– Rób, co chcesz, Potter. Jeśli nie potrafisz pozbyć się swojego gryfońskiego honoru, to z chęcią popatrzę, jak dajesz się tej szkole wykorzystywać.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak Gryfon wdrapuje się na stół i opiera plecy o ścianę, bawiąc się trzymanym przez siebie zniczem.

– Nie szczerz się tak, Malfoy – wybełkotał. – Wiem, że to była prowokacja.

– Jak widać udana. Dlatego ciebie lubię prowokować najbardziej – odpowiedział Draco, mrużąc wyzywająco oczy. Potter spojrzał na niego znad okularów – bo zawsze mi na to pozwalasz.

Chociaż pomieszczenie zrobiło się duszne od ich oddechów, atmosfera była lekka. W miarę jak ich śmiech stawał się coraz głośniejszy, Potter nachylał się w jego kierunku i zaczął machać nogami, które opadały mu swobodnie. Kiedy dyskutowali o quidditchu i wspominali zabawne wypadki na lekcjach eliksirów, ślady podekscytowania pojawiły się na jego policzkach i szyi. Nie fukał i nie zadzierał nosa w reakcji na ironię i żarty Dracona, przeciwnie, zwykle odpowiadał mu w tym samym stylu, jakby wszystko było w porządku, jakby to było właściwe, sprawiając, że Draco zapominał i nie miał ochoty już się zastanawiać, czy to aby na pewno prawda ani dlaczego tak się zachowuje.

Gryfon opowiadał właśnie, jak kiedyś Neville Longbottom, niosąc swój kociołek do oceny, potknął się i wylał jego zawartość na Snape'a. Zanim Draco zdążył sprecyzować, że to Pansy podstawiła mu wtedy nogę, zamek gruchnął i Filch wpakował się do pomieszczenia. Ogarnął je wzrokiem, mrużąc nienawistnie oczy. Podszedł do wiadra z wodą i zaglądnął do środka.

– Woda jest czysta – zaskrzeczał i podparł rękami biodra. – Nic nie zrobiliście! Zamykam was na kolejną godzinę!

Chłopcy wymienili krótkie, pełne paniki spojrzenie.

– Świetny plan, Malfoy – szepnął Potter uszczypliwe. – Możesz mi zdradzić, co teraz?

Draco przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

– Ustalony był tylko czas szlabanu, nie to, ile mamy posprzątać – powiedział głośno, zwracając się do woźnego i przybrał nonszalancką pozę. – Więc wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy już wolni.

Filch spojrzał na niego spode łba.

– Uczniowie się stąd nie ruszą, dopóki nie posprzątają.

– Nie ma pan takiej władzy! – sprzeciwił się Potter, zeskakując ze stołu.

– Nie – przyznał Filch z głupkowatym rechotem i machnął do nich ręką, w której trzymał klucz o trójkątnych bokach. – Ale mam to!

– Wiejemy – zdecydował natychmiast Potter i pociągnął Dracona za rękaw.

Wylecieli przez otwarte drzwi, potrącając zdezorientowanego Filcha. Włosy Pottera były potargane, a oczy błyszczały mu z podekscytowania i Draco poczuł się tak, jakby mieli jedenaście lat i Gryfon zdecydował się jednak podać mu rękę.

  
***

  
Grudzień powitał uczniów Hogwartu zachmurzonym niebem i przygnębiającą ilością prac domowych, uparcie zadawanych przez nauczycieli ze względu na zbliżającą się przerwę świąteczną. Po pierwszym zimowym śniegu pozostały jedynie zakatarzone nosy, siąkające głośno w Wielkiej Sali, czym doprowadzały Dracona do białej gorączki. Pani Pomfrey, nie potrafiąc nadążyć z podawaniem wzmacniającego odporność lekarstwa, mającego zakończyć szerzącą się niekontrolowanie epidemię, w końcu opuściła swoje skrzydło szpitalne i wparowywała bez uprzedzenia na zajęcia, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nikt nie pokasłuje więcej niż dwa razy z rzędu.

Były to dni, kiedy Draco wałęsał się po zamku bez celu, jedynie z nadzieją, że jeśli skręci w następne przejście, okaże się, że się zgubił i nie wie, jak wrócić. Raz czy dwa zabrał ze sobą Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, zmęczony ciszą korytarzy, do których nie zapuszczały się nawet hogwarckie duchy. Ślizgoni zapychali się ciastkami z kremem, mlaskając przy tym niemiłosiernie i Draco co jakiś czas rzucał im pogardliwe spojrzenia, kiedy podążali za nim, jakby byli uwiązani na smyczy. Nosili na zmianę jego torbę z podręcznikami, pergaminem i atramentem, w razie gdyby się znudził i naszła go ochota, by wykonać któreś z zadań domowych.

W czwartek profesor Binns oddał wypracowania, za które Draco otrzymał zaledwie zadowalający, przez co był jeszcze bardziej poirytowany niż zwykle. Ofuknął Pansy, która zaproponowała mu przymilnym głosem, by zagrał z nimi w Wygibajtusa w jednym z ślizgońskich dormitoriów i nachmurzony opuścił lochy. Udał się do Pokoju Życzeń, jednak zanim wszedł do środka, wysłał swoją sowę z wiadomością do Pottera. Napisał, że ma mu coś ważnego do przekazania i jeśli chce to usłyszeć, niech przyjdzie wieczorem do pomieszczenia, które pojawi się przed nim na końcu korytarza czwartego piętra, niedaleko toalety dla dziewcząt, kiedy wypowie, że został zaproszony przez Dracona Malfoya.

Pokój nie przybrał takiej formy jak wtedy, gdy Draco przyrządzał Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Tym razem był niewielki, z opadającym sufitem i ścianami pomalowanymi na szmaragdowo. Przy zaciągniętym zasłonami oknie stała skórzana, brązowa sofa, a spod niej wystawał puszysty dywan. Płomienie lewitujących w powietrzu świec odbijały się w zapełniających barek butelkach z alkoholem.

Kiedy Potter wszedł do środka, najwyraźniej uznawszy, że jeśli dostał zaproszenie, nie musi pukać do drzwi, Draco miał już za sobą kilka łyków Ognistej Whisky.

– Zmieniłem zdanie, Potter – powiedział na widok jego niechlujnej sylwetki, z wytartymi ciemnymi dżinsami i swetrem w paski. – Jednak nie chcę cię widzieć.

Gryfon wyglądał tak, jakby wcale nie usłyszał jego komentarza. Zbliżył się, głośno szurając butami i rozłożył na perskim dywanie, opierając plecy o sofę, na której leżał Draco.

– Nigdy nie robisz tego, co ci się mówi, nie?

– Nie pieprz, Malfoy. Powiedz to, co chciałeś powiedzieć albo po prostu się zamknij – warknął Potter, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Miał napięte ze złości mięśnie i zaciśnięte zęby, przez co zarys jego szczęki był widoczny bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Dlaczego właściwie w ogóle tutaj przyszedł? W tym momencie Draco bardzo pragnął go znowu nienawidzić. Wmawiał sobie, że właśnie po to go zaprosił, by odtworzyć pogardę, odrazę, zazdrość, chęć upokorzenia i dominacji, które wciąż musiały się w nim tlić, zanim zacznie się wahać, czy wszystko, w co wierzył, stanowiło jego, a nie było tylko marną próbą stania się kimś, z kogo Lucjusz Malfoy mógłby być dumny. Krople potu pojawiły się na karku Pottera i Draco obserwował je tak długo, aż zniknęły pod powierzchnią swetra. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku, bo w Potterze było coś więcej niż honor, szlachetność, cnota i maska zbawcy, coś mrocznego, okropnie wściekłego i okropnie prawdziwego.

Wypił resztkę whisky ze swojej szklanki, po czym za pomocą różdżki wezwał nową butelkę i nalał Potterowi. Uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, kiedy Gryfon pochłonął całość jednym haustem, krzywiąc się od jej gorzkiego smaku.

– Jak ci idzie oklumencja? – spytał Draco luźnym tonem.

Brunet prychnął i skinął palcem, a jego szklanka ponownie napełniła się alkoholem.

– Nie udawaj, że interesują cię moje postępy, Malfoy. Przejdź w końcu do rzeczy.

– Wedle życzenia – powiedział sucho. - Chciałem ci tylko przekazać, żebyś uważał… Ze Snapem. Nieważne, co mówi Dumbledore… Odwiedził Malfoy Manor kilka razy podczas wakacji.

– Oh, ostatnio Dumbledore nic mi nie mówi, więc nie masz się o co martwić – odburknął Potter, mocniej zaciskając palce na szklance. Jednak napięcie powoli opuszczało jego ciało i kiedy spojrzał po chwili na Dracona, nie miał już w oczach iskier gniewu.

– W tym tkwi problem – dodał cicho. – Wszystko przede mną ukrywają. Trzymają mnie z daleka i udają, że nic się nie dzieje, jakby wcale nie oczekiwali, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to ja zabiję Voldemorta. Oczekują, że nie zrobię niczego głupiego i zawsze będę zachowywał się odpowiedzialnie, a sami traktują mnie jak dziecko.

– Brzmisz tak, jakby nie przeszkadzało ci, że chcą złożyć z ciebie ofiarę, a jedynie to, że nie rozprawiają o tym każdego dnia i nie dają ci możliwości udziału w dyskusjach, jak wolałbyś zostać zabity.

– Do niczego mnie nie zmuszają... Nie zrozumiesz. Po prostu to musi odbyć się w ten sposób. – Pokręcił głową i schował twarz w dłoniach, zanim Ślizgon zdołałby zobaczyć jego gorzki uśmiech. – Nie ma innego wyjścia.

– Zapominasz, że ja wiem o przepowiedni... Przecież właśnie ją chciał zdobyć mój ojciec, wtedy, w Ministerstwie Magii. – Mimowolnie jego prawa dłoń powędrowała do rękawa lewej ręki, gładząc go, jakby próbował uspokoić złość, która nie zdążyła jeszcze wybuchnąć. – Nie sądzę, żeby była tego warta, cokolwiek jest w niej napisane. Przepowiednia to tylko słowa, Potter. Znaczą tyle, ile im pozwolisz.

Zapadła między nimi cisza i Gryfon wypił kolejny łyk.

– Lepiej o tym nie mówmy – powiedział, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, z kim rozmawia. – Nie po to tu przyszedłem. W każdym razie, dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

– Poczekaj – zatrzymał go Draco, kiedy chłopiec zaczął się zbierać. – Mam pomysł. Powiedziałeś, że oklumencja źle ci idzie, tak?

– Powiedziałem, że to nie twoja sprawa.

– Możemy poćwiczyć, teraz. Jeśli chcesz.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Potter wzruszył ramionami i wcisnął się na miejsce obok Dracona, który podkulił nogi.

– Wtedy, u Snape'a… Udało mi się w jakiś sposób odrzucić jego umysł od twojego, pamiętasz? – spytał Draco, wiercąc się nerwowo. – Chciałbym spróbować czegoś podobnego.

– No nie wiem, Malfoy. Zaciągasz mnie do pokoju, z którego istnienia prawie nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, faszerujesz alkoholem, a potem próbujesz wtargnąć do moich myśli. To brzmi bardzo niewinnie.

– W zasadzie całkiem dobrze to podsumowałeś. Więc jak, wchodzisz w to?

– Eksperymentowanie w niebezpiecznej magii z Ślizgonem, który był moim wrogiem przez lata. Hermiona by mnie zabiła, jeśli by się dowiedziała – powiedział i zaśmiał się głośno. – Pewnie.

Draco odstawił ich szklanki na stolik, po czym wziął do ręki różdżkę i zamknął oczy, próbując się skupić. Ciemność pod jego powiekami wirowała, tak, że trudno było znaleźć jakikolwiek punkt zaczepienia. Wtedy przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Zabinim i pomyślał, że to idealny moment, by sprawdzić, czy Ślizgon miał rację, czy Potter wie, z jakiego powodu Dumbledore organizuje dodatkowe testy, sprawdzające ich umiejętności.

– Więc pokaż mi, jak się czujesz, kiedy wygrywasz.

Przez chwilę kręciło mu się w głowie jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, a potem przed oczami pojawił mu się uśmiech Teodora, oddającego mu miotłę, Błyskawicę, na której Potter odniósł swoje największe zwycięstwa, i Dumbledore, który wręczał im zwój pergaminu przy akompaniamencie oklasków pozostałych grup. W tym momencie poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go w dół i znowu znalazł się w Pokoju Życzeń.

– Widziałeś to? Jak ty to robisz? – wydyszał Potter. Miał lekko przekrzywione okulary i ręce mu drżały. – Przecież Snape cię tego nie uczył!

– Czarna magia. Ślizgoni mają to we krwi.

– A co, Snape wam aplikuje codzienną dawkę na dobranoc?

Draco parsknął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

– Niezłe masz o nim wyobrażenie, Potter.

Gryfon zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jego palce niekontrolowanie pocierały podbródek, a pomiędzy brwiami pojawiło się płytkie zagłębienie.

– Wyczułbym, jeśli byłaby to czarna magia. Ale to jest coś innego. W sumie nawet powiedziałbym, że przyjemnego, gdyby nie fakt, że wciąż penetrujesz mi umysł.

– Rzecz w tym, że nie używam legilimencji. Nie potrafię decydować, co obaj widzimy. Zresztą, skoro potrafisz zatrzymać legilimencję Snape'a, z moją też nie miałbyś problemów, nie?

– Więc co to jest?

– Snape mówi, że coś w rodzaju „wyczuwania" umysłu. Kotłująca się magia, silne emocje, i tak dalej. Tylko… ty mi na to pozwalasz. Ty dokonujesz wyboru. Dlatego mi się udaje.

– Przecież nie mam nad tym w ogóle władzy – zdziwił się Potter.

– Może masz podświadomie.

– Czyli równie dobrze ja mógłbym zajrzeć do umysłu tobie?

– Nie bądź śmieszny – odpowiedział Draco protekcjonalnie i sięgnął po szklankę z alkoholem. – Tak z czystej ciekawości, dlaczego to Nott wystartował w tych zawodach, a nie ty?

– Ponieważ dziwiłem się, że Dumbledore w ogóle je zorganizował. Jak latać na miotłach, pokazali nam w pierwszej klasie. Na jego zajęciach mieliśmy się uczyć współpracy, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego sprawdza nas indywidualnie i każe konkurować, zamiast zająć się tym, co ważne. Tym, co przyda się później. Walką i obroną, tak jak to było w założeniu.

– Musi być w tym jakiś cel – stwierdził blondyn ostrożnie, żeby nie spłoszyć Pottera, teraz, kiedy miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– Nie wiem. Przecież powiedziałem, że nie mówi mi ostatnio zbyt wiele. – Machnął różdżką, by nalać sobie do szklanki więcej whisky. – Spróbujemy ponownie? Po alkoholu jest inaczej, niż wtedy u Snape'a. Wciąż chaotycznie, ale mniej boli. Jakby to był sen, tylko taki bardziej intensywny.

Draco z westchnieniem ułożył głowę na wezgłowiu sofy. Było mu gorąco i lekko, jakby Ognista Whisky spaliła jego żyły i teraz unosił się wraz z dymem, gdzieś wysoko, ponad tym wszystkim. Nie miało znaczenia, że jego matka nie żyje ani że kolano Pottera prawie ociera się o jego nogę i gdyby chciał, mógłby podnieść na niego różdżkę i wydać go Czarnemu Panu, rozstrzygając wszystko, zanim jeszcze zapiekłby go Mroczny Znak. Poddawał się uczuciom, jakie przekazywał mu w umyśle Potter, wspomnieniom krótkim, urywanym, niedokończonym, których nie potrafił zrozumieć, ponieważ znikały zanim zdążył je choćby musnąć palcem. W końcu pod jego powiekami znowu pojawiła się wirująca ciemność i otworzył oczy.

– Teraz nic już nie widzisz, nie? – spytał Potter.

– Nie widzę – przyznał Draco, a na twarzy Gryfona pojawiło się podniecenie.

– Chyba odkryłem, jak to działa. Nie chciałem, żebyś zobaczył to ostatnie i nie zobaczyłeś.

– Gratuluję, Potter. Jeszcze jedna szklanka Ognistej i zacznę się bać, że prześcigniesz mnie w eliksirach, skoro alkohol tak dobrze wpływa na twoje myślenie.

Wtedy Gryfon ziewnął potężnie, przybierając niezbyt inteligentny wyraz twarzy i Draco pomyślał, że na szczęście jego pozycja w klasie u Slughorna jeszcze nie wydaje się zagrożona. Poczuł jak brunet rozprostowuje nogi i nagle na sofie zrobiło się bardzo ciasno. Przez chwilę miał ochotę zrzucić go na dywan, jednak wtedy przyszło mu na myśl coś innego i spytał:

– Naprawiłeś tego znicza, Potter? Tego srebrnego, którego zabrałeś z kantorka do quidditcha?

– No, mam go tutaj nawet – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, ledwie otwierając usta. – Chyba nie chcesz iść pograć teraz?

– Wydaje mi się, że może to być znicz z czasów, kiedy nasi rodzice chodzili do Hogwartu. Twój ojciec grał w quidditcha, nie?

Potter wyprostował się gwałtownie. Jego wzrok nie był już taki mętny.

– Skąd to wiesz?

– Gryfoni wszystkim rozpowiadają, że masz talent po swoim ojcu, więc uznałem za logiczne to, że grał.

– Nie, skąd wiesz, że jest z ich czasów?

– Widziałem stronę z „Proroka codziennego" z tamtych lat – powiedział, bawiąc się palcami. – Na fotografii był znicz, identyczny jak ten, który masz w ręce. Ktoś go złapał. Początkowo myślałem, że to ty…

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu? – spytał Potter ostro. Nachylił się w jego stronę tak, że Draco dokładnie widział czerwień na jego policzkach, kontrastującą się z jego zielonymi oczami.

– Przecież zasugerowałem, żebyś go zabrał.

– Szydziłeś ze mnie, że chcę to zrobić.

– Ważne, że osiągnąłem ten sam rezultat, nie?

Gryfon z powrotem opadł na oparcie. Wyciągnął srebrny znicz z kieszeni spodni i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, muskając palcami delikatne skrzydełka. Kiedy piłeczka obudziła się pod wpływem jego dotyku i zaczęła szumieć, Potter powiedział coś, czego Draco wolałby nigdy od niego nie usłyszeć.

– Czasami wyobrażam sobie, jakby to było, gdyby mój ojciec żył.

– Właśnie dlatego nie powiedziałem ci od razu – odparł Draco cicho. – Ponieważ ja czasami wyobrażam sobie, jakby to było, gdyby mój ojciec nie żył.

  
***

  
Szóstego grudnia podczas śniadania, kiedy sowy roznosiły pocztę, a uczniowie z wielkimi ziewnięciami babrali w miskach z płatkami owsianymi czy chrupali tosty z dżemem, podpierając ręką głowę, profesor Dumbledore wesołym głosem oznajmił, że lekcje zostały odwołane i cała szkoła ma możliwość wybrania się do Hogsmeade. Wszechobecne podekscytowanie ogarnęło również duchy, przelatujące przez ściany i rozsiewające tę nowinę tym, którzy z zaspaniem w oczach i niezapiętymi guzikami szat, spóźnieni spieszyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Draco Malfoy siedział przy stole Slytherinu i sączył herbatę, z obojętną miną przysłuchując się toczącej się obok niego rozmowie. Blaise trzymał rękę na oparciu jego krzesła i wyglądał na bardzo znudzonego, w odróżnieniu od Pansy Parkinson, która planowała ich wypad do Hogsmeade z takim zaangażowaniem, że nie zauważyła jak malinowy dżem zsuwa się z przechylonego tosta i brudzi jej palce. Plany te oczywiście nie uwzględniły Dracona, więc kiedy Ślizgonka ruszyła do lochów, ciągnąc za sobą Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, by wziąć najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy, blondyn zatrzymał wyższego z chłopców i polecił:

– Przynieś mój płaszcz, Greg. I Blaise'a też – dodał po chwili, łypiąc na czarnoskórego. – Spotkamy się przy wyjściu.

Po czym w spokoju wrócił do sączenia pachnącej pomarańczą, rumem i winogronem herbaty. Blaise podparł ręką podbródek i spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował poruszenie przy stole Krukonów. Draco kątem oka widział, że co jakiś czas rzuca mu zdezorientowane spojrzenia, ale odezwał się dopiero po tym, jak odstawił na stół pustą już filiżankę.

– Załatwiłem tę sprawę z Potterem – powiedział. W tym samym momencie sylwetka Pansy i rosnących za nią dwóch olbrzymich cieniów pojawiła się ponownie w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

Jedna z brwi Blaise'a uniosła się z zainteresowaniem, jednak nie odwracał wzroku od grupki chichoczących Krukonek z szóstej klasy, wśród których, jak przypuszczał Draco, musiała znajdować się Lisa Turpin.

– I co? – spytał.

– Powiem ci po drodze.

Zabini przetarł usta serwetką i wstali z miejsc. Przy rogu stołu Ravenclawu wpadli na Goyle'a i Crabbe'a, którzy ubrani w puchowe kurtki, czyniące ich co najmniej dwa razy większymi niż byli w rzeczywistości, nieśli ich płaszcze.

– Wziąłem dla was owsiane ciasteczka – powiedział Draco, przejmując od Grega swój szary płaszcz. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że chłopiec nie zapomniał nawet o srebrno-zielonym szaliku. – Teraz możemy iść.

– Co ty wyrabiasz, Draco? – usłyszał skrzekliwy głos Pansy, która przepchała się przed rosłych Ślizgonów i przybrała napastliwą minę, krzyżując ramiona. Miała założoną krótką pastelową kurtkę z futerkiem i zamszowe kozaki w tym samym odcieniu.

– Zabieram Blaise'a, Vincenta i Grega do Hogsmeade – odpowiedział Draco spokojnie, wkładając ręce w rękawy płaszcza.

– Niezbyt się nimi interesowałeś ostatnio.

– Ale teraz mam ochotę spędzić czas z moimi _przyjaciółmi_ , więc, mogłabyś być tak miła i się przesunąć.

Pansy nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Jej klatka piersiowa, odsłonięta pokaźnym dekoltem, wciąż unosiła się i opadała ciężko, przygniatana złością. Gdyby Draco nie znał jej tak dobrze, nie zauważyłby nawet zmiany w jej pozie, powstałej pod wpływem ukłucia, którego on był sprawcą.

– Cóż, jeśli nie masz innego towarzystwa, ty też możesz z nami iść – dodał z udawaną troską i obdarzył ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem, uśmiechając się przy tym. Pansy wytrzeszczyła piwne oczy i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar go uderzyć. Jednak wtedy odezwał się Zabini.

– Przestańcie zachowywać się jak dzieci i chodźcie już, bo zajmą nam wszystkie miejsca w barze.

Mróz szczypał policzki, pozostawiając na nich zaróżowione ślady, a padające płatki śniegu zaczepiały się o ich włosy i płaszcze. Ulice Hogsmeade błyszczały różnobarwnymi światełkami, porozwieszanymi tu i ówdzie, które odbijały się w śniegu, nadając miastu świąteczną atmosferę, chociaż do Bożego Narodzenia pozostały jeszcze prawie trzy tygodnie. Najpierw postanowili udać się do Miodowego Królestwa, gdzie napełnili kieszenie czekoladowymi szkieletami, pieprznymi diabełkami i kociołkowymi pieguskami. By dostać się na początek kolejki, Crabbe i Goyle przepchali się przez grupkę podekscytowanych Puchonów, wlepiających nosy w wystawę ze słodyczami, zapewne przeżywając właśnie swą pierwszą wyprawę do Hogsmeade. Vincent dał jednemu z nich na skosztowanie pieprznego diabełka i kiedy z jego uszu oraz nosa zaczął wydobywać się dym, chłopiec uciekł z cukierni z krzykiem, a zmartwieni trzecioklasiści podążyli za nim, ustępując tym samym miejsce w kolejce Ślizgonom.

Pansy prowokacyjnym głosem opowiadała żarty Vincentowi i Gregowi, co jakiś czas podkradając cukierki z ich kieszeni, natomiast Draco i Blaise szli kilka kroków za nimi, szurając butami w śniegu.

– Powiesz mi w końcu, czy udało ci się wyciągnąć z Pottera jakieś informacje o poczynaniach Dumbledore'a? – spytał czarnoskóry, jakby od niechcenia, wciąż uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na lewo.

– Potter nic nie wie – wymamrotał Draco, nie wyciągając z buzi befsztykowego lizaka, od którego jego usta przybrały barwę krwi.

– Jesteś pewny? Może po prostu nie chce zdradzić tego tobie.

– Jestem pewny.

– Przypuszczałem, że może być mniej użyteczny niż panuje przekonanie. Nie powiedział ci nic, co mogłoby się nam przydać?

– Tylko to, że nie pochwala sposobu prowadzenia zajęć stosowanego przez dyrektora, skoro miały polegać na walce i obronie, a nie rozrastającej się rywalizacji.

– Jeśli nawet Potter to zauważył, musi tkwić w tym coś podejrzanego, jak przypuszczaliśmy razem z Pansy. Nie wydaje się zbyt spostrzegawczy, skoro tak łatwo ci zaufał.

Dębowe drzwi pubu pod Trzema Miotłami otworzyły się, dmuchając w nich rozgrzanym od śmiechów powietrzem. Madame Rosmerta krzątała się między stolikami, roznosząc zamówienia i z rumianymi policzkami wysłuchując plotek serwowanych jej przez gości. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie miejsca są już zajęte. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegli, że na samym końcu lokalu, przy stoliku dla sześciu osób, siedzi jedynie dziewczyna z burzą brązowych włosów, pochylająca się właśnie nad jakąś książką. Była to Hermiona Granger, tak pochłonięta lekturą, że zauważyła Ślizgonów dopiero wtedy, kiedy cienie ich sylwetek odgrodziły ją od sączącego się przez okno światła dnia, uniemożliwiając jej czytanie.

– Spadaj, Granger – rozkazała Pansy. – Chcemy usiąść.

Gryfonka przymknęła książkę, jednak wciąż trzymała palec w środku, by zaznaczyć miejsce, w którym skończyła czytać.

– Więc znajdźcie sobie miejsce, które jest wolne.

– Czyżbym nie wyraziła się jasno?! – Pansy podniosła głos i położyła ręce na biodrach, tak, że teraz jej wściekle różowe paznokcie rzucały się w oczy. – Dam ci małą radę. Kiedy ktoś zajmujący wyższą pozycję od ciebie mówi, że masz spadać, to spadasz, a nie popisujesz się swoimi mądrościami. Więc rusz się i wyprowadź stąd swoją brudną krew, zanim ja wyprowadzę ją z ciebie.

Gryfonka wstała, ściskając mocniej książkę. Drzazgi sypały się z jej oczu.

– Słyszeliście Hermionę – odezwał się wtedy ktoś za nimi. – To miejsce jest zajęte.

Draco zrozumiał, czyj to głos, jeszcze zanim się odwrócił. Nie, żeby go to zdziwiło. Kto jak kto, ale Gryfoni przeważnie chodzą trójkami. Przymknął powieki na ułamek sekundy.

– Oczywiście – zgodziła się Pansy, wpakowując się na siedzenie. – Przez nas. Ale nie martw się, Granger. Na zapleczu stoi kubeł ze śmieciami, pewnie czeka tam na ciebie specjalnie wydzielona przestrzeń.

– Cofnij to, Parkinson! – ryknął Weasley, a jego twarz zrobiła się nawet bardziej czerwona niż włosy. Potter zrobił gwałtowny ruch, jakby chciał się na nią rzucić, jednak w tej samej chwili Gryfonka przytrzymała go za ramię, ciągnąc w przeciwną stronę i szepcząc coś uspokajającym głosem.

Potter stał jeszcze przez chwilę, zapierając się i dysząc ciężko, i Draconowi wydawało się, że jego wściekłość jest niemal namacalna. Prześlizgnął obojętnie wzrokiem po sylwetce chłopca, spoglądając gdzieś w głąb pubu, jakby ta sytuacja okropnie go nudziła. Czuł, że Potter patrzy na niego tak jak kiedyś, napełniając jego gardło rozczarowaniem i obrzydzeniem. Chociaż Gryfoni w końcu odeszli, on jeszcze przez długi czas głośno przełykał ślinę, by pozbyć się z ust tego mdlącego smaku.

  
Tego wieczoru Wielka Sala świeciła pustkami, zwłaszcza przy częściach stołów przydzielonych dla starszych uczniów. Draco Malfoy, jedyny szóstoklasista ze Slytherinu, który pojawił się na kolacji, korzystał z przywileju otrzymania dodatkowej porcji deseru, najlepiej i najdłużej jak tylko potrafił, zadowolony, że nie musi słuchać jęków wydobywających się z gardeł Ślizgonów, którzy dzielnie znosili skutki nadmiernego spożycia Sherry, wylegując się na fotelach w pokoju wspólnym i chowając głowy pod eleganckimi poduszkami.

Kilku chłopców z trzeciej klasy dosiadło się do niego i z ustami pełnymi jajecznicy ze szczypiorkiem, opowiadało podkoloryzowane historie, nieudolnie starając się go zaintrygować czy rozśmieszyć. W połowie jednej z takich opowieści wstał i bez słowa opuścił Wielką Salę, resztkami cierpliwości powstrzymawszy się od rozdrażnionego prychnięcia.

Szybkim krokiem minął korytarz prowadzący do lochów najkrótszą drogą, gdzie portrety i pejzaże zostały upchane w takiej ilości, że pomiędzy ich ramami nie zmieściłaby się nawet różdżka. Skręcił w prawo i zanim zdążył choćby odetchnąć, poczuł jak coś twardego napiera na niego i przygważdża do ściany.

Był to Potter. Przez trajkotanie obrazów, które kłóciły się o coś dramatycznie grożąc sobie pięściami, musiał nie usłyszeć jego zbliżających się kroków.

– Dlaczego nie zareagowałeś dzisiaj w Hogsmeade?! – wydyszał Gryfon z wyrzutem, dociskając Draco mocniej do zimnego muru. Czuł jego gorący oddech na swoim podbródku i dłonie, które przytrzymywały go za ramiona z taką siłą, aż nabrał pewności, że palce Pottera pozostawią siniaki na jego obojczykach. – Ta Parkinson wyzywała Hermionę i zachowywała się, jakby była pępkiem świata, a ty stałeś obok i udawałeś, że to cię nie dotyczy!

– Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem obrońcą szlam.

Potter puścił go, uderzył pięścią w ścianę i odszedł kilka kroków z przekleństwem na ustach.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pochodzenie jest dla ciebie takie ważne – powiedział, kręcąc głową.

– Powiem ci dlaczego. Tak wyjątkowo, żebyś następnym razem pomyślał, że może warto poznać, na czym polegają dane poglądy, zanim zaczniesz nimi gardzić, uznając je za dyskryminację i nietolerancję – odpowiedział Draco, wskazując ręką ukryte w kącie schody. Nie dochodziło tam światło rozwidniających korytarz pochodni, więc wzrok po prostu prześlizgiwał się przez cień, nie znajdując żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Stopnie skręcały w prawo i kończyły się, jak ślepa uliczka. Potter usiadł bokiem i oparł plecy o ścianę. Draco wszedł kilka schodów wyżej, by móc się swobodnie rozprostować. Zimno schodów przeniknęło jego ciało. Miał na sobie jedynie wełniany sweter i spięte paskiem czarne spodnie, czyniące jego nogi jeszcze dłuższymi i chudszymi niż były w rzeczywistości.

– Ponieważ mugole nie należą do naszego świata – zaczął. – Wpychają się tutaj, choć nie mają żadnego pojęcia o jego funkcjonowaniu, bez pozwolenia naruszając zasady i niszcząc to, co nasi przodkowie budowali przez lata. I jeszcze mają czelność dziwić się, że ich tutaj nie chcemy. My trzymamy się z daleka od mugolskich dzielnic Londynu, dlaczego więc oni mają posiadać prawo, by wpraszać się do naszych? Jak myślisz, ile jest takich przypadków w historii, kiedy ich niewiedza, ignorancja i głupota naraziły nas na niebezpieczeństwo?

Czekał, aż chłopiec pokiwa głową, odpowie „Teraz rozumiem" lub „Przemyślę to. Nikt wcześniej nie przedstawił mi tego z tej perspektywy", by poglądy, w które wierzył, wreszcie stały się czymś więcej niż bezmyślnie powtarzanymi formułkami, by wyrażały jego, a nie nieudaną podobiznę Lucjusza Malfoya. Jednak Potter nie powiedział nic takiego. Splatał i rozplatał palce, jak gdyby nie potrafił zdecydować, co zrobić ze swoimi rękami ani uzyskaną wiedzą.

– Ale to nie wina mugoli, że w ich rodzinach rodzą się magiczne dzieci – oznajmił po chwili. – Pozostawione same sobie mogą stać się większym zagrożeniem niż to, jakie stwarzają mugolaki, wkraczając do twojego świata.

– Oni nie są tacy, jak my.

Potter zerwał się z miejsca.

– Wydaje ci się, że nie, ale jeśli ktoś poderżnie ci gardło, wykrwawisz się tak samo, jakbyś był jednym z nich! Twoja czysta krew cię wtedy nie uratuje...

Draco patrzył na swoje buty, próbując skupić się na ich matowej powierzchni i usilnie ignorując ciężar w klatce piersiowej, pod którym się zapadał. Jednocześnie czuł gniew i dziwny spokój, jakby właśnie na to czekał, jakby od początku wiedział, że nadejdzie taki moment, kiedy Potter nie będzie już dłużej potrafił trzymać tego w sobie i pęknie, jak szkło, a jego odłamki przetną skórę Dracona.

– Idź już, Potter – syknął. – Wracaj do swoich świętoszkowatych Gryfonów i bawcie się w to wasze ratowanie świata i zbawianie ludzkości.

  
***

  
Draco nigdy nie lubił zimy. Chłód sprawiał, że odmarzały mu dłonie i pękały kąciki ust, przez co jego ironiczny uśmiech nie wyglądał już tak efektownie, natomiast puchate czapki burzyły jego starannie ułożone włosy. Pomimo ocieplających zaklęć, które nałożył Snape, lochy wciąż były najzimniejszą częścią zamku, więc często budził się nad ranem, drżąc z zimna. Z tego powodu przychodził na zajęcia niewyspany i rozdrażniony, a monotonne głosy profesorów wcale nie pomagały mu w skupieniu się.

Uczniowie Hogwartu pogrążyli się w myślach o świętach, nadchodzącym odpoczynku i spotkaniu z rodziną. Wydawali się tak radośni i beztroscy, że Draco z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie włożyć im różdżki w te uśmiechnięte buzie tak głęboko, aż zaczną się dławić. Zamiast tego, ograniczył się do wyżywania się na Gryfonach. Raz, podczas lekcji eliksirów, znudzonym machnięciem różdżki wytrącił z rąk jakiejś pryszczatej uczennicy wszystkie składniki, które próbowała przenieść na swoje stanowisko. Szkło rozsypało się po podłodze, a zawartość fiolek wymieszała, kreując takie opary, że Slughorn musiał wyprosić wszystkich z sali, by zapobiec zatruciom. Przez następny tydzień pomieszczenie było zamknięte na klucz, a zajęcia odbywały się tak jak dawniej, w gabinecie profesora Snape'a.

Jednak, strojenie sobie drwin z Gryfonów nie sprawiało mu takiej satysfakcji, co kiedyś. Był to tylko łatwy sposób na utrzymanie respektu w domu Slytherina, przypomnienie o swojej pozycji bez potrzeby spędzania każdego wieczoru w pokoju wspólnym.

W nocy coraz częściej piekł go Mroczny Znak. Początkowo starał się to ignorować, zbyt przerażony tym, co mógłby zobaczyć. Zegar tykał, a on leżał w łóżku, przyciskając twarz do poduszki i odliczając każde przesunięcie wskazówek tak długo, aż gubił się w liczbach. Sięgnął po różdżkę tylko raz, drżały mu palce i kiedy wyszeptał „Lumos", wąż na jego przedramieniu był wyraźniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

Tego dnia zaspał na zajęcia. Kiedy biegł w stronę zachodniego skrzydła, starając się poprawić krzywo zawiązany krawat, pod drzwiami od sali do zaklęć natknął się na rozmawiających cicho uczniów, Harry'ego Pottera i Cho Chang. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, dosyć blisko, więc Draco mógł dostrzec, że są niemalże tego samego wzrostu. Gryfon uśmiechał się dziwnie i sałatka z tuńczykiem z wczorajszej kolacji podeszła Draconowi do gardła. Zanim zdążył się zastanowić, coś przejęło kontrolę nad jego ruchami, w mgnieniu oka przenosząc go obok pary.

– Wy dwoje – powiedział, wytykając ich palcem, by zwrócili na niego uwagę. – Nie żebym się tym interesował, ale myślałem, że się nie lubicie. No wiesz, po tym jak zdradziłaś miejsce ćwiczeń Gwardii Dumbledore'a w zeszłym roku.

Cho uchyliła usta, a jej głowa opadła tak, że ciemne włosy zasłoniły policzki, przez co wyglądała bardzo żałośnie. Potter widocznie też to zauważył, bo rzucał jej co chwilę zmieszane spojrzenia.

– Spotkamy się na transmutacji? – wykrztusił w końcu, próbując ratować sytuację.

– Tak – odpowiedziała Krukonka szybko. – Do zobaczenia, Harry.

I odeszła. Odwróciła się tylko raz, zanim skręciła w następny korytarz. Usta wciąż miała otwarte.

– Co z tobą nie tak, Malfoy? – ryknął Potter, kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła za rogiem i zostali sami. Patrzyli sobie w oczy pierwszy raz od czasu kłótni o Hogsmeade. – Przecież nie zrobiła tego specjalnie, podali jej veritaserum!

– Wiem. Sam zdecydowałem, żeby to ona była zdrajcą.

Potter zmarszczył czoło. Wyglądał na tak samo wściekłego, jak Draco się czuł przez ostatnie dni.

– Co? Jaką stanowiło to dla ciebie różnicę?! Dlaczego akurat Cho?!

– Ponieważ jestem cholernym śmierciożercą i miałem taką zachciankę – wypalił Draco chłodno. W jego gardle zbierała się gorzka satysfakcja. – Lubiłeś ją, więc postanowiłem to zepsuć, bo do tego zostałem stworzony. By niszczyć i dominować.

Potter wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mrugał i wstrzymał oddech, i Draco pomyślał, że wygląda tak, jakby został spetryfikowany.

– Właśnie po to to wszystko było, prawda, Potter? Od samego początku. Nasze spotkania i rozmowy... Nawet teraz. Mógłbyś uderzyć mnie w twarz po tym jak obraziłem tą Chang, ale wciąż jesteś tutaj, bo chciałeś to usłyszeć. Podejrzewałeś mnie odkąd wróciliśmy do szkoły po wakacjach, a wypadek z Lovegood jeszcze bardziej utwierdził cię w twoim przekonaniu. Więc proszę bardzo. – Podwinął rękaw i pokazał mu Mroczny Znak. – Teraz możesz się chwalić, że miałeś rację.

Wypełniało go okrucieństwo i niezrozumiała satysfakcja, i choć miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje, wciąż patrzył na Pottera wyniośle.

– Chłopcy, co wy tutaj robicie? – usłyszeli wtedy piskliwy głos profesora Flitwicka. – Lekcja już dawno się zaczęła, a z tego co wiem, obaj jesteście w mojej klasie. No już, włazić do środka!

  
***

  
Zdawał sobie sprawę z przeciągłych spojrzeń, które posyłał mu Harry Potter w ciągu kolejnych dni, chociaż udawał, że ich nie dostrzega. Włóczył się znowu po zamku za Crabbem i Goylem, którzy napastowali dla zabawy zagubionych pierwszaków, jakby próbowali w złośliwości dorównać Irytkowi; pozwalał, by Blaise korzystał z jego zdolności podczas prac grupowych, a kiedy nie mieli razem zajęć, zagadywał Pansy z figlarnym uśmiechem. Wszystko po to, by Gryfon nie znalazł sposobu, jak go zaczepić. Zabawne było obserwować, jak dusi w sobie wiedzę o Draconie, wiedzę, z którą nie wiedział, co zrobić, jakby trzymał w dłoniach coś parzącego, czego nie mógł upuścić ani przekazać nikomu innemu. I Draco pragnął, żeby ta wiedza spaliła mu palce.

Nie spodziewał się tylko, że Harry Potter chce się sparzyć.

Był to piątek w ostatnim tygodniu poprzedzającym święta i Ślizgoni postanowili urządzić w pokoju wspólnym imprezę. Zwykle po takich okazjach trudno było przejść przez pomieszczenie, nie potykając się o zaległe butelki po alkoholu, zminiaturyzowane urządzenia do pijackich zabaw, pochodzące z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów czy gry wzbudzające wśród grona pedagogicznego wątpliwości, co do słuszności stosowania. Trzeba przyznać, że uczniowie domu Slytherina nie stronili od zabaw, choć nie były one nawet w połowie tak liczne i kontrowersyjne, jak wskazywałyby na to chodzące po Hogwarcie plotki. Nie mieli zwyczaju wpuszczać do lochów osób z innych domów. Przede wszystkim dlatego, by wywoływać zazdrość i pytania i wyśmiewać się z miernych prób rozwikłania ich tajemnicy, które mogli podsłuchiwać jeszcze przez kilka tygodni po zakończeniu imprezy.

Jednak tym razem stało się inaczej. Niektórzy Ślizgoni, w tym Blaise Zabini, w życzliwym geście przyjaźni, opowiedzieli o przyjęciu członkom grup, do których przydzielił ich Dumbledore i po zapadnięciu ciszy nocnej, zjawili się oni w liczniejszym gronie niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał. Z łatwością udało im się wyłudzić hasło od dwójki wstawionych siódmoklasistów, wałęsających się po korytarzu w celu znalezienia szamponu, który poradziłby sobie z wiecznie tłustymi włosami profesora Snape'a („Stary, jesteśmy w tej szkole od siedmiu lat i dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że nie mył ich w tym czasie ani razu"). Któryś z Puchonów wmówił im więc, że pani Sprout wspominała o roślinie z odpowiednimi do tego właściwościami i sam z ciekawością dowie się, jak brzmiała jej nazwa, która teraz, niestety, wyleciała mu z głowy.

Tej nocy pokój wspólny był duszny, ciasny i spocony. Serpentyny zwisały z sufitu i mieniły się światłami lustrzanej kuli. Po kilku kieliszkach Ognistej Whisky Crabbe zamienił je zaklęciem w syczące węże, wywołując zamieszanie, które nie dotarło do uszu profesorów jedynie dzięki nałożonym wcześniej dźwiękoszczelnym zaklęciom.

Kiedy Pansy próbowała wdrapać mu się na kolana, z zachwytem pokazując najnowszy wynalazek braci Weasleyów, przyniesiony przez Cormaca MgLaggena, czyli Jadalne Mroczne Znaki, Draco Malfoy odtrącił ją z niechęcią i rozjuszony udał się do swojego dormitorium. Wyczarował na drzwiach neonową plakietkę z napisem „Nie przeszkadzać", która pryskała płynem wywołującym pląsający taniec nóg za każdym razem, jak dotknięto klamki.

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego dormitorium. Draco myślał na początku, że się przesłyszał. Nie było to trudne, biorąc pod uwagę różnorodność odgłosów dochodzących z pokoju wspólnego. Uchylił drzwi tylko odrobinę, by móc przybrać pogardliwy wyraz twarzy i szyderczo skomentować czytelnicze zdolności delikwenta. Na progu stał Harry Potter.

– Na Salazara, Potter, jak ty masz zamiar uratować świat, skoro nawet nie potrafisz czytać? – spytał Draco.

– Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

– Ale ja nie chcę rozmawiać z tobą.

Gryfon włożył stopę pomiędzy próg, blokując drzwi, zanim Draco zdążył je zatrzasnąć i wprosił się do środka, wpuszczając za sobą stworzonego z zimnych ogni latającego hipogryfa, który rozprysł się na ścianie.

– Ktoś widział, że tu wchodziłeś? – Blondyn rozciągnął się na łóżku, układając nogi w ten sposób, by jego nieproszony gość nie miał już gdzie usiąść.

– Pewnie tak, skoro nie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś i spytałem o to Teodora. – Potter wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o blat biurka i nie reagując na pogardliwe „Pieprzony Nott. Mogłem się tego spodziewać" wyszeptane przez Dracona. – Ostrzegł mnie też, że nałożyłeś jakieś strasznie skomplikowane czarnomagiczne zaklęcia na drzwi, żeby nikt cię nie nawiedzał w twojej samotni.

Draco wygiął ironicznie usta, chcąc zdławić parsknięcie śmiechem. Nie odpowiedział i Potter gapił się przez chwilę na swoje niechlujnie zasznurowane trampki, jakby nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić. W pokoju wspólnym znowu coś huknęło.

– Dlaczego tu jesteś, Potter? – odezwał się Draco cicho. – Nienawidzisz wszystkiego, co reprezentuję, a ja gardzę wszystkim, czym próbujesz się stać.

Chłopiec nie podniósł powiek, a kiedy zaczął mówić, głosem słabym, niepewnym i urywanym, wcale nie odpowiadał na postawione mu pytanie.

– Miałeś rację, wiesz? To znaczy, częściowo… Podejrzewałem, że jesteś śmierciożercą. Tyle rzeczy na to wskazywało, chociaż nikt inny zdawał się ich nie dostrzegać. Jednak nie dlatego spędzałem z tobą czas. Po prostu…niczego od siebie nie oczekiwaliśmy i nie byliśmy sobie nic winni, więc… Uznałem, że możesz być jedyną osobą, której nie będę musiał okłamywać tylko po to, żeby poczuła się lepiej. – Westchnął, wciąż gapiąc się w podłogę, na bujany fotel i w okno, wszędzie, by uciec od spojrzenia Dracona. – Często ludzie postrzegają mnie wyłącznie przez pryzmat blizny… Jako Wybrańca, Chłopca Który Przeżył. Czuję się przez to, jakby nie było we mnie nic poza tym, jakbym wcale nie był osobą i wiesz, Malfoy, cholernie tego nienawidzę. Dlatego ja nie będę patrzył na ciebie przez pryzmat Mrocznego Znaku.

– Tak zdecydowałeś? A skąd możesz mieć pewność, że nie szpieguję dla Czarnego Pana? Że nie przekazuję mu wszystkiego, co mi mówisz?

– Wiem, że Dumbledore zna prawdę i ufa ci na tyle, że pozwala ci przebywać w zamku.

– Dumbledore jest już stary i naiwny.

– Zachowywałbyś się inaczej, jakbyś chciał mnie wydać. Zresztą, miałeś już ku temu nie jedną okazję, a jednak z niej nie skorzystałeś. – Wzruszył ramionami i dodał: – Nieważne, jak bardzo się starasz, nie możesz ukryć pewnych rzeczy, Malfoy.

– Ty też je ukrywasz.

– I ty też je dostrzegasz.

– Więc dlaczego ciągle próbujesz zgrywać świętoszka przed wszystkimi Gryfonami? – oburzył się Draco, podnosząc się z oparcia i opuszczając nogi na podłogę. – Skończ udawać, że tego nie czujesz. Wstydu, strachu, gniewu, nienawiści. Nieważne, ilu lekcji udzieli ci Snape, tak długo, jak będziesz próbował wyprzeć się cząstki siebie, Sam-Wiesz-Kto będzie w stanie cię pokonać, wyciągając na wierzch właśnie to, czego nie potrafisz w sobie zaakceptować.

– Przestań tak mówić! – odparował Potter. – Nie pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy pozwoliłem emocjom przejąć nad sobą kontrolę? Jestem pewien, że nie zapomniałeś... Wtedy, w łazience na drugim piętrze, prawie cię zabiłem.

Draco dobrze wiedział, co chłopiec miał na myśli, chociaż w jego wspomnieniu nie było mokrej łazienki, jedynie ból, który kruszył jego ciało, nie było Pottera, jedynie jego głos, rozerwany i powtarzający jego imię, jakby samą desperacją mógł przerwać to, co się działo.

– Trudno, żebym zapomniał, skoro wciąż mam blizny po twoim zaklęciu.

Potter podszedł do niego, zatrzymał się z wahaniem i zbliżył jeszcze o krok, tak, że ich buty prawie się stykały.

– Pokażeszmije? – spytał.

– Co? – wykrztusił Draco i podniósł głowę, chcąc się upewnić, że się nie przesłyszał.

– Blizny – powtórzył Potter wyraźniej i zaczerwienił się. – Czy pokażesz mi swoje blizny?

Ślizgon ściągnął brwi ze zdumienia, jednak nie pytając o nic, wstał i zaczął odpinać guziki granatowej koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Szło mu to opornie i powoli, ponieważ Potter stał zbyt blisko i Draconowi robiło się duszno pod jego spojrzeniem. Drgnął, kiedy Gryfon przytrzymał go za lewą dłoń i zaczął podwijać rękaw koszuli, aż ukazał się Mroczny Znak. A Draco mu na to pozwolił.

– Znaczysz więcej niż on – powiedział, naciskając kciukiem na jego kontury. – Więcej niż twoje nazwisko.

Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na klatkę piersiową Dracona i odnalazł jego blizny, cienkie i mleczne, jaśniejsze od skóry, jakby już zaczynał się rozszczepiać, rozpraszać w powietrzu.

– Zabawne, że to mówisz, skoro wciąż nazywasz mnie „Malfoy" – wychrypiał Draco, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę ze znaczenia słów, opuszczających jego usta, kiedy Potter musnął dłonią te blizny, które znajdowały się na jego wyraźnie zarysowanych żebrach. Zaschło mu w gardle i zyskał pewność, że jeśli palce Pottera podjadą choć trochę wyżej, Gryfon poczuje pod opuszkami, jak mocno bije mu serce.

– Powinieneś już iść – powiedział wtedy Draco, trochę zbyt głośno, bo chłopiec odsunął się natychmiast, mamrocząc coś pod nosem przepraszającym tonem. Potarł ręką głowę, chcąc zmierzwić włosy czy pozbyć się kropel potu, które wystąpiły mu na czoło i niemalże wybiegł z dormitorium, unikając jego wzroku. Dopiero kiedy zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi, Ślizgon zaczął zapinać guziki koszuli.

  
***

  
W końcu przeminęły ostatnie lekcje w tym semestrze i uczniowie Hogwartu, po obfitym obiedzie, wzbogaconym podwójną porcją waniliowego budyniu, udali się do swoich dormitoriów, by spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi, wymieniając się nadziejami, co do otrzymanych prezentów. Następnego dnia wracali do domów na Boże Narodzenie, więc atmosfera w zamku była ciepła i tak słodka, że Draco miał ochotę zwymiotować. Zdecydował się wyjść na spacer po błoniach, zmęczony ciągłym natykaniem się na śmiechy, życzliwe życzenia świąteczne i lewitujące walizki, czasem niedomknięte, z których wysypywały się skarpetki i kupione w Hogsmeade słodycze, mające posłużyć za podarunek dla młodszego rodzeństwa czy niemagicznych rodziców mugolaków. Chciał uniknąć radości nieumiejętnie skrywanej za maską współczucia, którą Ślizgoni przybierali na jego widok, jako że Draco, po raz pierwszy, odkąd przybył do Hogwartu, nie wracał do domu na święta. Nie miałby czego szukać w Malfoy Manor, teraz, kiedy jego matka nie żyła, a ojciec, szalony czy też nie, powitałby go nie jako syna, ale jako największą porażkę i rozczarowanie, ponieważ Draco upokorzył się przed tymi, którymi był nauczony gardzić. Chociaż zaprzepaścił wszystko, czego oczekiwał od niego Lucjusz, wiedział, że istnieje sposób, dzięki któremu mógłby wrócić, mógłby znowu znaczyć tyle, na ile zasługuje, zamiast hańbić ich nazwisko, ukrywając się bezpiecznie za murami Hogwartu pod opieką Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie liczyłoby się to, że Draco nie wypełnił zadania czy zdradził dyrektorowi swoją tajemnicę. Podarowałby Czarnemu Panu coś o wiele cenniejszego, coś, czego nie potrafił podarować mu nikt inny. Życie Harry'ego Pottera.

Myśl ta pulsowała w jego głowie, kiedy szedł ścieżką prowadzącą nad jezioro, a śnieg skrzypiał pod jego czarnymi butami. Czuł się przytłoczony wiedzą, że jeśli zostanie w Hogwarcie, będzie tak, jakby podjął decyzję i Czarny Pan uzna go za zdrajcę; jeśli wyjedzie, nie będzie odwrotu. Rzecz w tym, że Draco Malfoy nie był jeszcze gotowy, by dokonać wyboru. _Nie chciał_ go dokonać. Mógł pozostać pomiędzy, przechylając się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, byleby tylko uniknąć odpowiedzialności i zaangażowania. Z jednej strony wciąż czekała na niego sława i władza, wielkość, jakiej zawsze łaknął, jednak nie była ona czysta i nieskalna, ale naznaczona krwią i szaleństwem w oczach jego ojca, cuchnąca jak śmierć matki i jego własny strach. Po drugiej zaś stronie widział światło, jasne jak Wielka Sala podczas uczty i ciepło uśmiechu Dumbledore'a, oba może zbyt jasne i zbyt ciepłe. Jednak była tam też słabość, przeciętność i nieudaczność, wyzwiska i wytykanie palcami, bo nie wszyscy powiedzą, że znak na jego przedramieniu tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

Dlatego Draco wolał czekać i udawać, ponieważ jakaś część jego wciąż żałowała, że nie zdobędzie się na to, by wydać Harry'ego Pottera w ręce Czarnego Pana. Nieważne, jak długo próbował wmawiać sobie, że jego los jest mu obojętny, zawsze w końcu przypominał sobie dotyk palców Gryfona na swojej skórze i coś ściskało go w żołądku.

Właśnie wtedy, kiedy w jego głowie pojawiła się wizja sytuacji, w której wrogowie nigdy nie powinni się byli znaleźć, usłyszał nad sobą hukanie puchacza. Sowa miała brązowe pióra i bliznę na prawym oku, na której brakowało piór. Obniżyła lot i wypuściła z łap list, który Draco wezwał do siebie za pomocą różdżki.

Otworzył go dopiero nad jeziorem. Błonia pokrywała gruba warstwa puchu, tylko w miejscu, gdzie siedział, trawa była zielona i sucha. Padał drobny śnieg, który błyszczał w słońcu jak drobinki pokruszonego diamentu. Wpatrywał się w jezioro, a wykaligrafowane na pergaminie słowa długo szumiały w jego myślach.

Harry Potter znalazł go kwadrans później. Zanim się zbliżył, Draco zdążył zmieść list i schować go do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Unikasz mnie? – spytał Potter, wygrzebując z trawy kamyczki i bawiąc się nimi w ukrytych w rękawiczkach dłoniach.

– Jeśli odpowiem, że tak, to znajdziesz sobie inne miejsce do zabawy?

– Chyba zapomniałeś wywiesić znak, że plaża nad jeziorem Hogwartu jest prywatną własnością Dracona Malfoya i można przebywać na niej tylko za twoim oficjalnym przyzwoleniem.

Gryfon minął go i rzucił kamieniami w jezioro. Kilka z nich przebiło się przez cienką taflę lodu, inne jedynie potoczyły się po powierzchni ze zgrzytem.

– Jesteś zły, bo nie wracasz do domu na święta, tak jak inni?

– Dlaczego przypuszczasz, że chciałbym rozmawiać na ten temat z _tobą_? – zapytał Draco szyderczym tonem, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

– Uhm... nie przypuszc… zresztą... – Gryfon wzruszył ramionami, próbując ukryć speszenie i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. – Jak sobie chcesz.

Wtedy Draco złapał go za rękę i zacisnął delikatnie, by go zatrzymać, po czym od razu puścił. Nie powiedział nic, jedynie przesunął się i Potter, po chwili wahania, usiadł obok.

– Straciłeś ostatnio kogoś bliskiego, prawda, Potter? W Ministerstwie Magii. Ten mężczyzna, który zginął… Kim dla ciebie był?

– Jedyną rodziną, jaką miałem.

– Pamiętasz ostatnią rzecz, którą do niego powiedziałeś?

Potter zastanowił się i powoli pokręcił głową.

– Walczyliśmy i wszystko działo się tak szybko, tak chaotycznie... Potem przybyli aurorzy i Syriusz, i nagle zaczęło mi się wydawać, że będzie w porządku, że nic złego nie może się stać... Wtedy Syriusz wpadł za zasłonę. Wiem tylko, że krzyczałem... I że to moja wina, chociaż każdy próbuje mi wmówić, że to nieprawda. Nie potrafię przestać się czuć tak, jakbym to ja go zabił.

Głos Pottera stał się łamliwy i chociaż Draco patrzył przed siebie, kątem oka zauważył, jak chłopiec przeciera dłonią oczy. Nie próbował go pocieszyć, przekonać, żeby przestał się obwiniać ani wytłumaczyć, że nie da się ocalić wszystkich. Zamiast tego przysunął się odrobinę, tak, że gdyby nie ich płaszcze, stykaliby się ramionami i przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Jestem przyczyną wszystkiego, co zrobili mojej matce. „Pójdę na dworzec sam". To ostatnie, co do niej powiedziałem. Później tylko pisaliśmy listy. Ten, po którym obiecała, że mnie stąd zabierze, zakończyłem słowami „Przyrzekłaś mi pomóc, a teraz zostawiłaś mnie z tym wszystkim samego". Próbowałem wzbudzić w niej wyrzuty sumienia i poczucie winy, pokazać, jak bardzo mnie rozczarowała. Żałowałem, że to ojca zamknęli w Azkabanie, a nie ją. Wiedziała o tym. Sądziłem, że jest słaba, przez długi czas. Zawsze podporządkowywała się ojcu, potem mnie, kiedy zająłem jego miejsce. Obserwowałem jej milczenie, zbyt częste, i gardziłem nim, biorąc je za oznakę posłuszeństwa wobec Czarnego Pana i nazwiska Malfoyów. Obarczałem ją winą za porażkę ojca, za moją własną nieudolność i tchórzostwo, bo kiedy upadaliśmy, ona wciąż stała, dumna i wyniosła. Teraz wiem, jak silna była. Zrezygnowała ze wszystkich idei i wartości, w które wierzyła, tylko po to, żeby uratować mnie. Mnie jednego.

– Zdaje się, że to właśnie robią matki, prawda?

Draco uśmiechnął się ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w jezioro i Harry zauważył żyłki na jego powiekach, różowe jak niebo. Poklepał go po kolanie, raz, drugi, trzeci, za czwartym przytrzymał dłoń odrobinę dłużej.

– Obiecałem Ronowi, że zagram z nim dziś wieczorem partię czarodziejskich szachów, ostatni raz przed wyjazdem – powiedział Potter, odsuwając rękę.

– Jeśli to subtelne zaproszenie, to niestety, ale muszę odmówić – oznajmił Draco. – Siedzenie tutaj wydaje się lepszą zabawą niż pójście do wieży pełnej Gryfonów.

– Na pewno bezpieczniejszą. Chyba, że się potkniesz i utoniesz w jeziorze. – Gryfon wstał z miejsca, śmiejąc się. Poprawił czerwonozłoty szalik, który smagany podmuchami wiatru, zsunął mu się z szyi. – Wiesz, w tym roku zostaję na święta w Hogwarcie – wymamrotał, kiedy materiał szalika zasłonił mu usta. – Weasleyowie jadą do Rumunii, więc… nie chciałem im przeszkadzać. Nie, skoro mam z kim tutaj zostać.

Draco odwrócił głowę w stronę jeziora, nie chcąc, by chłopiec zobaczył, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się bez pozwolenia.

– Do zobaczenia jutro? – wykrztusił w końcu Potter.

– Tak.

  
***

  
Następnego dnia z samego rana Draco Malfoy, wtopiwszy się w tłum hogwarckich uczniów, wsiadł do zmierzającego w kierunku Londynu pociągu, by wrócić do Malfoy Manor i dołączyć do popleczników Czarnego Pana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 opowiadania za nami. W przyszły piątek zostanie opublikowana ostatnia część.  
> Bardzo proszę o opinie w komentarzach lub pozostawienie zwykłego kudos - okazujecie mi w ten sposób naprawdę wielkie wsparcie.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwór Malfoyów wyglądał na opuszczony. Zwykle idealnie przycięty żywopłot wyginał się i wybrzuszał, odstraszając potencjalnych przybyszów poskręcanymi gałęziami pozbawionymi liści. Było ciemno i głucho; dziedziniec zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Krawędzie potężnego gmachu rezydencji, ostre jak smagania wiatru na policzkach Dracona, wtapiały się w zapadającą noc, a kopuły strzelistych wież niemalże dotykały koniuszkami granatowego nieba.

Kiedy Draco dotarł do głównych drzwi wejściowych, zauważył, że złota kołatka w kształcie chimery, z którą zwykł przedrzeźniać się jako dziecko, była pogrążona we śnie. Nie obudziła się, chociaż pogłaskał ją palcem w odpowiednim miejscu, tuż za uchem. Zamiast tego, coś poruszyło się w cieniu z jego prawej strony i usłyszał głośny rechot.

– No, no, patrzcie, kto do nas wrócił – zakpił mężczyzna i ponownie zarechotał, opryskując śliną swoją skołtunioną czarną brodę.

– Czarny Pan się ucieszy – odezwał się drugi głos. Postać, do której należał, była wyższa od swojego towarzysza, miała zarzucony na głowę kaptur i twarz schowaną w cieniu. – Przypuszczał, że nie oprzesz się pokusie i wrócisz do nas tak szybko, jak dostaniesz wiadomość.

Śmierciożercy wpuścili go do środka i rozkazali, by za nimi podążał. Jego walizkami zaś miał zająć się Glizdogon, który minął ich z służalczo wykrzywionym wyrazem twarzy. Zanim drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem za jego zgarbioną sylwetką, w korytarzu było słychać jedynie jego świszczący wśród grubych murów oddech.

Mężczyźni prowadzili Dracona do wschodniego skrzydła rezydencji, przechodząc korytarzami, które wydawały mu się jednocześnie znajome i obce. Ze ścian spoglądały na nich portrety jego przodków, szlachetny ród Malfoyów z dumnym uniesieniem wysoko urodzonych podbródków i reprymendą w charakterystycznych stalowych oczach, które zasłaniali rękami przed światłem dochodzącym z różdżki jednego ze śmierciożerców, opowiadającego właśnie sprośny dowcip. Draco nie słuchał, o czym mówili. Podążał za nimi ostrożnie, starając się nie potknąć o myśl, że właśnie prowadzą go do Czarnego Pana. Czuł, jak pocą mu się wnętrza dłoni, chociaż jego palce wciąż były lodowate.

Wyższy mężczyzna zapukał do ostatnich drzwi po prawej stronie, ozdobionych wyrytymi w drewnie płaskorzeźbami magicznych stworzeń. Była to komnata, w której Malfoyowie zwykli przyjmować gości. Przebijający się przez ściany gwar ucichł w jednej chwili i Draco, domyśliwszy się, że przebywają tam wszyscy śmierciożercy Czarnego Pana, przypomniał sobie podobny moment sprzed pół roku, swoją pychę i przerażenie.

– Wejść – usłyszał syczący głos Voldemorta i wkroczyli do środka. Do centralnej części komnaty został przeniesiony podłużny antyczny stół z marmurowym blatem, przy którym zasiedli do uczty zasłużeni poplecznicy Czarnego Pana. Światło żyrandola padało na nich prosto z góry, sprawiając, że skupione na nim oczy wyglądały na stare i zapadnięte. Olbrzymie okna, zasłonięte ciemnozielonymi kotarami, odgradzały zebranych od panującej na zewnątrz nocy. W rogach pomieszczenia pobłyskiwały puste zbroje, pilnujące zabezpieczonych zaklęciami ochronnymi gablot z czarnomagicznymi artefaktami. Śmierciożercy, którzy go tutaj przyprowadzili, zajęli wolne miejsca przy stole, pospiesznie napełniając puchary piwem i nakładając na talerze pozostałości z uczty.

Zajmujący frontowe miejsce Czarny Pan odsunął krzesło i wstał, tak, że znajdowali się teraz naprzeciwko siebie.

– Draco Malfoy – powiedział Voldemort, przekrzywiając odrobinę głowę. – Obawiam się, że spóźniłeś się na kolację. – Odczekał chwilę, podczas której Draco bezskutecznie starał się przełknąć ślinę i opanować huczące mu w uszach gwałtowne bicie serca, a następnie machnął różdżką w kierunku nakładającego sobie na talerz plaster wołowiny mężczyzny i z mięsa zaczęły wypełzywać robaki. – Zeżryj to teraz, McGinley.

Śmierciożerca spuścił głowę, klnąc pod nosem. Nie pozostało nic z jego wcześniejszego aroganckiego rechotu.

– Dlaczego do nas nie dołączysz, Draco? – kontynuował Czarny Pan przymilnym głosem, wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie. – Musisz być głodny. Jestem pewny, że służący przygotują dla ciebie dodatkową porcję. Zasłużyłeś na to.

Draco podszedł do niego niepewnym krokiem i usiadł na krześle, które dla niego odsunął. Nie podnosił wzroku; gapiąc się na wciąż pusty talerz, usłyszał, że śmierciożercy z drugiego końca stołu zaczęli rozmawiać przyciszonymi głosami. Jego nozdrza wypełnił mdławy zapach dochodzący z lewej strony, stamtąd, gdzie siedział Czarny Pan, głaszcząc po pysku Nagini.

– Spodziewałem się, że powrócisz do nas dzisiaj. Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem. Nie tak jak Lucjusz. – Siedzący kilka miejsc dalej Malfoy Senior podniósł głowę i spuścił ją równie szybko, chowając pełne strachu blade oczy. Dopiero teraz Draco zdał sobie sprawę z obecności ojca. Miał szarą twarz i niezdrowe cienie pod oczami, a jego włosy utraciły dawny blask. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż podczas ich ostatniego spotkania i Draco prawie go nie poznał. – Twój ojciec nie docenił twojej żądzy wielkości ani przywiązania do rodziny. Zapomniał, że Ślizgonem nie zostaje byle kto. Świetnie się spisałeś, Draco. Witamy cię z powrotem.

– Ale… ale przecież nie udało mi się zabi... wypełnić zadania... – wykrztusił Draco.

– Nie – potwierdził Czarny Pan. – Poniosłeś porażkę i chciałeś uciec. Dowiedziałeś się, że twoja matka, jedyna deska ratunku, jaką miałeś, nie żyje i w panice wyjawiłeś swój sekret Dumbledore'owi, byleby tylko pozostać bezpiecznym. Zachowywałeś się jak mały, przerażony chłopiec. Tchórz. A wiesz, jak bardzo gardzę tchórzami, prawda? – Przeszył Dracona wzrokiem i blondyn włożył dłonie pod uda, próbując opanować ich drżenie. – Tyle, że z twojej strony nie było to tchórzostwo, ale instynkt samozachowawczy. Chęć przetrwania mimo wszystko, zachowania własnego życia, czegokolwiek by to nie wymagało. Egoizm. Za to cenię Ślizgonów... Tylko głupcy i słabeusze nie stawiają siebie na pierwszym miejscu. Chyba nie mogę pozwolić, by zmarnował się taki potencjał, prawda? – spytał, a śmieciożercy pokiwali ochoczo głowami i zarechotali, niektórzy uderzając przy tym z zapałem pięściami w stół, aż poczuł drganie w żołądku. Dotarło do niego, że widzą w nim nie więcej niż nędznego robaka, który miał im zapewnić chwilową rozrywkę. Czekali tylko na moment, kiedy otrzymają przyzwolenie, by zgnieść go między palcami lub rozdeptać butem.

\- Panie, może zdradzisz teraz naszemu gościowi, jaką niespodziankę dla niego przygotowałeś? Jestem pewien, że spodoba mu się prawie tak, jak jego matce… Jeśli nie bardziej.

– Racja. – Czarny Pan klasnął w dłonie. – Urocza Narcyza. Zdziwiłem się, że nie spytałeś o nią od razu, Draco - dodał, zwracając się do blondyna. - Widocznie żądza wielkości jest u ciebie, nawet w porównaniu do przywiązania do rodziny, większa niż przypuszczałem... Ale musiałeś zauważyć, że nie ma jej dzisiaj tutaj z nami. Zdecydowałem, że zasługuje na więcej niż przebywanie w tak skromnej komnacie... Chyba sam przyznasz, że lochy idealnie spełniają jej wymagania, czyż nie? W każdym razie, wszyscy żałujemy, że nie dała rady do nas dołączyć.

\- W takim stanie pewnie nawet nie poznałaby własnego syna! - wtrącił mężczyzna o ostrej twarzy i długim nosie, ten, którego Draco widział na dworcu w pierwszy dzień szkoły, wywołując kolejną salwę bezczelnego śmiechu.

\- Nie rozumiem… W liście było napisane, że z moją matką wszystko w porządku… - wybełkotał Draco, z trudem otwierając usta.

– Żyje, to chyba oznacza, że wszystko z nią w porządku, nie sądzisz? Oczywiście, nie mogłem jej zabić, chociaż próbowała mnie zdradzić. To ona wpadła na ten cudowny plan, dzięki któremu pozwalam ci tu dzisiaj być między nami. Jednak, żeby to zrozumieć, musisz najpierw pojąć jedną rzecz. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś zamordował Dumbledore'a... Chodziło o to, żeby on myślał, że właśnie takie jest twoje zadanie. Żeby trzymał się od ciebie z daleka, udając, że o niczym nie wie, z chęci chronienia cię przed moim gniewem, kiedy tak naprawdę zostawił cię bezbronnego, pozwolił mi cię niszczyć, łamać... kawałek po kawałku aż nie pozostanie ci nic innego prócz padnięcia przede mną na kolana... Jednak, to dzięki pomocy Narcyzy udało mi się dokonać czegoś jeszcze wspanialszego, czego nie dostrzegałem na początku. Udało mi się sprawić, żebyś ty sam myślał, że jesteś po stronie Dumbledore'a, po _ich_ stronie, podczas gdy byłeś jedynie służalczą marionetką. Zaufali ci, a ty ich zdradziłeś i wystarczyło ci jedynie zapewnienie, że przyjmiemy cię z powrotem, że spełniłeś to, czego od ciebie oczekiwaliśmy i że twoja matka nie została tak naprawdę zabita. Chyba teraz sam przyznasz, że świetnie się spisałeś, prawda?

Strach zamroził krew w żyłach Dracona. Czarny Pan wpatrywał się w niego z satysfakcją i miał wrażenie, że jeśli choćby na chwilę nie zamknie oczu, serce wyskoczy mu przez gardło. Powody, dla których zdecydował się tutaj przyjechać, wszystko, co wmawiał sobie ostatniej nocy po otrzymaniu listu, leżąc w łóżku w swoim dormitorium w Hogwarcie i usilnie starając się zmazać obraz Pottera ze swoich powiek, rozpadło się na kawałki i spadło mu na głowę.

– Teraz już jesteś dokładnie taki, jak twój ojciec. Dokładnie taki, jaki zawsze chciałeś być. Należysz do mnie, Draconie Malfoyu i nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz.

  
***

  
Okazało się, że któryś z pomieszkujących w Malfoy Manor śmierciożerców zajął jego sypialnię, więc Draconowi przypadło ulokować się gdzieś indziej. Wybrano dla niego średniej wielkości pomieszczenie na drugim piętrze, tuż obok wyjścia na balkon, pełniące dawniej funkcję pokoju dla służby. Jego walizka z Hogwartu czekała już na niego przed drzwiami, a w zamku tkwił klucz. Draco przekręcił go i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było zimne i prawie puste, urządzone dosyć skromnie jak na standardy Malfoyów. Nie przypominał sobie, by odwiedził to miejsce wcześniej. Raz tylko, jako dziecko, zaglądnął matce przez ramię, gdy zamykała drzwi z naganą na ustach, zasłaniając przed nim wymierzającego sobie karę skrzata. Pomyślał, że sofa w geometryczne wzory musiała zostać tu przyniesiona z innego pokoju, gdyż w niczym nie pasowała do reszty wystroju, starej drewnianej komody, zamykanego na kłódkę kufra i niewielkiego lustra, tak brudnego, że na początku wydawało mu się rozmazanym obrazem olejnym. Postawił walizkę przy jej nogach i usiadł, przyciskając do piersi ozdobną poduszkę z frędzlami, zbyt elegancką i wystawną, by zapewnić mu ciepło.

Wrócił do rodziny, zostawiając w Hogwarcie zrozumienie i wybaczenie, które mu ofiarowano, tylko po to, by odkryć, że nie istnieje już nic, co tworzyło jego dom.

Przez pierwsze kilka dni prawie wcale nie wychodził z pokoju. Leżał na sofie i chował głowę w poduszkę, nie dbając o to, że jego włosy są zwichrzone, a ubranie wymięte. Na przemian wpatrywał się w sufit i nadsłuchiwał zbliżających się kroków, które nigdy nie pojawiły się pod drzwiami jego pokoju lub skupiał wzrok na klamce, obserwując skrupulatnie jej krawędzie, jakby miał pewność, że zaraz schyli się ze skrzypnięciem i ktoś wejdzie do środka.

Jednak w końcu zrozumiał, że nikt nie zada sobie trudu, by po niego przyjść. Przebrał się i uczesał starannie włosy, jak gdyby próbował przekonać samego siebie, że znaczy więcej niż to było w rzeczywistości. Poczuł ssanie w żołądku, więc postanowił udać się do jadalni, z nadzieją na dostanie ciepłego posiłku, pierwszy raz od czasu uczty w Hogwarcie, ostatniej, na której był obecny. Szedł chłodnymi korytarzami, żałując, że się tu znalazł i że nikt nie zauważył jego wyjścia z pokoju, i nikt go nie zatrzymał.

W jadalni natknął się na trzech śmierciożerców. Siedzieli przy okrągłym stole i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, co chwila sięgając rękami po lewitujące wokół nich półmiski, aby nałożyć sobie na talerz dokładkę. Wyglądali dziwacznie i nie na miejscu, ze swoimi rozlewającymi się czarnymi pelerynami i brudnymi buciorami, niepasującymi do elegancji i ozdobności pomieszczenia, które pozostało takie samo, jak urządziła je przed laty Narcyza. Na widok Dracona jeden z nich szturchnął łokciem swojego towarzysza i powiedział, grzebiąc sobie w zębach:

– Widzisz, Trevis, kto nas zaszczycił swoją obecnością? Słynny Draco Malfoy, najmłodszy z popleczników Czarnego Pana… Już myśleliśmy, że zgniłeś w tej skrzaciej norze na górze.

– Widocznie w końcu postanowił zachować się jak mężczyzna – dodał ten z nich o nazwisku Trevis. Patrzył na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, z widocznym dystansem i poczuciem wyższości. Chociaż miał krótko przystrzyżone brązowe włosy i takiego samego koloru oczy, było w nim coś, co przypominało Draconowi ojca. – Mam rację, Draco?

– Nie kpijcie ze mnie lepiej – odpowiedział blondyn, siadając przy stole, jak najdalej od nich. – Nie boję się was. To mój dom.

Śmierciożercy zaryczeli śmiechem.

– Oho, jaki wyszczekany! Pewnie po mamusi! Szczekała tak samo, kiedy przywiązywałem ją do łańcucha jak zwykłą sukę!

Draco spuścił wzrok, a łyżka wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki i spadła na podłogę. Nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, by schylić się i podnieść ją.

– Zamknij się, Jeds. Nie chcemy przecież wystraszyć młodego pana Malfoya... Właściwie, przyszedł mi do głowy świetny pomysł, jak możemy zacieśnić nasze… więzi. Tak jak powiedziałem, wierzę, że jesteś już mężczyzną, Draco, więc mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję. Jeds zanosi dziś kolację twojej matce, w zastępie za Turnera. Powiedzmy, że pozwolimy ci ją zobaczyć, jeśli…

– Zwariowałeś?! Czarny Pan wyraźnie nakazał, żeby nie dopuszczać do niej nikogo, a zwłaszcza chłopaka! Zabije mnie, jak się dowie!

– … jeśli zgodzisz się potem towarzyszyć nam w naszej nocnej wyprawie na miasto – dokończył Trevis z uśmiechem, ignorując głośne sprzeciwy Jedsa.

– Mógłbym zobaczyć matkę?

– Tak. Właśnie to powiedziałem. W takim razie, umowa stoi?

Wiedział, że może to być jego jedyna szansa na rozmowę z Narcyzą. Znając zabezpieczenia, jakie nałożył ojciec na lochy, nie miał szans, by dostać się tam w inny sposób i chociaż był przekonany, że popełnia kolejny błąd, odpowiedział cicho:

– Stoi.

– Grzeczny chłopczyk. Nie pożałujesz tego.

Mężczyźni wstali od stołu i wyszli z jadalni. Jeds porwał ostatnie udko i wbił w nie zęby, mamrocząc coś pod nosem do łysego, barczystego śmierciożercy, który nie odezwał się podczas ich spotkania ani słowem. Trevis zebrał się jako ostatni.

– Czekaj o ósmej przed marmurową rzeźbą Merlina – rzucił mu przez ramię i opuścił pomieszczenie, podążając za rechotem swoich towarzyszy. Dopiero wtedy Draco schylił się i podniósł z podłogi łyżkę.

 

***

 

Pojawił się w umówionym miejscu kwadrans przed czasem. Trevis przypominał mu ojca i okazał się równie bystry jak on. Marmurowa rzeźba Merlina, przy której zaaranżował ich spotkanie, znajdowała się na parterze, jedynie korytarz od zejścia do lochów, jednocześnie schowana przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami portretów przodków Malfoyów, monitorujących wszystko, co działo się w rezydencji. W ten sposób pozostawali niezauważeni. Draco czekał, odliczając w głowie przemijające sekundy, by uspokoić delikatne, ledwie wyczuwalne drżenie ramion i szczęki, którą trzymał mocno zaciśniętą. Z nerwów przestępował z nogi na nogę, co sprawiło, że zbliżające się w jego kierunku kroki usłyszał dopiero wtedy, kiedy było już za późno na schowanie się. Zza rogu wyszedł Lucjusz Malfoy. W pierwszej chwili Draco zapragnął uciec, pobiec korytarzem aż znajdzie się bezpieczny za zamkniętymi drzwiami, byleby tylko nie musieć się z nim zmierzyć. Jednak wiedział, że to nie miało sensu, gdyż ojciec zauważył go od razu. Dlatego tylko ułożył nogi w najbardziej nonszalancki sposób, na jaki mu pozwalało napięcie jego mięśni.

– Co tu robisz? – spytał Lucjusz ostro. Kiedy mówił, resztki brokułowego kremu w kąciku jego ust poruszały się wraz z wargami. Draco z całych sił starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

– Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że zabiłeś matkę? Mogłeś mnie ostrzec... Może mógłbym… coś zrobić.

– Niby co? – Lucjusz uniósł brwi i poprawił szatę, dawniej elegancką i modną, a teraz ciągnącą się po ziemi, zbyt długą na jego wychudłej i przygarbionej sylwetce. – Czarny Pan obiecał, że pozwoli mnie uwolnić z Azkabanu, jeśli wmówię ci, że Narcyza nie żyje. Więc to zrobiłem. Dokładnie tak, jak tego oczekiwał.

– A teraz ją więżą.

– To nie zależy ode mnie. Nie wtrącaj się w to, nad czym nie masz władzy. Tak teraz postępuję. I tobie też to radzę.

– Twoja rodzina wcale cię już nie obchodzi? Zniszczyłeś nas. Poświęciłeś nas, żeby uratować siebie! – wybuchnął Draco, pierwszy raz nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy może tak mówić, czy powinien, czy tak wypada, czy Lucjusz znowu się nim nie rozczaruje.

– Co innego mogłem zrobić? Liczyć na _ciebie_?! – zakpił mężczyzna. Draco słyszał już wcześniej okrucieństwo w jego głosie, jednak nigdy nie było ono tak obce, tak upokarzające, jak gdyby zwracał się do służby, a nie do syna.

– Prawie mi się udało – odpowiedział cicho.

– Nigdy by ci się nie udało. Może opowiesz mi o swoich nowych przyjaźniach, które zawarłeś, kiedy ja płaszczyłem się przed Czarnym Panem, a twoja matka gniła w lochach? Jestem pewien, że świetnie marnowałeś czas, bawiąc się z tymi zdrajcami krwi i szlamami. Wyraziłbym nadzieję, że wyciągnąłeś z nich chociaż jakieś przydatne informacje, ale przecież cię znam, Draco.

– Mówili mi różne rzeczy…

– Przestań – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Niby dlaczego mieliby ci zaufać? Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich nędznych prób usprawiedliwiania się.

Draco spuścił głowę. Mógłby sprzeciwić się lub przytaknąć, ale to właściwie nie miało znaczenia, gdyż ojciec wcale nie czekał na jego odpowiedź.

\- I przestań pałętać się pod nogami jak jakiś bezpański kundel.

Bardziej usłyszał niż dostrzegł kątem oka, że Lucjusz odszedł. Jego wyniosłe jak dawniej kroki zniknęły w korytarzu, pozostawiając jedynie wyraźny zapach Azkabanu i gulę w jego przełyku.

Kilka minut później po przeciwnej stronie przejścia pojawili się śmierciożercy, z którymi Draco spotkał się tego popołudnia. Trevis skinął na niego ręką.

– Lepiej się pospieszmy – powiedział półgłosem i popchnął go, by ruszył za Jedsem, który już ściągnął z zawieszonego na szyi łańcuszka klucz i otwierał wejście, klnąc pod nosem. Zeszli w dół po stromych schodach. Trevis jako pierwszy, trzymając przed sobą zaświeconą różdżkę, za nim Jeds i Draco, a łysy śmierciożerca, którego imienia nie znał, szedł na końcu, niemalże depcząc mu po butach. Lochy były zimne i wilgotne, kryjące więzienia kamienne ściany porósł mech. Podążał za Trevisem, skupiając wzrok na układance mięśni na jego karku, byleby tylko nie widzieć ciał bezwiednie leżących we wnętrzach cel, jak porzucone kukły, utrzymywane przy życiu jedynie świszczącym oddechem. Jedną z takich kukieł była jego matka. Zajmowała przedostatnią celę w uliczce po lewej. Leżała na posadzce z przykutymi do ściany rękami. Miała szarą skórę i fioletowe siniaki na przedramionach. Jej zaschnięte usta były odrobinę uchylone, a kosmyk opadających na twarz jasnych włosów wplótł się pomiędzy wargi.

– Cóż, wygląda na to, że śpi – zauważył Jeds, opierając się o kraty. Wyciągnął z kieszeni garść czegoś, co wyglądało jak pigułki, ale kiedy wskazał na nie różdżką, zaczęły pompować się i rosnąć, aż przybrały kształt przypominającego papkę jedzenia. Mężczyzna wyszeptał coś, tak, że powietrze między kratami zamigotało niebieskim polem i wepchał talerz do celi Narcyzy, po czym poszedł nakarmić pozostałych więźniów. – Masz trzy minuty.

Draco zbliżył się kilka kroków i kucnął, wstrzymując oddech.

– Matko… – wyszeptał. Chciał odgarnąć jej włosy z twarzy, ale wiedział, że lochy chronią zaklęcia, które spaliłyby jego ręce, dlatego splótł je ze sobą, aby powstrzymać się od naglącej potrzeby. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie i czuł, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć z bezsilności, bo nie potrafił zrobić nic, żeby ją uratować. Żałował, że nie zaufał Potterowi i nie powiedział mu o liście, kiedy miał taką okazję, kiedy dłoń chłopca dotykała jego dłoni i nie musiał wciskać paznokci w opuszki palców, żeby się upewnić, że wciąż jest prawdziwy.

– Chyba nie chcesz jej teraz obudzić, co? – spytał Trevis. Łysy śmierciożerca stał obok niego i patrzył na sylwetkę Narcyzy wzrokiem, od którego Draconowi żołądek podszedł do gardła.

– Ale jeśli jej nie obudzę, nie będzie wiedzieć, że tu byłem.

– Co za szkoda – skomentował Trevis. – Wstawaj! – dodał, ciągnąc go do góry za szatę.

\- Obiecałeś, że będę mógł z nią porozmawiać ... - Draco chciał się sprzeciwić, ale jego głos brzmiał cicho i niepewnie, łamany na kawałki przez rękę, która boleśnie wbijała mu się w ramię.

– Powiedziałem, że ją zobaczysz. I zobaczyłeś. No, idziemy! Pozostali muszą się już niecierpliwić, że się spóźniamy, a uwierz, że potrafią być bardzo niemili, kiedy się niecierpliwą. Nie każesz im na siebie czekać, prawda?

  
***

  
Wychodzili najczęściej nocami, raz albo dwa w tygodniu, kiedy mugole upijali się w tanich barach i wpadali w labirynt identycznych uliczek, łudząc się, że uda im się znaleźć wyjście i wrócić do domów, zanim świt zastanie w ich łóżkach chłód. Niszczyli i zabijali dla zabawy, jak gdyby czarny znak na przedramieniu czynił ich bezkarnymi i niepokonanymi; im wyraźniejsze stawały się jego kontury, tym większe okrucieństwo wykazywali. Rzadko kiedy używali Avady Kedavry, ponieważ śmierć przez nią zadana była zbyt czysta i nieskazitelna, a oni lubili delektować się krzykiem i krwią swoich ofiar. Jednak czasem nawet to nie wystarczało. Wtedy odwiedzali dzielnice Londynu w biały dzień, gdy były głośne i zatłoczone mugolami. Czerpali satysfakcję z ich niewiedzy i zagubienia, z tego, że do samego końca nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje.

Draco wychodził z nimi za każdym razem. Zapuszczali się w cuchnące ulice tak często, że zaczęło mu się wydawać, że przesiąkł ich smrodem na zawsze. Czuł się tak, jakby był zamknięty w czasie, jakby przeszłość ani przyszłość wcale nie istniały, jakby ciągle trwał ten sam dzień, powtarzający się w kółko i w kółko, nie mający początku ani końca. Już nie potrafił poznać, co było rzeczywistością; te same uczucia, słowa, myśli wciąż się powielały, odtwarzały na nowo i nie wiedział, co jest wspomnieniem, a co tylko koszmarem. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do błagań o litość, które brzmiały bardziej jak charkot, do dźwięku dławienia się krwią i łzami, do śmierci, którą zostawiali za sobą niczym pamiątkę wszędzie tam, gdzie się wybrali. Czasem tylko leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju w biały dzień i nagle dopadał go nieuzasadniony lęk, że zaraz umrze. Krzyczał wtedy bezgłośnie, wypluwając z siebie strach, aż jego serce ponownie stawało się obojętne i lodowate.

Zwykle ich wyprawom przewodził Trevis. Sprawiał wrażenie eleganckiego, taktownego dżentelmena, takiego, który całuje dzieci w czoło i przepuszcza kobiety w drzwiach. Zdawał się wcale nie pasować do głośnego i wulgarnego towarzystwa pozostałych śmierciożerców. Był inteligentny i szarmancki, kiedy oni pluli ludziom pod stopy i drapali się po kroczu. Jednak Draco wiedział, że właśnie to czyniło go o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym od reszty. Ich okrucieństwo było tępe i prymitywne, często wynikające z głupoty i ograniczenia. Trevis nie miał problemu z tym, by owinąć ich sobie wokół palca i przygniatać kciukiem każdego, który odważył mu się przeciwstawić. Nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu.

Może właśnie to opanowanie było w nim najstraszliwsze. Chłodność i precyzja, które go nie opuszczały, gdy dopuszczał się bestialskich czynów, o jakie nikt by go nie posądził, patrząc w jego spokojne oczy. Fakt, że kiedy przeważającą część pozostałych śmierciożerców stanowiły gnidy i ścierwa, Trevis przypominał człowieka w jego najwspanialszym wydaniu.

Draco był jednym z nielicznych, którym udało się zobaczyć zwierzę w jego obliczu.

Zdarzyło się to chłodnego, lutowego popołudnia. Prószył śnieg i drobne płatki zaczepiały się o jego jasne rzęsy, a wiatr zostawiał mu na policzkach różowe ślady i wpadał za kołnierz płaszcza. Musiały to być ferie zimowe, gdyż dzieci biegały po ulicach, obrzucając się śnieżkami i wypuszczając z ust kłęby pary, ulatujące w stronę nieba wraz z ich śmiechem. Znajdowali się w jednej ze średniozamożnych dzielnic Londynu, gdzie przeciętni mugole z przeciętnymi zarobkami wiedli swoje przeciętne życia. Mieszkali w domach o prostych kształtach, z precyzyjnie wymierzoną częścią na ogród i idealnie zamiecionym podjazdem. Dzielnica przypominała skupisko klonów, zaklętych dla zabawy przez znudzonego czarodzieja.

Jednak jeden budynek wyróżniał się wśród reszty. Na jego drzwiach wejściowych wisiał świąteczny wianek, a wzdłuż rury migotały kolorowe światełka. Przez okno widać było salon i ogień, tlący się w kominku, przed którym leżały na puchowym dywanie dwie dziewczynki. Wyglądały na szczęśliwe i Draco zastanawiał się, czy Trevis wybrał ten dom z zazdrości, czy po prostu lubił patrzeć, jak bańka miłości pęka i leci w dół, miażdżąc ludziom głowy.

Mężczyzna nacisnął klamkę i weszli do środka, nakładając wcześniej na budynek zaklęcie wyciszające, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń sąsiadów. Korytarz chował się wśród porzuconych zabawek i prowadził do kuchni, skąd dochodził wyraźny zapach świeżo upieczonego czekoladowego ciasta. W puszczonym głośno radiu leciała piosenka o nieszczęśliwej miłości. Trevis skinął na towarzyszącą im tego dnia kobietę z wysoko upiętymi ciemnobrązowymi włosami i ruszyli razem w kierunku salonu. Nawet nie starali się zachowywać cicho.

Draco otworzył pierwsze drzwi po lewej stronie i wślizgnął się do środka, nie chcąc stać się świadkiem momentu, w którym rodzina zda sobie sprawę z obecności nieproszonych gości w swoim domu. Odetchnął, kiedy okazało się, że w pomieszczeniu nie ma nikogo. Musiał to być pokój dziewczynek, które wcześniej widzieli przez okno. Ściany miały błękitny kolor, a na łóżkach leżały pluszaki, obserwujące go oczami z guzików. Jego uwagę przyciągnął regał, na którym zamiast książek ułożone były figurki postaci mitologicznych. Podszedł, by przyjrzeć się im z bliska, starając się nie nadepnąć na żadną z kłębiących się po podłodze zabawek. Były tam gryfy i dwugłowe chimery, centaury i syreny z ogonami pokrytymi błyszczącymi łuskami. I smok. Jeden, na najwyższej półce. Walijski zielony, jak przypuszczał, najbardziej powszechny gatunek w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kiedy sięgnął po niego ręką, zapragnąwszy nagle, by pod wpływem jego dotyku stał się prawdziwy i wyleciał przez okno, usłyszał z salonu łomotanie. Regularne i dudniące, jakby ktoś kopał nogą w ścianę. Przełknął głośno ślinę, a figurka prawie wyślizgnęła mu się z palców. Z całej siły starał się nie myśleć o tym, co się działo w pokoju obok.

Kilka minut później do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował, wszedł Trevis. Zostawił otwarte drzwi, przez co huk zrobił się bardziej donośny i Draco miał wrażenie, że ktoś wsadził mu do głowy tykający zegar.

\- Skończyliśmy tutaj – zakomunikował. Było coś okrutnego w jego twarzy, coś zwierzęcego, pomimo że się uśmiechał. – Adrienne już się deportowała do rezydencji.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył, co Draco trzyma w ręce.

\- Lubię smoki – powiedział, wskazując palcem na figurkę. – Istnieją legendy o ich potędze, ale ja uważam, że to bzdury. Wyobraź sobie smoka, który jest tak zniewolony i słaby, że jedyne, co potrafi, to spalać za sobą wszystko, co napawa go strachem.

Przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, po czym odwrócił się i machnął różdżką. Pokój ogarnęły płomienie. Trevis uśmiechnął się do niego i deportował, znikając w zagęszczającym się dymie.

Draco wciąż stał w miejscu, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Czuł, jak ostre krawędzie smoka wbijają mu się w palce, które zaciskał coraz mocniej. Nie słyszał już żadnych dźwięków z pokoju obok, jednak wiedział, że to nie dlatego, że rodzina nie krzyczy. Po prostu śmierciożercy upewnili się, że nikt ich nie usłyszy, zanim się nie spalą. Został sam i mógł ich uratować, ocalić ich życia, pomimo że płomienie już prawie lizały ich gardła. Gdyby tylko potrafił się poruszyć. Gdyby mięśnie jego karku nie były tak napięte, że ledwie zdołał sięgnąć po różdżkę i deportować się, zanim udusiłby go dym.

 

***

 

Dnia, kiedy minęły równo trzy miesiące odkąd Draco wrócił do Malfoy Manor, padał deszcz i światła latarni odbijały się w mokrej ulicy. Była to pierwsza noc, gdy ich pochodu nie prowadził Trevis, ale Bellatriks Lestrange, wskazująca palcem coraz to nowe kierunki i śmiejąca się jak mała rozkapryszona dziewczynka. Odgłos równomiernie kapiących kropel zagłuszył jej śmiech oraz przerażenie i potrzebę czujności, które dotąd ciągle wypełniały Dracona. Woda spływała poboczem i wpadała do najbliższego kanału. Czuł strach i obrzydzenie chowających się w ciemnych zakamarkach ludzi, obserwujących ich świecącymi się oczami. Któryś ze śmierciożerców musiał rzucić zaklęcie, gdyż szara smuga uderzyła w szybę jednego ze sklepów, nad którym wisiał szyld z zamazanym napisem i szkło rozprysło się po ulicy. Z daleka wyglądało, jakby ktoś zerwał gwiazdy z nieba i rozsypał je właśnie tam. Noc pochłaniała zmysły i dawała złudną pewność, że miasto należy do niego. Zwolnił kroku, wdychając głęboko to uczucie potęgi.

Musiał na chwilę przymknąć oczy, gdyż nie zauważył, jak jakiś mężczyzna, jeden z tych, którzy opierali się o ścianę przy zbitych okiennicach piwnic, wstaje, porwany nagłym impulsem, i biegnie w jego kierunku. Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy nieznajomy skoczył na niego, tak, że obaj upadli na ziemię i jedną ręką krępując jego ramiona, przystawił mu nóż do gardła. Czuł przygniatający ciężar jego ciała, śmierdzącego potem i moczem, ślinę, wyskakującą z jego ust, popychaną przez przekleństwa i oskarżenia, których Draco nie potrafił zrozumieć, skupiony jedynie na coraz mocniejszym nacisku zimnego ostrza na swojej grdyce.

– Zabij go, Draco, zabij! To tylko cholerny mugol! – krzyknął ktoś z daleka, ale różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni.

– Pierdolona ciota, powinienem pozwolić ci zdechnąć! – usłyszał ten sam głos, tym razem wyraźniejszy niż wcześniej. – Avada Kedavra!

Ulica zabłysnęła zielonym światłem i martwe ciało mężczyzny przygniotło Dracona. Wytrzeszczone piwne oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w niego i zdał sobie sprawę, że dotyka śmierci. Nie była to tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać ani szkielet z kosą, jak opowiadała mu w dzieciństwie matka. Czuł na sobie jej ciężar, jakby próbowała zakopać go pod ziemię. Miał wrażenie, że serce bije mu gdzieś w głowie i resztkami sił wyczołgał się spod zwłok, odpychając je od siebie. Pozwolił, by drobne zgrubienia ulicy szarpały skórę wnętrza jego dłoni, kiedy wbijał się w nie paznokciami, by przesunąć się jak najdalej od trupa. Zrobiło mu się niebiesko przed oczami i zwymiotował na ulicę, brudząc lepiącą mazią podbródek i palce, którymi go otarł.

Tej nocy pierwszy raz śnił mu się Harry Potter.

 

***

 

Obudził się, czując pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku, który rozpalał pożar w jego żyłach. Czarny Pan wzywał go do siebie. Kiedy zerwał się z łóżka, zakręciło mu się w głowie i przed oczami pojawiły się kolorowe plamy. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach wymiocin i strachu, i zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma na sobie ubranie z wczorajszej nocy. Wziął prysznic, z nadzieją, że jeśli będzie trzymał przedramię pod wodą wystarczająco długo, rozogniony znak zblednie i ból przeminie. Jednak pieczenie stawało się coraz bardziej uciążliwe, jakby nasilało się wraz z rozdrażnieniem i zniecierpliwieniem Voldemorta. Draco przebrał się i wyszorował skrupulatnie zęby, chcąc pozbyć się z ust woni śmierci nieznajomego mężczyzny. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w lustro, ze strachu, że zobaczy w swej twarzy wszystko to, co miał w środku.

Czarny Pan przyjął go w sali gościnnej, tej samej, do której zaprowadzili go śmierciożercy pierwszego wieczoru. Kiedy wszedł do środka, czarnoksiężnik stał przed gablotą z magicznymi artefaktami i oglądał coś, co przypominało rozkruszony niebieski diament, którego odłamki łączyły nici zaklęcia. Przedmiot unosił się i obracał nad jego żylastą dłonią z ostrymi paznokciami, ale nie dotykał skóry.

– Jesteś wreszcie – powiedział Voldemort, nie odwracając się.

– Na twoje wezwanie – odpowiedział Draco. Miał spokojny, pusty głos i wcale nie przejmował się tym, że w komnacie znajdują się tylko oni dwaj, choć kiedyś byłby tym przerażony. Było mu niedobrze i wyobrażał sobie, jak wsadza rękę do gardła i wyciąga przez przełyk zgniłe narządy ze swojego wnętrza.

– Nasza droga Bellatriks przyznała mi, choć z pewnym oporem, że nie jesteś przydatny na nocnych misjach – podjął Czarny Pan, odstawiając artefakt do gabloty i sięgając po następny, medalion ze złotym, przypominającym obrączkę, pierścieniem. – Dlatego postanowiłem dać ci inne zadanie, takie, w którym będziesz mógł naprawdę wykazać, że zasługujesz na przebywanie wśród nas, na bycie śmierciożercą. Wspominałeś o tym, że Dumbledore organizuje ćwiczenia dla uczniów, przygotowujące ich do walki i obrony, prawda?

– Tak – potwierdził Draco. – Przynajmniej robił to, kiedy ja tam byłem.

– To takie szlachetne z jego strony. Szkoda tylko, że zapomniał, że część Zakazanego Lasu znajduje się poza barierą ochronną Hogwartu. Jest już taki stary... Nie dziwi mnie to, że pamięć mu się pogarsza. – Voldemort prychnął, uśmiechając się jadowicie. – Przechodząc do rzeczy, niedaleko stąd, na Hunter Street, mieszka mugolka, matka jednego z uczęszczających do Hogwartu szlam. Nazywa się Eleanor Whitby. Znajdziesz ją i wyciągniesz od niej informacje, kiedy odbywają się kolejne ćwiczenia. A, i Draco… pamiętaj, że wszelkie chwyty dozwolone. To tylko nic nie znaczący mugole.

– Jak sobie życzysz, panie – odrzekł blondyn z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. – Czy mogę już odejść?

– Właściwie, chciałbym, żebyś coś jeszcze zobaczył…

Czarny Pan odwrócił się i w tym samym momencie ktoś wszedł do komnaty, zamykając drzwi z trzaskiem, wyrażającym pewność siebie, na którą mogli sobie pozwolić jedynie najbardziej zasłużeni zwolennicy.

– Dohołow! – klasnął w dłonie Voldemort na widok wysokiego mężczyzny z czarną brodą, chowającą jego bezwzględny wyraz twarzy. – Właśnie o tobie myślałem. Dohołow przyprowadził sobie nową zabawkę ze wczorajszej wyprawy – wyjaśnił, zwracając się do Dracona. – Jak miała na imię? Ah, Katherine, słodka Katherine... Chwaliła mu się, że ma wspaniały głos i występowała na scenie podczas największych uroczystości w mugolskim Londynie. Chcesz posłuchać, jak śpiewa, Draco?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, mając wrażenie, że jeśli się odezwie, jego wnętrzności wylecą mu przez usta i rozprysną się na ciemnozielonej ścianie. Ukłonił się i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ledwo powstrzymywał zbierające mu się na języku wymioty, wywołane przez słowa Voldemorta, które przypomniały mu, jak zeszłej nocy smakował dotyk martwego ciała na jego skórze. Przez chwilę żałował, że nieznajomy mężczyzna nie zdążył poderżnąć mu gardła.

  
***

  
Pierwszym zaklęciem niewybaczalnym, jakiego użył, był Imperius.

Ulica Hunter Street leżała na obrzeżach Londynu, w jednej z dzielnic cuchnących smażonym tłuszczem i szczynami bezpańskich psów. Draco aportował się za wielkim zielonym śmietnikiem, prawie wpadając na śpiącego tam pijaka. Ominął go, zmarszczywszy nos z obrzydzeniem i ruszył wzdłuż wybrukowanej drogi. Kamienice miały stare okna i ściany z odpadniętym tynkiem. Istniała w nich jakaś groźba, że się zawalą, jeśli spróbuje choćby dotknąć różdżką którejkolwiek z cegieł. Grupka dzieci przebiegła obok niego, śmiejąc się i piszcząc. Mała, pucułowata dziewczynka o policzkach chomika, potrąciła go przez przypadek w ramię, usilnie starając się nadążyć za resztą. Przystanął i spoglądał za nimi, aż ich śmiech zniknął za rogiem, a w jego klatce piersiowej budziło się uczucie zazdrości o ich beztroskę i wolność. Szybko schował ręce do kieszeni, zanim wydostałoby się ono na zewnątrz przez mrowienie w opuszkach jego palców. Kiedy stał tak, niepewny i zdezorientowany, z rosnącą pogardą do nędzy i upodlenia mieszkańców tej dzielnicy, której częścią musiał się stać, mimowolnie i całe szczęście, chwilowo, jakaś kobieta wychyliła się z okna na pierwszym piętrze, by rozwiesić pranie. Numer kamienicy był zdrapany, ale jego cień wciąż pozostawał na tyle widoczny, że Draco zdołał go odczytać.

– Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku? – krzyknęła do niego kobieta, machając ręką, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Miała zafrasowany wyraz twarzy. – Może się pan zgubił?

– Właściwie, tak. Wygląda na to, że się zgubiłem – przyznał Draco.

– Potrzebuje pan pomocy? Proszę tu do mnie na górę, śmiało!

Blondyn skinął głową i wszedł do kamienicy. Zanim wspiął się po schodach na pierwsze piętro, kobieta otworzyła drzwi swojego mieszkania i wyszła na próg, otulając się ramionami.

– Mam nadzieję, że pana nie przestraszyłam zbytnią natarczywością, ale wie pan, rzadko się widuje tak eleganckich dżentelmenów w tej okolicy… I wyglądał pan na odrobinę zdezorientowanego, więc pomyślałam, że coś jest nie tak…

– To bardzo uprzejme z pani strony.

– Domyślam się, że rozładował się panu telefon.. Chciałby pan może skorzystać z mojego? – spytała, wpuszczając go do mieszkania. Było jasne i pachniało jak papierosy, i Draco, wkroczywszy do środka, zakaszlał, dławiąc się tym zapachem. – Jeśli tak, to mogę zaparzyć herbatę, kiedy pan będzie rozmawiał… A może ja sama mogę panu jakoś pomóc?

– Herbata będzie w porządku. – Uśmiechnął się z nadzieją, że na jego twarzy nie odbija się gmatwające jego myśli pytanie, co to, na Salazara, jest telefon.

– Proszę tutaj, do pokoju stołowego. Zaraz przyniosę herbaty. Dawno nikt mnie tu nie odwiedzał… A mieszkam sama. Mój syn… Zdecydowałam się posłać go do… szkoły z internatem, wie pan, podobno dają tam wychowanie, lepszy start…

Draco usiadł przy stole nakrytym haftowanym białym obrusem i rozejrzał się, opierając rękę o blat. Pomieszczenie było zapełnione niepasującymi do siebie meblami o różnych odcieniach drewna, które wraz z grubym bordowym dywanem w orientalne wzory, tworzyły chaotyczną mieszankę. Na ścianie, tuż nad miejscem, gdzie siedział, wisiał obraz przedstawiający piękną blondwłosą kobietę w czarnym welonie, a nad wejściem – drewniany krzyż.

– Musi pani bardzo tęsknić za swoim synem – powiedział Draco, kiedy kobieta wróciła z dwoma filiżankami herbaty. Wyciągnęła z komody serwetki i rozłożyła je na stole, żeby nie poplamić obrusu. Ciepła para o różanym smaku wypełniła nozdrza Dracona.

– Straszliwie… Ale obiecał wracać na święta. To dobre dziecko, tak, bardzo grzeczne. Zasłużył na taką szkołę.

Draco powstrzymał instynktowe fuknięcie przymilnym uśmiechem.

– Oh, z całą pewnością, pani…? – powiedział, by w końcu upewnić się, jak brzmi nazwisko kobiety i załatwić to, po co tu przybył.

– Oczywiście, zapomniałam się przedstawić… Whitby. Eleanor Whitby. – Podała mu rękę.

– Miło mi panią poznać, pani Whitby. I proszę mi wierzyć, że Hogwart na pewno dobrze wpłynie na pani syna – dodał, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Eleanor wyciągnęła dłoń z jego palców i odsunęła się z wahaniem.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałam, jak nazywa się szkoła, do której uczęszcza Kevin.

Draco wstał. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, na jej związane w niedbały kucyk włosy i zmęczone oczy, kryjące gdzieś w tęczówce obraz syna. Wydawała się życzliwa i serdeczna, jednak w jej życzliwości i serdeczności odbijało się coś mrocznego i bardzo samotnego, coś, co budziło w nim współczucie. Patrzył na nią i widział w niej człowieka, a nie tylko bezwartościowego mugola. Dlatego też zawahał się kilka sekund, zanim uniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał „Imperio", przypomniawszy sobie, jak brzmi głos Czarnego Pana i że to jedyne wyjście, by udało mu się przeżyć.

 

***

 

Nie wracał do niej często. Wyczuwał swoim umysłem jej słaby, niemagiczny umysł i wiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku, że klątwa wciąż działa. Nie chciał widzieć jej twarzy, pokrytej pozornie tymi samymi rysami, co przed jego przyjściem, a w rzeczywistości uwięzionej i skrępowanej. Poznał treść listów, które wysyłał jej syn, pełnych szczęścia i tajemnic. Chłopiec chwalił się, że został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu, domu lojalnych i pracowitych, opisywał swoje uczucia i wieczory, które spędzał w towarzystwie nowych przyjaciół. O samej szkole pisał niewiele, pomijając lub upraszczając to, co mogłoby przerazić niemagiczną osobę. Narzekał na profesorów lub wyrażał radość, że go uczą, jednak nigdy nie tłumaczył, na czym konkretnie polegają ich lekcje. Nie wspominał również o dodatkowych zajęciach praktycznych organizowanych przez Dumbledore'a, na które Draco uczęszczał przez pewien czas, zanim powrócił do Malfoy Manor. Ukrywając przed matką tę część magicznego świata, prawdopodobnie stosował się do środków ostrożności nakazanych przez dyrektora, więc kobieta nie mogła wiedzieć nic o tym, co interesowało Czarnego Pana. Wobec tego Draco czekał, starając się nie myśleć zbyt często o tym, że Eleanor Whitby jest teraz więźniem jego rozkazów i zrobiłaby wszystko, czego by sobie zażyczył. Wciąż czasami nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed wyobrażaniem jej sobie jako swojej sługi, jednak nie sprawiało to, że czuł władzę i potęgę, których zawsze pragnął, a jedynie gorycz poczucia winy.

Powoli jego dawne marzenia i ambicje zdawały się tracić znaczenie, zacierać przez jedno, nadrzędne – chęć przetrwania. Chciał żyć, pożądał i łaknął żyć. Planował ucieczkę z najdrobniejszymi detalami, chociaż wiedział, że nigdy nie ucieknie. Nie, kiedy czuł dotyk różdżki Czarnego Pana na gardle, smak zaklęcia, od którego gorzkiej zieleni robiło mu się niedobrze, którego echo krzyczało w jego głowie odkąd spojrzał śmierci w twarz po raz pierwszy. Nie, ponieważ wiedział, że nie miał dokąd uciec.

W tym czasie jego sny, w których pojawiał się Harry Potter, powtarzały się niemal każdej nocy. Chłopiec siedział oparty o białą ścianę, a ciemne kosmyki opadały mu na oczy. Jego obecność rozmazywała wszelkie wcześniejsze marzenia senne Dracona i przynosiła pewien niewytłumaczalny spokój, wypełniając ciepłem jednocześnie jego wnętrze i wszystko na zewnątrz. Wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego niż podpowiadały mu to wspomnienia jego ostatnich dni w Hogwarcie, jednak oczy wciąż miał mocno zielone i kiedy Draco budził się z obrazem Gryfona na powiekach, czasem wyrwany ze snu głośnym łomotaniem we drzwi czy przekleństwami któregoś ze śmierciożerców, nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że rozmawiali, chociaż nigdy nie mógł sobie przypomnieć o czym. Czuł wtedy frustrację i wściekłość, i z całych sił zaciskał powieki, żeby zburzyć blokadę w umyśle i wrócić do tamtego świata, chociaż wiedział, że to niemożliwe, że jego sen przepadł, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Potter dawał mu namiastkę życia, złudzenie, że może poczuć jeszcze coś pozytywnego, co dotknie jego serce, ale nie będzie chciało go zniszczyć. Wracał myślami do tego kreowanego przez sen uczucia, trzymał się go kurczowo, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy jest dobre, czy złe ani co tak naprawdę oznacza. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

Kevin Whitby wrócił do domu na Wielkanoc, tak jak obiecał to wcześniej matce. Draco wyczuł wtedy w umyśle zmianę jej nastroju, jakby przybycie syna wyzwoliło w niej uczucia, dzięki którym nie była już tylko marionetką. Jednak jej zwykła matczyna miłość nigdy nie mogłaby wygrać z klątwą narzuconą przez czarodzieja. Chociaż część jej sprzeciwiała się, próbowała ostrzec syna, powstrzymać wylewającą się z jego ust falę wiadomości o Hogwarcie, nowym świecie, który pokochał po jedenastu latach życia w nędzy i brudzie, Eleanor wciąż pozwalała Draconowi, by tego słuchał. Kiedy Kevin zdradził, że dyrektor pokazuje im, jak bronić się i walczyć, troszcząc się o życie każdego z nich i dając im możliwość wyboru, którego wcześniej nie mieli, nałożyła mu na talerzyk kawałek ciasta i zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Dracona, pokrytym luźnym zainteresowaniem tonem, spytała o kolejny termin ćwiczeń.

– Zwykle tego nie wiemy, ale ostatnim razem my wygraliśmy i w nagrodę dostaliśmy karteczkę z następną datą zajęć, żebyśmy mogli się przygotować – odpowiedział miękki chłopięcy głos. – Odbędą się zaraz po świętach, trzeciego kwietnia, tam, gdzie zawsze, w tym dziwnym lesie przy szkole, o którym ci opowiadałem.

 

***

 

Kevin Whitby nie wyjechał z domu pod wpływem Imperiusa. Z obawy, żeby jego zachowanie nie budziło zastrzeżeń wśród profesorów, Draco użył na nim innego zaklęcia. Tkwiło ono w nim uśpione i aktywowało się tylko wtedy, kiedy sobie tego życzył, sprawiając, że chłopiec zaczynał biec w jego kierunku, jakby był przyciągany magnesem. Miał go przyzwać podczas ćwiczeń pierwszo- i drugoklasistów w Zakazanym Lesie. Zamienić dziecko w przynętę, dzięki której dyrektor przekroczy ochronne bariery Hogwartu, wpadnie prosto w ręce Czarnego Pana i zginie, by inni mogli żyć, poświęci siebie za ich lekkomyślność i błędy. Wiara w drugą osobę zawsze była największą słabością wielkiego czarodzieja Albusa Dumbledore'a i to ona, to jedenastoletni Kevin Whitby, stanie się przyczyną jego śmierci.

Trzeciego kwietnia Draco obudził się nad ranem z pewnością, że ktoś znajduje się w pokoju razem z nim. Leżał odwrócony do ściany, przytulając ucho do poduszki i czuł na plecach nieproszoną obecność. Mrówki biegały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, w górę i w dół, ciągnięte czyimś wzrokiem. Był całkowicie przebudzony, jak gdyby nie został wyrwany ze snu, ale przybył z bardzo daleka. Odwrócił się powoli, podparł na ręce i wpatrzył w ciemność, próbując odsłonić jej warstwy i dostrzec krawędzie przedmiotów. Jednak w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza nim i jego strachem.

W tym momencie przypomniał sobie swój sen. Powrócił on do niego gwałtownie i nachalnie, każąc rozpamiętywać każdy szczegół, każdą strużkę błota na butach Pottera i to, jak jego oczy wydawały się większe za okularami. Pamiętał, że zdradził mu wszystko, co spotkało go w Malfoy Manor, a chłopiec odpowiedział coś, jednak jego usta się nie poruszyły i Draco wydawało się, że słyszy jego myśli. Podszedł i pocałował go w czoło, prosto w różową bliznę. Ponieważ sen był jedynym miejscem, gdzie mógł sobie pozwolić na pokazanie tego, jaki jest słaby.

Popołudniu w pokoju gościnnym rezydencji, na wezwanie Czarnego Pana, zjawili się jego wszyscy najlepsi śmierciożercy. Miała to być szybka, gładka akcja, przeprowadzona na tyle sprawnie, żeby Dumbledore leżał martwy, zanim informacja o ich ataku dotrze do kogokolwiek ze szkoły. Voldemortowi zależało jedynie na śmierci Albusa, upokorzonego i przypartego do muru. W sprawie czarodziejskich dzieci dał śmierciożercom wolną rękę. Mogli wymordować ich, jedno po drugim, delektując się smrodem ich strachu lub pozwolić wrócić do zamku chwiejnym krokiem, z obrazem zwłok Dumbledore’a w ich młodych, niewinnych i nieskalanych wcześniej oczach, by szerzyli nowinę o niepowstrzymanej potędze Lorda Voldemorta.

Mężczyźni stali w okręgu, gotowi, by teleportować się na niestrzeżone zaklęciami ochronnymi tereny Zakazanego Lasu. Czarne peleryny sunęły się za nimi po ziemi, a ich twarze skrywały złote maski. Lucjusz Malfoy był między nimi. Draco poznał go po wynurzających się spod kaptura srebrnych włosach. Brakowało jedynie Jedsa.

Śmierciożerca zjawił się kilka minut później, w wyraźnie podłym nastroju. Łypał oczami po pomieszczeniu, próbując znaleźć kogoś, na kim mógłby się wyżyć, aż wreszcie zatrzymał wzrok na Draco.

– Dlaczego on z nami idzie?! – wybuchnął. – To pieprzona ciota! Później trzeba będzie się nim opiekować, jak jakimś dzieciakiem!

– Ponieważ _ja_ tak postanowiłem – odpowiedział Czarny Pan, zaburzając krąg i spokojnym krokiem podchodząc do Jedsa. – Ośmielasz się wchodzić spóźniony do mojej komnaty i sprzeciwiać się moim rozkazom?

I uderzył go w twarz na oczach wszystkich obecnych. Mężczyzna nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed schowaniem głowy w ramiona, jednak nie dotknął dłonią rozognionego policzka. Nikt już nic nie powiedział. Śmierciożercy wyciągnęli przed siebie różdżki, na znak Czarnego Pana machnęli nimi równocześnie i rozproszyli się w powietrzu z cichym pstryknięciem, tak, że po ich obecności pozostał w komnacie jedynie czarny dym.

 

***

 

Niebo nad Zakazanym Lasem było blade, tylko ze wschodu nadciągały burzowe chmury, granatowe niczym rozlany atrament na kartce papieru. Przyjemnie chłodne powietrze pachniało świeżością i nadawało drzewom wyraźnych kształtów. Draco oddychał głęboko, próbując wykraść z lasu jak najwięcej życia. Stał kilka kroków od miejsca, w którym się aportował i wpatrywał się w punkt, gdzie zniknęli niedawno śmierciożercy Lorda Voldemorta, a resztki serca łomotały mu w uszach. Zostawili go zaraz po tym, jak wezwał do siebie tego małego szlamę, popychając tym samym pierwszą kostkę domina. Stwierdzili, że jest im niepotrzebny i ma się stąd nie ruszać, żeby niczego nie zepsuć.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni śmierciożerca rozproszył się w cieniu drzew, mogło to być kilka minut lub kilka dni. Ściana lasu odgradzała go od wszelkich innych dźwięków, ale i tak je słyszał, krzyki i płacz, i odgłos zaklęcia zadającego śmierć. Wyobrażał je sobie tak rzeczywiście, jakby ktoś wepchał mu je do ucha.

Wydawało mu się, że coś poruszyło się między drzewami, jednak wpatrywał się w nie tak długo, że równie dobrze mogło być to tylko jego wyobrażenie, plama na bladej tęczówce jego oka. Na wszelki wypadek zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce, która była lepka od potu wewnętrznej strony jego dłoni. Gałęzie krzewów zaczęły szeleścić, jakby ktoś się przez nie przedzierał i po chwili las wypluł z siebie zasłoniętą cieniami sylwetkę mężczyzny. Dopiero kiedy Draco zmrużył oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był to jednak, jak wcześniej przypuszczał, żaden ze śmierciożerców. W jego kierunku biegł Harry Potter. Wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał się przewrócić i Draco nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Cofnął się o krok i opuścił różdżkę, tylko po to, by ponownie ją unieść.

– Znalazłem cię – wydyszał Potter, wciąż kilka metrów od niego, ale na tyle blisko, że go usłyszał. Jego głos był zmęczony i trudno było poznać, czy odbija się w nim nienawiść, czy ulga. Draco desperacko szukał w jego spojrzeniu wyrazu, który wskazywałby na to, że czuje się skrzywdzony przez jego zdradę, zawiedziony i rozczarowany, jednak nic takiego nie znalazł. Zamiast tego chłopiec powiedział tylko:

– Podaj mi rękę, Draco, musimy stąd uciekać.

Draco nie poruszył się. Poczuł się dziwnie, słysząc z ust Gryfona swoje imię.

– Co tu robisz, Potter? – spytał, starając się brzmieć szyderczo, tak jakby uważał, że jest lepszy od niego. – Nie sparzyłeś się jeszcze wystarczająco, próbując się do mnie zbliżyć?

– Na brodę Merlina, nie mamy na to czasu! Po prostu złap moją rękę, zabiorę cię stąd, jasne?

– Okłamałem cię i zdradziłem. Dlaczego po tym wszystkim miałbym ci uwierzyć, że chcesz mnie uratować?

Gryfon obrócił się przez ramię, badając wzrokiem ścianę lasu. Miał ciężki oddech i z trudem przełykał ślinę, jednak kiedy popatrzył na blondyna, jego wzrok był wyraźny, jakby ktoś narysował w nim uczucia i oddzielił je konturami. Strach i determinacja, nienawiść i rozpacz. I ciepło, ale tylko wtedy, gdy patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie pamiętasz, Draco? – spytał, ze zmarszczką niezrozumienia w głosie i pomiędzy brwiami. – Twoje sny... Twoje sny były prawdziwe. Ja byłem w nich naprawdę.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Cholera, przecież właśnie dlatego tu jestem! Powiedziałeś mi przez sen, że zamierzacie zabić Dumbledore'a, zdradziłeś mi dokładnie, kiedy i gdzie planujecie to zrobić! Ostrzegłeś mnie, bo nie chciałeś jego śmierci, a ja się spóźniłem! – Jego głos załamał się w tym momencie, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał płacz. – Zamordowali go, rozumiesz? Złapali w pułapkę, osaczyli… Nie żyje… Na własne oczy widziałem, jak Snape go zabija!

Draco przełknął głośno ślinę. Miał wrażenie, że serce wypadło mu z piersi i spadło na stopy, przygniatając je do ziemi i sprawiając, że nie mógł się ruszyć, chociaż bardzo chciał.

– Nie pojmuję tego… Myślałem, że jest po naszej stronie – kontynuował Potter, jakby wierzył, że jeśli będzie mówił wystarczająco szybko, prześcignie sekundy, które mijały nieubłaganie, spowolni, a nawet cofnie czas. – Uwolnił twoją matkę, wiesz? Słyszałem, jak dwóch śmierciożerców rozmawia o tym między sobą. Voldemort się wściekł. Kazał pozbyć się tych, którzy pilnowali jej więzienia… Podobno ona nie wiedziała, że wróciłeś do dworu... Uciekła... Teraz ty masz szansę na to samo. Tylko pospiesz się, błagam... Po prostu podaj mi rękę.

Draco zbliżył się o krok i z wahaniem złapał go za palce.

Coś szarpnęło nim gwałtownie i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wszystkie narządy wewnątrz niego zmieniły swoje położenie. Kiedy wnętrze jego powiek przestało wirować, uchylił je i okazało się, że leży na ziemi, a łokieć Pottera wbija mu się w plecy. Znajdowali się w lesie, jednak nie był to już Zakazany Las. Musieli przenieść się gdzieś na północ, gdyż drzewa były szorstkie i miały igły zamiast liści. Czuł wilgoć runa leśnego pod ubraniem, więc spróbował wstać, chociaż nadal kręciło mu się w głowie. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są sami. Trzy pary oczu wpatrywały się w nich z konsternacją spod gniewnie zmarszczonych brwi.

– Co do cholery, Harry? – spytał właściciel jednej z nich. Miał proste włosy do ramion, a brązowy płaszcz sięgał mu aż przed kolana, przez co jego nogi wydawały się śmiesznie krótkie. W ręce trzymał różdżkę, którą celował w Dracona.

Potter poprawił okulary i wstał z ziemi.

– Odłóż różdżkę, Roger – powiedział spokojnie.

– Co do cholery _on_ tu robi?!

– Draco jest po naszej stronie. Przecież to on przekazał mi wiadomość o planach Voldemorta, co do Dumbledore'a, dając nam szansę, żebyśmy to jakoś powstrzymali.

– Cóż, jak widzisz, jakoś tego nie powstrzymaliśmy – zauważył chłopiec nazwany Rogerem. – Właściwie, równie dobrze mogła to być pułapka, skoro nie dość, że nie uratowaliśmy dyrektora, to jeszcze straciliśmy jednego z naszych.

– Co? – zapytał Potter, rozglądając się wokół z niepokojem. – Gdzie jest Teodor?

Polana, na której się znajdowali, zrobiła się nagle bardzo cicha. Roger na dźwięk pytania Pottera zacisnął usta i odwrócił głowę. To Hermiona Granger była tą, która mu odpowiedziała.

– Teodor nie żyje, Harry. Został trafiony Avadą, zaraz po tym, jak zginął Dumbledore, jak już mieliśmy się deportować – wyjaśniła, powstrzymując szloch. – Próbowałam zabrać ze sobą jego ciało, zanim się przeteleportowałam, ale oni wiedzieli, że to Nott, wiedzieli, że to syn tego, który zdradził ich pana…

– To nie twoja wina, Hermiono – powiedział Potter z roztargnieniem w głosie.

– Nie, to jego wina – odezwała się milcząca do tej pory dziewczyna, oskarżycielsko wskazując palcem na Dracona. Prosta, czarna grzywka opadała na jej iskrzące się piwne oczy i Draco był pewny, że widział ją już kiedyś w szkole, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, do jakiego domu należała.

– Twoi przyjaciele raczej mnie nie lubią – powiedział Draco głośno, mówiąc o nich tak, jakby wcale ich tutaj nie było, tak samo, jak oni mówili przez cały czas o nim.

– Słuchajcie – zaczął Potter, ignorując jego komentarz. Miał twardy i pewny głos, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie uginały się pod nim kolana. Dopiero wtedy Draco zauważył, jak bardzo chłopiec dojrzał, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni. – To, co stało się dzisiaj… Mogliśmy temu zapobiec, postąpić inaczej, zrobić coś więcej, postarać się bardziej. Ale nam się nie udało i w pewnym stopniu nigdy nie przestaniemy się za to obwiniać. Dumbledore nie żyje. Teodor nie żyje. Straciliśmy ich i nie możemy nic zrobić, by przywrócić ich do życia. Voldemort ma wolną drogę do Hogwartu, teraz, kiedy nie chronią go już czary i troska dyrektora. Może zaatakować w każdej chwili i co gorsza, może uzyskać z zamku sojuszników. Tym pierwszo– i drugoklasistom, którzy widzieli na własne oczy śmierć dyrektora, udało się przeżyć, tak, chyba tylko cud sprawił, że nikt z nich nie wykroczył poza bariery ochronne. Poza jednym, tym, którego wykorzystali śmierciożercy, by zwabić Dumbledore'a, a potem pozwolili mu wrócić do zamku, chcąc zasiać niepewność wśród uczniów, zachwiać ich moralnością. Dyrektor powtarzał to od początku, uczył nas, jak walczyć i bronić się, ponieważ każde życie miało dla niego znaczenie, jednak sam nigdy nie mógł wiedzieć, jakiego wyboru dokonamy. Może okazać się, że osoba, która uśmiechała się do nas na korytarzu w szkole, stanie po stronie Voldemorta i musimy być na to przygotowani. Przyzwyczajcie się do myśli, że zostaliśmy sami i tylko my możemy sprawić, żeby nikt już nie zginął, _ani jedna osoba_. Tylko my możemy powstrzymać Voldemorta, więc to chyba jasne, że musimy przestać marnować czas na głupie, poróżniające nas kłótnie, prawda? – Spojrzał im w twarze, okrutnie i bezwzględnie, jakby ich testował, czy poradzą sobie bez krzty współczucia z jego strony nad tym, co ich spotkało. – Brakuje nam tylko runy wody, żeby to zrobić. Jednej, ostatniej runy. Miał ją zdobyć Teodor, ale równie dobrze może to być Draco. Nie mamy czasu, by szukać kogoś innego.

– Dlaczego mielibyśmy mu ufać?

– Nikt was o to nie prosi – wtrącił Draco, odbijając wściekłość i uprzedzenie, które oni rzucali w jego kierunku.

– Nie musicie. Zaufajcie mi – powiedział Potter.

– Oh, Harry – powiedziała Granger, rzucając mu się w ramiona i tuląc twarz w jego szyję – Ufam ci. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś czuł odpowiedzialność za wszystko, czego on może się dopuścić.

– Nie chciałbym psuć wam chwili, ale czy ktoś w końcu mógłby mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, o czym wy, na Salazara, mówicie? Jakie runy?

Dziewczyna z prostą grzywką, której imienia nie znał, prychnęła.

– Przygotuję namioty, żebyśmy mogli zostać tu na noc – powiedziała, oddalając się.

– A ja nałożę zaklęcia ochronne – dodał Roger i ruszył za nią.

Granger popatrzyła na Pottera, przyglądała mu się, jakby szukała czegoś w jego twarzy. Najwidoczniej to znalazła, gdyż skinęła lekko głową, prawie niezauważalnie i oznajmiła, pierwszy raz zwracając się bezpośrednio do Dracona:

– Ja ci opowiem.

W jej głosie było coś takiego, że przypomniał sobie, jak uderzyła go w twarz w trzeciej klasie. Busz brązowych włosów otaczał jej głowę niczym przyklejona do czaszki chmura, a w oczach miała upartość, jakby patrzyła na kogoś obcego, kogo dopiero poznała, na kogoś jeszcze równego sobie. I nagle przestało liczyć się to, że jest szlamą.

– Po świętach Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy już nie było cię w Hogwarcie – zaczęła Gryfonka – Harry opowiedział nam, jak rozmawialiście o zajęciach organizowanych przez Dumbledore'a. Że to przez ciebie zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego dyrektor wystawia nas na próby, każe nam rywalizować, skoro mieliśmy przede wszystkim nauczyć się walki i obrony. Spytał, czy nie widzimy w tym nic podejrzanego. Podzieliliśmy się naszymi przypuszczeniami, jednak nie od razu odkryliśmy prawdę. Właściwie, poznaliśmy ją dopiero wtedy, kiedy dyrektor chciał, żebyśmy ją poznali. Okazało się, że wszystko przygotował, miał plan, odkrył jak zabić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a nasze zajęcia były jego częścią. Tak, zmuszał nas do konkurencji. Chciał wyłonić najlepszych, tych, którzy poradzą sobie z tą misją.

– Więc żeby go zabić, potrzebne są te runy, o których mówiliście wcześniej, tak? Na tym opierał się plan Dumbledore’a?

– Tak – potwierdziła Granger. – Dumbledore przygotowywał ćwiczenia, w których musieliśmy zmierzyć się z żywiołami, aby sprawdzić, kto jest najlepszy, komu udałoby się zdobyć runę. W końcu zdecydował się na naszą czwórkę: mnie, Leanne, Rogera i Teodora. Kiedy wypełnisz zadanie, wypalają się one na twojej skórze, jak ta – powiedziała, dotykając różdżką zewnętrznej strony swojej lewej dłoni, a na jej powierzchni pojawił się dziwny, spiralny kształt. – Runa ziemi.

\- Dobra, rozumiem, do czego te runy mają nam posłużyć. Ale czym tak naprawdę są? Nie natknąłem się na wzmiankę o nich w żadnej przeczytanej książce, a moja rodzina ma obsesję na punkcie kolekcjonowania tych o magii. Wiecie, przez pokolenia zebraliśmy zbiór większy niż w Hogwarcie. Nie wiedziałem, że może być taka rzecz o magii, z której nie zdawałaby sobie sprawy magiczna rodzina.

\- Nawet Dumbledore nie wiedział, aż do ostatniego lata – zauważył Potter.

\- Po ataku na ministerstwo postanowiono wzmocnić ochronę i zbadać poszczególne komnaty, by upewnić się, że nie można w nich znaleźć żadnych słabych punktów. To w jednej z nich dyrektor natknął się na wyryte na ścianie dziwne znaki… Pomimo wielu prób, nikt nie potrafił ich przetłumaczyć… To dlatego, że nie stanowiły języka. Były to kształty run. Wszyscy myśleli, że to tylko bajka, legenda jakiegoś prehistorycznego plemienia. Ale okazały się prawdziwe. Na świecie nie istnieją cztery żywioły, jak się powszechnie uznaje. Jest ich pięć. Magia to ostatni z nich. Równorzędny, tak samo ważny, jak inne, powstały dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Mogą przyjąć one kształt run. I to właśnie runa magii sprawiła, że wiemy teraz, że ta legenda była prawdziwa.

\- Twoja blizna… to runa magii. – Draco, marszcząc lekko brwi, zwrócił się do Pottera. Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

\- Tak – potwierdziła Granger. – Kiedy zaklęcie uśmiercające, którego użył Sam-Wiesz-Kto na Harrym, nie podziałało, energia magii, jaka się tam zebrała, była niewyobrażalna. Tak wielka, że mogłaby wybuchnąć, spalając wszystko wokół. Ale magia jest częścią natury i nie chce niszczyć siebie. Dlatego skumulowała się i przybrała postać runy. Blizny na czole Harry’ego.

\- A co z pozostałymi żywiołami?

\- Ich runy można zdobyć w miejscach, gdzie ich energia jest największa. Wulkan Eyjafjallajökull skrywa moc ognia, przestrzeń zwana Trójkątem Bermudzkim – powietrza, a podczas trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii można zdobyć runę ziemi.

\- I przez posiadanie ich możemy zabić…?

\- Tak, jednak to nie wszystko. Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie jest martwy, ale żywy też nie jest. To oznacza, że jedynym sposobem na jego unicestwienie, jest zniszczenie obu części. Cztery żywioły: woda, ogień, ziemia i powietrze, są potrzebne, by oddać naturze to, co się jej należy, tę żywą część. A potem mamy Harry'ego. Bliznę, którą Voldemort sam stworzył. Runę magii. Na jego martwą część.

– Roger ma runę ognia, a Leanne runę powietrza – wtrącił Potter. – Brakuje jeszcze tylko jednej, żeby pozbyć się Voldemorta na zawsze. Ale do niczego cię nie zmuszamy. To musi być twoja decyzja. Zawsze miałeś wybór i masz go też tym razem. Teraz jesteś wolny. Równie dobrze możesz odejść, do Hogwartu czy gdzie chcesz.

– Zrobię to – zdecydował Draco, zanim Potter zdążył dokończyć zdanie, nie do końca wiedząc, co mówi, jakby te słowa wcześniej pojawiły mu się na języku niż w głowie. Wiedział, że jeśli któreś z nich spytałoby, czy jest pewny, okazałoby się, że nie jest, że się waha, że chce to jeszcze przemyśleć, że nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Jednak Granger wymamrotała tylko coś pod nosem, a Potter skinął głową, poważnie, bez uśmiechu. Nikt o to nie spytał i Draco nie mógł się już wycofać, nieważne jak bardzo się bał mieć wyryte na ciele cokolwiek, czego własnością się stawał, co określało jego przynależność, jakby był przedmiotem. Cokolwiek, co przypominało Mroczny Znak.

 

***

 

Noc była bezchmurna i padał drobny deszcz, odbijając się od ścian namiotu i otulając trawę, która, podświetlona bladoniebieskim blaskiem księżyca, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby niebo i ziemia zamieniły się miejscami, i mogli chodzić po plejadach migoczących gwiazd. Draco przypomniał sobie, że ostatni raz spał w namiocie podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, na które zabrali go rodzice w czwartej klasie. Na polu namiotowym wykupili plac przeznaczony tylko dla ważnych osobistości, tuż obok reprezentacji Bułgarii, z dala od tłoku, gwaru i śmieci części wspólnej, dostępnej każdej czarodziejskiej rodzinie. Poza tym, że dzięki wpływom w ministerstwie, Lucjuszowi udało się zdobyć miejsce w loży, skąd mieli idealny widok na rozgrywające się zawody, matka umożliwiła Draconowi spotkanie przed meczem z całą drużyną Bułgarów i poznanie Wiktora Kruma, sprawiając, że marzenie każdego czternastoletniego czarodzieja spełniło się właśnie jemu.

Namiot, który dzielił teraz z Potterem, był większy od środka, jednak nawet w połowie nie tak wielki ani luksusowy jak ten, który kiedyś wynajęli dla niego rodzice. Składał się z jednego pomieszczenia i wciąż kichał co jakiś czas tumanami kurzu, więc wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj został rozłożony po raz pierwszy. Draco domyślił się, że to dlatego, że nikt poza Gryfonem nie chciał spać w tym samym miejscu, co on, jakby obawiali się, że zamorduje ich we śnie.

Potter pożyczył mu jakieś ciuchy na przebranie, zbyt luźne i znoszone, i nadmuchał materac za pomocą różdżki, ponieważ mieli tylko jedno łóżko.

– Ja śpię na materacu – powiedział Draco szybko, zanim chłopiec zdążył się nad nim ulitować, zanim zdążył ulokować jego potrzeby wyżej od swoich, jakby chciał bawić się w bohatera. Położył się, czując jak powietrze w środku przelewa się pod jego ciężarem. Zamknął oczy i gdy otworzył je ponownie, po kilkunastu sekundach, w namiocie było już ciemno. Wisząca przy suficie kula światła zniknęła, schowana z powrotem w różdżce Pottera. Draco słyszał w ciemności jego oddech i wyobrażał sobie, jak trzyma ją przy żebrach i muska palcami, myśląc o Dumbledorze i o Nottcie, i leżąc z szeroko otwartymi oczami, chociaż bardzo chciało mu się spać. Pewnie obwiniał się za ich śmierć, jakby naiwnie wierzył, że mógłby być jej panem, mógłby być bogiem i diabłem w jednej osobie, uratować świat lub go zniszczyć, w zależności od tego, czy wygrałaby w nim miłość do zamordowanych, czy nienawiść do morderców.

Chłód ziemi przenikał materac i wpełzał pod sweter Dracona, rozchodząc się drgawkami po jego ciele. Mógł otulić się szczelniej kocem, zwinąć nogi do klatki piersiowej, ale bał się, że jeśli się poruszy, Potter zrozumie, że to Draco jest mordercą. Było mu zimno, Mroczny Znak kuł go w przedramię tak, jakby ktoś naciskał igłami jego skórę, i nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli, że na nim spoczywa odpowiedzialność za śmierć dyrektora, że to jego wina, że to on zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a.

– Śpisz? – szepnął wtedy Potter, jakby usłyszał krzyk jego myśli. – Jeśli ci zimno, możesz przyjść…możesz przyjść tu. Wystarczy miejsca.

Coś podskoczyło w żołądku Dracona i przełknął ślinę, próbując przywrócić to na swoje miejsce.

– Nie, dzięki – odrzekł, chociaż zabrzmiało to tak, jakby głośno wypuszczał powietrze z ust.

Gryfon wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi i Draco usłyszał skrzypnięcie sprężyn łóżka, oznaczające, że przewracał się na drugą stronę. Nie wiedział tylko, czy teraz patrzy na niego, czy w ścianę namiotu. Nadsłuchiwał, próbując zgadnąć, czy wciąż ma otwarte oczy, aż w końcu wstał z materaca z westchnięciem, jakby robił mu łaskę i podszedł na boso do miejsca, gdzie spał Potter.

– Przesuń się i ani słowa, bo będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką wypowiesz w życiu.

Nie widział w ciemności rysów jego twarzy, ale mógłby przysiąc, że chłopiec się uśmiechnął, cofając się aż po samą krawędź łóżka. Sprężyny zaskrzypiały ponownie, kiedy Draco wślizgnął się do środka. Okrył się kocem i przez chwilę leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w dach namiotu, po którym ściekały cienie kropli deszczu. Czuł ciepło Gryfona, chociaż ich ciała nie stykały się ze sobą, i zdał sobie sprawę, że już się nie trzęsie.

– Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że te sny, moje sny… Że byłeś w nich naprawdę, tak? Że rozmawialiśmy i to ja przekazałem ci wiadomość o planie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. W porządku. W takim razie, dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? – zapytał Draco, wciąż leżąc na plecach.

– Ponieważ wydawało ci się, że to zwyczajne sny, wyobrażenia twojej podświadomości, które nie były niczym poza chwilami oderwania się od rzeczywistości – odparł Gryfon, cicho, pomimo że obaj nie spali, jakby uważał, że w ciemności można tylko szeptać.

– Ale nie były zwyczajne.

– Nie. To było jak wtedy, kiedy wpuszczałem cię do moich wspomnień, w Pokoju Życzeń i wcześniej, u Snape'a. Tylko tym razem ty zaprosiłeś mnie do siebie, nieświadomie, przyciągałeś moją obecność przez sen.

– Nie żałujesz, że… wchodziłeś do środka? Może to było niewłaściwie. Może gdybyś nigdy się nie dowiedział, Nott wciąż by żył i nie czułbyś ciągłych wyrzutów, że mogłeś zrobić coś więcej, zapobiec śmierci Dumbledore'a…

– Nie żałuję. Zresztą, powinieneś wiedzieć, że to Dumbledore związał nas zaklęciem. – Potter położył się na plecach i wyciągnął w górę trzymaną w ręce różdżkę, z której wysypało się kilka iskier i spłynęło po kocu, oświetlając ich twarze. Draco zauważył, że chłopiec miał zaczerwienione oczy i pomyślał, że musiał płakać, jeszcze zanim go poprosił, żeby położył się obok niego. – Dzięki niemu mogliśmy wyczuć swoje umysły. Zrobił to jeszcze przed naszą pierwszą lekcją u Snape'a, wytłumaczył mi wszystko. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zostawił cię samego, chociaż mogło to tak wyglądać. Troszczył się o ciebie, tak samo jak o każdego ucznia, który przychodzi do Hogwartu, zawsze troszczył się o nas wszystkich i chciał nam pomóc...

– Czyli wiedział, że was zdradzę.

– Czyli wiedział, że będziesz chciał wrócić i że ja mogę cię do tego przyciągnąć.

Draco podłożył zgiętą rękę pod głowę i przysunął się odrobinę do niego, jakby chciał podziękować, ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że gdybyś się nie dowiedział, Nott wciąż by żył.

– Teodor od początku zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka, na jakie się narażamy, i zgodził się na nie dużo wcześniej, jeszcze zanim próbowaliśmy ocalić Dumbledore'a. Jesteśmy już ponad dwa miesiące poza szkołą, próbując zdobyć runy. Nie wiesz, przez co musieliśmy razem przejść, co poświęcić, ile razy nasza lojalność została wystawiona na próbę... Zresztą, wydawało mi się, że i tak nie za bardzo go lubiłeś.

Prychnięcie wypadło z ust Dracona.

– Opowiem ci coś. Wiesz, że dla czarodziejów kolacja jest najważniejszym posiłkiem w ciągu dnia? U mnie w domu bardzo przestrzegano tradycji, żeby jeść ją wspólnie. Skrzaty nakrywały więc do stołu, zawsze o tej samej porze, a mama kazała mi ubierać się elegancko, nawet jeśli wcześniej przez kilka godzin czytałem w bibliotece, mając na sobie piżamę. Każdego dnia poza niedzielą. W niedzielę przychodzili do ojca ważni goście i salon zapełniał się ich głosami aż do późnej nocy. Nigdy nie pozwolono mi wejść do środka, kiedy oni tam byli, a służące im domowe skrzaty w reakcji na moje pytania przypalały sobie palce żelazkiem, więc długo nie wiedziałem, o czym rozmawiali. Któregoś razu nie potrafiłem już powstrzymać ciekawości i schowałem się przy drzwiach. Podsłuchiwałem, ale zbyt krótko, żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć. Ojciec przyłapał mnie po kilku minutach, pamiętam, jak oczy błyszczały mu groźnie, chociaż było ciemno. Kazał mi wracać do pokoju. Nie krzyczał na mnie, nie ukarał mnie. Tylko następnym razem, jeden z jego gości, wysoki, wyrafinowany dżentelmen z prawie czarnymi oczami wynurzającymi się spod krzaczastych brwi, które zawsze mnie przerażały, przyprowadził ze sobą syna. Chłopca w moim wieku, niskiego i wcale nie podobnego do niego. Nazywał się Teodor i został moim pierwszym przyjacielem. Spotykaliśmy się tak często, że zacząłem nawet myśleć, że jesteśmy rodziną... Ale potem, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił, coś zaczęło się psuć. Nottowie nie przychodzili już do nas na kolacje, a mój ojciec okazywał niezadowolenie i zbywał mnie, gdy wspominałem o Teodorze. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy zabrali go do Azkabanu, zginęła matka Notta i jego ojciec postanowił odłączyć się od Czarnego Pana i przejść na stronę Dumbledore'a.

– Chyba nie jesteś wściekły za to, że zrozumiał, że się mylił i chciał naprawić swój błąd?

– Nie. Tylko musisz wiedzieć jedno. To ojciec Notta namówił mojego ojca, żeby dołączyli razem do Czarnego Pana. Mieli podobne poglądy, wygórowane ambicje i chęć władzy. Obiecał, że przy Sam-Wiesz-Kim w końcu poczują się spełnieni. I mój ojciec się zgodził, chociaż początkowo był do tego sceptycznie nastawiony. Lojalność i poświęcenie dla sprawy, słyszałem o tym od dzieciństwa. Kiedy już je poznasz, nie zawsze okazują się takie wspaniałe, jakie wydawały się na pierwszy rzut oka.

Potter nie powiedział, że mu przykro, ale Draco wcale na to nie czekał. Milczał, z zaciśniętymi wargami, a wyraźne rzęsy rzucały na jego policzki tańczące cienie i Draco odczuwał pragnienie, by ich dotknąć, sprawdzić, czy na pewno są prawdziwe. Wpatrywał się w nie, długo, aż powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć, usypiane spokojnym oddechem Gryfona, tak lekkim, że w pewnym momencie pomyślał, że już śpi. Jednak wtedy chłopiec obrócił się w jego stronę i przysunął, powoli, jakby się bał, aż poczuł na czole łaskotanie jego włosów.

– Masz zielone oczy, Potter – wymamrotał Draco w jego szyję sennym głosem. – Zielone jak światło Avady Kedavry.

 

***

 

– Jezioro Loch Ness – powiedziała Granger, mrużąc oczy przed wyłaniającym się znad drzew słońcem. – To tutaj znajduje się energia ostatniej runy potrzebnej nam do zniszczenia Lorda Voldemorta.

Tego dnia kwiecień był ciepły i bezchmurny, i błękit nieba odbijał się w tafli wody. Wciąż stali ściśnięci, ramię przy ramieniu, jakby wiążąca ich aura teleportacji nie została jeszcze rozerwana, a niepewność czaiła się w kącikach ich ust. Aportowali się na wychodzącym z lasu kamienistym wybrzeżu, gdzie skały porastał mech, który ślizgał im się pod stopami. Woda wydawała się gładka i spokojna, jednak Draco wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie. Kiedy wpatrujesz się w jezioro, ale nie szukasz jego dna, nie patrzysz w głąb, a jedynie muskasz wzrokiem powierzchnię, jakbyś chciał zobaczyć swoje odbicie, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że tam głęboko może tkwić coś, co patrzy na ciebie, wyczuwa, że jesteś obcy i że się boisz, i wchłania to w siebie jak pokarm. Przypomniał mu się Hogwart, pokój wspólny w lochach Slytherinu, zasłonięty przez mętną wodę jeziora, która napierała na szyby tak mocno, że czasem wydawało mu się, że zaraz pękną i pozwolą wodzie utopić ich wszystkich. Ktoś złapał go za dłoń, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, ścisnął ją mocno i puścił od razu. Nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, kto to, trochę dlatego, że mięśnie jego karku były sparaliżowane przez strach, a trochę dlatego, że wcale nie musiał. Wiedział bez tego.

– Draco – odchrząknęła Granger, wykrzywiając twarz w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu, typowo gryfońskiego, jakby uśmiechała się do dziecka. – Kiedy będziesz już w środku, wypowiedz zaklęcie „Solo vellere". W ten sposób jezioro będzie wiedziało, po co przyszedłeś i pozwoli ci zostać.

– Nie wiemy jednak, z czym będziesz musiał się zmierzyć – powiedział Roger. – Każdy żywioł rządzi się swoimi prawami, więc nasze doświadczenia ci nie pomogą.

– Pamiętaj, „Solo vellere", od razu jak znajdziesz się wewnątrz. Tylko w ten sposób możesz im zakomunikować, że chcesz zdobyć runę.

– Inaczej stanę się ofiarą legendarnego potwora z Loch Ness, tak? – skomentował Draco, z gorzką ironią na języku, próbując ukryć przed nimi swoje przerażenie. Jednak nikt się nie zaśmiał, a jej gorycz utkwiła mu w gardle.

– Będziemy tu na ciebie czekać – powiedział Potter cicho.

Draco pokiwał głową, nie patrząc w jego stronę.

– Powodzenia.

Mówili coś jeszcze, jednak ich głosy stały się tylko odległym, niewyraźnym szumem. Poczuł na ciele mokry chłód i wir wody wciągnął go do środka. Zacisnął mocno powieki i uchylił je dopiero wtedy, gdy jego stopy zderzyły się z dnem.

Kształty, które widział, były tylko pozbawionymi konturów plamami barw i miał wrażenie, że ktoś wcisnął mu do oczu mgłę. Przypomniał sobie zaklęcie, o którym wspominała Granger, jednak nie potrafił go wypowiedzieć ze strachu, że zakrztusi się wodą. Coś naciskało na jego klatkę piersiową, coraz bardziej ostro i przenikliwie, i zdał sobie sprawę, że brakuje mu powietrza w płucach. Czekał, machając gwałtownie rękami, jakby chciał odepchnąć od siebie wodę, aż w końcu poczuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, że zaraz zemdleje i chwycił oddech, szepcząc jednocześnie „Solo vellere". Jezioro nie weszło mu do gardła jak się tego spodziewał. Zamiast tego, usłyszawszy jego zaklęcie, stało się rzadsze i przejrzyste, niczym powietrze. Już nie krępowało jego ruchów.

Ruszył przed siebie, chociaż nie wiedział, dokąd idzie. Rozglądał się w prawo i w lewo, odwracał się przez ramię, jednak głębiny były nieruchome, jakby był jedyną żywą istotą tutaj. Szedł, a czas ciągnął się za nim niczym piasek przyczepiony do jego butów, aż zieleń wyparła błękit sprzed jego oczu. Glony uwiły pajęczynę wokół niego, wciągając go w pułapkę.

– Draco Malfoy – usłyszał zza zieleni. – Chłopiec, którego wyrzekł się ojciec i od którego uciekła matka. Czemu zawdzięczamy twoją wizytę?

Przemawiająca postać podpłynęła w jego kierunku. Miała wyłupiaste oczy i zieloną jak glony skórę, a w złączonych błonami palcach trzymała złoty trójząb.

– Pozwól zgadnąć nam, panie – powiedział inny głos, cienki i piskliwy, dochodzący z jego prawej strony i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że jest otoczony. Jeziorne stworzenia wisiały nad nim niczym chmura. – Próbuje zająć miejsce Teodora Notta, swojego przyjaciela, za którego śmierć się obwinia.

Jedno z nich nachyliło się nad nim, jakby próbowało wyczuć jego zapach i oznajmiło:

– Chce udowodnić, że jest lepszy niż on mógłby być. Niż ktokolwiek mógłby być.

– Pragnie zdobyć potęgę, by ukarać wszystkich, którzy w niego nie wierzyli. By ukarać… swojego ojca, przede wszystkim. Doprawdy, interesujące.

– Zabić tego, którego imienia boi się wymówić.

– Upokarzać, tak jak upokorzono jego.

– By ludzie go dostrzegali i podziwiali.

– Zemścić się, zemścić.

Wymieniali jego intencje, jakby czytali je z kartki, a ich przypominające syk głosy mnożyły się, dźwięcząc echem w jego uszach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co mówią, jest prawdą, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, skąd tyle o nim wiedzą. Chciał im odpowiedzieć, wyjaśnić, wytłumaczyć się, ale do jego ust wlała się woda.

– Przykro nam, Draconie Malfoyu, ale wpraszając się do nas, musiałeś zdawać sobie sprawę, że wydostaniesz się dzięki runie albo nie wydostaniesz się wcale – zwróciło się do niego stworzenie z trójzębem, to, które zobaczył jako pierwsze, które musiało być ich przywódcą. – Zostaniesz z nami. To nawet lepiej dla ciebie. Już nikogo nie rozczarujesz.

Draco zamknął oczy, jednak nie zobaczył w powiekach ciemności. Była tam jego matka, bezpieczna, uśmiechnięta, czekała na niego, a obok niej Potter, który przegryzał wargę, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo, niezręcznie, jakby nie wiedział, że jest najwspanialszym człowiekiem, jakiego blondyn kiedykolwiek poznał. Zza jego oczu błyszczało światło i Draco poczuł, że nie może się poddać, nie teraz.

Chcę, żeby Lord Voldemort przestał istnieć, pomyślał. CHCĘ, ŻEBY LORD VOLDEMORT PRZESTAŁ ISTNIEĆ, pomyślał ponownie, głośniej, jakby próbował krzyczeć, chociaż dławił się wodą wypełniającą jego gardło, przełyk, płuca, aż poczuł się dziwnie lekki, jak gdyby rozpuszczał się od środka, a namalowany na jego powiekach obraz Pottera i matki rozmazała ciemność.

 

***

 

Poruszył się i odczuł, jak sen przecieka mu przez palce, odrywa się od niego kawałek po kawałku, aż w końcu otworzył oczy. Leżał na łóżku, tym samym, w którym spał z Potterem pierwszej nocy po ucieczce z domu. Poznał je po charakterystycznym skrzypnięciu wydanym przez sprężyny, kiedy próbował wydostać się spod koca i wstać. Przetarł oczy, pozbywając się z nich resztek snu i przepłukał zęby pozostawioną na stole szklanką wody, po czym wyszedł z namiotu z wielkim ziewnięciem na ustach.

– Obudziłeś się już – powiedziała na jego widok Hermiona Granger, podnosząc wzrok znad trzymanej w dłoniach książki. Siedziała na trawie, oparta o pień drzewa i chociaż uśmiechnęła się do niego, wyglądała na zmartwioną.

Draco wymruczał coś pod nosem, próbując przełknąć komentarz na temat jej niezwykłej spostrzegawczości.

– Jesteś głodny? Jedliśmy wcześniej kanapki i zostało jeszcze kilka – dodała, szukając czegoś w wielkiej torbie, która leżała przy jej stopach. – Częstuj się.

Chleb był miękki i rozpływał się w ustach. Draco jadł łapczywie, chcąc jak najszybciej zapełnić ssącą pustkę w żołądku. Kiedy wpakował do buzi ostatni kęs, podeszli do nich Roger i Leanne. Po chwili z namiotu wyszedł również Potter.

– Udało mi się skontaktować z Ronem – przekazał im Gryfon. Trzymał ręce w kieszeni luźnej bluzy z nadrukiem postaci z mugolskiej kreskówki, a okrągłe okulary zasłaniały wiszące mu pod oczami ciemne cienie. – Powiedział, że są przygotowani na atak Voldemorta. Wytworzyli magiczne bariery ochronne, dzięki którym Hogwart pozostanie nienaruszony jeszcze przez kilka dni.

– Mimo to uważam, że nie powinniśmy dłużej zwlekać – powiedział Roger, wkładając za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wypadł mu z kucyka.

– Runy są kompletne, najlepiej byłoby, jeśli wyruszylibyśmy jeszcze tego wieczoru – dodała Leanne z wyrażającym poparcie kiwnięciem głowy.

– Ale Draco jest zbyt wyczerpany, nie pamiętacie, ile czasu wam zajęło dojście do siebie po zdobyciu runy? Minęło dopiero kilka godzin, to za wcześnie. Wyruszymy jutro rano.

– Jutro może być za późno.

– Na brodę Merlina, Davis, nie uda nam się zniszczyć Voldemorta, jeśli jeden z nas będzie za słaby, by użyć czaru, prawda? A mamy tylko jedną, jedyną szansę. Draco musi jeszcze odpocząć. Wyruszamy jutro. Zresztą Voldemort chce mnie. Czeka na mnie. Nie zaatakuje zamku, jeśli nie będzie pewny, że jestem w środku.

– Jak chcesz. – Roger wzruszył ramionami.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, przecież obiecałem wam, że nikt już nie zginie. Jutro wszystko się skończy… My to skończymy. Wspólnie.

Draco oderwał myśli od ich kłótni, skupiony na słowach Pottera, które sprawiły, że coś podskoczyło w jego żołądku. Nie potrafił zrozumieć ich znaczenia ani uwierzyć, że są prawdziwe, nawet wtedy, gdy już przyjrzał się swojej lewej ręce. Na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni miał wyryty dziwny, spiralny kształt, mleczny jak blizna, chociaż powinien być świeżą raną. Runa wody. A więc udało mu się ją zdobyć! Stworzenia pilnujące runy usłyszały jego pragnienie unicestwienia Czarnego Pana, pragnienie dominujące nad innymi żądzami i zachciankami. I postanowiły, że jest wystarczająco czyste, by pomóc mu je spełnić, użyczając mu energii wody. Uznały, że na to zasłużył.

Przyłożył do niej różdżkę, a runa zaświeciła się na niebiesko.

– Jej obecność jest trochę męcząca na początku – powiedziała obserwująca go przez wielkie brązowe oczy Hermiona, która jako jedyna poza Draconem nie brała udziału w dyskusji, i potarła kciukiem własną runę. – Jakby jej moc była tak silna, że potrzebuje na przetrwanie całej twojej energii.

Draco nie rozumiał, dlaczego dziewczyna nie patrzy na niego z urazą i powściągliwością ani nie obdarza go chłodną obojętnością. Była dla niego miła, chociaż on na jej miejscu naplułby sobie w twarz.

– Chyba Mroczny Znak mnie już uodpornił – odpowiedział z cichym prychnięciem i zsunął rękaw swetra, który podwinął mu się przed łokieć, po czym dodał na głos: – Moglibyście przestać rozmawiać o mnie tak, jakby mnie tu nie było? To bardzo dziecinny wyraz niechęci jak na czarodziejów, którzy mają zamiar uratować świat.

– Dobrze, że twoje złośliwości nie są dziecinne – odparła Leanne. Wiatr podwiał jej grzywkę, odsłaniając jej wysokie czoło i Draco przypomniał sobie, skąd ją kojarzy. Przyszła do nich kiedyś na lekcję zielarstwa, asystować profesor Sprout przy rozmnażaniu jakichś niezwykle wrednych okazów miauczących przeraźliwie gatosymianów. Była rok starsza, należała do Hufflepuffu i po zajęciach błyszczała taką dumą, jak gdyby nowonarodzone rośliny były jej własnymi dziećmi.

– Muszę przyznać, że jesteś nienaturalnie kłótliwa jak na Puchonkę – zauważył Draco.

– Widocznie to obecność Ślizgona tak na mnie wpływa.

– Wiem, że ciężko pogodzić wam się z tym, że udało mi się zdobyć runę, ale skoro ją mam, to znaczy, że zasługuję na nią tak samo jak każdy z was, pomimo że jestem złym Ślizgonem.

– Oh, zamknijcie się wreszcie! – wybuchnęła Hermiona, rozkładając ręce. – Co za różnica, w jakim domu byliście, jakiego koloru nosiliście krawat podczas lekcji?! Nie jesteśmy już w Hogwarcie i jeśli nie skończymy z tymi bezcelowymi kłótniami, nie wydaje mi się, że szkoła będzie jeszcze istnieć na tyle długo, żebyśmy zdążyli do niej wrócić! Przecież wszyscy tutaj chcemy tego samego, wszyscy…

Roger i Leanne wymienili krótkie spojrzenia, zanim wymamrotali pod nosem coś, co miało brzmieć jak przeprosiny, ale było zbyt ostre i niewyraźne.

– Jak na tę chwilę, to ja chcę iść spać, więc jeśli mi wybaczycie… – powiedział Draco z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach i wyprostowany udał się do namiotu, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważą, jak słania się na nogach ze zmęczenia. Potter wszedł za nim, jednak blondyn zignorował jego obecność. Usiadł na łóżku, a sprężyny powitały go znajomym chrzęszczeniem.

Czuł się wyczerpany i wściekły, ponieważ wiedział, że już zawsze tak będzie, nieważne co zrobi, ludzie będą patrzeć na niego, ale nie będą widzieć nic poza znakiem na jego przedramieniu. Nie potrafił pozbyć się gniewu, który w nim tkwił i nakazywał wypluwać z siebie słowa, które nie ześlizgiwały się z języka jak „Crucio", a mimo to dawały ten sam efekt. Ranić aż zobaczy w oczach to spojrzenie, jakby zamiast łez lada moment miała wypłynąć z nich krew, ponieważ właśnie tak powinno się dziać, kiedy Draco nie dostawał tego, czego chciał. Wyobrażał sobie, jak jego wnętrze eksploduje, pozostawiwszy na ścianach pomieszczenia krew i strzępki ciała, ponieważ było mu tak gorąco, tak duszno, że prawie nie mógł oddychać.

– Oni nie uważają tak naprawdę... Leanne i Roger. Nie uważają cię za kogoś gorszego od siebie – powiedział Potter, przerywając krzyk w głowie Dracona. – Po prostu bardzo się boją i chcą, żeby już było po wszystkim.

– A ty się nie boisz? – spytał Draco po chwili milczenia, kiedy był pewny, że jego głos zabrzmi spokojnie.

– Boję – przyznał chłopiec, uśmiechając się krótko i gorzko. – Może nawet bardziej od ciebie.

Usiadł obok niego na łóżku. Nie było nic pocieszającego w jego słowach, jednak blondyna wypełniła dziwna ulga.

– No, teraz pochwal się swoją runą – dodał Potter.

Wziął dłoń Dracona w swoją dłoń i musnął kciukiem mleczną spiralę, która zapulsowała błękitnym światłem pod wpływem jego dotyku.

– Wiesz, co było najtrudniejsze w jej zdobyciu? – spytał Draco, chociaż wcale nie czekał na odpowiedź. Obserwował, jak Gryfon rysował na jego skórze okręgi, które koiły jego strach i smutek. – Uświadomienie sobie, że jeśli nie jestem najlepszy, nie oznacza to od razu, że jestem najgorszy. Nieważne, że Teodor poradziłby sobie lepiej. Ja sobie też poradzę. Część mnie wciąż może tego pragnąć: władzy, potęgi, wielkości. Ale to w porządku. One nie są do końca złe, tak samo, jak ja nie jestem do końca zły.

Potter nie wypuszczał jego ręki ze swojej dłoni, jednak nie wyglądało na to, że ma zamiar odpowiedzieć. Siedział zgarbiony i włosy opadały mu na czoło, zakrywając bliznę.

– Co byś zrobił dzisiaj, gdybyś wiedział, że jutro nam się nie powiedzie? – spytał wtedy Draco.

– Powiedzie się nam.

– Co byś zrobił, Potter? – ponowił pytanie, bardziej głośno i natarczywie, aż chłopiec wstał z miejsca i zaczął chodzić po namiocie.

– Prawdopodobnie próbowałbym znaleźć sposób, żeby powiodło się komuś innemu pojutrze.

– Co jeszcze?

– Nie wiem… Powiedziałbym przyjaciołom, jak wiele dla mnie znaczą… i ile im zawdzięczam… Wzbiłbym się na miotle wyżej niż kiedykolwiek, a potem puścił rączkę i zahamował dopiero metr nad ziemią, żeby poczuć, że mogę zrobić wszystko. Wypróbowałbym wszystkie gadżety ze sklepu Weasleyów. Napił się kremowego piwa, kupił wszystkie słodycze w Mio…

– Co jeszcze, Harry? – przerwał mu Draco, głosem tak napiętym, że chłopiec przystanął i spojrzał w jego blade, nieruchome oczy, które wyraźnie na coś czekały. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się w nich zapadnie i zniknie, jakby został wchłonięty przez czarną dziurę.

– Pocałowałbym cię – oznajmił Potter.

Nie odwrócił wzroku i Draco również go nie odwrócił. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Gryfona, powoli, delektując się jego napięciem, zanim odpowiedział:

– W takim razie nie powiedzie się nam jutro.

Włożył jedną dłoń pod materiał bluzy chłopca i oparł ją na jego wąskich biodrach, naciskając kciukiem na wyraźnie zarysowaną kość, a drugą złapał go za podbródek i pogładził wyczuwalną pod opuszkami palców szorstkość ciemnego zarostu. Pochylił się, tak, że czuł jego ciepły oddech na swoich wargach. Poczuł, jak chłopiec uśmiecha się w jego usta, niepewnie, jakby starał się ten uśmiech powstrzymać, i wplata palce w jego włosy. Bawił się chwilę białymi kosmykami, zanim przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie i musnął jego górną wargę.

Harry całował go inaczej niż wyobrażał to sobie wcześniej Draco. Z większą tęsknotą i zachłannością, a jednocześnie ostrożnie, jak gdyby bał się, że kiedy otworzy oczy, okaże się, że nikogo przy nim nie ma.

 

***

 

Nie przypuszczali, że dzień, kiedy wrócą do Hogwartu, stanie się dniem, w którym wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Wydawało im się, że nadszedł on zbyt szybko, jakby w głębi duszy wątpili, że nadejdzie kiedykolwiek, chociaż nie potrafili myśleć o niczym innym.

Po prostu ten dzień wydawał się niewłaściwy.

Niebo było szare i niewyraźne, zamazane wspomnieniem nieprzespanej nocy, pełnej nerwowych westchnięć i kłujących myśli. Ptaki przelatywały na zachód, tworząc w powietrzu czarne serpentyny. Obserwując je, Draco nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, że za chwilę będzie żałował, że nie mógł odlecieć razem z nimi.

Ten dzień nie miał tak wyglądać.

Aportowali się na ścieżce przechodzącej przez Zakazany Las, tej samej, którą podążali do Hogwartu każdego pierwszego września od sześciu lat, podekscytowani i szczęśliwi, jakby wreszcie wracali do domu. Drzewa szumiały spokojnie, chowając przed nimi krzyk i odgłosy zapadających się pod zaklęciami ścian. Dopiero kiedy doszli pod bramę i zobaczyli zarys zamku, zdali sobie sprawę, że Hogwart płonie.

Kontury zamku rozmazywał unoszący się do nieba szary dym. Ochronna bariera pękła, a tworzące ją zaklęcia rozsypały się po ziemi niczym rozbite szkło. Strzeżona przez gargulce brama była otwarta.

– Nie! – krzyknął Potter, pochłaniając wzrokiem zniszczenia. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i kręcił co chwilę głową, jakby nie potrafił przyjąć do świadomości, że to, co widzi, jest prawdziwe. – Nie, to niemożliwe…niemożliwe… – mamrotał. Wypuszczał ciężko powietrze z ust, próbując powstrzymać wrzask. – Nie mogliśmy się spóźnić, nie…

Zatrzymali się, nieprzygotowani na to, co mogą spotkać w środku. Leanne oparła dłoń o ramię Rogera. Niedowierzanie i przerażenie zastygły w jej ustach i wyglądała tak, jakby miała się zaraz przewrócić.

– Nie rozumiem… – powiedział Krukon. Czerwone plamy pojawiły się na jego policzkach i szyi. – Przecież stworzone bariery ochronne były wystarczająco silne, by wytrzymać oblężenie nawet kilka dni, a jeszcze wczoraj Hogwart był bezpieczny.

– Miały wytrzymać kilka dni… Nie wiemy jednak, jakich zaklęć używał Voldemort. Nikt z profesorów nie zna czarnej magii tak dobrze, jak on. Ale on nie zna białej magii tak dobrze, jak my – stwierdziła Granger, patrząc przed siebie ze zdeterminowaniem w oczach, które maskowało jej strach, jak gdyby wierzyła, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko da się jeszcze naprawić, ugasić liżące zamek płomienie prostym „Aquamenti".

Potter zdawał się ich nie słuchać.

– Mogłem temu zapobiec... Mogłem zapobiec temu wszystkiemu. To przeze mnie się spóźniliśmy… To moja wina. – Zacisnął palce na różdżce i zaczął biec, popchnięty impulsem, przez bramę, w kierunku zamku, nie czekając na nich ani nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co zrobi, jak wejdzie przez dębowe drzwi i ujrzy wszystko to, czego obawiał się najbardziej.

– Bądźcie ostrożni – wyszeptała Gryfonka, zanim ruszyli w jego ślady.

Dziedziniec był pusty. Strzępy szat i połamane różdżki pełzały po ziemi, popychane przez zachodni wiatr. Tynk odprysł z murów, które ozdabiały teraz kolorowe plamy po zaklęciach, jakby jakieś kapryśne dziecko próbowało pomalować zamek farbami. Dopiero kiedy drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się za nimi, do ich nozdrzy dotarł smród spalenizny i śmierci. Przechodzili przez korytarze między martwymi ciałami, chociaż Harry obiecał im wcześniej, że już nikt więcej nie zginie. Draco starał się nie patrzeć w ich twarze, puste źrenice gapiące się w sufit. Większość z nich była młodsza od niego, a ich rodzice nigdy nie poznali prawdziwej opowieści o Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Gdyby nie trupi odcień ich skóry, mogłoby się wydawać, że śpią z otwartymi oczami. Ale ich klatki piersiowe pozostawały nieruchome, nieważne jak długo Draco próbował unieść je wzrokiem w wyimaginowanym oddechu. Nie mieli jednak powyginanych rąk ani poderżniętych gardeł, ani spalonych włosów. Voldemort podarował im śmierć czystszą niż zastygła w ich żyłach krew.

Minęli ostatni korytarz prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali i wtedy ich zobaczyli. Kilkudziesięciu śmierciożerców w czarnych szatach i złotych maskach, ściśniętych, stłoczonych jak klony, charczące i wybuchające co chwilę rechotem. Ci, co stali przodem do nich, unieśli różdżki w ich kierunku, ale Voldemort uspokoił ich skinieniem ręki.

– Harry Potter – powiedział, zbliżając się. – A więc w końcu postanowiłeś dołączyć do zabawy.

– Zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłeś – wykrztusił Potter przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Voldemort zaniósł się śmiechem, który odbijał się od ścian Hogwartu i wracał do nich, głośniejszy i bardziej okrutny, tak, że Draconowi przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. Stał na uboczu, kilka kroków za Potterem, zasłaniając twarz przed śmierciożercami, przed ojcem, który prawdopodobnie znajdował się wśród nich.

– Chcesz, żebym bał się gromady zagubionych dzieci? Ja, najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik, jaki kiedykolwiek żył? Widziałeś zwłoki tych głupców, którzy ośmielili mi się sprzeciwić.

– Nie wszyscy z nich byli mugolakami… Dlaczego miałbyś zabijać czarodziejów pół krwi i czystej krwi?

– Stając w obronie szlam, stają się tak samo nędzni jak one.

Podszedł do drzwi Wielkiej Sali i przyłożył do nich dłoń, jakby je głaskał, ale nie dotykał ich powierzchni.

– Niektórzy wciąż tam się chowają, czujesz zapach ich przerażenia? Chcą odwlec nieuchronny moment, kiedy będą padać przede mną na kolana i skomleć o litość. Może dasz im znać, że wreszcie tutaj jesteś, ten, przez którego zginęli ich przyjaciele?

– Zginęli przez ciebie. To wy ich zamordowaliście, ty i twoi śmierciożercy.

– Ponieważ nie miałem już dłużej ochoty bawić się z tobą w kotka i myszkę. Skorzystałem więc z ich pomocy… Postanowiłem cię ukarać za to, że tak długo kazałeś mi czekać, Harry Potterze. To twoja wina, że są martwi. Teraz zawołaj pozostałych, żeby mogli patrzeć, jak zabijam ciebie.

Draco wiedział, że zaraz wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Serce dudniło mu w głowie i miał wrażenie, że jego ciało zaraz zacznie roztapiać się, parować, aż pozostanie tylko mokrą plamą na suficie. Czuł na sobie wzrok jednego ze śmierciożerców, jednak nie wiedział, czy to ojciec, czy przypadkowy mężczyzna, który rozpoznał w nim Malfoya i wyobrażał sobie zemstę na zdrajcy Czarnego Pana.

– Harry Potter jest tutaj! Nie chcecie zobaczyć swojego szlachetnego chłopca?! – krzyknął Voldemort w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Odwrócił się od nich na ułamek sekundy i Potter skinął wtedy głową, ledwo zauważalnie. Draco dostrzegł na jego twarzy determinację, nieustępliwość i siłę, i zastanawiał się, czy chłopiec jest gotowy na to, co mają zrobić. Wiedział, że on sam wcale nie jest i wątpił w to, że kiedykolwiek mógłby być.

Jednak w tym momencie wrota Wielkiej Sali otwarły się i wypłynęła z nich chmura czarów, za którą rysowały się niewyraźne sylwetki uczniów Hogwartu. Pansy była wśród nich. Pansy, która go nigdy nie kochała, chociaż przez pewien czas tak jej się wydawało, Pansy, która go podziwiała, która czuła się przy nim lepsza, choć wcale nie była przy nim lepsza, Pansy, która zawsze widziała w nim kogoś bardziej wartościowego niż był naprawdę… Chociaż traktował ją tak źle. Draco przyłożył różdżkę do runy na swojej dłoni w ślad za pozostałymi trzema czarodziejami, a następnie skierował ją w stronę Voldemorta i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Widział, jak kolorowe strumienie, reprezentujące cztery żywioły świata, pętają czarnoksiężnika niczym więzy, jak próbuje się ich pozbyć, zedrzeć z siebie, ale w tym samym momencie światło uniosło się z różdżki Pottera, dopełniając krąg. Zaklęcie pulsowało wokół Voldemorta, a jego sylwetka blakła, jak gdyby był zapadającą się w sobie czarną dziurą. I kiedy wydawało się, że już po wszystkim, pośród latającego chaosu któryś ze śmierciożerców wyciągnął z magicznej zbroi miecz i przebił nim bok Leanne. Dziewczyna upadła na posadzkę, a aura powietrza rozwiała się wokół jej nóg.

Draco nie rozumiał nic z tego, co się działo. Widział, że Potter wciąż stoi na swoim miejscu, wciąż trzyma różdżkę w wyprostowanej ręce, próbując wykrzesać z niej resztki energii, więc on też stał, chociaż uginały się pod nim nogi. Nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że teraz, kiedy zabrakło im jednego z żywiołów, Voldemort odepchnie od siebie czar, który powróci do nich ze zdwojoną siłą i zdmuchnie z nich życia, jakby gasił świeczkę.

Jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, wcale się tak nie stało. Żywioł powietrza nie wygasał razem z Leanne. Tlił się i żarzył, zabierając żywe fragmenty Voldemorta, które do niego należały, z taką samą siłą jak pozostałe żywioły. Wkrótce jego ciało skurczyło się i zwiotczało, i ostatnim zrywem nienawiści wycelował w Pottera różdżką, wymawiając „Avada Kedavra" tonem, który prawie błagał z rozpaczy. Ale zaklęcie odbiło się od blizny Gryfona i powróciło do właściciela, a z jego podobnej do głowy węża twarzy znikł wszelki wyraz, zanim runął na podłogę z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami.

Tom Riddle umarł, a wszystko, za co sprzedał swoje człowieczeństwo, co czyniło go Voldemortem, zostało zniszczone.

 

***

 

Wojna dobiegła końca.

Niebo na sklepieniu Wielkiej Sali przybrało błękitną barwę, chociaż na dworze panował już wieczór. Draco obserwował zebranych, ich uśmiechy i uściski, spojrzenia pełne ulgi, rozmowy, które otaczały go swoim ciepłem, choć były zbyt odległe i niewyraźne, by je zrozumiał. Byli szczęśliwy, gdyż czuli się teraz bezpieczni i spokojni. Jeszcze nie przypuszczali, że w ich głowach wojna nie skończy się nigdy.

Większa część śmierciożerców postanowiła się poddać zaraz po tym, jak dotarła do nich wieść o unicestwieniu Voldemorta. Nie sprawiali trudności, kiedy prowadzono ich do Azkabanu. Potulnie oddali różdżki i ściągnęli maski, mając nadzieję, że za dobre sprawowanie otrzymają krótszy wyrok. Jedynie nieliczni fanatycy walczyli do samego końca, zabijając w szale wściekłości.

Zmarłych pochowano. Za kilka miesięcy prawdopodobnie już mało kto będzie zwracał uwagę na to, że spaceruje po miejscach, gdzie leżały zwłoki ich rówieśników.

Pottera nie było wśród zebranych i Draco po raz pierwszy w życiu udał się do wieży Gryffindoru. Gruba Dama wyszła ze swojego portretu, prawdopodobnie chcąc znaleźć się bliżej zgromadzonych, by wymieniać się plotkami i pogaduszkami, więc nie musiał martwić się hasłem. Wszedł do dormitorium szóstoklasistów i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pokój był ciepły i pachniał snem. Podłogę ozdabiał perski dywan, a bordowe ściany zdawały się buzować energią, oddając swoją barwą charakter Gryfonów. Na jednym z czterech zakrytych baldachimami łóżek siedział Potter.

– Nie masz zbyt szczęśliwej miny jak na osobę, której udało się pokonać najstraszliwszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie i uratować życie tysięcy ludzi – powiedział Draco.

– Może uśmiecham się w środku – odparł chłopiec, nie podnosząc głowy. – Większość ludzi krzyczy w środku, a nikt o to nie pyta.

Draco westchnął, patrząc przez chwilę na jego plecy, napięte mięśnie karku, sposób, w jaki układały się na szyi jego od dawna niestrzyżone ciemne włosy. Odłożył różdżkę na stolik, po czym rozpędził się i rzucił na chłopca od tyłu, tak, że obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Zaczął łaskotać go, aż zamiast wyrzutów z jego ust wyleciał niekontrolowany chichot.

– Jesteś szalony, Malfoy – wykrztusił pomiędzy kolejnymi napadami śmiechu i przegryzł wargę. Draco znieruchomiał na chwilę, z dłońmi na ramionach Pottera i kolanami zahaczonymi o jego biodra. Wydawało się, że chłopiec właśnie na to czekał. Złapał go za krawat i przyciągnął do pocałunku, tak natarczywie, że Draco przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać. Miał wrażenie, że ciepło, które przekazuje mu wargami Potter jest wszędzie, przenika go i przestrzeń między nimi, jakby mogło wyparować jego smutek. Poczuł jego oddech na policzku i włosy, które muskały jego skórę, kiedy objął go tak ciasno, jak gdyby próbował ponownie złączyć milion małych kawałków jego wnętrza.

 

***

 

Kiedy Harry Potter obudził się następnego dnia w swoim dormitorium w wieży Gryffindoru, Dracona nie było obok. Nie pokazał się również na uczcie urządzonej ku pamięci poległym ani później, gdy opowiadali sobie żarty i losowali słodycze z przyniesionego przez Terry'ego Boota starego opakowania „Fasolek wszystkich smaków" jego dalekiego krewnego Bertiego. Zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś. Jakby wszystko było w porządku.

Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy Harry szedł na kolację w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony, Draco złapał go za rękaw i poprosił, by wyszli razem na zewnątrz.

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś cały dzień? - spytał Potter. Było coś irytującego w jego trosce, jakby zwracał się do dziecka i Draco chciał powiedzieć, że przecież nie musi mu się tłumaczyć. Ale przypomniał sobie, że chłopiec ma pełne prawo, żeby się martwić.

– Starałem się dowiedzieć, gdzie przebywa obecnie moja matka.

\- I co?

Milczał chwilę, po czym odpowiedział:

\- Jest w Nicei, we Francji. - Słońce odbijało się na jego twarzy, łagodząc jej ostre krawędzie. – I ci ludzie, od których mam informacje… powiedzieli, że mogą mi pomóc. Powiedzieli, że mogą mnie do niej zabrać.

\- Oh.

\- Zgodziłem się... Wyjeżdżam. Jutro, z samego rana.

– Na jak długo? – spytał Potter, lekko oszołomiony.

– Może z nią zamieszkam, tam, jeśli będzie tego chciała. – Przełknął głośno ślinę. – Muszę poukładać kilka spraw. Spróbować ponownie być jej synem. Odwiedzić ojca Notta, przeprosić go i powiedzieć, jak wspaniałym i odważnym człowiekiem był jego syn, pomimo że prawdopodobnie nie otworzy mi nawet drzwi.

– A co z twoim ojcem?

– Nie wiem, Potter. – Słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, jakby bał się, że kiedy je wypowie, staną się niepodważalne. – Robił rzeczy, których nigdy nie będę w stanie mu wybaczyć, ale to wciąż mój ojciec. Naprawdę nie wiem. W tym rzecz. – Uśmiechnął się, prychając. – Właśnie dlatego muszę wyjechać.

– Nie mógłbyś już być szczęśliwy w Hogwarcie? – spytał Potter i odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał widzieć chłodu w oczach Dracona, kontrastującego się z czerwienią zachodzącego słońca. Miał niepewny głos i już nie był „Potterem". Był Harrym. Po prostu Harrym i Draco tak bardzo nie chciał go zostawiać, nie po tym wszystkim, co musieli przeżyć. Wiedział, jak egoistyczne było to z jego strony.

– Mógłbym być szczęśliwy. Z tobą. – powiedział Draco. – Jeśli postanowię jednak skończyć szkołę, to wrócę tutaj. Nie idę do Beauxbatons… Mógłbym być szczęśliwy. Tylko jeszcze teraz nie wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Westchnął. Podszedł do Gryfona wolnym krokiem, aż stał na tyle blisko, że poczuł ciepło pomiędzy nimi. Harry wciąż miał opuszczone powieki i Draco wyraźnie widział jego ciemne rzęsy. Przyglądał się im, czekając aż chłopiec odwzajemni jego spojrzenie. Dopiero, gdy zobaczył wpatrujące się w niego z jakąś upartością mocno zielone oczy, nachylił się, muskając policzkiem jego włosy. Poczuł, jak palce Harry'ego zawijają się wokół jego palców, jakby mimowolnie próbował go zatrzymać. Dotknął kciukiem miejsca, w którym pozostała mu blizna po runie. Nie było już w niej magii. Cała energia wody, jaką otrzymał, została poświęcona na unicestwienie Voldemorta.

Draco nie poprosił, by na niego czekał, a Harry nie obiecał, że tak zrobi i kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, niepewność wciąż tkwiła w ich gardłach.

– No, to do zobaczenia, Potter – powiedział Draco cicho. – Chyba, żebyśmy się już nie zobaczyli.

Skinął mu głową. I odszedł. Słońce wciąż wychylało się znad horyzontu, uparcie nie chcąc ustąpić miejsca nocy i w świetle dogasających promieni sylwetka Malfoya nie wydawała się już tak kanciasta i ostra. Była gładka, z rozmywającymi się krawędziami, przez co Harry do końca nie był pewien, czy Draco zniknął za rogiem Hogwartu, czy po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już koniec tej historii i jeśli dotrwaliście aż do tego momentu, jestem zaszczycona.  
> Bardzo się przywiązałam do tego opowiadania i mam nadzieję, że czytanie go sprawiło wam choć w połowie tyle przyjemności, ile mi pisanie. Powstało ono przede wszystkim przez moją miłość do Draco, więc jestem ciekawa, jak odebraliście jego postać. Chętnie usłyszę wasze opinie w komentarzach.  
> Pozdrawiam.


End file.
